


LET ME BE YOUR SUN.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Блейн нанимается репетитором к сыну некоего богатого господина, мистера Хаммела, он не догадывается, что его жизнь никогда уже не станет прежней.</p><p> </p><p><b>От переводчика: </b>не позволяйте себя запугать предупреждением о смерти. Пытаясь избежать боли и слёз, вы рискуете пропустить что-то очень красивое и невероятно нежное и... Короче, доверьтесь мне. Тем, кто уже читал мои переводы будет проще, не читавшим советую полюбопытствовать.<br/>Dixi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LET ME BE YOUR SUN.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86348) by _hurricane. 



> Бета [masturblaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine)

_Не плачь, когда солнце заходит, иначе за_  
 _слезами ты не сможешь разглядеть звёзд_  
Давидэ Калцолари 

 

Я расскажу вам одну историю... историю, которая много для меня значит. В ней говорится о двух людях, которые любили друг друга.  
Просто, скажете вы. Банально.  
Но любовь не бывает банальной. Никогда. Ну... по крайней мере, не их.  
Я расскажу вам о двоих, что влюбились рано и быстро, несмотря на то, что многое теряли из-за этого, несмотря на то, что это было трудно и рискованно... но после того, как они позволили этому случиться, ни один из них никогда не раскаялся.  
Я расскажу вам о двоих, которые любили, отдавая себя без остатка, живя один для другого так, словно мир вокруг них не существовал.  
Я расскажу вам о двоих, что влюблялись друг в друга с самого начала, каждый день до конца их жизни. О двоих, кому суждено было найти друг друга.

****

 _Ты как звезда, Курт. Днём ты не виден, словно тебя и нет, зато ночью... ночью ты появляешься в небе и светишь ярче всех. Ты такой, потому что ты – звезда. Ты рождён, чтобы сиять, любовь моя._  
Курт слабо улыбнулся, опустив светлые ресницы, чтобы прогнать маленькую слезинку. Лёжа лицом вверх на траве в саду, он снова поднял глаза к небу, глядя на звёзды, которые когда-то действительно считал своими сёстрами – в точности, как утверждала его мать. Она всегда говорила, что он был особенным, отличным от других, но по-своему прекрасным и правильным, что делало его _совершенным_. Как звёзды.  
Звёзды, неподвижные и сверкающие во тьме... но видимые лишь тогда, когда солнце исчезало за линией горизонта. Маленькие алмазы на бескрайнем тёмном плаще, накрывающем мир ночью; невероятно далёкие от него, они становились такими близкими, когда он проводил часы, глядя на них, чтобы почувствовать себя менее одиноким, чтобы ощутить себя понятым.  
Но со временем Курт всё больше осознавал, что не был звездой, что даже отдалённо не был похож на одну из них. Потому что он не был просто светящейся точкой в небе, прекрасной и безразличной ко всему, неспособной чувствовать: он был человеком, хоть и не был создан для этого. Люди были созданы, чтобы гулять при свете солнца, улыбаться перед объективом фотоаппарата, жмурясь от вспышки, лежать на белом песке пляжа, ощущая его приятное тепло на коже, становящейся потихоньку всё темнее.  
Тогда как Курт... Курт никогда бы не смог делать ничего из этого. И как бы его мать до последней минуты своей жизни ни старалась сделать всё возможное, чтобы убедить его, что в нём не было ничего неправильного, Курту никогда так и не удалось действительно в это поверить и освободиться от ощущения, что он - ошибка природы.  
Но это не мешало ему продолжать выходить из дома ночью, чтобы, лёжа на траве, смотреть на звёздное небо, как они делали вместе с ней, когда он был маленьким. Это не мешало ему тихо плакать, вспоминая, как она шептала ему на ушко, насколько все те звёзды над их головами были незначительными: все одинаковые и скучные, вынужденные неподвижно оставаться там, наверху, в то время как он был особенным – он упал на Землю, чтобы заполнить её своим мягким светом.  
Это не мешало ему улыбаться сквозь слёзы, вспоминая собственную наивность, с которой он и правда верил тем словам, в то же время не находя сил, чтобы осуждать себя за это.  
Потому что это было удивительно и прекрасно: верить, что он звезда... хотя бы недолго.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
 _Требуется ученик старшего класса для частных уроков по одному предмету или более (если возможно, по всем). Детали при личной встрече. Оплата высокая, за что ожидается крайняя конфиденциальность."_  
Блейн внимательно прочитал строчки на листке, пришпиленном к широкой пробковой доске для объявлений, что находилась в общем зале Далтона, откуда многочисленные лестницы вели к коридорам общежития. Это было весьма странное предложение, учитывая свободный выбор предметов и, особенно, ту последнюю фразу насчёт конфиденциальности, которая придавала всему таинственный и, пожалуй, немного пугающий вид. Однако, пункт о хорошей оплате был, бесспорно, привлекательным: хотя семья парня и не страдала от недостатка средств, ему давно хотелось найти способ заработка, чтобы иметь возможность откладывать исключительно свои деньги и чувствовать себя немножко более независимым. Таким образом, пожав плечами и отгоняя сомнения, навеянные этим объявлением, он протянул руку и оторвал одну из полосок, на которых был написан номер телефона.  
Поскольку уроки уже закончились, он вернулся в свою комнату в общежитии, принял душ и оделся по-домашнему, после чего решил позвонить по тому телефону. Взяв мобильник, парень вытащил клочок бумаги из сумки и набрал номер.  
Через несколько секунд голос взрослого – даже, скорее, пожилого – мужчины ответил чрезвычайно официальным тоном:  
– Дом Хаммелов, чем могу быть полезен?  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Блейн. Блейн Андерсон, – поспешил он уточнить, стараясь подстроиться под изысканный стиль незнакомца. – Я прочитал объявление, которое Вы вывесили в Далтоне, насчёт частных уроков и... я был бы крайне заинтересован в этом.  
– О, – ответил мужчина, замолкая на несколько секунд. – Прошу Вас подождать одну минуту.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Блейн, подходя к постели и садясь на краю в ожидании. На другом конце линии он услышал какой-то шорох, после чего его собеседник вернулся.  
– Мистер Хаммел хотел бы встретиться с Вами лично, чтобы обсудить детали... сегодня вечером во время ужина, если Вас это устроит.  
– Сегодня? – удивлённо спросил Блейн. Он не думал, что всё могло произойти настолько быстро, по крайней мере, не в тот же самый день. Это начинало казаться чем-то серьёзным, хоть он и не понимал, в чём конкретно было дело.  
– Если Вы не можете, устроим встречу в другой день, – сказал мужчина, но по его тону казалось, что он был почти разочарован его колебаниями.  
– Н-нет, нет, сегодня вечером меня вполне устраивает, – торопливо добавил Блейн, запуская пальцы в чёрные кудряшки, ещё влажные после душа. Он собирался провести вечер в постели, глядя какой-нибудь фильм, расслабившись и не заморачиваясь по поводу своего внешнего вида, но, видимо, не судьба. Впрочем, теперь ему уже стало слишком любопытно... Блейн хотел узнать, в чём было дело, и к чему была вся эта таинственность.  
– Прекрасно. В восемь? В доме Хаммелов любят пунктуальность, так что, если Вы предпочитаете другое время, было бы желательно, чтобы Вы сообщили об этом сейчас, – заявил мужчина ровным голосом. Блейн внезапно осознал, что тот продолжал говорить о Хаммелах так, словно сам не имел к ним никакого отношения, а профессиональный тон заставил его сразу подумать о... мажордоме? Жуткое клише, но иначе все эти странности было не объяснить.  
– Я проживаю в Далтоне, следовательно, это зависит от того, насколько далеко дом Хаммелов находится от Вестервилля, – ответил он. Действительно, в объявлении не был указан адрес, и в разговоре его собеседник не сделал ни намёка на это обстоятельство.  
– Запишите адрес: Лайма, Бельфонтэйн Авеню, 137. Думаю, это примерно в часе езды... на хорошей скорости.  
Блейн с беспокойством подумал, что ему придется впервые воспользоваться GPS-навигатором, поскольку понятия не имел, где находилась та улица, хотя Лайму он знал неплохо. Впрочем, парень предпочёл не задавать лишних вопросов, так как мужчина на другом конце линии, казалось, не был настроен давать ещё какие-либо указания, молча ожидая, когда он возьмёт бумагу и ручку и запишет адрес.  
– Замечательно, значит, я буду в восемь, – как можно более дружелюбно сказал Андерсон, поднимаясь с постели и направляясь к шкафу.  
– Cтрогий стиль одежды был бы предпочтителен. До встречи, мистер Андерсон, – ответил мужчина, прежде чем закончить разговор. Блейн отнял телефон от уха и уставился на него, приподняв бровь. _Разумеется_ , он оделся бы официально. Всё в только что завершившемся разговоре, казалось, кричало: _"Ты попадёшь в дом людей богатых настолько, что они даже на телефонные звонки лично не отвечают."_  
Он убрал мобильник в карман и открыл шкаф, высматривая чёрный костюм, который надевал только в особо торжественных случаях, и подходящую к нему рубашку.  
Блейн ещё не знал, что этот вечер изменит его жизнь. Навсегда.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Бельфонтэйн Авеню, очевидно, была в богатом районе Лаймы: длинная, ярко освещённая аллея с аккуратно постриженными кустами по бокам и огромными виллами всех форм и расцветок, с одной общей постоянной – красота.  
У Блейна тоже был красивый, большой дом, шикарный и прекрасно обставленный, но это... это были особняки. Обширные поместья... настолько обширные, что сами дома находились на значительном расстоянии от главной улицы и соединялись с ней посредством аккуратных тропинок, посыпанных белой галькой или даже асфальтированных боковых дорожек по ту сторону кованных железных ворот с восхитительными цветочными орнаментами.  
Постепенно дома начали встречаться всё реже, пока, наконец, вовсе не исчезли; Блейн оказался во тьме, фары его машины освещали широкую дорогу, по бокам которой не было ничего, кроме открытого поля. Его навигатор советовал продолжать двигаться вперёд, следовательно, он точно не проехал свою цель. Да Блейн и сам постоянно проверял номера домов, чтобы не ошибиться – не очень-то он доверял этой электронике.  
Начиная беспокоиться, он включил фары дальнего света и продолжил свой путь. Минут через десять Блейн увидел перед собой какое-то препятствие. Присмотревшись, парень осознал, что это были чёрные ворота. Высокие, выше всех, что он видел раньше. По бокам этих мрачных ворот виднелась серая стена, тянувшаяся, казалось, в бесконечность. Впрочем, возможно, это было лишь иллюзией. Его навигатор сообщил, что он прибыл к месту назначения.  
Блейн двинулся вперёд на первой передаче, но, прежде чем он успел только подумать выйти и поискать звонок, услышал металлический звук, и в мгновение ока ворота распахнулись перед его машиной, открывая вид на внутреннюю дорожку, ведущую слегка вверх. Только в этот момент Блейн поднял взгляд и заметил, что действительно в конце дороги был холм, на котором стоял самый огромный дом, из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Даже не так... называть ЭТО просто домом ему показалось оскорбительным. Скорее, это было больше похоже на замок.  
Основное здание с двумя выступающими постройками, похожими на башни, по бокам там и тут освещалось факелами. Вокруг росло множество деревьев, а на окружающей его территории можно было запросто построить десяток теннисных кортов.  
Блейн нервно сглотнул, вдруг ощущая себя маленьким и скверно одетым, несмотря на безупречность его костюма, и нажал на газ. Он преодолел путь наверх, рассматривая, сощурившись, сад, погружённый в темноту, но так и не сумел толком разглядеть ничего, кроме озерка, освещённого луной вдалеке, да тёмных силуэтов, бывших, безусловно, ухоженными, и, возможно, вековыми деревьями.  
Через несколько минут он оказался на просторном дворе, покрытом галькой, в центре которого стоял дом – или усадьба... или замок; короче, здание. Блейн припарковался в сторонке, выключил мотор и вышел из машины.  
Времени ему хватило лишь на то, чтобы обернуться и увидеть, что дом был коричневого цвета, когда довольно пожилой мужчина появился у главного входа и кивнул ему. Андерсон неосознанно пригладил пиджак и провёл руками по вискам, прежде чем поспешить к нему. Как он и предполагал, тот был мажордомом.  
– Добро пожаловать в дом Хаммелов, мистер Андерсон, – произнёс он официально, отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить Блейна внутрь. – Вы можете оставить мне свои ключи от машины, если желаете.  
– Спасибо, – натянуто улыбнулся тот, протягивая их мужчине.  
– Прошу Вас, сюда. Мистер Хаммел Вас уже ожидает, – сказал мажордом, проходя вперед. Блейн последовал за ним через невероятных размеров прихожую в сельском стиле с каменным полом, камином и даже головами животных, развешенными на одной из стен. Он и не думал, что подобные дома еще существуют, но, очевидно, тут он ошибся. Блейну казалось, что он внезапно переместился в летнюю резиденцию какого-то знатного семейства девятнадцатого века.  
Пройдя длинный и широкий коридор, они, наконец, достигли обеденного зала. Это была вытянутая комната с одним из тех длинных столов, типичных для средневековых замков, из цельного дерева, окружённым стульями, похожими на маленькие троны, обтянутые кожей. Канделябры, расставленные вокруг, и большая центральная люстра освещали комнату.  
Во главе стола, со стороны, противоположной тому месту, где стоял Блейн, сидел человек. Он был абсолютно лысым, в идеально сидящем тёмно-сером костюме и с фиолетовым шарфиком на шее. И он курил сигару.  
Приблизившись, Блейн заметил, что у него были небольшие, но выразительные глаза очень красивого голубого оттенка.  
– Добрый вечер, – произнёс мужчина, опуская сигару в пепельницу и протягивая ему руку. – Меня зовут Бёрт Хаммел.  
– Блейн Андерсон, очень приятно, – сказал он, отвечая на рукопожатие. – У Вас прекрасный дом, – добавил Андерсон, чувствуя себя наивной деревенщиной. Но Бёрт, казалось, так не думал.  
– Это очень мило с твоей стороны, – ответил он, приглашая парня присесть. – Поужинаешь вместе со мной? Флинт, проверь, всё ли готово на кухне.  
Мажордом слегка поклонился и мгновенно исчез, будто его и не было. Блейн сел на стул рядом с Бёртом, внезапно ощущая некоторую неловкость. Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Бёрт изучающе за ним наблюдает.  
– Значит, Блейн... я могу называть тебя Блейн, верно? – сказал он, опираясь подбородком на сложенные в замок руки.  
– Конечно.  
– Скажи мне, что заставило тебя позвонить? Я уверен, наше объявление могло показаться странным и таинственным, – Бёрт слабо улыбнулся.  
– Эммм... видите ли, – замялся Блейн, не желая показаться чересчур заинтересованным предложенной высокой оплатой. – Я уже некоторое время подыскивал какую-нибудь работу, чтобы чувствовать себя более независимым от родителей. И я уже занимался репетиторством: в моей старой школе я помогал ребятам, отстающим по математике.  
– А, понятно... – протянул Бёрт задумчиво. Поразмыслив несколько секунд, он продолжил. – Видишь ли, Блейн, вопрос конфиденциальности для меня действительно очень важен. Принципиален. Ты мне кажешься славным парнем, а моё чутьё редко меня обманывает, но мне нужно знать, готов ли ты принять всерьёз эту работу. Это... это очень важно.  
Блейн внимательно на него посмотрел, размышляя над сказанным. Но у него было ещё слишком много вопросов, которые хотелось прояснить.  
– Я весьма скромный человек, если Вы об этом. Я не тот, кто делится тем, что делает со всеми, и, живя в Далтоне, я не обязан давать отчёт моим родителям. Но, если мне будет позволено... – произнёс он неуверенно. Бёрт дал ему знак продолжать, но, прежде чем он смог это сделать, мажордом Флинт вернулся, неся два блюда, накрытых серебряными крышками. Он поставил их на стол и открыл.  
– Благодарю, Флинт, – сказал Бёрт, и снова обратил всё внимание на Блейна. – Прошу, продолжай.  
– Ну, скажем, я ещё не очень понял, о чём вообще идёт речь, мистер Хаммел. Частные уроки по всем предметам моего курса, но... кому? И почему конфиденциальность настолько важна? Прошу Вас простить меня, если я задаю неуместные вопросы, но...  
– Это не так, – прервал его Бёрт. – Совершенно естественно, что ты хочешь всё это понять.  
И мужчина умолк, очевидно, всё ещё неуверенный, как лучше поступить. Довериться Блейну или нет. Но, в конце концов, он кивнул каким-то собственным мыслям и распрямил спину, готовый продолжать.  
– Хорошо, Блейн, я тебе доверюсь. Ты первый парень, который, кажется, всерьёз заинтересован этим, и, главное, ты мне кажешься действительно хорошим человеком... и тебя не смущает этот дом и моё присутствие. Надеюсь, ты оправдаешь моё доверие, – сказал Бёрт, снова делая паузу. Блейн заметил его колебания и решил уточнить:  
– Я тоже на это надеюсь, мистер Хаммел.  
– Хорошо. Человек, о котором мы говорим – мой единственный сын, Курт. Он... он не может посещать обычную школу. До прошлого года у него всегда был частный преподаватель, но... я немного переживаю из-за отсутствия у него общения со сверстниками, понимаешь? Вот я и подумал, что было бы лучше для него обучаться и одновременно иметь возможность проводить время с кем-то его возраста. Он... замыкается в себе.  
Блейн не знал, что ответить. Ситуация оказалась сложнее, чем он мог предположить, и, что бы он ни сказал, это показалось бы неуместным. Так что он решил подождать.  
– Курт не может выходить при свете солнца, – продолжил Бёрт тоном, который внезапно заставил парня почувствовать жалость к этому человеку. Его голос сделался невероятно слабым, как будто эта фраза причиняла ему боль, как ничто другое в мире.  
– Ох, – сказал Блейн, стараясь усвоить информацию и придать ей конкретный смысл. – Это то, что называют... это агорафобия, верно? Страх открытых пространств, это...  
– Нет, – перебил его Бёрт. – Я хотел сказать, не в переносном смысле, а в буквальном. Курт не... не может находиться на солнце. Это бы его убило. Это... очень редкая болезнь и... неизлечимая.  
Воцарилось молчание, которое могло бы оказаться неловким, если бы нашлось место неловкости в том урагане эмоций, что охватил Блейна. Удивление, сочувствие, боль и гнев из-за того парня, с которым он ещё даже не познакомился, вынужденного жить как в клетке... вечно. Так уж был устроен Блейн: слишком легко он взваливал на себя проблемы других людей, зная, что так мог облегчить их жизнь. Часто, однако, это могло оказаться опасным.  
Бёрт опустил взгляд, взял вилку и нож и молча принялся резать мясо. Блейн закусил губу в замешательстве.  
– Мне очень жаль, – произнёс он, не представляя, что ещё можно было сказать. Всё было бы бессмысленно.  
Бёрт поднял взгляд и слегка улыбнулся, согревая парню сердце. Блейн начинал ценить этого человека, вызывавшего восхищение и уважение. Вначале он показался Андерсону типичным богачом с шёлковым шарфиком и кубинской сигарой во рту, но, узнавая его постепенно, он понял, что за этим скрывалось намного большее. Он был отцом.  
– Курт не хочет, чтобы другие, кроме его преподавателя, знали о его состоянии. Он очень застенчивый и замкнутый человек. Я захотел сначала поговорить с тобой наедине, чтобы не давать ему ложных надежд. Я бы попросил тебя подумать хорошенько, чтобы понять, сможешь ли ты этим заниматься, потому что я отдаю себе отчёт, что это может стать тяжёлым испытанием... со временем.  
Блейн, задумавшись, опустил взгляд. Как он и говорил, он не делился с другими своими личными делами и после уроков всегда уходил к себе в общежитие, не отчитываясь ни перед кем... что бы изменилось, если бы вместо этого он приезжал сюда каждый день? А если бы кто спросил, всегда можно было сказать полуправду, что он давал частные уроки, не уточняя, кому и по какой причине.  
Но на самом деле, даже если бы были препятствия, Блейн предпочёл бы их игнорировать или сделал бы все возможное, чтобы их преодолеть. Потому что мысленно он уже взял на себя это обязательство. Он решил разделить груз, который этот незнакомый парень нёс, постараться облегчить его ношу хоть немного, хотя и знал, что это не многое могло бы изменить.  
Так уж был устроен Блейн.  
– Я сделаю это. И никто слова от меня об этом не услышит. Даю Вам слово, мистер Хаммел, – заявил он решительно. Бёрт пристально на него взглянул и улыбнулся чуть шире, чем до этого.  
– Можешь звать меня Бёрт. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Уголок автора: болезнь Курта существует в действительности, но здесь автор описала её лишь отчасти, избегая особо тяжёлых неврологических и двигательных симптомов и сводя её к "аллергии" на солнечный свет.


	2. Chapter 2

_Не спрашивай у солнца, отчего твоему сердцу холодно..._

Неизвестный автор 

 

Покончив с ужином – ужином, которого Блейну хватило бы, по меньшей мере, на неделю – Бёрт встал из-за стола и кивком пригласил парня последовать его примеру. За столом они обсудили основные детали: оплату – сто долларов в день (Блейн едва не подавился мороженым, услышав эту цифру), возможность ночевать здесь, чтобы с утра отправляться непосредственно на занятия, расписание, предметы и тому подобное. Единственное, о чём они не говорили, был Курт. Сказать, что Блейну было любопытно познакомиться с ним, и понять, что он за человек, было бы сильным преуменьшением. Но, в то же время, его пугала идея совершить какой-нибудь ложный шаг, сказать что-то неуместное, вроде: "Сегодня жарко; пойдём, прогуляемся..?"  
Все надежды и страхи взорвались у него внутри, становясь неразличимыми, когда Бёрт сказал:  
– Что ж, пожалуй, пора тебе познакомиться с Куртом.  
Блейн молча кивнул, и, когда Флинт вернулся, чтобы убрать со стола, Бёрт попросил его пойти в комнату сына и пригласить парня присоединиться к ним. Они снова остались одни в молчании, которое можно было назвать комфортным. Блейн рассеянно наблюдал за слабеньким огнём в камине за спиной мужчины.  
Внезапно послышались торопливые шаги, отдававшиеся эхом в коридоре. Слегка запыхавшийся Флинт появился в дверях и объявил:  
– Его нет в комнате... И дверь в задний сад открыта!  
– Что?! – вскочил со своего места Бёрт, устремляясь к двери с такой скоростью, что Блейн еле успел сообразить, в чём дело, чтобы почти бегом последовать за ним.  
– Я постоянно ему говорю: не ходить туда; почему он не слушает? – продолжал повторять Бёрт, быстро шагая по коридору. Они прошли мимо кухни, но Блейн был слишком сконцентрирован на словах мистера Хаммела, чтобы обратить внимание. Он не понимал: было темно, солнце давно село, так из-за чего весь этот шум?  
Наконец, они добрались до упомянутой двери и вышли на улицу. Задний сад был таким же огромным, как и тот, что видел Блейн, подъезжая к дому, если не больше: бесконечное поле, тут и там утыканное группками деревьев и кустов, а вдалеке виднелось ещё одно озерцо. Всё это было слабо освещено луной, и единственным способом найти на этих просторах кого-то было методичное прочёсывание местности.  
Они спустились по каменным ступенькам и направились вперёд по темноте. Бёрт время от времени выкрикивал имя сына, а в перерывах продолжал бормотать фразы, значения которых Блейн так и не мог понять. Пересекая сад посередине, они внимательно оглядывались по сторонам, пока не оказались на вершине небольшого холма рядом с озером. Бёрт продолжал озираться, громко крича, тогда как Блейн, очарованный видом воды, отражавшей лунный свет, опустил взгляд, чтобы лучше рассмотреть берег.   
И тогда он его увидел.  
На берегу, в нескольких шагах от воды, Блейн заметил парня. Он лежал на спине, подложив руки под голову и расслабленно вытянув ноги, грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт его размеренного дыхания. Поскольку глаза Блейна уже привыкли к темноте, присмотревшись, он смог разглядеть, что выражение его лица было абсолютно блаженным. Глаза парня были закрыты, его черты каким-то странным образом сочетали резкость и невероятную нежность. Он был настолько прекрасен и гармоничен, что, если бы Блейн не был в поисках подростка в тот момент, возможно, принял бы его за часть окружающей природы.  
Луна освещала его кожу так же, как и поверхность озера, придавая ей почти сверхъестественный вид: она была настолько бледной, что казалась перламутровой, почти сияя в темноте ночи. Погрузившись в созерцание этого зрелища, Блейн не заметил, что и Бёрт увидел сына.  
– Курт! – рявкнул он, сбегая вниз. Блейн догнал его как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина с силой встряхнул парня за плечо, так что тот резко сел, с испугом глядя вокруг.  
– Курт! Можно узнать, о чём ты думал? – упрекнул его отец. – Сколько можно повторять: лёжа на открытом воздухе, ты можешь заснуть... а если я не смогу тебя найти? А если взойдёт солнце?  
 _Ох!_ Внезапно Блейн понял. До этого момента Бёрт казался ему чересчур суровым, но он был просто взволнован. Вообще-то, скорее в ужасе. А Курт, казалось, и вправду заснул, так что отец был абсолютно прав в своих опасениях.   
– Оставь меня, – только и сказал Курт, освобождая плечо от хватки Бёрта и поднимаясь на ноги. Блейн огорчился, что именно это стало первой фразой, которую он услышал из его уст – слишком краткая, слишком резкая – потому что голос Курта был похож на... голос ангела. Он словно бы дрожал в ночном воздухе, достигая самых высоких и совершенных нот, словно бы танцевал на поверхности воды, оставляя сверху маленькие круги, которые, один за другим, постепенно исчезали.  
Курт оправил жилет, слегка помявшийся, и потом поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Блейном. Впервые заметив его присутствие, парень едва вздрогнул, но мгновение спустя взял себя в руки, и его лицо приобрело жёсткое и отстранённое выражение. Блейн в этот момент был слишком занят тем, чтобы сосчитать все оттенки голубого в его глазах, и не забывать при этом дышать, так что не отметил этой перемены.  
– Это кто? – спросил Курт, указывая на Андерсона. Блейн, в свою очередь, вздрогнул и взглянул на него виновато, внезапно ощущая себя неуместным.  
– Его зовут Блейн. Он будет помогать тебе со школьной программой в этом году, – ответил его отец. – И не пытайся сменить тему, ты...  
– Если не ошибаюсь, я говорил тебе, что мистер Тэйлор прекрасно мне подходит. Мне никто не нужен, – возразил Курт, перебивая Бёрта посреди фразы и бросая на него испепеляющий взгляд. Блейн не знал, что можно было сказать или сделать. Он наивно полагал, что всё было бы достаточно просто, но он явно ошибался. Похоже, Курт воздвиг вокруг себя стену, ещё более высокую, чем та, которая окружала этот величественный дом.  
– Курт, я бы попросил тебя сменить тон, когда ты обращаешься к отцу! Иначе...  
– Иначе что? Посадишь меня под домашний арест? Мать-природа уже позаботилась об этом за тебя, можешь не стараться, – отрезал Курт, после чего обошёл их и побежал по тропинке, ведущей к дому. Блейну показалось, что в его глазах блеснули слёзы... но, возможно, это была лишь игра его воображения. Или свет луны.  
Возможно, это она делала парня прекраснее, чем он был на самом деле, наводя на Блейна обманный морок.  
И Блейн всем сердцем захотел, чтобы так и было. Потому что прошло всего несколько секунд, как Курт исчез из вида, а ему уже было больно.

– Прошу прощения за Курта. Я уверен, он не хотел быть таким грубым, – сказал Бёрт, провожая Блейна к его машине. Андерсон же был убеждён, что Курт хотел быть именно _таким_ грубым.   
– Не переживайте, – ответил он и неуверенно почесал в затылке. – Вы точно хотите, чтобы я вернулся?  
– Да, совершенно точно. Вот увидишь, до завтра он успокоится и будет вести себя прилично. Это для его же блага, скоро он и сам поймёт, – произнёс Бёрт, печально улыбаясь и опуская взгляд.  
– Хорошо, тогда... до завтра, мистер... эхм, то есть, Бёрт, – Блейн исправился в последнюю секунду и вытащил из кармана ключи, которые Флинт вернул ему несколько минут назад.  
– До завтра, Блейн.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

На следующий вечер Блейна впервые провели в комнату Курта. Флинт открыл перед ним дверь и впустил его, вновь закрывая её у парня за спиной и оставляя его одного и... в темноте. В полной темноте.  
Блейн потерянно повертел головой, инстинктивно сжимая в руках ремень сумки, словно пытаясь зацепиться за что-то реальное и ощутимое.  
– Курт? – позвал он робко, разрушая эту противоестественную тишину.  
Послышался тихий "клик", и угол комнаты внезапно осветился маленькой настенной лампой. Курт сидел на широком подоконнике одного из окон. Стёкла оказались полностью затемнены, но рамы были снабжены ручками, чтобы в его отсутствие помещение можно было проветрить. Парень сидел, скрестив руки на коленях и неотрывно глядя на стекло. Он ничего не сказал.  
Блейн быстро огляделся вокруг, подмечая широкую двуспальную кровать с балдахином, круглый стол посреди комнаты и громадный шкаф из красного дерева напротив него, и на всё это падал слабый желтоватый свет той лампы в углу, что придавало помещению несколько зловещий вид.  
Этот свет изменил черты Курта, делая их отчётливее: лучи останавливались на границе скул, создавая тень под глазами. Ничего общего с эффектом, который производил лунный свет на его коже.  
– Привет, – сказал Блейн, сглотнув так громко, что сам испугался. – Я... я Блейн.  
– Да, я помню, – ответил Курт, продолжая избегать его взгляда. Парень казался задумчивым, почти смирившимся с его присутствием. Потом, он неожиданно обернулся и посмотрел так пристально, заставив Блейна ощутить себя настолько открытым и ранимым, что у него появилось непреодолимое желание распахнуть дверь и покинуть комнату и этот дом со скоростью света. Но было во взгляде Курта и ещё что-то такое, от чего у него не было сил бежать.  
Словно некая магнетическая сила, влечение, не позволяющее даже отвернуться. Как если бы глаза Курта имели положительный заряд, а Блейна – отрицательный; такие отличные, но, тем не менее, созданные, чтобы притягивать друг друга. И когда Блейн почувствовал в себе силы ответить на этот пристальный взгляд без страха и смущения, он смог разглядеть в этих двух прозрачных озёрах гораздо большее.  
Действительно, это было... как глядеть на настоящую воду: если смотришь издалека или мельком, замечаешь лишь собственное отражение на поверхности да мелкую рябь, но, только задержав взгляд, тебе удастся различить то, что скрыто под поверхностью – на самом дне. Только если действительно хочешь увидеть, у тебя получится. А если нет... можешь просто удовольствоваться созерцанием великолепной водной глади, не заботясь о том, что живёт внутри, какие терзания мутят дно, какие истории...  
Блейн решил окунуться, не беспокоясь, что какая-нибудь таинственная сила утащит его вглубь без надежды выплыть наверх. И он увидел злость... столько злости, что у него заныло в груди. Было больно видеть, как она замутнила чистые воды этих глаз, создавая бешеные течения и воронки, грозящие затянуть в себя и поглотить всё хорошее и доброе.  
И ещё он увидел обиду, менее очевидную, но глубоко укоренившуюся, словно мерзкая водоросль, прицепившаяся к камням на самом дне, куда мало кто может дотянуться, чтобы вырвать её с корнем.  
Но ещё яснее он увидел безграничную печаль... тихую печаль – без рыданий и отчаянных слёз – печаль того, кто страдает молча. Спокойная и сдержанная, она нежно парила, подобная лёгкому ночному туману, приглушая голубизну этих глаз.  
И, хотя в тот момент Курт смотрел на него так, будто собирался с минуты на минуту выгнать его вон, Блейн прочёл в его глазах единственное желание: найти кого-то, кто спас бы его, кто протянул бы ему руку и вытащил из им же самим созданной бездны. Блейн прочёл там: _"Останься, не уходи, прошу..."_  
И это было именно то, что он собирался сделать. Даже если бы у него оставались сомнения после вчерашнего ужина, сейчас он решил, что сумеет вернуть Курта к жизни, или, по крайней мере, будет стараться всеми своими силами. Он попытается разогнать туман печали, успокоить бурные волнения злости и уничтожить самую глубокую обиду.  
Потому что, если в печали Курт был так прекрасен, Блейн мог только представлять, каково было бы увидеть его счастливым.  
– Я впечатлён. Все обычно отводят взгляд довольно быстро, – вдруг сказал Курт, сморгнув и прерывая момент молчания вместе с мысленным путешествием Блейна.  
– Все? – переспросил он, встряхнув головой, чтобы освободиться от мыслей, заполонивших его сознание и вернуться к реальности.  
– Да, я частенько такое проделываю. Удивительно, как легко смутить людей, которые испытывают к тебе жалость, – ответил Курт, разворачиваясь и спрыгивая с подоконника. Он направился к Блейну и остановился в паре шагов, глядя совершенно иначе. Словно тот прошёл определённый тест, и, поскольку Блейн понятия не имел, что это был за тест, он просто радовался, что оказался на высоте. Последовала небольшая пауза.  
– Я не испытываю к тебе жалости.  
Курт слегка вздёрнул голову, потрясённый этим заявлением, однако уже в следующую секунду собрался и спрятался за своей надёжной стеной. Но Блейн уже знал, что пробил маленькую брешь, и не собирался позволять ей снова закрыться.  
– Как бы там ни было, вчерашняя встреча не была хорошим началом... И, может, я всё-таки представлюсь, хоть ты уже и знаешь моё имя, – сказал Курт, небрежно меняя аргумент и протянул Блейну руку. – Я Курт.  
Блейн улыбнулся и принял его ладонь, отпуская, наконец, ремень сумки. Они снова взглянули друг другу в глаза, но всего лишь на мгновение; потом направились к столу.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Обучать Курта оказалось на удивление легко. На самом деле, Блейн не знал, можно ли было использовать слово "обучать", потому что речь шла просто о повторении вместе с ним материалов, которые сам он прошёл в школе тем же утром, как если бы он рассказывал урок заболевшему однокласснику, который вскоре должен был вернуться в класс. Собственно, это и для него было полезно, учитывая, что он мог делать уроки в компании, повторяя и делясь с кем-то своими соображениями.  
Курт был сообразительным, умным и очень внимательным учеником, не из тех, кто приглашает тебя позаниматься, а потом только и делает, что ищет повод, чтобы отвлечь тебя. Казалось, что он воспринимал это весьма серьёзно, и Блейн спрашивал себя, было ли причиной чувство долга перед отцом, который тратил бешеные деньги, чтобы он не отставал от своих ровесников, или же простое желание ощущать себя "нормальным", занимаясь самым нормальным делом в мире – учёбой.  
Через два часа они решили прерваться. Курт встал и потянулся, разминая шею сзади и поворачивая в разные стороны голову, оставшуюся слишком долго склонённой над книгой. Он задумался о чём-то на минутку, а потом сказал:  
– Иди за мной, – и, не ожидая ответа, повернулся и направился к двери, которую Блейн до этого не заметил. Андерсон поднялся и сделал, что ему было сказано; следуя за Куртом, он оказался в другой комнате и застыл на пороге с раскрытым ртом, обводя её взглядом.  
Это был своего рода зал для хобби, наполненный под завязку самыми разнообразными предметами. В центре комнаты было чёрное фортепьяно с нотными листами, наваленными сверху, увидев которое, Блейн обрадовался, как ребёнок. Рядом стояла арфа – парень моментально осознал, что мысль о Курте, играющем на столь элегантном инструменте, никогда больше его не покинет. На небольшом столике лежала скрипка в раскрытом футляре. Вдоль всех стен тянулись шкафы, полные книг самых разнообразных размеров и форм. Здесь был также письменный стол, заваленный бумагами, некоторые из которых слетели на пол, с компьютером сверху.  
В углу, противоположном тому, что был посвящён музыке, стояли три больших полотна, другой стол – более широкий и в ещё большем беспорядке: на нём вперемешку лежали кисти всех типов, палитры со свежими пятнами краски, тряпки со следами пальцев всех цветов радуги.  
Рядом со столом возвышалось что-то вроде пьедестала, на котором покоилась коричневатая бесформенная масса, возможно, глина или какой-нибудь другой материал для лепки.  
Блейну казалось, что он разглядывает не комнату, а жизнь. Куда бы Андерсон ни посмотрел, он мог легко представить Курта: сидящим за фортепьяно с его длинными бледными пальцами, которые с естественной элегантностью бегали по клавишам; за арфой, с закрытыми глазами и улыбкой на губах; перед нетронутым холстом, с палитрой и кистью в руках, с растрёпанными волосами от того, что он только что проснулся, разбуженный неконтролируемым приступом вдохновения, с раскрасневшимися щеками, перепачканными самыми яркими красками; и ещё... за лепкой, со свежей глиной в ладонях, придающим форму идее, мысли, образу...  
Всё здесь было... живым, реальным. Блейн поймал себя на мысли, что это была самая прекрасная комната, какую он когда-либо видел. В этом доме, может, и была гостиная размером с Далтон, хрустальные люстры и столы такие длинные, что за ними можно было бы усадить всю его родню до седьмого колена, но он был абсолютно уверен: ничего не смогло бы сравниться с тем, как эта комната отражала сущность человека, который в ней жил, который проводил в ней большую часть своего времени.  
Это было что-то вроде убежища, где Курт собрал свои интересы, свои пристрастия, свои привычки. Что-то вроде храма... самого захламлённого и беспорядочного, какой Блейн только мог себе вообразить, но, в то же время, самого настоящего.  
Было бы самонадеянно с его стороны думать, что Курт захотел показать ему это, потому что доверял ему и чувствовал необходимость открыться; они едва познакомились и, вероятно, это было лишь приглашением развлечься вместе, чтобы отдохнуть от занятий... Но Блейн всё равно чувствовал себя польщённым такой честью.  
– Здесь прекрасно... – сказал он, всё ещё осваиваясь в окружающей обстановке.  
– А ещё это самая заброшенная комната в доме, – ответил Курт, отворачиваясь. – Я даже горничной не позволяю сюда заходить, чтобы прибраться.  
– Однако, ты позволил зайти мне, – сказал Блейн, не задумываясь. Курт медленно повернулся, задумчиво его разглядывая, словно Блейн сейчас обратил внимание на нечто очевидное, что он, однако, только теперь осознал.  
– Верно, – сказал он, слегка опуская взгляд. – Возможно, мне не стоило.  
– Почему нет?  
Курт заколебался, явно смущённый. Впервые он казался неуверенным в ответе.  
– Потому что так проще, – через некоторое время ответил он. – Держать всё здесь и... и не позволять никому это видеть.  
– То, что просто, необязательно правильно, – мягко улыбнулся ему Блейн.  
Курт слабо кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Он снова отвернулся и рассеянно погладил фортепьяно, проводя по его поверхности кончиками пальцев. Блейн представил его с закрытыми глазами, хотя и не мог быть в этом уверен. Он тоже молчал, наблюдая, как плечи Курта чуть приподнимались и опускались, а его голова едва заметно покачивалась в стороны, будто следуя какой-то одному ему слышной мелодии. И Блейн загорелся желанием узнать эту мелодию.  
Всем своим существом он желал узнать Курта, как никогда и ничего ещё не желал в своей жизни. Обычно люди были для него как открытые книги, благодаря его уверенному и непринуждённому поведению, за которым он скрывал свою ранимость. Тогда как Курт... Курт был тайной. Совершеннейшей тайной.  
У всего, что он увидел в его глазах, были свои причины и следствия, о которых он знал лишь поверхностно, Блейн был уверен в этом. Перед ним был больше, чем просто парень с редчайшим заболеванием. Это был парень, решивший оставить весь мир снаружи, потому что так было проще. Так боль была чуть меньше.  
Но, может быть, Блейн смог бы сделать так, чтобы мир вошёл сюда. Смог бы доказать ему, что стоит улыбаться, даже если солнце не светит тебе в лицо.  
Потому что он был более чем уверен, что улыбка Курта всё равно его бы затмила.


	3. Chapter 3

_Для того, кто любит, солнце никогда не скрывается за горизонт;_   
_для того кто страдает – никогда не восходит._

 

Неизвестный автор.

 

 

– Курт?  
Блейн закрыл за собой дверь и снова оказался в абсолютной темноте.  
– Почему ты всегда сидишь без света? – спросил он, уверенный, что Курт был где-то там и мог его слышать. И действительно, вскоре привычная маленькая лампочка в углу включилась, и на подоконнике Андерсон увидел парня, только в этот раз его взгляд был уже обращён к нему.  
– Предпочитаю делать вид, будто ночь длится вечно, чем сознавать, что это не так. Я понимаю... это глупо, – произнёс он, закусив нижнюю губу и обнимая колени руками.  
– Это не глупо, – без колебаний ответил Блейн, робко улыбаясь. Он ещё наивно надеялся, что вот таких маленьких вещей могло бы хватить, чтобы и Курт улыбнулся, в свою очередь. Но это оказалось не так. Это не срабатывало всю первую неделю их совместной учёбы. Напротив, он увидел, что взгляд Курта немедленно стал более пристальным и жёстким, почти суровым.  
– Не делай этого, – сказал он, спускаясь с подоконника. Блейн моргнул и удивлённо приподнял голову.  
– Не делать чего?  
– Не веди себя так, будто понимаешь, – сухо сказал Курт, разглаживая воображаемые складки на брюках. Этот ответ прозвучал довольно властно, но Блейн не почувствовал обиды. Потому что, в сущности, хоть с его стороны это и было грубо – говорить так, Курт был прав: он не мог знать, каково ему. Возможно, никто не мог.  
Однако он не представлял, как ещё сблизиться с парнем, если не демонстрировать свое понимание. К сожалению, от понимания до сочувствия или, того хуже, жалости было недалеко, а это бы точно не понравилось Курту.  
– Прости меня, – тихо произнёс Андерсон, не зная, что ещё сказать, и надеясь, что этого хватило бы, что Курт почувствовал бы его искренность. И тот мгновенно смягчился, возможно, осознав, что переборщил. Блейн воспользовался моментом, чтобы сменить тему.  
– Ну что ж, сегодня займёмся математикой. Готов?  
Курт не ответил, продолжая пристально смотреть ему в глаза и заставляя Блейна почувствовать себя ужасающе открытым, беззащитным, словно голубые глаза пытались разгадать какой-то тайный код у него внутри, прочесть его мысли. Он приказал себе ответить на этот взгляд и замер – глаза в глаза с Куртом – ожидая, чтобы тот заговорил первым.  
– Ты кажешься другим, – сказал он, наконец, делая лёгкий акцент на последнем слове. Значит, он действительно пытался разгадать его. Блейн не знал, радоваться ли этому, учитывая, что осознание собственной очевидности, граничащей с прозрачностью, заставляло его ощущать себя крайне уязвимым; Но, по крайней мере, результат был положительным. "Другой", это ведь хорошо, так?  
– Другим... по сравнению с кем? – спросил он с любопытством, машинально снимая сумку с плеча и приближаясь к разделявшему их столу. Курт заколебался, словно тщательно выбирая слова для ответа.  
– Со всеми, – сказал он, как нечто очевидное, но с какой-то странной неуверенностью в голосе, которая оставляла невысказанные сомнения парить в воздухе между ними, пока Курт не решился ответить хоть на некоторые из них. – Ты не задаёшь вопросов. Ну, не считая того, про темноту. Ты не любопытный.  
– Эмм... я предпочитаю узнавать человека постепенно, а не забрасывать вопросами. Так всё более естественно, – объяснил Блейн, пожимая плечами, отлично зная, что Курт говорил не совсем об этом. Более того, он хотел избавить Курта от необходимости уточнять, что он имел в виду, закрывая тему. Но Курт этого вовсе не боялся, казалось, он как раз хотел, чтобы разговор шёл в определённом направлении.  
– Я не говорю о том, чтобы узнавать друг друга. И ты знаешь.  
– А я говорю именно об этом, – ответил Блейн, стараясь звучать увереннее. – Я отказываюсь верить, что болезнь определяет человека. Почему я должен задавать вопросы?  
Курт слегка фыркнул, словно Блейн только что задал очевидный вопрос, и пожал плечами.  
– Потому что это нечто настолько редкое, особенное. Это вызывает в людях интерес.  
– Мне интересно... узнать тебя, – в свою очередь, пожал плечами Блейн. – Только это.  
Если бы он сказал, что хочет помочь, возможно, был бы понят неверно. Курт мог бы подумать, что в нём есть что-то неправильное, что Блейн смотрит на него теми же глазами, что и все остальные. И он не мог себе позволить так всё испортить и разрушить тот намёк на доверие, которое, казалось, начинал питать к нему Курт, то ли инстинктивно, то ли по каким-то одному ему понятным соображениям.  
– Тогда ты и вправду другой, – ответил Курт, и в его глазах зажглась маленькая искорка – совсем крошечная и мерцающая, способная исчезнуть в любой момент – та самая, что освещает взгляд того, кто вот-вот улыбнётся. Блейн спросил себя, хотел ли он это сделать, но у него не получалось, или же он был способен на это, но не хотел... словно никто в мире этого не заслуживал. Он не мог решить, что было хуже... и, если верным было второе, сумеет ли он сам когда-нибудь заслужить это.  
– Другой... это же хорошо, верно? – сказал он вслух, усаживаясь на свой стул и вытаскивая книгу из сумки. Курт сел напротив.  
– Да. Пожалуй, да, – и когда он поднял на Блейна взгляд, искорка всё ещё была там.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Когда они закончили заниматься, Блейн начал убирать свои вещи, готовясь уходить, игнорируя то, как Курт молча глядел на него. Уже с минуту казалось, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но было ясно, что ему необходимо время. Так что с нарочитой медлительностью Блейн сложил на место последние бумаги и собрался встать.  
– Блейн? – сказал, наконец, Курт едва слышно.  
– Да? – ответил Блейн, с рассеянным видом поднимая голову, словно бы и не зная, что это должно было быть чем-то важным.  
– Ты можешь... – Курт сглотнул, опустив на секунду взгляд. – ... можешь задавать вопросы. Если... если хочешь.  
Блейн замер как был – ни сидя, ни стоя – и уставился на него. Потому что да, это правда, у него были вопросы. У кого бы их не возникло? Мысль о том, что Курт был готов, даже, пожалуй, стремился открыться ему в такое короткое время, приводила его в восторг и сбивала с толку одновременно. Внезапно в его голове завертелся вихрь из стольких фраз, что он не знал, с какой начать. К тому же, он боялся показать слишком много энтузиазма перед подобным разрешением.  
А вдруг Курт подумает, что он только того и ждал? Если он решит, что Блейн вовсе не другой?  
Однако парень продолжал глядеть на него почти с надеждой, как если бы боялся быть отвергнутым. Как если бы Блейн был властен разочаровать его, сказав, что он ему не настолько интересен, чтобы задавать вопросы.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, снова усаживаясь и вешая сумку на спинку стула. Блейн отвёл взгляд, стараясь привести в порядок мысли.  
 _Тебе одиноко, Курт? Ты несчастлив?  
Потому что, знаешь, я тоже..._  
Он осознал, что именно это было тем, о чём бы ему хотелось спросить. Потому что это было правдой. Тот факт, что ему нравилась его жизнь, не делало его автоматически счастливым. Он был доволен тем, что имел, но не так, как тот, кто имеет всё, чего только может пожелать... а как человек, знающий, что имеет достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы с лёгкостью улыбаться, достаточно, чтобы находить время интересоваться и заниматься чужими проблемами; достаточно, чтобы жить спокойно.  
Но то, что он всегда старался игнорировать, и что затаилось в нём в ожидании, чтобы однажды выйти наружу и перевернуть его мир, явилось перед ним, когда он впервые увидел Курта: он не был счастлив. Он не испытывал сильных эмоций – радость ли, горе – неважно. Он просто жил, а ради чего? Он не знал.  
Он не знал, и это незнание выбивало почву из-под ног. Его буквально выводило из себя понимание, что какой-то смысл должен же был быть... непременно должен был, а иначе, зачем всё это?  
Беспокойство о Курте, о боли, что скрывалась в его глазах, заставило его впервые почувствовать, будто у него есть какая-то миссия, причина, чтобы просыпаться каждое утро. Но, в то же время, это позволило ему ясно понять, что раньше такой причины не было, и в этом он не нашел ничего хорошего. Потому что Курт был практически незнакомцем. Так мог ли Блейн действительно посвятить свою жизнь едва знакомому человеку, к тому же понятия не имеющему о том, насколько он внезапно стал важен, какой вес приобрели его слова, и насколько ценна была для Андерсона его улыбка, которую он не желал ему подарить.  
Незнающему о том, что уже несколько дней Блейн просыпался с надеждой увидеть эту улыбку на его лице и узнать, каким бы стал мир в следующее мгновение.  
Не было ли это риском, риском бессмысленным, когда он мог бы спокойно жить за надёжными стенами Далтона, оставив этого парня, не переносящего солнечный свет, наедине с его проблемами, с его жизнью? Позволить ему провести остаток его дней во тьме... его души.  
Да, у Блейна было много... слишком много вопросов. И ни один из них не имел отношения к заболеванию Курта. Все они имели отношение к Курту: какие цветы он любил рисовать – а нравилось ли ему рисовать цветы? – какую музыку он предпочитал играть, улыбался ли он раньше? Кто заставил его перестать? Кто заставил его поверить, что нет в мире света, кроме того, что проливает на землю эта глупая звезда по имени Солнце?  
Заставлял ли кто-нибудь биться его сердце чаще? Загорались ли его глаза, как недавно, для кого-то другого?  
Но Блейн прекрасно знал, что не мог задать ни одного из этих вопросов. И потому, что они были неуместны, и по той причине, что он сам не хотел их задавать, зная, что после первых ответов он захотел бы новых, а потом ещё и ещё... Возможно, было лучше оставить их там, где они зародились – в его мыслях.  
Возможно, было правильным, позволить им кружиться, подобно пожелтевшим осенним листьям, чтобы после они могли спокойно упасть на землю и там засохнуть, сморщиться... исчезнуть. Смешаться с почвой, будто их и не было, в ожидании зимнего снега, который покроет их, заглушая, заставляя замолчать навсегда.  
А потом весной, новые листья, свежие и зелёные распустились бы на ветках деревьев, отличные от прежних по виду, форме и цвету. И, может быть, те родятся не для Курта. Может быть, близящаяся зима заставила бы замолчать все те вопросы... слишком поспешные, слишком неуместные, слишком... всё.  
В этом и крылась проблема: в то время, как до этого момента его жизнь казалась ему пусть и монотонной, но вполне приемлемой, внезапно, за несколько дней она перестала быть таковой.  
Только видеть Курта... было слишком. Было странно, было иначе, было... Боже, было так ярко, как ничто никогда не было... не настолько. Ничего в жизни не околдовывало его до такой степени.  
И речь не шла о тех моментах, когда их взгляды встречались – это Блейн мог бы понять.  
Было невероятно... просто смотреть на Курта. Он был из другого мира.  
И эти никогда раньше не испытанные эмоции, это тепло, зарождавшееся в груди всякий раз, как он даже только думал о парне напротив, заставили его застыть на месте в тот момент и задаться вопросом: _"Блейн, что ты делаешь?"_  
И он задал _не те_ вопросы. _Правильные_ , потому что они были к месту, имели смысл и, возможно, они были тем, что Курт хотел, чтобы он спросил. Но они были не те, совершенно не те.  
– Ты... ты был таким всегда? – был первый вопрос.  
– Да, с самого рождения, – ответил Курт, рассеянно барабаня пальцами по столу, не отводя взгляда. Блейн спросил себя, смог ли он прочесть у него в глазах, что это было последним вопросом, который он хотел бы задать.  
– Значит, ты никогда не выходил из этого дома днём?  
Курт заколебался. Это было... едва распахнувшиеся глаза, почти неуловимая дрожь, но он тут же взял себя в руки.  
– Нет, – сухо ответил он, сильнее, чем прежде, сжимая челюсти. Блейн сглотнул, засомневавшись, что этот разговор мог поспособствовать той дружбе, которую они медленно создавали на пустом месте; возможно, он лишь усугубит ситуацию, отдаляя от него Курта ещё больше.  
– Ты никогда не говорил с кем-то... как ты? – Андерсон решил, что это мог быть довольно невинный и важный в тот момент вопрос. Но он ошибался. Курт мгновенно застыл и стал бледнее обычного.  
Его взгляд, почти прозрачный, в котором Блейн хотел бы утонуть, на мгновение заколебался, словно и вправду был водной поверхностью, подёрнувшейся рябью от дуновения вечернего ветерка... как гладь озера, на берегу которого Блейн увидел его впервые.  
Когда Курт снова обратил на него свой взгляд, он был острым и холодным, как лёд, и сердце парня сжалось.  
– Моя мать была как я.  
Блейн распахнул глаза. _Была._  
Почему он раньше не задумался над отсутствием женщины в доме? Родители Курта могли быть разведены, это так, но... чёрт возьми! Заболевание было генетическим, это имело смысл.  
Мать Курта умерла, и он задал ему такой глупый вопрос, который повлёк именно этот ответ, пробуждая воспоминания... а взгляд Курта был уже далёким, неуловимым, он ускользал между пальцев, словно капли дождя, которые невозможно удержать и сохранить.  
– Мне жаль, – только и смог сказать он, мысленно награждая себя парой добрых пощёчин за такой ответ. Триумф банальности, озвученный голосом полным раскаяния и жалости, не понравился бы Курту. Но мысли Курта, казалось, были теперь слишком далеко, и ему не было дела ни до слов, ни до тона Блейна. И было нетрудно догадаться, о чём он думал: о матери.  
Андерсон спросил себя, как и когда её не стало, и было ли это причиной – по крайней мере, главной – его печали; какой была эта женщина, походила ли она на сына хоть немного.  
Внезапно, Курт сморгнул, будто возвращаясь к реальности, пробуждаясь от наваждения.  
– Я сам позволил тебе спрашивать, – сказал он. Однако тон его казался отстранённым, как если бы всё это больше не имело для него значения и у него появились какие-то срочные дела. – Не важно.  
Блейн открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, хотя и не представлял, что именно, но Курт продолжил:  
– Мне нужно идти. Мы... мы увидимся завтра.  
И, не глядя ему в глаза, встал, развернулся и скрылся в своей комнате хобби. Блейн провожал его взглядом, пока тот открывал дверь, а затем поспешно захлопнул у себя за спиной. Андерсон не знал, что делать, что думать... Ему даже не удалось поймать его взгляд, прежде чем Курт ускользнул прочь... как дождь.  
Неужели он всё испортил? Теперь Курт мог снова закрыться в себе из-за дурных воспоминаний, которые он пробудил в нём своими глупыми вопросами.  
Глупые, глупые, глупые... но были ли они более глупыми, чем те, что он действительно хотел задать?  
Закусив губу и сдерживая порыв подойти к той двери и постучать, Блейн поднялся и покинул комнату, к сожалению, прекрасно зная, куда бы отправился, чтобы не слышать больше в своей голове всех этих вопросов.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Поцелуи и укусы, и "О, Блейн!", пока учащённые дыхания смешивались в тишине.  
 _Прошу, сильнее, сильнее... я ещё слышу их... слышу **его...**_  
Этого было недостаточно. Не теперь. Чем больше Блейн старался вцепиться в это, тем отчётливее осознавал, что это было ничем, что это было ни к чему. И пока его имя слетало с губ, прижатых сейчас к его шее, он задался вопросом, как бы оно звучало на устах Курта, произнесённое его совершенным голосом, словно строчка песни...  
Господи... как же страшно чувствовать так много и всё вместе! С ним никогда такого не случалось, и он был в ужасе, ведь до того дня, до того мгновения самым ярким, что ему доводилось испытывать, было ощущение чужого разгорячённого тела и сильных рук, сжимавших его, приковывая к реальности, к настоящему моменту... которые не имели больше для него значения.  
– Блейн...  
 _Прекрати... перестань говорить, целовать, прикасаться... прекрати..._  
Как если бы он произнёс это вслух и был услышан, Блейн осознал, что всё закончилось... всё закончилось, а он даже не заметил собственного оргазма. Потому что он был... пустым, бессмысленным, как и всё остальное.  
Боже, как он допустил такое? Как он мог дать другому человеку такую власть над собой? Курт не имел даже ни малейшего представления о том, что творилось у него в голове, и уж точно это было последней из его забот, в то время как Блейн превратился в жалкое _ничто_ на скомканных, грязных, жарких и одновременно таких холодных простынях, спрашивая себя, думал ли он хоть немного о нём, замерев с кистью в воздухе перед чистым холстом, может, без идей, без вдохновения или с готовым образом в голове, который просился наружу.  
И тогда он бы сосредоточился на процессе, слегка покусывая нижнюю губу, как два дня назад, решая тот пример... непослушная прядка упала ему на щёку, он рассеянно убрал её, а потом заметил, что за ним наблюдают, и слегка покраснел, но не улыбнулся... даже чуть-чуть... ни намёка на улыбку, а потом...  
– Блейн?  
Блейн посмотрел в светлые глаза в нескольких сантиметрах от своих, недоумевая, почему их взгляд не колышется, как водная гладь под ветром. Не понимая, что он ещё там делает.  
Спрашивая себя, сумел ли Курт, сам того не замечая, покрыть полотно яркими и живыми красками, в точности как он сделал это с его сердцем.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Курт захлопнул за собой дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной и закрывая глаза. Он глубоко вдохнул, ожидая услышать звук отодвигающегося стула и открывающейся, а затем закрывающейся двери. Когда это произошло, он открыл глаза и торопливо подошёл к центральному полотну, подталкиваемый желанием писать, которое овладевало им, когда что-то было не так, когда он ощущал себя раздавленным одиночеством, злостью или воспоминаниями... как в этот момент.  
Курт взял с захламлённого стола кисть и палитру с тёмными и холодными красками и встал перед мольбертом. Обычно, когда его одолевали мысли о матери, он писал пейзажи в голубых и синих тонах, как её глаза, что он унаследовал вместе с её светлой кожей... вместе с её приговором.  
Холмы, похожие на волны бушующего океана, голые деревья, словно мачты кораблей, разбросанные в стороны штормом, отчётливые и торопливые мазки, продиктованные инстинктом.  
Часто, слишком часто картины теряли изначальную чёткую консистенцию и превращались в скопления ощущений и мыслей; взглянув на них на другой день, Курт выбрасывал их на помойку – в основном просто чтобы не видеть их больше, ведь какими бы запутанными и лишёнными смысла они ни казались, они обнажали его душу так, как только искусство в силах было это сделать... не нуждаясь в словах... и даже в образах, в подобных случаях. Они выставляли перед ним тот хаос, что царил у него внутри с тех пор, как ушла, оставив его одного в мире, который его не понимал, который даже и не знал о его существовании, потому что это было так... Курт словно и не существовал.  
Кто бы вспомнил о нём, когда бы и его отец умер? Этот дом? Его сад? Звёзды в небе, которые не были на него похожи... никогда не были? Или бессмысленные листы бумаги, разбросанные по полу, и засохшие краски на его кистях?  
Курт был рождён в темноте и в темноту должен был вернуться, он сам был соткан из тьмы, и он не желал больше её видеть... не на этом холсте.   
Тем не менее, в тот момент он не знал, что писать. Опустив взгляд на цвета палитры в руке, он понял, что это были не те краски. Тогда он вернул палитру на место и взял другую.  
Красный, оранжевый, охристые оттенки и ярко-жёлтый... вплоть до светло-коричневого. Курт смотрел на них, не понимая, что делает.  
Лишь закончив, отойдя на шаг и вглядевшись внимательно в искривлённые линии, написанные этими красками, он осознал, что пытался смешать их, чтобы добиться цвета светлых глаз, ярких и прекрасных, словно солнце, которое ему не дано увидеть... но безуспешно.


	4. Chapter 4

_Каждый в мире потерян и одинок,_   
_Солнца лучом пронзённый:_   
_И наступает вечер._

Сальваторе Квазимодо.

 

– Ты правда взялся давать частные уроки? – Блейн часто заморгал, застигнутый врасплох неожиданным вопросом.  
– Да, – ответил он неуверенным тоном. – А что?  
– Да нет, я просто не мог понять, чего это ты вдруг стал такой занятой...  
– В любом случае, это не твоё дело.  
Блейн встал с постели в своей комнате общежития и босиком отправился на поиски рубашки. Внезапно две руки обвились вокруг него, и чужой подбородок устроился у него на плече.  
– Не говори глупостей... конечно, это моё дело, – ответил парень, утыкаясь ему носом в шею. – Мне всегда интересно, чем ты занимаешься, тебе следовало бы это знать.  
– Прекрати, Себастиан, – проворчал Блейн, выпутываясь из объятий и оборачиваясь к парню с растрёпанными волосами, одетому, как и он, в одни боксеры.  
– Мы оба знаем, что ты проявляешь интерес только тогда, когда мои занятия отнимают время на _это_ , – и он подчеркнул слова красноречивым жестом, указывая на смятые простыни. Себастиан довольно ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Обожаю это в тебе, – сказал он чувственным голосом, тем самым, который несколько месяцев назад опутал Андерсона, как липкая паутина заковывает в свои сети бабочку. Тогда Блейн позволил этому случиться, потому что ему было всё равно, ему нечего было терять... Тогда ещё нечего... – Как ты всегда делаешь вид, будто тебе это не нравится... после.  
Блейн театрально воздел руки вверх, шумно вздыхая, потом развернулся, зашёл в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь, давая этим понять Себастиану, что пора уходить... как всегда.  
Парень быстро разделся и встал под горячий душ, блаженно закрывая глаза и позволяя телу расслабиться в облаке белого пара, который делал всё вокруг нечётким и как бы призрачным. В глубине души он надеялся, что это поможет прояснить его мысли.  
Его влечение к Курту было несомненным. Откровенно говоря, Андерсон был абсолютно уверен, что если бы Курт мог, как и все, выходить из дома, даже камни и цветы на его пути испытывали бы к парню то же самое.  
Но дело было не только в привлекательности Курта, так просто не могло быть. И он не мог дать имя этому, потому что это не было даже любовью. Хотя Блейн никогда не испытывал этого чувства, он просто знал, что это было не оно.  
Но именно потому, что он никогда раньше не любил, Блейн не сознавал, что находился уже на самом краю, готовый пасть и влюбиться... влюбиться безоглядно. Слепо. Не зная, что с этим делать, как с этим справляться, потому что не _так_ всё это должно было случиться. Люди проводили вместе время, узнавая друг друга, встречались, чтобы понять, есть ли у них что-то общее.  
И самое главное, что его останавливало и заставляло чувствовать себя законченным эгоистом: не в этом Курт нуждался. Блейн хотел сделать так, чтобы его ненавязчивое присутствие позволило парню чувствовать себя лучше, а вместо этого рисковал только осложнить всё то, что должно было быть просто. Помогать Хаммелу со школьной программой и, возможно, стать ему другом... что может быть лучше, чем друг? Дружба – это нечто надёжное, любовь – нет. Не всегда.   
А Курт заслуживал чего-то надёжного, чего-то, на что он мог бы рассчитывать. Не того, что перевернуло бы его мир, выбивая почву из-под ног, как происходило сейчас с ним самим.  
Да и потом... проклятье! Какого чёрта он вообще мучился, когда даже не знал, мог ли Курт в принципе ответить на его чувства?  
Блейн мог справиться. Он говорил себе, что мог, что было ещё не поздно. Что всему виной было очарование столь редкой красоты, тайны, прятавшейся в его глазах, лунного света на его коже. Курт не был обычным парнем, и это сбивало с толку. Поражало. Это вырвало Андерсона из его привычной жизни, принуждая переоценить её, создавая иллюзию, что настоящей реальностью было другое, в то время как это были лишь несколько часов в день, проведённых в стенах дома вне времени, куда свет солнца не мог просочиться сквозь толстые затемнённые стёкла.  
Задумавшись, Блейн слишком поздно осознал, что кто-то открыл дверцу душа, тут же прикрывая её за собой. А когда он это понял... то позволил этому случиться снова, чтобы убедить себя, что справится, сумеет сбежать от чувства, которого не понимал, которого слишком боялся... тогда как там внутри, под горячей водой, в облаках пара... всё было просто, понятно.  
И это сработало. Но недостаточно.  
_____________________________________________________________________

На следующей неделе всё, казалось, пошло лучше. Блейну удавалось сохранять определённый профессионализм, быть немного отстранённым, но, в то же время, дружелюбным. Безусловно, сильно помогал тот факт, что Курт, казалось, больше не был склонен играть в вопросы-ответы после последнего инцидента, да к тому же, регулярный секс с Себастианом притуплял чувства. Так что Блейн решил, что сумел убить в зародыше лёгкую влюблённость, которая могла только натворить бед, и сосредоточился на дружеских отношениях, на которые и был настроен в самом начале.  
Курт, однако, сам того не подозревая, свёл все его усилия на нет, когда однажды сотовый Андерсона, продолжавший вибрировать на столе из-за упорно игнорируемых сообщений, возбудил его любопытство.  
– Поссорился со своей девушкой? – как бы между прочим, спросил он.  
– Что? – Блейн сделал вид, будто не понимает, о чём речь.  
– Твой мобильник... не ответишь? Для меня это не проблема, оплата не изменится! – заметил Курт с сарказмом. Учитывая отсутствие улыбок, Блейн научился распознавать его эмоции по другим знакам. Сосредоточенность, когда покусывал губу; нерешительность, когда опускал взгляд; сарказм, когда, как и сейчас, приподнимал бровь. Было странно и удивительно, сколько всего можно было понять по выражению его лица, несмотря на то, что недоставало самого главного. Того, о котором Блейн продолжал мечтать... как друг, разумеется.  
– Предпочитаю не делать этого, – ответил он, стараясь звучать спокойно. А потом уточнил, раскаиваясь в этом, как только слова слетели с его губ. – И это не моя девушка.  
Курт кивнул и задумчиво опустил взгляд. Блейн снова уставился в книгу, но не смог прочесть ни строчки, словно зная, что чего-то не хватало, что что-то должно было произойти, что Курт задал бы вопрос, который изменил бы всё, уничтожая туман и сомнения, и несказанные слова, что, казалось, окружали их всегда, с самого момента их знакомства, словно защищая их, запертых в золотой клетке... по-своему надёжной, но всё же клетке.  
Курт поднял на него взгляд. _Ох нет. Не так. Не смотри на меня... так._   
– Парень?  
Блейн попытался проигнорировать намёк на лёгкий интерес, скрытый в этом вопросе, но провалился самым жалким образом. У Курта имелась врождённая способность задать решающий вопрос или сказать нечто важное, не выдавая ни малейшего волнения. Он ожидал ответа, но так, словно в его распоряжении было сколько угодно времени. Его пристального взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы Блейн почувствовал себя голым посреди толпы.  
– Да, – ответил он, нервно сглотнув. – Но не... – Блейн заколебался, закусив губу. – ... это не мой парень. Он... я...  
В кои-то веки он надеялся, что его прервут и вытащат из могилы, которую он сам себе рыл... но другой характеристикой Курта было то, что он не позволял разговору завершиться, если сам этого не хотел. Хаммел продолжал смотреть на него, в ожидании продолжения... Без суровости, без раздражения, просто... в ожидании.  
– Мы с ним не вместе, – заключил Блейн.  
– Но?.. – с любопытством спросил Курт. Будь он собакой, его уши и хвост стояли бы торчком. Блейн теперь был практически уверен, что для этого интереса была определённая причина. Такое предположение было сладким и пугающим одновременно.  
– Мы просто... видимся. Когда хочется, – продолжил он неуверенно. Глаза Курта метнулись в сторону.  
– Ох, – ответил он, опуская взгляд. – Не ожидал, – Блейн вздрогнул и вскинул бровь.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Я думал, ты ищешь чего-то большего... не знаю, почему. Прости, всё это... неуместно, я не должен был...  
Блейн не ответил, размышляя над тем, что сейчас услышал. Курт, очевидно, был о нём лучшего мнения, чем он заслуживал. Или надеялся, что этого большего он хотел с ним?  
– А ты? – спросил он, прекрасно сознавая, что вступил в круговерть вопросов без возможности отступления. Многодневные усилия были выброшены на помойку... и он оказался на краю. Снова. Возможно, не зная этого.  
– Я... что? – спросил тогда Курт, приподнимая бровь. В этот раз не с иронией, а с чистым любопытством и толикой скепсиса, которые смутили Блейна.  
– Извини, это был глупый вопрос, – сказал он поспешно.  
– Глупо спрашивать, есть ли у меня девушка или парень?  
– Нет, то есть, я... не имел в виду...  
– Блейн, успокойся, – сказал Курт, беспечно махнув рукой. – Я просто пытался понять... В любом случае, нет.  
Блейн расслабился: его плечи, казалось, опустились сантиметров на десять. Он только собрался вернуться к книге, когда Курт заговорил снова.  
– Но, если бы кто-то был... это был бы парень.  
Мир остановился... и их взгляды встретились на секунду, но и этого оказалось слишком много... И Блейн понял, что только что проиграл свою войну.  
Он попытался скрыть дрожь, что охватила его, когда их визуальный контакт разорвался, потому что эта фраза внезапно делала всё реальным, осязаемым, близким. Он мог позволить себе желать его. Начиная с этого момента, он мог смотреть на Курта, спрашивая себя, думает ли тот о нём, но уже менее абстрактно. Намного менее абстрактно.  
Неожиданно, у него возник вопрос, и он не смог удержаться:  
– Курт, могу я тебя спросить?  
– Конечно.  
– Твой отец... он знает?  
Курт сморгнул от удивления.  
– Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь? – спросил он подозрительно. Блейн отвёл взгляд и покраснел... тогда Курт понял.  
– Думаешь, он нанял тебя, потому что ты парень? – спросил он тоном, похожим на обвинение. Но прежде чем Блейн смог ответить, его черты смягчились, и он продолжил: – Объявление было написано для всех, Блейн, по крайней мере, так он мне сказал после того, как нанял тебя... я ведь ничего не знал. Он в курсе, но не думаю, чтобы отец имел такие намерения. Он только хотел, чтобы у меня появился минимум общения...  
Блейн слабо кивнул. У него оставался ещё вопрос.  
– Почему ты не хотел, чтобы он нанял кого-то твоего возраста?  
Курту понадобилось немного больше времени, чтобы ответить на этот раз. Как и после вопроса о его матери, Блейну внезапно показалось, что мысли парня оказались далеко, и он пожалел о своём вопросе, боясь снова увидеть, как тот исчезает за той дверью, не позволяя даже взглянуть ему в глаза ещё хоть на секунду.  
– Потому что любые отношения подразумевают доверие, Блейн. А это... я в этом не силён.  
Блейн спросил себя, ранил ли кто-то его настолько сильно, чтобы прийти к этому, или Курт просто не ощущал в этом необходимости. В обоих случаях, эта фраза вернула Андерсона к действительности, заставляя вспомнить, насколько всё было уже сложно, и насколько он был близок к тому, чтобы усложнить это ещё больше своим глупым влечением. Если Курт не мог даже просто доверять кому-то, как Блейн мог рассчитывать на то, что он сможет полюбить?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_– Курт, это Эндрю. Он сын моей подруги Маргарет, помнишь? Почему бы вам не поиграть вместе?  
Курт поднял взгляд на свою мать, переведя потом на светловолосого мальчика перед ним, который смотрел на него с надеждой. Он улыбнулся ему.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Привет, я Курт!  
– Эндрю, – ответил мальчик дружелюбно, протягивая свою ручку. Курт её пожал.  
– Эндрю, мы с твоей мамой пойдём в гостиную пить чай. Ты помнишь, что я тебе объясняла, верно? – спросила Элизабет, пристально глядя на гостя. Ребёнок вздрогнул под этим неожиданно серьёзным взглядом, но кивнул.  
– Хорошо, – сказала женщина. – Курт, в комнате рядом с твоей есть надувной бассейн, можете снять маечки и искупаться, если хотите.  
Курт кивнул и поднял ручки, приглашая её сделать это. Элизабет закатила глаза, однако стянула с него майку, ничего не сказав. Эндрю тоже снял свою и посмотрел на Курта. Вдвоём они убежали в его комнату, полную игрушек, какие только шестилетний ребёнок мог пожелать.  
Но было лето, и за закрытыми окнами было жарко, ужасно жарко, хоть они и были в одних трусиках. И Эндрю не нравились плюшевые мишки Курта, и его кукольный дом, и коллекция крошечных платьиц, которые он любил менять своим куклам каждый день, устраивая показы мод. Гостю не понравился его чайный сервиз, похожий на настоящий – тот, что был у его мамы, ни пластмассовые сладости, с которыми он устраивал чаепития для всех своих игрушек.  
Он даже не захотел искупаться в его надувном бассейне, когда увидел его, потому что, сказал он, это для малышей, а не для них.  
Эндрю хотел машинки, роботов, видеоигры или... мяч. У Курта был мяч!  
– Этот тебе нравится? – спросил он, надеясь, что на этот раз мальчик кивнёт. Прошло уже десять минут, а они ещё не начали играть, и Эндрю продолжал озираться вокруг, будто отвергая все его вещи... весь его мир. Ему всё это не нравилось.  
– Да, – Эндрю широко улыбнулся. – Но нельзя же играть с мячом в доме!  
Курт опустил взгляд и уставился на свои ноги.  
– Я знаю, но... моя мама не хочет, чтобы я выходил на улицу днём. Солнце мне обожжёт кожу и...  
– По-моему, она так говорит, потому что не хочет, чтобы ты испачкался; мамы всегда так делают! – заявил Эндрю, убеждённо кивая головой в подтверждение своих слов. Элизабет предупредила его, чтобы они играли исключительно в доме, что выходить наружу было очень, очень опасно для Курта. Она объясняла всё очень понятно и серьёзно, но в этот момент Эндрю сам себя убедил в собственной правоте.  
– Нет, она... она не врёт, – обиделся Курт.  
– Ты просто боишься рассердить её, да? Трус!  
Эндрю рассмеялся. Ему и правда хотелось поиграть в мяч, а у Хаммелов был чудесный сад, которому его мать всегда завидовала... и внутри было так жарко. И потом, он же поступал правильно: нельзя играть в мяч в доме, так можно было что-нибудь разбить, что-то ценное, вроде той вазы его тёти на Рождество. Она тогда очень разозлилась и начала кричать так страшно, что он заплакал.  
– Я не трус! – в глазах Курта закипали злые слёзы.  
– Тогда пошли со мной! – ответил Эндрю, и ничего больше не говоря, схватил мячик, обогнул его и выбежал из комнаты, направляясь к двери, ведущей в задний сад. Курт развернулся и побежал за ним с сильно бьющимся сердцем, слишком злой, чтобы соображать, что делает.  
А вдруг Эндрю прав? Вдруг мама всё это время не выпускала его из дома только потому, что не хотела, чтобы он пачкался или топтал цветы в саду...  
Но она никогда не врала. Она была добрая и милая, и она его любила...  
Но он не трус. Курт храбрый. Он хотел показать Эндрю, что он смелый, прямо как принцы из сказок и, может, тогда тот позволит взять его за руку, как в мультиках, когда принцы спускались по широким лестницам с их принцессами. Может, они могли бы поиграть в принцев, и он показал бы, что ничего не боится.   
И поэтому, не колеблясь, он последовал за другим мальчиком до той двери и потом – наружу, в сад, под солнце. Свет ослепил его, но не это причинило боль: это была его кожа... повсюду, каждый миллиметр; казалось, она пылала в огне.  
По счастью, Курт заслонил лицо рукой, едва выйдя из тени, инстинктивно пытаясь закрыться от света и сразу после этого – от боли. Он споткнулся и упал на гальку, корчась и стараясь зарыться в неё, прижимая руки к груди, где солнце не могло их достать, где не было больно, где было прохладно и надёжно.  
Курт попробовал встать, но не смог, потому что пришлось бы поднять голову, опереться руками о землю... но он не мог ничего видеть, он не мог даже думать. Он только знал, что кричал и плакал, и что Эндрю вдалеке развернулся и теперь бежал к дому, чтобы позвать на помощь.  
А спину жгло... кожа пульсировала и дрожала, будто стремясь оторваться от тела и улететь... и Курт пожелал, чтобы это случилось, пожелал исчезнуть, только бы не чувствовать больше этой боли...  
Боль, боль, боль.  
Не осталось ничего другого... и это было слишком сильно, слишком неправильно.  
Внезапно он услышал перепуганные голоса, крики, а потом мощное тело отца закрыло его, унося в тень... И всё погрузилось во тьму._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Курт проснулся, распахнув глаза, рассеянно отмечая простыни, сбившиеся в ногах от его постоянного движения во сне, в плену кошмара, пытавшего парня почти каждую ночь воспоминанием о его ошибке.  
Он ошибся, доверившись. Ошибся, поверив кому-то другому. Ошибся, пожелав доказать что-то, лишь бы не оставаться больше одному.  
И этой ночью, после того, как вечером он признался Блейну в том, в чём не должен был, это воспоминание получило новое значение, более глубокое. Это было предупреждение.  
Его подсознание таким образом говорило: _" Ты снова делаешь это, Курт..."_ Почему он снова это делал?  
Годы, проведённые в одиночестве, с того дня... и всё шло хорошо. Как бы его мать ни настаивала, продолжая представлять ему других детей, как следует предупреждённых о ситуации, даже если она раз и навсегда запретила оставлять днём дверь в задний сад открытой... всё никогда не стало бы как прежде. Он никогда уже не смог бы довериться кому бы то ни было, потому что это было слишком больно.  
Настолько больно, что достаточно было воспоминания, чтобы ощутить жжение на спине... У него была его музыка, живопись... они никогда его не предадут. И не попросят о чём-то, чего он не может дать.  
Тогда как люди... они только это и делают. Люди не умеют довольствоваться тем, что есть. Да и кто мог бы удовольствоваться... таким? Любой рано или поздно потребовал бы от него чего-то большего... большего, чем жизнь в четырёх стенах, и чем существование во тьме или при свете луны и звёзд.  
Только его мать действительно считала его особенным. Для всех остальных Курт был сломанной игрушкой, которую нельзя уже починить... и так будет всегда.  
И Блейн не отличался от других... с чего бы вдруг? Да, Курт сказал, что он был другим, и продолжал так думать. Блейн был... лучше.  
Но всё равно, когда-нибудь он повёл бы себя, как и все остальные. Курт никогда бы не смог подойти кому-то таким, какой он есть... так к чему питать иллюзии?  
Он закрыл глаза, стиснув зубы, стараясь сдержать слёзы, и потом лёг животом вниз. Протянув руку, он прикоснулся к спине, вздрагивая и заглушая тихие рыдания в подушке.  
Было больно, и это было правильно. Потому что он допустил ошибку.  
Но больше этого не случится.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Я буду росою, а ты – лучом солнца:_  
 _И так, мой любимый, одним целым станем ..._

Сандор Петофи.

 

Это было похоже на медленный огонь: трепетная искорка вначале, настолько маленькая, что легко было её не увидеть; но независимо от того, заметил ли Блейн эту искру или нет, ей суждено было вырасти. Стать больше и ярче, превращаясь в слабый язычок огня, которому угрожало каждое дуновение ветерка, но который, тем не менее, постепенно становился мощным пламенем, невольно подпитываемый им даже против желания Андерсона.  
Пламя, которое однажды, в единое мгновение, вспыхнуло, словно в него плеснули бензином.  
Прошло две недели, и Блейн в некотором смысле стал своим в доме Хаммелов. Флинт не спешил больше открывать ему дверь, оставляя её приоткрытой к моменту его прихода; прекрасно зная, как пройти в комнату Курта, не было нужды, чтобы кто-то сопровождал его. Обычно он заставал парня в темноте, сидящим на подоконнике или ожидающим его за столом, но однажды этого не случилось.  
Блейн вошёл к нему, закрывая за собой дверь, и удивился, никого не увидев. Привычная жёлтая лампочка в углу едва рассеивала тьму, поэтому парень сразу заметил свет, пробивавшийся через слегка приоткрытую дверь в зал хобби. Ведомый любопытством, он оставил сумку на стуле и прокрался к двери, чуть расширяя щель и заглядывая внутрь. От того, что он увидел, у него перехватило дыхание.  
Курт был прямо напротив него, в другом конце комнаты, но стоял к нему спиной и был раздет до пояса. Через свою щёлку Блейн видел, что тот занимался живописью. Рука, сжимающая кисть, занесённая над холстом – Блейн проследил её линию с методичностью, которая могла бы показаться тревожащей. Но тогда он не придал этому значения... он не мог. Потому что рука в какой-то момент стала плечом, а плечо перешло в шею, и _ох_... изгиб нежный, почти незаметный, от одного вида которого можно было потерять голову.  
Могло ли это быть любовью? Испытывать почти благоговение, глядя на такую маленькую деталь? Или, возможно, это просто желание...  
Блейн не сумел увидеть разницы в тот момент. Он только знал, что даже если бы никогда не смог прикоснуться к этой коже, то был бы счастлив, пока ему было позволено смотреть... Он замер у двери молчаливым зрителем спектакля, в котором не было ни актёров, ни драмы.  
Но его глаза, жадные и нетерпеливые, не в состоянии удовольствоваться этим нежным фрагментом белой кожи, не смогли удержаться от того, чтобы не двинуться вниз, следуя линии спины. Для этого Блейн медленно открыл дверь и вздрогнул, закрывая рот рукой.  
Потому что там, оскверняя эту прекрасную бледную спину был... шрам. Огромный шрам. Он бежал по коже Курта, начинаясь несколькими сантиметрами ниже шеи и до самой линии джинс, занимая большую часть спины по ширине. Он был слегка розовым, но достаточно, чтобы выделяться на фоне естественной бледности, и кожа на нём казалась более мягкой и немного сморщенной. Как ожог – самый большой, что он когда-либо видел.  
Видимо, Блейн всхлипнул, сам того не заметив, потому что Курт вздрогнул, опуская кисть, и развернулся рывком, встречая его потрясённый взгляд. Парень распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот, не произнося ни звука. Он казался скорее испуганным, чем смущённым. Хаммела ужаснула мысль, что Блейн мог испугаться. Испугаться его.  
Он был таким красивым... таким прекрасным с этими растрёпанными волосами, что Андерсон мог себе его представить... мог представить, как он запускает в них пальцы, покусывая губы в поисках идеи; несколько пятнышек краски виднелись на внезапно раскрасневшихся щеках и на шее, наверняка оттого, что, задумавшись, парень касался лица ладонью. Грудь – гладкая, но, в то же время словно вылепленная из глины на его пьедестале, такая дьявольски бледная, чудесный изгиб талии... совершенный – он был совершенным, и Блейну хотелось плакать от одной мысли о том, насколько парень был близко и одновременно далеко. В то время, как все там, снаружи, вне этого дома представления не имели, насколько он прекрасен, какое чудо явилось в этот мир, чтобы никто не смог любоваться им... способный околдовать, ослепить и заставить влюбиться, просто глядя этими океанами, которые были у него вместо глаз.  
Этот взгляд сейчас казался морем во время шторма: страх, стыд, гнев – потому что и он там был – Блейн в состоянии был разглядеть, как его волны захлёстывали всё остальное.  
А он... он столько трудился, чтобы Курт впустил его, позволил быть его другом, потому что именно в этом Курт нуждался, как ни больно было признавать.  
Делать вместе уроки, потом рассказывать ему о своем дне и глупо подшучивать над каким-нибудь приятелем из Далтона, чтобы после слушать рассуждения Курта об идее для новой скульптуры, картины, песни или истории (недавно выяснилось, что компьютер нужен был именно для этого).  
Нельзя было позволить, чтобы всё это рухнуло вот так, неожиданно... не после того, как его сердце только что взорвалось в груди.  
– Курт, я... прости меня... – пролепетал он тихо, делая шаг вперёд. – Мне следовало постучать.  
Курт слегка отступил, прикрывая грудь рукой, словно желая защититься, и опустил взгляд. Блейн, увидев это, закусил губу до боли.  
– Я сам виноват... потерял счёт времени и забыл, что ты должен был уже прийти. А потом я испачкал майку и...  
– Курт, всё в порядке.  
– Нет, не в порядке! – взорвался Курт, внезапно вскидывая на него взгляд, способный, казалось, прожечь насквозь. Потом швырнул кисть в стену, заставляя Блейна вздрогнуть, и запустил руки в волосы. – Ничего не в порядке...  
– Курт, – позвал Блейн, снова приближаясь к нему. Глаза Курта были закрыты, а дыхание сбилось – он изо всех сил старался взять себя в руки, и поэтому не заметил движения Андерсона, который продолжал осторожно подходить к нему. – Курт, скажи мне, что не так. Ты можешь довериться... можешь доверять мне.  
Потому что это было правдой, он мог ему довериться. Блейн никогда бы ни о чём не попросил, он готов был довольствоваться тем, чтобы просто видеть его... правда, он был к этому готов. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не потерять его, лишь бы заслужить его драгоценное доверие, которое Курт больше ни к кому не испытывал.  
– Ты... ты его видел, – прошептал Курт, дёрнув волосы, словно желая наказать себя. Блейн заметил, как его глаза подозрительно заблестели, но Курт, казалось, не собирался плакать при нём ни в коем случае, он весь будто бы подобрался в усилии сдержать слёзы.  
– Да, но... это ничего, Курт, правда...  
Блейн протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, но Курт сделал шаг назад и вновь поднял на него взгляд. Полный ярости, перехлёстывающей через край, пугающей, особенно в контрасте с его нежными чертами. Казалось, он был ранен. Глубоко. И Блейн не понимал причины, да и не мог понять.  
Он не знал, что только что видел свидетельство ошибки, трагической ошибки, воспоминания детства, когда Курт поверил, что мог быть как все. Воспоминания о дне, когда только на мгновение он оставил осторожность, и был наказан.  
И теперь Блейн просил его именно об этом: довериться, забыть об осторожности и позволить ему войти... но Курт не мог, потому что потом у него появился бы новый шрам – на груди ли, на сердце – не было разницы, потому что для него не было места. Не было места для другого ожога, для другого куска мёртвой кожи, напоминающего о том, как он был глуп.  
Не было места для Блейна. Не после того, как он своими глазами увидел его самый большой секрет, его слабость... не после того, как он разоблачил его вот так, не спрашивая, войдя в эту дверь, словно ему позволено. И ведь он это сделал, потому что знал, что может, потому что они становились друзьями, а значит, он имел право.  
Господи, он был так зол, что перед глазами плыло.  
– Ты не должен был его видеть, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Никто... никто не должен его видеть!  
– Мне жаль, прости меня, Курт...  
– Уходи прочь.  
Блейн уставился на него, раскрыв рот, с рукой, зависшей в воздухе, и болью в глазах. Курт не мог говорить серьёзно. Если бы это было так, Блейну ничего бы не осталось, даже того немногого, что у него было, и чем он смог бы довольствоваться.  
– Курт, – прошептал он, загоняя назад подступившие слёзы. – Не делай этого, я... хочу быть рядом, хочу помочь тебе.  
– Я не просил тебя об этом, Блейн! – крикнул Курт, вскинув руки. – Кто тебе сказал, что мне нужна помощь? Боже, ты как другие, ты... ты думаешь, что я весь такой печальный и одинокий, думаешь, что меня нужно починить, но я... я...  
Речь Курта прервалась внезапными рыданиями, и он закрыл лицо одной рукой, пытаясь обойти Блейна и добраться до двери, но тот неосознанно протянул руку и остановил его, схватив за предплечье.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – произнёс Андерсон шёпотом, и Курт поднял взгляд. Одна маленькая слезинка всё же вырвалась на свободу и скользнула по его щеке, оставляя солёную дорожку на коже, покрытой пятнышками краски. – Я... я не думаю о тебе этого.  
Последовала пауза, показавшаяся бесконечной.  
– А что же... тогда? – спросил Курт едва слышно.  
Блейн подумал на мгновение, что можно было бы соврать. Спасти то, что ещё можно было, сказав просто, что в нём не было ничего неправильного, что он хотел быть ему другом, что они могли притвориться, будто ничего не произошло, и продолжать заниматься вместе каждый день, как раньше... Но он тут же осознал, что не сможет этого сделать, потому что Курт понял бы. Глаза Курта умели читать его душу. И, возможно, они уже всё поняли, эти глаза... раньше Блейна, раньше самого Курта, неспособного понять значения того, что он видел, или намеренно это игнорирующего.  
Им обоим было, что терять, было, что скрывать и хранить в их сердцах – там, куда никто не смог бы добраться, чтобы сломать и ранить. В обоих жил такой невероятный страх любить, что это было смешно и не лишено смысла одновременно, и это их ещё больше запутывало и сбивало с толку.  
Но главным образом, Блейн не мог солгать, потому что не хотел. Потому что кто-то в этом проклятом мире должен был рассказать Курту, кем он был... кто-то должен был рассказать ему, что не было ровным счётом ничего... ничего, что нужно было бы изменить в нём... разве что вернуть улыбку, потерянную неизвестно где и какой далёкой ночью.  
И тогда он поймал его взгляд, и позволил себе упасть в него, не зная, утонет ли, или выживет каким-то чудом, чтобы однажды рассказать о времени, когда он полюбил, не понимая, как это делается. За мгновенье до того, как вода его поглотила без возможности вернуться назад, он не колеблясь сказал:  
– Что ты совершенство.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_– Мама?_  
– Курт, – ответила Элизабет дрогнувшим голосом, протягивая к нему руку с огромной двуспальной кровати, на которой лежала неподвижная и уже почти совершенно обессиленная, побеждённая хрупкостью своего тела. – Курт, ты помнишь, что я тебе говорила?  
Курт мотнул головой, беззвучно плача, потому что его мамочка была такая бледная... слишком бледная, и её глаза стали стеклянными и пустыми, из них ушла вся синева, они не были больше чудесными и сияющими. Они больше не были её. Она словно таяла... и как бы сильно он не сжимал её руку, удерживая в настоящем, мальчик чувствовал, как она ускользает... и он не знал, что делать.  
Элизабет нежно ему улыбнулась, вытирая слёзы свободной рукой, и посмотрела на него так, словно он был самым прекрасным, что женщина когда-либо видела, потому что так и было. И так было бы всегда.  
– Ты как звезда, Курт... Как звезда.  
Курт потянул носом и кивнул, но он не хотел быть звездой, не хотел сверкать в небе, в котором её не было бы рядом... Это не имело смысла.  
– Ты должен обещать мне кое-что, – продолжила мать внезапно серьёзным, почти суровым тоном. – Обещай, что всегда будешь помнить, что бы ни случилось, что...  
Она прервалась, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы продержаться ещё один момент... только один.  
– Что? Что я должен помнить, мама? – дрожа спросил Курт, всхлипывая и цепляясь за это обещание, потому что оно было всем, что ему оставалось от матери... Маленький камень на могилке, платья в шкафу, ещё хранящие запах её духов... и обещание.  
– Мама? Мама?  
Элизабет, улыбаясь, взглянула на него в последний раз глазами, которые были уже далеко... слишком, Курт знал это.  
– Что ты совершенство. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Курт сморгнул, внезапно возвращаясь к действительности. Блейн смотрел на него потрясённо, одной рукой придерживая за плечо, а другой поглаживая его волосы, и он осознал причину этого только когда понял, что лежит на полу, свернувшись в рыдающий комочек, закрыв лицо руками.  
Потому что он нарушил обещание. Курт нарушил обещание. И он не знал, как это исправить, потому что он не чувствовал себя совершенным... нисколько.  
– Курт? – продолжал звать его Блейн слегка хриплым, срывающимся голосом. – Курт, что я сказал? Прости меня, мне так жаль... я никогда больше этого не скажу, клянусь, никогда, только не плачь... не плачь, Курт...  
Только тогда Курт вспомнил, что вызвало те воспоминания: Блейн... он сказал _это_. Он правда так думал? Как это было возможно? Что такого он видел в нём, чего ему самому, очевидно, не удавалось разглядеть?  
Он оторвал от лица руки и взглянул на Блейна. Тот казался совершенно убитым, словно кто-то только что разорвал его на множество маленьких клочков: он тоже плакал, закусив губу до крови и продолжал гладить его почти лихорадочно, цепляясь за него, будто боясь, что он исчезнет... Как он сам цеплялся за свою мать много лет назад... в тот день, видя как она ускользала от него.  
– Блейн, – сказал он приглушённым и уставшим от плача голосом – сколько времени он плакал, Курт понятия не имел – впервые произнося это имя с неуверенностью. Ему было так страшно. Он боялся понять, почему Блейн сказал те слова, боялся выяснить, что на самом деле тот так не думал, что это был обман... потому что так всегда бывает. Потому что _этого_ не могло быть.  
– Прости меня, Курт...  
– Как... как ты можешь такое говорить? – спросил он, оставаясь наедине со своим прерывистым дыханием и сердцем, бившимся с намёком на надежду, которой он не хотел, потому что это было ошибкой, он бы снова ошибся, и шрам на спине заныл внезапно, словно напоминая... хоть это и было лишь из-за согнувшейся позы, в которой он долго лежал. Курт не обратил на боль внимания, стиснув зубы, потому что вопрос слетел с его губ... и он не мог вернуться назад.  
– О чём ты? – спросил Блейн, взмахнув длинными ресницами, загоняя назад невыплаканные слёзы. Курт пристально на него посмотрел, в надежде запомнить цвет этих глаз, чтобы рано или поздно суметь передать его на одном из своих полотен. Должен же был быть способ рациональным образом объяснить вещи, которые он пытался понять.  
– Как ты можешь говорить, что я совершенство, Блейн? Я... у меня аллергия на... солнце, – сказал он, делая акцент на последнем слове, потому что это было, как если бы он сказал, что не переносит воду, облака в небе, ветер в волосах...  
– Я знаю это, – ответил Блейн, продолжая не понимать. Курт глубоко вдохнул.  
– Ты знаешь, для чего нужно солнце, Блейн? – и, насколько бы это не могло показаться глупым, вопрос был задан всерьёз. Блейн на секунду задумался; со стороны он казался ребёнком, неспособным решить математическую задачку, ужасно сосредоточенным, тогда как ответ витал перед ним в воздухе.  
– Ну... чтобы согревать землю, чтобы вода испарялась, чтобы деревья могли расти и...  
– Солнце нужно, чтобы... жить. Без него жизнь не могла бы существовать... мы не могли бы существовать. У меня аллергия на самое естественное, что есть в мире, Блейн. Как это может быть совершенным?  
Блейн улыбнулся, глядя на него так, будто молчаливо упрекал за глупость, потому что Курт не видел того, что было так ясно и очевидно для него, и это было почти смешно. Медленно, все ещё сидя на коленях перед ним, он перестал гладить его волосы, прикасаясь рукой к щеке, сперва мягко и неуверенно, а затем, когда не встретил никакого сопротивления, более решительно.  
Курт смотрел на него, не понимая... не понимая, что делало его совершенным, и Блейн осознал, что это выражение лица станет его самым любимым. Чистое неверие, наивность и хрупкость... словно мир зависел от того, что он скажет в эту минуту, и он сам знал, каково это, потому что чувствовал то же.  
Светлые воды, такие чистые и внезапно прозрачные, позволяющие проникнуть взглядом в самую глубину и вырвать оттуда всё грязное, неправильное, очищая их от боли, обиды и гнева... одновременно, безоговорочно давая право взволновать их... В тот момент Блейн получил власть.  
Впервые всё зависело от него... Курт зависел от одного его слова, одного движения – не наоборот. Но эта власть, эта возможность решать чужую судьбу его не опьяняла. Напротив, это заставляло его ещё больше ощущать собственную ранимость. Тяжесть ответственности легла на его плечи, когда он погрузился в эту неизведанную бездну, рискуя потеряться и никогда не вернуться назад.  
Не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр, он погладил Курта по щеке и, глядя прямо в глаза, произнёс:  
– Я не говорил, что то, от чего ты страдаешь, совершенно, Курт. Я сказал, что _ты_ совершенство. Я... я не знаю, как объяснить это... знаю только, что нет никого, никого... как ты. Ты умный, талантливый и красивый... ты так красив, что от одного взгляда на тебя у меня перехватывает дыхание. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сумел увидеть себя моими глазами, чтобы ты смог понять... Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, как знаю это я.  
Курт взглянул на него потрясённо. Слёзы продолжали катиться по его щекам на руку Блейна, такую тёплую и настоящую, такую нежную. И он не мог понять. Пока ещё нет.  
Но впервые за долгое время он подумал, что у него могло получиться. Он подумал, что мог бы взять эту руку и позволить ей направлять себя к далёкой истине... далёкой, но достижимой. К нарушенному обещанию, которое, возможно, получилось бы исправить, собрав по кусочкам, потерянным в пути.  
К тому дню, в котором, возможно, он будет счастлив.  
Его спина ещё болела, но это была далёкая боль, которую он воспринимал отстранённо, потому что, может быть, это не было ошибкой. Как могла ошибка приносить такое облегчение?  
Блейн не вывел бы его обманом на солнце... Он хотел лишь помочь ему найти другой свет, другую звезду, которой он мог бы довериться во тьме.  
И, пока Курт задавался вопросом, прав ли, доверяясь ему, Блейн сказал то, что развеяло все сомнения. То, что он помнил бы до конца своей жизни, годы и годы спустя, каждый раз спрашивая себя, как только Блейн смог до такого додуматься, потому что это было совершенно...  
– Позволь мне стать твоим солнцем, Курт.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _В жизни человека восходят два солнца: одно – то, которое поднимается над горизонтом каждое утро, и другое, что является лишь раз в жизни; это солнце истинной любви._

Андреа Принчипе.

 

Курт был прав насчёт солнца. В том смысле, что, конечно, оно согревало землю и делало возможной жизнь... Но было кое-что фундаментальное в этом вопросе, по поводу чего он изначально заблуждался: он думал, что солнце – всего одно.  
Но Блейн... он был как солнце. Неуверенно входящий в его дверь, сперва заглядывая сквозь щёлку и стараясь отыскать его своими робкими золотистыми лучами, а затем , наконец, озаряя улыбкой. Его глаза излучали тепло, оживляя всё, что бы он ни делал. Но он был даже лучше, потому что Курт мог прикасаться к нему, не боясь обжечься... сжимать его в своих объятиях, которые не оставили бы шрамов.  
Курт позволил Блейну стать его солнцем. А Блейн просто стал им. Словно он был рождён для этого, словно всю жизнь и не ждал ничего другого. С того самого дня он посвятил каждое мгновение своей жизни, чтобы доказать Курту, что тот был совершенством... и влюбляться в него снова, и снова, и снова...  
Вы спросите, откуда мне всё это известно? Дело в том, что у Блейна был дневник. До знакомства с Куртом он редко им пользовался: только чтобы обозначить события, которые в тот момент ему казались важными, хоть на самом деле они ими не были. После же их встречи он начал делать записи каждый день. Вечером, возвращаясь в Далтон, он включал маленькую лампочку на тумбочке, садился, поджав ноги, на кровать и писал.  
Писал о глазах – голубых, как небо, и глубоких, как море, о коже – белой, словно только что выпавший снег, о всех тех чувствах, в водовороте которых он терялся, и которые Курт, в свой черёд, выражал через живопись, заполняя полотна красками всё более яркими, в поисках идеального сочетания, того, что оказалось бы, наконец, достойным его глаз. Но это никогда ему не удалось.  
И пока чернила на страницах и краски на холстах высыхали, Курт и Блейн учились узнавать и открывать друг друга, не заботясь о солнце, о времени, об остальном мире...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Видишь, вон та? Это Малая Медведица, – сказал Курт, вытянув руку, указывая пальцем на созвездие в ночном небе.  
– Ты уверен? По-моему это Пояс Ориона, – ответил Блейн, лёжа на спине в саду и слегка касаясь его плечом. Курт повернулся к нему и приподнял бровь.  
– Признавайся, ты назвал созвездие наугад, лишь бы поспорить... – сказал он со знанием дела.  
– Неправда! – оскорбился Блейн, хлопая его по плечу и получая лёгкий удар в живот в ответ. – И потом, откуда мне знать, что ты сам не назвал его наугад?  
– Потому что я знаю их все наизусть, – ответил Курт неожиданно тихим и задумчивым голосом. Блейн перестал смотреть в небо и развернулся к парню рядом, изучая его черты в темноте. Снова лунный свет заставлял его кожу сиять, словно она была из кристалла. Блейну захотелось коснуться рукой щеки, шеи, груди... всего.  
Они ещё не пришли к этому. На самом деле, они ещё даже не говорили о своих чувствах. Просто оба знали, что это было где-то рядом, а пока они наслаждались атмосферой спокойствия и беззаботности, которую им удавалось создавать друг для друга одним своим присутствием. Они знали, что придёт их момент – тот, когда они встретятся взглядами и поймут, что это он, тот самый... и их губы встретятся в поцелуе.  
– В самом деле? – спросил Блейн, наблюдая за тем, как Курт рассеянно облизнул губы перед тем, как заговорить, всё ещё глядя в небо, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Мы с мамой приходили сюда каждую ночь смотреть на звёзды, – ответил он, и его глаза блестели, а голос, скорее, похожий на шёпот, был наполнен таким нежным и сильным чувством в тот момент.  
– Ох, – Блейн снова посмотрел вверх. – И... поэтому ты продолжаешь делать это, хотя твой отец не хочет?  
– Да, – ответил Курт, едва заметно кивая. И, после короткой паузы, продолжил: – Знаешь, она... она говорила, что я тоже звезда.  
Блейн резко повернулся, ощущая внезапно подступившие слёзы. Боже, как права была эта женщина, которой он никогда не знал. И какой особенной, должно быть, она была, раз подарила миру этого удивительного человека, которого он видел перед собой.  
И какими разными были солнце и звезда. Не в узко астрономическом смысле, понятное дело. Они были как день и ночь; Блейн, с его неудержимым весельем, буквально сочившимся изо всех пор самым настоящим теплом; и Курт, сияющий во тьме холодным светом, далёкий... такой далёкий.  
Блейн ясно видел, что Курт думал о чём-то, что не имел смелости сказать ему... и, возможно, никогда бы не сказал. Откуда взялся этот шрам, например. Они не говорили об этом, и последнее, что ему бы хотелось, это показаться слишком любопытным и настойчивым. Но он не мог отрицать, что не раз задавался вопросом о том, что могло с ним случиться. Ведь это был не просто ожог – это была история. История настолько болезненная, что заставила его потерять контроль; история, которую он ненавидел, которой, возможно, стыдился.  
Но момент был неподходящим, пока что – нет. Блейн мог подождать. Он бы мог ждать целую вечность. Потому что Курт был совершенством... и, что бы он ни сделал, или _ему_ сделали, это не могло его изменить, сделать хуже.  
– Она была права, – ответил он тихо. И, наконец, Курт повернулся и взглянул на него, их глаза встретились и замерли, потерявшись одни в других. Лёгкий ветерок шевелил их волосы, заставляя время от времени вздрагивать их лежащие близко друг к другу тела... близко, но не слишком. Не достаточно.  
Блейн сдвинул руку, лежащую рядом с ним на мягкой траве, ощущая покалывание в пальцах от желания продолжить движение, чтобы коснуться руки Курта. Но в тот самый момент, когда Блейн, решивший не торопить ход событий, собирался сжать кулак, он почувствовал едва уловимый контакт и в следующий момент осознал, что рука Курта прикоснулась к его.  
Они застыли, не в силах отвести глаз, с руками, танцующими этот странный медленный танец, лаская, но не сжимая одна другую, изучая каждый сантиметр запястий, пальцев, ладоней.  
Это было идеально. Озеро в нескольких шагах от них, освежающий ветерок, луна и звёзды, глядящие на них с высоты... и не было ни забот, ни тревоги, ни времени. Это могли быть минуты или часы... не имело значения, потому что в тот момент они были одни во всём мире. Блейн хотел бы, чтобы это длилось вечно.  
Всё показалось внезапно реальным, когда их руки, будто, по их собственной воле, сжались одна в другой. Они так же смотрели в глаза друг другу, но всё стало по-другому. Появилось что-то другое.  
И потихоньку, сами того не замечая, они начали сближаться, и вот уже их дыхания смешивались в одно. Курт приподнял слегка лицо, тронув его нос своим, и Блейн слабо улыбнулся, а его взгляд на мгновение метнулся к губам Курта, чтобы тут же вернуться к его глазам... ища в глубине его глаз следы сомнений, которых не было.  
Потом Курт приблизился ещё чуть-чуть, и Блейн прикрыл глаза и...  
– Курт!  
Курт сел рывком, поворачиваясь на голос, что звал его из дома.  
– Курт, иди в дом... немедленно!  
Блейн тоже сел, проводя рукой по глазам и разочарованно вздыхая, пока их идеальный момент ускользал, исчезал, улетал вместе с ветром, шевелящим листву над их головами. Время и мир властно пробудили их ото сна, и они взглянули в глаза друг другу, чтобы он мог продлиться ещё хоть немного.  
Потом Курт встал, оправляя брюки, и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Блейну.  
– До завтра, – произнёс он с печальным смирением, но уже не так, как когда-то. Потому что да, он сознавал, что их момент ушёл, но в нём жила надежда, что будет другой.  
– До завтра, – отозвался эхом Блейн, сжимая его руку, прежде чем она выскользнула из его, как и всё остальное. Он проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру парня, поднимающегося по тропинке, ведущей к слабо освещённому дому, после чего вздохнул, отгоняя остатки разочарования, и направился по проложенной вокруг дома через сад дорожке, чтобы добраться до парковки и вернуться в Далтон.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Той ночью Курту приснился другой сон. Впервые в жизни его сон не был кошмаром, тем не менее, он испугал его больше, чем то самое воспоминание.  
Он снова переживал тот день, много лет назад, стоя в своей игровой комнате вместе с ребёнком его возраста, сыном подруги его матери. С ребёнком, чьи волосы не были в этот раз светлыми и гладкими, а тёмными и кудрявыми, такими кудрявыми, что едва увидев его во сне, Курт подумал: если бы он запустил в них пальцы, то уже не сумел бы выпутаться. У мальчика были сияющие золотистые глаза, напоминающие мёд, который мама добавляла ему в молоко по утрам.  
Всё продолжалось как обычно, мальчик – незнакомый мальчик, одновременно ужасно узнаваемый его подсознанием – звал его играть с мячом в саду, и он соглашался, чтобы продемонстрировать ему, какой он храбрый и что не боится рассердить свою маму.  
И как раз, когда Курт, даже во сне, оцепенел в ожидании чудовищной боли от солнца на его коже... этого не случилось. Его детская версия во сне вышла в сад в одних синих трусиках и побежала вперёд, догоняя своего нового друга, который нёсся вниз по холму босиком, подбрасывая мяч в небо, к солнцу.  
Курт наблюдал за мячиком, пока тот, несколько раз подпрыгнув, не остановился, продолжая бежать под жарким солнцем, и мелкие капельки пота формировались по краям лба мальчика. Беззаботная улыбка облегчения играла на его губах от осознания, что он правильно сделал, выйдя в сад, потому что нечего было бояться здесь, снаружи. Всё было таким красивым: голубое небо с маленькими белыми облачками, ухоженный луг, слегка покалывающий босые ступни, солнечный свет, создающий тень под кронами деревьев и позади ребёнка с кудрявыми волосами, будто бы у него был двойник, не отстающий ни на шаг.  
– Пошли играть! – позвал мальчик, и Курт сделал это без колебаний, потому что... он мог. И казалось так весело даже просто улыбаться, когда вокруг было столько света.  
Когда он догнал другого ребёнка, тот взял обе его руки в свои и одарил Курта радостной улыбкой, которая заставила биться сильнее его маленькое и наивное воображаемое сердечко – улыбкой, которая сделала то же самое с его настоящим, выросшим и раненным сердцем, перегонявшим кровь по спящему телу, лежащему в постели.  
– Ты такой красивый, Курт, – сказал малыш, сжимая его руки и приближаясь без предупреждения. Тем не менее, ему показалось самой естественной вещью в мире, когда тот оставил нежный, почти неощутимый поцелуй на его губах. Густые ресницы Курта взлетели вверх от этого прикосновения, такого чуждого, но, в то же время, правильного и чудесного.  
Когда он поднял взгляд, улыбаясь с отсутствующим видом, пока счастливые бабочки порхали у него внутри, перед ним стоял парень. Взрослый. Но ему не пришлось задирать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами, потому что и сам Курт вырос.   
Парень, немного изменившийся, но с теми же чёрными, как смоль, и удивительно кудрявыми волосами, снова улыбнулся ему, и Курт вздрогнул, осознавая, насколько он прекрасен на солнце. Его глаза, казалось, были сотканы из солнечных лучей и сияли так ярко, словно хотели собрать весь свет, отнимая его у мира, чтобы потом подарить ему, ничего не прося взамен.  
И, проснувшись, Курт ощутил слёзы на своих щеках, потому что это не было воспоминанием о чём-то, что произошло в прошлом... Он видел будущее, которого у него никогда бы не было.  
И его сердце билось сильно... так сильно, что причиной могла быть только любовь. Курт приложил руку к груди, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к его биению, пока его дыхание мало-помалу успокаивалось.  
То, что больше всего потрясло его в этом сне, и что переполняло его скорее страхом, чем печалью, было осознание, что, так или иначе, Курт заставил бы Блейна отказаться от чего-то в его жизни. Отказаться от _этого_.  
От солнечных лучей, танцующих на лице любимого человека, пока они бегут вместе по зелёному лугу, беспечные, словно дети жарким летним днём.  
Курт задался вопросом, имел ли он на это право. Имел ли право приговаривать к темноте другого человека, вместо того, чтобы позволить ему сиять. Он спрашивал себя, любил ли его Блейн настолько, чтобы отказаться от этого. Как он сам любил Блейна... до такой степени, что готов был удовольствоваться тем, чтобы, подобно маленькой звёздочке в небе, наблюдать за тем, как его жизнь складывается как должно: с семьёй, отпуском у моря, днями рождения на открытом воздухе...  
И хотя, размышляя об этом, Курт не смог сомкнуть глаз до конца ночи, он не нашёл ответа.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Что за херня?! Что это значит: лучше нам больше не встречаться?! – заорал Себастиан, врываясь в маленькую комнатку, где Блейну нравилось прятаться, чтобы заняться аранжировкой музыкальных номеров Соловьёв, когда была его очередь. Он поднял взгляд от письменного стола, покрытого бумагами и нотами, и искренне удивился, видя Смайта таким разъярённым – единственным намёком на сдержанность во всём его облике была синяя униформа. В руке он держал мобильник, на экране которого Блейн смог заметить убийственное сообщение, которое сам отправил ему прошедшим вечером.  
На самом деле, следовало сделать это намного раньше. Возможно, как только он познакомился с Куртом... вместо того, чтобы использовать Себастиана, стараясь убежать от чувства, которое пугало его только потому, что было настоящим. Но тогда ему не хватило духа, и он предпочёл всё чаще избегать их "свидания", находя новые оправдания каждый раз.  
Но вчера Курт хотел его поцеловать... если бы их не прервали, это бы произошло, он был совершенно уверен. Это не было игрой его воображения: Курт испытывал что-то к нему. Он не хотел просто повысить за его счёт собственную самооценку. Он дарил ему себя день за днём, не спрашивая даже, что случилось с тем парнем, о котором они говорили однажды. Курт доверял ему.  
– Это значит именно то, что ты только что сказал, – ответил Блейн безразличным голосом, глядя на парня так, словно тот сбежал из зоопарка или что-то в этом роде. Себастиан убрал телефон в карман и скрестил руки на груди.   
– И ты не удостоишь меня даже объяснением причины такого решения? – спросил он тихо, но решительно, и Блейн, даже не глядя, мог практически кожей ощутить злой взгляд его прищуренных глаз, безрезультатно пытавшийся прожечь его насквозь, который потом волшебным образом осветился обольстительным огнём, всегда удававшимся ему очень хорошо... даже слишком.  
– Себастиан, ты не мой парень, и я тебе ничего не должен, – ответил он, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая бумаги, разложенные перед ним, что должно было послужить прозрачным намёком другому Соловью, мол, у него были дела поинтереснее. Казалось, Себастиан был готов наорать на него, но потом его взгляд на мгновение привлекло что-то на столе, и он остановился. Внезапно на его лице появилась довольная ухмылка, и он медленно приблизился к столу, опираясь на него одной рукой и нагибаясь к Блейну.  
– Тебя теперь трахает кто-то другой, Блейн? – спросил он нарочито провоцирующим тоном, пока рука, которую Блейн не мог видеть, шарила по деревянной поверхности за его спиной.  
– Это тебя не касается, – ответил тот, поднимая, наконец, глаза и выдерживая его взгляд без страха и смущения.  
– Или, может, ты трахаешь кого-то другого, – продолжил Себастиан настойчиво, но в этот момент его рука, наткнувшись на искомое, замерла, и он злорадно улыбнулся.  
– Себастиан, – одёрнул его Блейн, раздражённо на него глядя. – У меня ещё куча работы, так что, если тебя не затруднит...  
– Ладно, ладно, ухожу, – ответил парень, на мгновение заводя обе руки за спину, а потом небрежно засовывая их в карманы. И, не говоря больше ни слова, покинул помещение.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Позже, в тот же день, Блейн был в столовой. Он болтал о всякой всячине с соседями по столу, рассеянно поедая свой бутерброд. Его сумка висела на спинке стула, оставленная полуоткрытой, можно было видеть бумаги и книги, выглядывающие из неё.  
Послышался шорох, и Блейн без задней мысли обернулся, но увидел только синюю форму другого Соловья, прошедшего мимо за его спиной с подносом в руке.  
Не заметив ничего подозрительного, он пожал плечами и вернулся к обеду.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Не верь, что солнце ясно,_  
 _Что звезды – рой огней,_  
 _Что правда врать не властна,_  
 _Но верь любви моей.*_

Уильям Шекспир. 

 

  
– Может, хватит на сегодня? Я без сил! – заявил Курт после двух часов занятий, потирая виски и поднимая голову со стола, куда он уронил её с минуту назад. Блейн весело взглянул на него, невольно усмехнувшись.  
– Ладно, – согласился он, закрывая книгу перед собой. – Тогда я могу вручить тебе мой сюрприз.  
Курт рывком вскинул голову, распахнув глаза и слегка краснея.  
– Сюрприз?  
– Ну да... – пробормотал Блейн, поворачиваясь на стуле и открывая сумку, чтобы достать оттуда что-то. Он кожей ощущал взгляд Курта, будто пытавшегося прочитать его мысли и понять, о чём речь, но в кои-то веки он был хозяином положения. Андерсон снова повернулся к нему и передал Курту небольшой свёрток.  
– Это... это не то, чтобы прямо-таки настоящий подарок, – сказал он, когда парень с сомнением взял его в руки. – Он был моим, но я им никогда не пользовался... вот я и подумал дать его тебе.  
Ещё больше заинтригованный, Курт опустил взгляд на пакет в своих руках: он был из коричневой плотной бумаги, вроде той, что используют в продовольственных магазинах. Внутри находилось что-то прямоугольное, тяжёленькое, но не слишком. Он развернул пакет, сунул руку внутрь и, затаив дыхание, вытащил наружу таинственный объект.  
Это был фотоаппарат. Профессиональный. Может, не из самых продвинутых, но определённо в состоянии делать яркие, отчётливые снимки, с чёрным корпусом и крупным объективом. Курт слегка задрал голову, внимательно его разглядывая.  
– Тебе не нравится? – спросил Блейн, и Курт поднял взгляд, заметив, как тот нервно покусывал губу. Совершенно очаровательно. Курт почти улыбнулся.  
– Нет, нет, конечно же, мне нравится! Это просто... странно, – ответил он, возвращаясь к изучению подарка. – Почему ты решил дать его именно мне?  
Блейн слегка покраснел.  
– Ну, потому что ты занимаешься музыкой, живописью, скульптурой... и я, в общем... я подумал, было бы здорово добавить ещё один вид искусства. Что-то... что напоминало бы тебе меня.  
Курт часто заморгал, прогоняя слёзы. Это было так просто, и всё же, в тот момент это значило так много. То, что Блейн захотел дать ему что-то своё, что он мог бы добавить к своим увлечениям, ко всем тем вещам, что вместе составляли его маленький печальный мир в несколько квадратных метров, который Блейн делал ярче с каждым днём одним своим дыханием.  
Курт не заплакал и не улыбнулся; в первом случае, потому что ненавидел это, во втором, потому что не знал больше, как это делается. Вместо этого, он включил фотоаппарат, поднёс к правому глазу, закрыв второй, и без предупреждения сделал первую фотографию, наведя объектив на Блейна.  
Снимок немедленно появился на цифровом экране: Блейн, с раскрасневшимися щеками и нежной улыбкой на губах, счастливо наблюдающий за его реакцией. Курт решил, что это могло бы стать его любимым занятием.  
– Эй! Так не пойдёт! – смутился Блейн и тут же вскочил с места, чтобы обойти стол и взглянуть на фото. Курт вскинул аппарат наизготовку и успел снять его ещё раз, прежде чем Андерсон выхватил подарок у него из рук.  
– Моя очередь, – сказал он, но вовсе не шутливым тоном, как того ожидал Курт. Парень внезапно посерьёзнел, и говорил убеждённо, словно речь шла о чём-то действительно важном и решающем. Курт, привставший было, чтобы вернуть себе фотоаппарат, замер и вопрошающе уставился на него.  
– Есть ещё одна причина, по которой я его тебе принёс, – продолжил Блейн, на мгновение опустив взгляд. – Я хочу фотографировать тебя, Курт. Когда ты занимаешься тем, что любишь, как если бы ты не знал, что тебя снимают... тогда, может, ты тоже сумеешь увидеть. Что... что ты – совершенство... как я тебе и сказал.  
Курт смотрел на него с раскрытым ртом.  
 _Господи, как же я люблю тебя._  
Его сердце пропустило удар, а он так и застыл с поднятой рукой, спрашивая себя, что ему делать со всей этой любовью, как понять, что Блейн творил с ним. Спрашивая себя: почему? почему? почему? Хотя где-то глубоко внутри него мудрый голос шептал, что никакой причины просто не было, не могло быть.  
– Я... хорошо, – смог он, наконец, выдавить из себя ответ слабым и неуверенным голосом, и Блейн, радостно улыбнувшись ему, махнул рукой в сторону зала хобби. Курт кивнул, и они вместе вошли туда.  
– Что я должен делать? – спросил Курт, ощущая неловкость, словно его должны были фотографировать нагишом или что-то вроде того. Потому что в некотором смысле так и было. Ему предстояло выставить напоказ то, что и делало его тем, кем он был; то, что являлось частью его жизни, что составляло его жизнь; то единственное, в чём он мог быть уверен.  
– Курт, расслабься, – сказал Блейн, почуяв его волнение. – Будь естественным, словно меня здесь нет.  
Курт кивнул, вздохнув, и огляделся, решая, за что взяться. Ему хотелось бы сыграть на фортепьяно, но он подумал, что для "фотосессии" занятие живописью имело больше смысла. Хаммел быстро подошёл к незаконченному холсту, изображавшему две маленькие фигурки, держащиеся за руки. Размытые и стилизованные, как он писал всегда; отчётливые контуры, целиком заполненные теми же цветами, которыми был выполнен весь пейзаж: странной смесью светло-коричневого, охры, жёлтого... составляющей неопределённый цвет, но не _тот_. Всегда не тот.  
Курт взял со стола кисть и после недолгого размышления решил добавить немного зелёного, потому что в последние дни он видел и этот оттенок. И как он мог... как только он мог не заметить его раньше?  
Блейн, не догадывающийся о его тайном намерении и, главное, о том, кем были те дети на картине, пристроился в нескольких шагах и начал снимать, снимать, снимать... щелчки фотоаппарата превратились в ритмичный аккомпанемент, сопровождающий мазки кисти. Со спины, в три четверти, потом в профиль, и снизу, присев на колени, чтобы поймать Курта в полный рост, с кистью в поднятой руке, и само полотно.  
И на всех, на _всех_ фотографиях он был прекрасен. На некоторых его глаза были закрыты, словно ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что он делает; на других его взгляд был сосредоточен, будто он пытался уловить нечто важное, что продолжало ускользать от него. На некоторых он, казалось, забывал, что должен был притворяться, что он там один, потому что смотрел прямо в объектив своими сияющими глазами, в которых блестела искорка, и Блейн знал, что это был его способ улыбаться – то, что когда-то было его улыбкой.  
Блейн просмотрел их, одну за другой, пока Курт заканчивал картину, полностью ушедший в свою работу, и подумал: _Я люблю тебя._  
И ещё: _Ты – совершенство... как ты можешь не видеть этого?_  
И он решил, что пришло время показать ему это... раз и навсегда!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Мистер Хаммел, могу я поговорить с Вами минутку?  
– Блейн, сколько можно тебе повторять? Обращайся ко мне на "ты"! – ответил Бёрт, небрежно опираясь на ограду террасы, выходящей на двор и парковку. Блейн только что оставил Курта в его комнате, сказав, что они увидятся завтра в обычное время. Он подошёл к мужчине, останавливаясь рядом, и, как и он, опираясь на ограду.  
– Прости, – сказал он мягко, глядя на Хаммела-старшего искоса. – Я... мне нужно твоё разрешение, чтобы выйти с Куртом в сад одним из следующих вечеров.  
Бёрт развернулся к нему всем корпусом, отрываясь от опоры, и взглянул ему в лицо. Мужчина скрестил руки на груди с видом, который мог показаться угрожающим, но Блейн почему-то знал, что это было не так.  
– И зачем тебе это?  
– Я хочу сделать ему сюрприз... ему очень понравится. Обещаю проследить, чтобы он не заснул снаружи, – ответил Блейн безмятежным и спокойным голосом. Он был настроен вполне оптимистично насчёт ответа и нервничал гораздо меньше, чем мог себе представить.  
Бёрт задумался ненадолго, опустив взгляд, потом ответил:  
– На самом деле, меня удивляет, что ты спрашиваешь разрешения. Я абсолютно точно знаю, что вы уже выходили в сад раньше.  
Блейн сглотнул, испытав укол стыда, впрочем, ничуть не раскаиваясь. Знал бы Бёрт, что он прервал...  
– Да, это правда, но... в этот раз я хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом, потому что уважаю тебя и еще это... очень важно. Для меня и для Курта.  
Бёрт, казалось, оцепенел, услышав последнюю фразу, будто это задело его физически. Он опустил глаза и через несколько секунд вновь поднял их на Блейна. И парень увидел столько тепла в этих глазах, так похожих на глаза Курта. Похожих, но недостаточно. Видимо, он получил их от своей матери, рассеянно подумал Блейн, задаваясь вопросом, что означал этот тёплый взгляд Бёрта Хаммела.  
За всё время его пребывания в этом доме – уже больше месяца – он был всегда скуп на слова, встречая Андерсона в коридоре, и когда тот шёл в комнату Курта или уходил, мужчина ограничивался быстрыми приветствиями. Впрочем, всегда с улыбкой. Как если бы возлагал на него большие надежды, которые перестал питать в отношении себя самого.  
– Ты сильно к нему привязался, верно? – тихо – почти шёпотом – спросил Бёрт. Блейн вскинул голову, застигнутый врасплох, но не помедлил с ответом.  
– Он всё для меня, – произнёс Андерсон, надеясь не осложнить ситуацию, знакомя его с тем, что подспудно происходило между ними. Но Бёрт только улыбнулся с неожиданно увлажнившимися глазами.  
– Надеюсь, _ты_ сумеешь сделать его счастливым, – и Блейну показалось, что он едва сдерживал слёзы. – Я... я пытался, знаешь? Сделать так, чтобы ему было, хорошо. Но он... он не говорит. Он никогда не говорит мне, о чём думает... только отталкивает, потому что я не могу понять... С тех пор, как его мать умерла, он перестал улыбаться. Мне так этого не хватает.  
– Знаю, – ответил Блейн, потому что даже если он никогда не видел той улыбки, он ни секунды не сомневался, что она была прекрасной, и что если бы он знал её, то тоже скучал бы по ней. Он не представлял, каково было этому человеку потерять жену, а потом и сына, пусть не физически, но всё же... видеть, как тот отдаляется день за днём и закрывается в себе. Молча наблюдать за этим, не имея возможности ничего сделать. Возможно, Бёрт не должен был запрещать сыну ходить в сад по ночам, но, в конце концов, это было ради его безопасности. Блейн не мог винить его, хотя и понимал, как важен был для Курта этот ночной ритуал.  
Только сейчас Блейн осознал, что никогда не видел их вместе. Когда он приходил, Курт всегда ждал его в своей комнате и, кто знает, вполне возможно, он потом встречался с отцом за ужином или проводил с ним время утром... но что-то ему подсказывало, что это было не так. Слишком увлечённый любовью, что росла в нём, Блейн забыл обо всём остальном... включая Бёрта. И теперь он надеялся, что скоро ему удастся исправить и это тоже, очень скоро. Потому что, если бы Курт смог действительно понять отца, то перестал бы держаться от него на расстоянии.  
– Можешь делать твой сюрприз, Блейн, – Бёрт хлопнул его по плечу и удалился, опустив голову. Блейн проводил его взглядом и улыбнулся: был ещё один человек, ради которого он должен был сделать это, и он его не подведёт.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Почему я должен закрывать глаза? Ведь темно! – запротестовал Курт, пока Блейн вёл его за руку по коридору, а потом и наружу, в сад.  
– Потому что иначе сюрприз не получится, – ответил он, вставая прямо перед ним так, чтобы парень не смог разглядеть подножье холма, на вершине которого они стояли. Того самого, что вёл к берегу озера, где Блейн впервые увидел Курта.  
– Ещё один?! – Курт закатил глаза, однако не стал больше спорить и послушно закрыл глаза, скрестив руки на груди в знак смирения. Блейн довольно кивнул и, взяв за локоть, повёл его вниз по тропинке в темноте. Курт не мог этого видеть, но под холмом темноты уже не было: там виднелся слабый трепет свечей, рассеянных на лугу широким кругом, дальние были у самой воды.  
Когда они достигли нужного места, Блейн отпустил его и проверил, всё ли в порядке, бросив на поляну быстрый взгляд. Потом глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
– Открой глаза.  
Что Курт и исполнил мгновенно, слишком заинтригованный, чтобы ждать ещё. И тут же пожалел, потому что подобное зрелище следовало вкушать понемногу, постепенно, чтобы не рисковать получить инфаркт или умереть на месте от внезапной нехватки кислорода.  
На поляне, в нескольких шагах от них, в центре большого круга из горящих свечей, чтобы всё было видно, лежало множество маленьких бумажных квадратов, бликующих в свете пламени, танцующего в темноте. Это были фотографии. _Его_ фотографии.  
Все те, что Блейн сделал, когда он писал, и другие, сделанные в течение последующих дней: Курт, со скучающим видом переворачивающий страницу; Курт, закативший глаза, после того, как в очередной раз велел Блейну прекратить это; Курт, сидящий на подоконнике своего окна, глядя на затемнённое стекло... и об этом снимке он даже не знал, потому что Блейн сделал его, едва войдя в комнату; Курт, придающий куску глины форму розового бутона, с сосредоточенным взглядом и руками, соединёнными лодочкой перед ним, словно в них – драгоценный алмаз; Курт, играющий на фортепьяно с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытыми губами, шепчущими слова песни; Курт, глядящий на Блейна, в этот раз намеренно – глазами, сияющими словно звёзды, что были над их головами в этот момент; глазами, говорящими _Я люблю тебя_ , в то время как губы не смели ещё этого произнести.  
 _Я люблю тебя_ , говорила надпись, которую сложил Блейн из фотографий.  
Курт закрыл рот рукой, одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке, и другие подступили к глазам, затуманивая взгляд.  
– Я... я не...  
– Курт, – Блейн взял его руки в свои. И когда Курт собрался с духом и посмотрел ему в глаза, он понял, что тот собирался сказать это, и тогда всё стало бы иначе. Произнесённое и услышанное, _это_... стало бы реальным, и он желал этого так сильно, но, в то же время, хотел, чтобы Блейн был свободен, чтобы он был счастлив. А ни свобода, ни счастье не находились в стенах этого, всеми забытого дома. Их здесь не было.  
– Блейн, не...  
– Я люблю тебя, – Блейн стиснул его руки и посмотрел так, словно не было ничего, ничего прекраснее в целом мире. Отблески свечей играли на их лицах и на снимках, лежащих там, перед ними; слегка разбросанные ветром, они ещё составляли ту фразу, то сочетание букв, что поодиночке не имели значения, но, соединённые вместе, значили всё.  
Всё то, чего бы он хотел, всё то, чего он считал, что не заслуживал, всё то, что он чувствовал к Блейну.  
– Не делай этого, – прошептал он, а слёзы продолжали течь по его лицу, и рыдания готовы были вырваться из груди с минуты на минуту. Потому что... Боже, как же ему хотелось, чтобы Блейн это сделал! Как он хотел, чтобы кто-то поцеловал и прижал его к себе, чтобы сказать, что всё в порядке и нет ничего неправильного в нём, что он мог быть счастливым, не платя за это угрызениями совести – за то, что отнял эту возможность у кого-то другого.  
Блейн был его солнцем. Но он не мог затмить его. Не мог держать в четырёх стенах, потому что рано или поздно от такого давления он бы взорвался, разрушая себя и затягивая всё вокруг в чёрную дыру. Чёрную. Как тьма, как его жизнь. И Курт не мог, не мог приговаривать его к этому, потому что любил его, так любил...  
– Что? – спросил Блейн, потрясённый ответом, спрашивая себя, были ли слёзы Курта слезами счастья или же печали. Обеспокоенный, он отпустил его руки и взял в ладони мокрое лицо, приближая к себе.  
– Не делай этого, Блейн, – повторил Курт, срывающимся, неузнаваемым голосом, потому что это были самые трудные слова в его жизни и, возможно, самые правильные.  
Но Курт был удивительно глуп... наивен, может, в тот момент... Верить в то, что любовью можно управлять, это равносильно тому, что думать, будто можно приказать тучам, когда пролиться дождём, или звёздам – как ярко сиять. И кто знает, может, когда-то, кому-то это удастся, только будет ли это настоящий дождь? Будет ли это настоящий свет?  
– Не могу, – ответил Блейн, сжимая крепче его лицо. Почему Курт не понимал? Как такое было возможно?  
– Ведь и для тебя это так же? Правда? – спросил он, и Курт попытался отвести взгляд, но Блейн крепко держал его, словно гипнотизируя, принуждая смотреть в глаза цвета мёда, такие же, как у мальчика из его сна, Блейна, ещё маленького и беззаботного, который взял его руку и поцеловал легко, будто пёрышко неуловимо коснулось его губ.  
– Почему ты так говоришь? Почему ты не можешь понять? – лихорадочно спросил Блейн, и Курт хотел бы оторвать его руки от лица и убежать прочь, закрыться на ключ в своей комнате и покрывать свои полотна красным, чёрным, зелёным, жёлтым, синим... всеми красками, которые смог бы отыскать, всеми теми, которые смогли бы скрыть, уничтожить цвет его глаз, который всё равно ему никогда не передать, потому что они принадлежали другому миру. Скрыться в своём надёжном убежище и вернуться к прежней жизни, пустой и тусклой, но безопасной, защищённой от урагана чувств, которые кружили голову и продолжали настойчиво нашёптывать: _Скажи это скажи это скажи это скажи это скажи это._  
– Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Блейн, – произнёс он вместо этого, его руки инстинктивно сжали кофту на спине Блейна. – Не здесь, не в темноте, не со мной...  
– Но ты меня любишь, – настойчиво повторил Блейн, игнорируя все эти бессмысленные возражения, желая понять главное – то, что действительно имело значение. Счастье было там, где был Курт. Зачем ему солнце, когда в его руках самая яркая звезда?  
– Скажи мне это, Курт. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что поступаешь так ради моего блага... но ты ошибаешься. Мне безразлично... мне всё безразлично без тебя. Господи, да я бы согласился жить в подземелье до конца дней, если бы это означало быть рядом с тобой. Какое мне дело до солнца, до этого глупого огненного шара, который никогда, никогда не будет совершенным, как ты? Прошу, ты должен поверить мне. Я люблю тебя... Я так люблю тебя, Курт, так сильно, что вначале я сопротивлялся, правда, я пытался не делать этого, потому что это было слишком сильно... слишком быстро, и я ничего не мог понять. Но это не помогло. Потому что это нельзя контролировать, нельзя изменить, и для тебя – так же.  
Курт разрыдался в голос в руках Блейна. Это было неправильно, для обоих. Неправильно, что Блейн полюбил именно его среди всех людей в мире. И неправильно, что он любил его так сильно, что просто не мог отпустить.  
Курт не знал, что всё было наоборот. Всё было правильно, потому что это была любовь, а она всегда права.  
И наконец, даже не зная этой великой истины, ему пришлось сдаться и проявить себя эгоистом, потому от сдерживаемых слов было больно в груди. Если бы он не сказал их, на его сердце появился бы шрам, если не хуже: оно могло взорваться от давления невысказанных слов и невыраженных чувств.  
Он взглянул на Блейна глазами, которые были светлее, чем когда бы то ни было, не затуманенными, не взволнованными, а ясными и спокойными, словно только что прошедший ураган унёс всё лишнее и оставил чистыми эти воды.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
И когда Блейн улыбнулся, Курт не сумел ненавидеть себя за то, что сказал это, если три простых слова могли произвести такой эффект, потому что он был прекрасен, и если бы солнце появилось во тьме в этот момент внезапно, он бы и не заметил, потому что Блейн _сиял._  
Их губы встречались и расставались снова и снова, пока и языки не вступили в этот танец... и это было нежно и сладко и мягко... что нельзя описать словами. Это было совершенным.  
Совершенным... таким чувствовал себя Курт в тот момент.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Уголок переводчика:** впервые обратилась за "помощью": но великих должны переводить великие. Вот оригинал:  
> Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
> Doubt that the sun doth move;  
> Doubt truth to be a liar;  
> But never doubt I love.
> 
> Перевод выше принадлежит М. Лозинскому. А ещё мне нравится вариант Бориса Пастернака:
> 
> Не верь дневному свету,  
> Не верь звезде ночей,  
> Не верь, что правда где-то,  
> Но верь любви моей.  
> Отрывок из "Гамлета". Вот и всё, пожалуй. До следующей главы!


	8. Chapter 8

_Люди похожи на витрины. Сияют и сверкают, пока солнце высоко, но стоит опуститься тьме, и красоту являют лишь те, у кого есть свет внутри._  
Элизабет Кублер Росс.

 

– Курт?  
Бёрт неуверенно вошёл в комнату сына, полностью погружённую во тьму. Прежде чем он успел снова его окликнуть, маленький ночник зажёгся рядом с кроватью, и отец смог увидеть Курта, лежащего под одеялом со скрещёнными на груди руками.  
– Я разбудил тебя? – спросил мужчина, закрывая за собой дверь.  
– Нет, – коротко ответил Курт, глядя прямо перед собой. Последовали секунды молчания, обычно предшествовавшие моменту, когда отец уходил, не в состоянии найти слов. Но этим вечером было иначе.  
– Я хотел узнать, как всё прошло... с сюрпризом, – сказал Бёрт, медленно приблизился к краю кровати и остался стоять там, нервно сцепив перед собой руки. Курт поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.  
– Ты знал?  
– Да, Блейн просил у меня разрешение несколько дней назад, – ответил Бёрт почти шёпотом.  
– Ох, – ответил Курт, словно раздумывая, тем временем, что добавить. – И почему ты позволил?  
Бёрт невольно вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, потом медленно сел на край кровати у ног сына и после некоторых колебаний протянул руку, чтобы накрыть его ладонь. Курт, казалось, не мог решить, как отреагировать, но, в конце концов, оставил всё как есть, не отвечая в действительности на прикосновение, но позволяя его.  
– Курт, – сказал отец, прочистив горло. – Я поступил так, потому что я тебя люблю. Всё, что я делаю... только поэтому, других причин нет. Даже если тебе иногда так не кажется.  
Курт отвёл взгляд, стиснув зубы и сжимая вторую руку в кулак. Бёрт пожал ладонь, к которой прикасался, вновь привлекая его внимание и глядя сыну в глаза.  
– Я люблю тебя, Курт, – произнёс он почти умоляюще. – Прошу тебя, можем... может всё вернуться... к тому, как было раньше?.. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы ты улыбался...  
– Никогда не будет как раньше, – ответил Курт, глядя сурово и неумолимо. – Как ты можешь?.. Ты забыл её, ты уже забыл её, так?!  
Бёрт, казалось, готов был вскочить на ноги, услышав обвинение, его глаза изумлённо распахнулись перед жестокостью этих слов.  
– Курт, как ты можешь даже только думать такое? – сказал он, опуская взгляд, и слеза скатилась по его щеке. Курт это заметил и вздрогнул, внезапно ощутив укол вины.  
– Я знаю, что она тебя понимала, и была единственной на всём свете, кто тебя понимал, – продолжил отец, не поднимая на него глаз. – И даже если со мной никогда не будет так же, я... я хочу попытаться, Курт. Всё это время я разрешал тебе закрываться в себе самом, это моя вина, я знаю. Но Блейн... был так уверен, он казался готовым сделать что угодно для тебя, и ведь он знает тебя совсем недавно... а я твой отец... это заставило меня о многом задуматься.  
Бёрт поднял взгляд, встречаясь, наконец, с глазами сына. Курт почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось в груди, потому что это было правдой, он закрылся в себе... ничто уже не было бы как прежде без неё. Но он никогда не задумывался, каково было его отцу. Он был таким эгоистом, что не замечал _его_ боли.  
– Пап...  
– Он любит тебя, правда? – почти шёпотом спросил Бёрт, с теплотой и нежностью в голосе. Курт ощутил внезапно, как его глаза затуманились.  
– Да, – кивнул он. Бёрт слегка улыбнулся и, протянув руку, погладил его по щеке, вытирая упавшую слезинку.  
– А ты позволь ему... Впусти нас к себе, Курт, – сказал он, продолжая поглаживать его кожу. – Я так по тебе скучаю.  
Курт взглянул на него, впервые за долгие годы не испытывая злости. На самом деле, он никогда и не должен был чувствовать это... не вина его отца, если он не был, как Курт, в отличие от его матери; не его вина, если он не мог понять, насколько важно сыну смотреть ночью на звёздное небо. Бёрт не был виноват, что он такой... в этом не было ничьей вины.  
– Ох, папа... – только и сумел произнести парень, разрыдавшись... во второй раз этим вечером, после того, как потратил столько времени, чтобы научиться не показывать своих эмоций, чтобы не испытывать их. Он почувствовал себя почти подавленным всем тем, что происходило... слишком много и слишком быстро.  
Отец обнял его и стал нежно гладить по волосам, и Курт долго ещё плакал на его плече. Когда он затих, то ощутил, словно ещё один кусочек разбитого вдребезги стекла встал на своё место.   
Не хватало ещё очень многих кусочков жизни... деталей, ракурсов, аспектов, которые ему никогда бы не пришлось прожить и которые продолжали бы мучить его во сне; но он мог сосредоточиться на той жизни, которая у него _была_ , на тех, кто являлся её частью. У него был Блейн и был его отец... а ещё улыбка, потерянная во времени, и шрам, от которого не избавиться.  
Но, возможно, этого было достаточно.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Все следующие дни Курт и Блейн занимались вместе, держась за руки. Это было так странно и ново – прикосновение, столь простое и в то же время такое интимное... Они словно ощущали необходимость быть постоянно как-то связанными один с другим.  
Блейн дал Курту прочесть свой дневник и попросил его тоже написать там что-нибудь так, чтобы заполненные ими обоими страницы чередовались день за днём с воспоминаниями, теперь более полными, которые оставались бы на бумаге; чтобы спустя годы было достаточно открыть эту тетрадь и найти их там же, будто время никуда не ушло. Курт был уверен, что в любом случае не забыл бы ничего, но удовлетворил его просьбу.  
Это были дни мимолётных взглядов, вспыхивающих щёк, нерешительных прикосновений кончиков пальцев, украденных потихоньку поцелуев, как если бы кто-то мог поймать их, словно они были тайными любовниками в огромном замке. Как если бы внезапно они оказывались незнакомцами, и всё было опять, ещё раз ново для них, будто бы они не знали наизусть каждую реакцию, каждое движение другого.  
Это было их секретом, который, несмотря ни на что, позволил им никогда не сдаваться. Прирождённая способность проживать каждый день, как если бы он был первым и последним.  
Курт по-прежнему не считал себя совершенным, но пришёл к выводу, что это было так просто потому, что без Блейна он никогда не смог бы быть таким. Без Блейна он был... незавершённым. Был лишь один момент в течение дня, когда Курту удавалось поверить в его слова: когда их губы встречались. Или когда их взгляды находили друг друга, а Блейн улыбался, и свет возвращался в его жизнь, словно бы никогда и не исчезал.  
Блейн делал его совершенным. И чтобы объяснить, заставить его понять это, Курт тайком написал песню, пользуясь свободными утренними часами. Потому что, может, ему никогда бы и не удалось передать цвет глаз Блейна на полотне, но зато был шанс, что он сможет воплотить его суть... _их_ суть в идеальном слиянии голоса и музыки.  
Однажды вечером Блейн вошёл, как всегда, в его комнату, но не встретил ни темноты, ни тишины: звучала музыка, нежная и мелодичная, заполняющая пространство словно пар, окутывая собой всё вокруг, и его тоже. Блейн удивлённо сморгнул и подошёл ко второй двери, за которой, без сомнений, нашёл бы Курта за фортепьяно.  
И он был там, играл, явно в ожидании его прихода; ведь как только Блейн показался на пороге, Курт поднял взгляд с намёком на улыбку и начал петь, прикрыв глаза.*

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5iFxpkz40o

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in   
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

Курт открыл глаза и взглянул на Блейна, всё ещё стоящего у двери. Его сумка упала на пол, а рука была прижата к сердцу, пока он смотрел на него восхищённо, полностью захваченный его голосом, словами... тем, что они значили.

_And in last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And in last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

 

Блейн и не представлял, что Курт мог стать ещё прекраснее. Но в этот момент он понял, как глуп был раньше, потому что Курт казался... другим. Впервые его красота не была наполнена печалью, меланхолией и тайной; сейчас она была сияющей, будто маленький огонек оживлял его изнутри.  
И Блейн знал, что именно он сделал это возможным. Не могло быть на свете радости больше этой.

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now he's here shining in the starlight  
Now he's here, suddenly I know  
If he's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go  
And in last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And in last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you_

Курт взглянул ему прямо в глаза, как если бы и без того не было ясно, что песня была о нём, что это Блейн вернул свет, о котором в ней говорилось. И потом спел последнюю фразу своим нежным голосом; Блейн был прав, думая, что он был голосом ангела.

_Now that I see you._

Курт не успел даже подняться, как Блейн был уже рядом и целовал его, счастливо улыбаясь между поцелуями.  
– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул он ему в губы, прежде чем снова поцеловать, крепко обняв за шею.  
– И я тебя люблю, – ответил Курт, зарываясь лицом в его кудри и вдыхая запах. Блейн вкусно пах чистотой, домом... и солнцем.  
– Эта песня... она прекрасна. Я... я не знаю, что сказать...  
– Ты ничего не должен говорить. Она для тебя. Она прекрасна, потому что ты прекрасен, – сказал Курт. Блейн поднял голову с его плеча и снова улыбнулся ему сквозь слёзы. И опять поцеловал его, запуская пальцы в его волосы, а Курт блаженно вздохнул, потому что это было непередаваемо великолепно – чувствовать себя совершенным.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

– Простите, если настаиваю, но мистер Хаммел ничего не говорил о Вашем визите!  
– Уверяю Вас, он меня знает, да ладно, дайте пройти!  
– Я не думаю... Эй! Остановитесь!  
Курт мог слышать этот разговор из своей комнаты, которая располагалась недалеко от основного входа, где, очевидно, Флинт спорил с каким-то незнакомцем, поскольку он никогда не слышал этого голоса. Хаммел слез с подоконника, где сидел в ожидании Блейна. Потом он снова услышал голоса, перебивающие друг друга, и быстрые шаги в коридоре, всё ближе. Курт шагнул к двери, слегка всем этим обеспокоенный, и внезапно она распахнулась.  
В его комнату влетел парень в униформе, как у Блейна. Он был высокий и худой, с гладкими светло-каштановыми волосами, аккуратно зачёсанными вверх, и хитрой ухмылкой на лице. Парень смерил его взглядом с головы до ног, нисколько не смущённый своим статусом персоны нон грата*, и молча кивнул сам себе, как если бы получил какое-то подтверждение.  
Курт заметно вздрогнул, оставаясь на месте и распрямляя спину, чтобы не показать, что напуган его присутствием. Он и не был напуган, не слишком; но было что-то странное во взгляде этого парня, словно он только что открыл нечто важное и собирался сообщить об этом.  
Флинт, естественно, был медленнее парня, и лишь теперь добрался до двери, огорчённо произнеся:  
– Простите, я не смог остановить его.  
– Ничего страшного, Флинт, – ответил Курт, не отводя глаз от незваного гостя. – Можешь идти.  
Мажордом не без колебаний ушёл, а парень дождался, когда за ним закроется дверь, довольно улыбаясь, и скрестил руки на груди, но продолжал молчать.  
– Кто ты такой? – не выдержал, в конце концов, Курт, всё ещё стоя недалеко от подоконника. Другой сделал несколько шагов вперёд, останавливаясь между столом и кроватью.  
– Меня зовут Себастиан, – заявил он невозмутимо. Курт приподнял бровь; видно было, что это имя ничего для него не значило. Но какой-то внутренний голос говорил ему, что это мог быть только один человек, потому что кто бы ещё притащился прямо к нему домой? Вот только ему не удавалось понять, как он его нашёл.  
– И что ты делаешь в моём доме... Себастиан? – спросил Хаммел, скрестив руки на груди, зеркально повторяя позу гостя. Себастиан ухмыльнулся ещё шире.  
– Мне было любопытно, – сказал он, приближаясь на пару шагов. Курт не дрогнул и не отступил, даже когда расстояние между ними заметно сократилось. – Мне было любопытно узнать, что такого Блейн нашёл в тебе. Откровенно говоря, я немного разочарован.  
Итак, Курт оказался прав – это был именно тот таинственный парень, промелькнувший однажды намёком в разговоре с Блейном, когда тот не хотел отвечать на сообщения. Значит, это он был тем, кто целовал Блейна, прижимал его к себе в постели, трогал его. Конечно, всё это происходило с согласия Андерсона и тогда к нему это не имело ни малейшего отношения. Но здравые рассуждения не помешали вспышке ревности ослепить его на мгновение.  
– Как ты смеешь лезть в наши дела? И как ты узнал, где...  
– О, это было просто. У Блейни такая плохая память, что он всё записывает в дневник. Даже твой адрес.  
Курт буквально оледенел, надеясь только, что тот не заметит, как он внезапно побледнел. Этот парень прочитал... всё. Было непонятно, попал ли дневник к нему в руки до или уже после того, как и Курт начал делать там записи... но это и неважно, потому что он знал, что Блейн писал о нём. На тех страницах было его сердце, его страхи, его эмоции и неуверенность, уже забытая. Там было написано, как он видел Курта, как он его любил. Курт и Блейн были на страницах того дневника.  
Он не знал, чего было больше: злости или унижения в нём от мысли, что кто-то беспардонно рылся в том, что было между ними... и ради чего? Из-за секса? Одна идея, что этот парень прикасался к тем самым страницам, вызвала у него приступ тошноты.  
Себастиан же, довольный произведённым эффектом, продолжил:  
– Ты в курсе, что он приходил ко мне, чтобы я его трахнул, когда уже думал, что испытывает что-то к тебе?   
Курта пробрала дрожь, он прижал стиснутые кулаки к бокам, убеждая себя, что не должен судить Блейна за то, что он делал, когда не существовало ничего, что бы их связывало. Андерсон ничего не писал об этом, даже когда ещё не собирался делить с ним дневник... Потому что это не было важно для него, Курт знал это, чувствовал. Себастиан ничего не значил, он просто хотел его спровоцировать.  
– Убирайся из моего дома, – процедил Хаммел сквозь зубы, прожигая парня взглядом, самым злобным, какой только смог изобразить. Однако Себастиан не казался запуганным – напротив, видеть злость соперника определённо доставляло ему удовольствие.  
– Готов поспорить, вы этим ещё не занимались, – добавил он невозмутимо, приблизившись ещё, потом обойдя Курта сзади и останавливаясь там. Тот закрыл глаза и стиснул челюсти от внезапного ощущения горячего дыхания на шее. – Иначе, ты бы наверняка увидел отметины от моих рук у него на заднице.  
Курт резко развернулся и, схватив Себастиана за воротник, приложил его к стенке рядом с подоконником. Но даже тогда тот даже глазом не моргнул, словно он это предвидел, словно на это и рассчитывал. У Курта потемнело в глазах от ярости, от непреодолимого желания наброситься на него с кулаками.  
– Не смей так о нём говорить. Ты даже имени его не должен произносить, – процедил он, прежде чем впечатать Себастиана в стену, после чего отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Тот лишь оправил слегка помявшуюся форму и привёл в порядок воротничок рубашки, наблюдая за его попытками восстановить дыхание.  
– С чего бы это? В конце концов, нас с ним объединяет кое-что, чего у вас двоих нет, – заметил он, вальяжно опираясь на подоконник. Курт поднял взгляд, опуская руки, которые прижимал к лицу. Было очевидно, что другой добивался его срыва. Нельзя было доставлять ему такого удовольствия, нельзя было ему поддаваться; следовало оставаться спокойным. Сарказм – его излюбленное оружие.  
– И что же это... секс? – поинтересовался он, приподняв бровь. – Ты действительно думаешь, что поэтому ты ближе ему, чем я? Не представляю, как он мог спать с такой дешёвкой, как ты.  
Впервые выражение лица Себастиана изменилось; он злобно взглянул на него, убрав руку с подоконника. Чего Курт не ожидал, так это его реакции. Себастиан сгрёб его за ворот и с силой ударил о стену между окном и кроватью.  
Курт закрыл глаза и всхлипнул... жёсткий удар пришёлся на шрам, заставляя его ослепнуть от боли на секунду. Потом он постарался взять себя в руки и загнать назад слёзы, подступившие от внезапного и неожиданного жжения в спине, потому что он бы ни за что не стал плакать на глазах этого парня. Лучше уж умереть.  
– Вымой свой ротик, когда говоришь обо мне, маленький лорд, – процедил ему в лицо Себастиан, прежде чем оттащить его от стены, чтобы снова швырнуть на неё, на этот раз отпуская и позволяя сползти вниз. Курт закусил губу от боли, вся спина горела и пульсировала нещадно и, вероятно, кровоточила из-за слишком тонкой кожи старого шрама.  
Сидя на полу со сжатыми кулаками, он постарался сосредоточиться на дыхании: вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох... но это не сработало, потому что Себастиан снова заговорил, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
– Я тебя раскусил, – сказал он, вернув на лицо прежнюю самодовольную ухмылку. – Мальчик с голубыми глазами, богатенький и таинственный, живущий в огромном поместье... Я не удивлён, что Блейн увлёкся тобой после того, как ему не хватило пальцев на руках, чтобы сосчитать комнаты в твоём дворце.  
– Думай, что хочешь, если тебе от этого легче... но теперь... убирайся из моего дома. И не смей больше приближаться ко мне или к Блейну... никогда больше... – прошипел Курт, подняв на него взгляд, пока пытался подняться, соскальзывая обратно по стенке, что только усилило боль в спине. Себастиан, казалось, был немного озадачен такой преувеличенной, на его взгляд, реакцией, но не придал этому особого значения и сделал вид, что не расслышал. Он огляделся, словно какая-то мысль только что промелькнула у него в голове, и уставился на Курта.  
– Слушай, ты не объяснишь мне кое-что? – спросил он обыденным, почти дружелюбным голосом, как если бы это был нормальный разговор, и Курт не застыл на полу по его вине. – Какого чёрта вы не открываете окна в этом доме?  
И, не обращая внимания на полный ужаса взгляд Курта, он отвернулся и взялся за оконную ручку.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* persona non grata (латинское выражение)  
1 юридический термин - лицо, нахождение которого на территории государства пребывания дипломатического представительства объявлено нежелательным.  
2 переносное значение - нежелательная персона.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Когда солнце исчезло за горизонтом, ни одна свеча не сможет заменить его._

Джордж Р.Р. Мартин

 

Всё произошло в одну секунду. Курт попытался подняться, но его спина, казалось, горела огнём; тогда он попробовал сказать Себастиану не делать этого, но сама мысль о том, что могло произойти, заставила его окаменеть, и ему не удалось произнести ни единого слова. "Нет!" –застряло у него в горле, пока он протягивал к нему руку в надежде, что тот поймёт то, чего, очевидно, он _не знал_. Потому что, как бы Себастиан его ни ненавидел, неужели же он мог быть настолько подлым и беспощадным, чтобы желать его смерти, да ещё таким жутко болезненным образом?  
Может, он прочёл не весь дневник, а лишь несколько страниц, пролистав те места, где Блейн или он сам вполне ясно намекали на его состояние. Ну не мог же он быть убийцей... он просто не знал, не могло быть иначе.  
Но это не меняло тот факт, что чужая рука поворачивала в этот момент ручку, и что окно с затемнённым стеклом открылось бы, освещая в первую очередь как раз то место, где он находился. И насколько бы тело Курта не было защищено одеждой, и как бы он не закрывал лицо, свет солнца нашёл бы его. И причинил бы боль... такую невыносимую боль... он знал это, потому что помнил, как если бы это случилось вчера. И Хаммел был так напуган, что даже не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы упасть и сжаться в комок, чтобы отдалить момент, когда солнце настигло бы его.  
И в этот момент он подумал о многих вещах... о боли, о своей матери, о Блейне... Блейне... Блейне... потому что он умрёт... умрёт и не увидит его больше, и не сможет больше ему сказать, что он любит его, и что он был его солнцем и...  
– СЕБАСТИАН!  
И Курт, и Себастиан резко развернулись к входной двери, где стоял Блейн с широко распахнутыми, мечущимися между ними глазами, пытаясь понять, что здесь происходит, почему Курт сидел на полу... но его внимание немедленно привлекла рука Соловья, лежавшая на ручке окна. Он уставился на неё в ужасе, испуганный не меньше Курта, и заметно вздрогнул.  
– Себастиан... – сказал он тихо, как если бы разговаривал с террористом, собравшимся убить своего заложника, выставив ладони перед собой, в успокаивающем жесте. – Себастиан, ради Бога, _убери оттуда руку_!  
Себастиан слегка удивлённо вскинул голову, слыша голос Блейна, в котором проскользнули истерические нотки, а после замер, держа руку всё там же и вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
– Блейн, это _окно_ , – произнёс он с сарказмом, снова поворачиваясь к Курту, всё тело которого мелко тряслось, а глаза наполнились слезами от боли и страха. – Да что с вами такое?!  
– Убери руку оттуда. Прошу тебя, Себастиан... не открывай окно, я тебя умоляю... не делай этого! – всхлипнул Блейн, делая шаг вперёд.  
Он не мог понять, почему Курт застыл там вместо того, чтобы вскочить и спрятаться куда-нибудь, где на него не упал бы свет – впрочем, насмерть испуганное выражение парня, если и не объясняло, то говорило о многом. Что ему сделал Себастиан? И, главное, почему он там вообще находился?  
Себастиан нахмурился, увидев, что Блейн и в самом деле готов был буквально разрыдаться, и, не понимая ещё, в чём же дело, убрал руку, поднимая её вместе с другой в знак согласия.  
– Окей, окей, я его не открою! Но ты мог бы мне объяснить...  
– Курт не переносит солнечный свет, будь ты проклят! Ты мог его убить, понял, придурок?! – взорвался Блейн, пока выражение лица Себастиана заметно менялось по мере того, как мысль о том, что он чуть не убил человека, усваивалась его сознанием, оглушая его и заставляя пошатнуться от внезапного головокружения.  
– Я... О Боже мой, – прошептал он виноватым и одновременно ошарашенным тоном, который вовсе ему не подходил, но казался, тем не менее, искренним. – Я не знал, Блейн...  
– Вон, – прошипел Блейн, приблизившись ещё больше, и мельком заметив, что Курт закрыл лицо ладонями, чтобы не показывать слёз, которые был не в силах сдержать. – _Вон!_  
Себастиан, казалось, собрался что-то сказать, но передумал, глядя на него с болью в глазах, словно тот его ранил, и широкими шагами вышел из комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь. Её грохот эхом разнёсся по комнате, прежде чем всё погрузилось в тишину.  
Блейн опустил взгляд на Курта, казавшегося маленьким дрожащим бледным комочком... слишком бледным.  
– Курт, – прошептал он, осторожно приблизившись и присев на колени напротив него. Слушая его приглушённые ладонями рыдания, Андерсон чувствовал себя так, словно медленно умирал. Он никогда не должен был связываться с Себастианом, в некотором смысле это... это было и его виной.  
– Курт, посмотри на меня, – Блейн тихо протянул руку и коснулся его плеча, но Курт дёрнулся от него, слегка ударившись спиной о стену, и всхлипнул, на мгновение поднимая взгляд. Андерсон немедленно узнал эту гримасу боли.  
– О Боже, спина... у тебя болит спина? Курт? Скажи что-нибудь, прошу тебя!  
– Флинт, – сумел простонать Хаммел, закусив губу до крови, потому что каждое рыдание слишком сильно сотрясало его тело, только усиливая боль, но он просто ничего не мог с этим поделать. Блейн понял его и моментально выскочил из комнаты в поисках мажордома.  
Двое вернулись почти сразу. Пожилой мужчина держал в руке маленький чемоданчик, содержащий медикаменты, и очень заботливо, каждый поддерживая парня под локоть, они подняли Курта и сняли с него одежду, укладывая потом на кровать животом вниз.  
Кожа на спине была значительно краснее, чем в последний... и единственный раз, когда он её видел, и в нескольких местах почти кровоточила. Флинт сел на краю кровати и провёл сверху мокрым полотенцем, прижимая сильнее в этих точках, чтобы заставить скопившуюся под поверхностью кровь выйти, а после стирая её. Курт уткнулся лицом в подушку, сжимая руками края покрывала и продолжая приглушённо всхлипывать.  
Блейн не знал, что делать: мог ли он присесть с ним рядом и попытаться держать его за руку, погладить по волосам... Курт казался таким хрупким, что парень боялся его сломать, разбить на маленькие кусочки, словно тот был из стекла. Так что ему ничего другого не оставалось, как шагать взад-вперёд рядом с кроватью, время от времени поглядывая на него, не в силах сдержать слёз каждый раз, когда Курт вскрикивал в подушку.  
Флинт достал из чемоданчика флакон и нанёс на спину Курта что-то вроде защитного прозрачного геля, стараясь втирать его как можно аккуратнее, но Курт продолжал стонать, заглушая, насколько ему удавалось, крики, и Блейн схватился за волосы, потому что он не знал, что делать... кого винить... не знал, сойдёт ли это за смягчающие обстоятельства после убийства Себастиана, потому что, в сущности, он же его не программировал... он это вот только сейчас решил, его можно было выдать за приступ невменяемости... Хотя, вообще-то, ему это было и не важно, пусть бы его арестовали, лишь бы Курт больше не страдал так, не кричал и не плакал.  
Когда Хаммел, тоненько вскрикнув, выгнулся почти под прямым углом над кроватью, Блейн не выдержал и подскочил к нему, упав на колени рядом, убирая ему растрепавшиеся волосы с покрытого испариной лба.  
– Шшш... всё хорошо, всё хорошо, – начал он напевать слова, словно колыбельную, хотя и знал прекрасно, что Курт не смог бы заснуть. Он продолжал шептать их ему на ушко, а Курт отчаянно искал вслепую его руку, пока не нашёл её и не сжал так сильно, что почти перекрыл доступ крови к пальцам... но это не имело значения.  
Прошло, казалось, бесконечно много времени, когда Флинт, наконец, закончил процедуру и встал, закрывая чемоданчик.  
– Будет лучше, если Вы вернётесь завтра, – сказал он Блейну, сурово глядя на него, поскольку, безусловно, сообразил, что тот имел некое отношение к парню, натворившему всё это. Блейн не обратил внимания на его осуждающий взгляд и рассеянно кивнул, гладя волосы Курта и не отпуская руку парня, которая всё менее крепко сжимала его. Курт лежал щекой на подушке, мокрой от слёз, с закрытыми глазами и искажёнными болью чертами, но, по крайней мере, перестал плакать.  
Блейн наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в висок и прошептать на ушко:  
– Ты такой сильный, любимый... такой храбрый... Я вернусь завтра, спи, хорошо? Я так люблю тебя.  
Курт слабо кивнул, жалобно застонав в ответ, и медленно отпустил его руку. Блейн взглянул на него в последний раз, неохотно отворачиваясь и выходя из помещения.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

На следующий вечер Блейн вернулся, как и обещал. Он долго боролся с рациональной стороной своего разума, чтобы решить, что делать с Себастианом – а если точнее, убить ли его, и каким способом, в случае положительного решения – но в результате пришёл к выводу, что самым важным сейчас было убедиться, что Курт в порядке, и узнать, как всё произошло. Тем утром, между прочим, Себастиан не показывался, почуяв, вероятно, риск, которому в противном случае мог подвергнуть свою жизнь.  
Открыв дверь в комнату Курта, Блейн застал того на постели в почти сидячем положении, его спина была перевязана и опиралась на гору подушек, помогавших поддерживать её прямо. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, настолько погружённый в свои мысли, что даже немного подпрыгнул, услышав звук закрывшейся двери. Курт повернул голову и взглянул на Блейна невероятно печальными, почти остекленевшими глазами, и Андерсона будто ледяной водой окатило: все его усилия превратились в дым за пару секунд. В каком-то отдалённом уголке его мозга закрутились колёсики, разрабатывая новые пытки, которые он мог бы применить к Себастиану, чтобы добавить их к уже существующему списку.  
Парень решил вести себя так, словно всё в порядке, хотя бы с самого начала, намеренно игнорируя неестественную бледность Курта и то, как тот на него смотрел, будто желая заглянуть внутрь в поисках некой истины... Как если бы и не знал его больше.  
– Привет, – сказал он, рассеянно оставляя сумку прямо на полу, прежде чем быстро подойти к кровати. Он сел на краю и взял Курта за руку, медленно приблизившись, чтобы нежно поцеловать в губы. Курт не ответил на поцелуй, и Блейн растерянно отстранился, сжав ещё сильнее его руку и громко сглотнув.  
– Как ты?.. – выражение Курта стало ещё более жёстким.  
– Как ты мог позволить, чтобы он прочёл дневник? – спросил он, оставляя без ответа вопрос. Блейн приоткрыл рот и изумлённо распахнул глаза.  
– Что? Он... он так сказал?  
– Он там прочитал мой адрес, и кто знает, что ещё, – Курт стиснул зубы и посмотрел на Блейна так, что тому показалось, будто он стал резко уменьшаться в размерах и скоро вообще исчезнет. Однако скоро его мысли прояснились, позволяя связать вместе всё: тот момент, когда Себастиан наклонился к нему, а дневник лежал на столе в куче бумаг; и другой, когда в столовой он услышал какое-то шуршание позади себя... значит, именно тогда Смайт потихоньку вернул вещь на место.  
Эта змея... Блейну удалось отложить свои убийственные планы только потому, что у Курта, казалось, в этот момент были в голове ещё более действенные.  
– Он выкрал его у меня, а потом втихаря засунул мне обратно в сумку... я даже ничего не заподозрил, – проговорил медленно Андерсон, ещё раз мысленно возвращаясь в тот день и задаваясь вопросом, как он мог не заметить отсутствие дневника, приводя стол в порядок. Очевидно, он слишком сосредоточился на аранжировках. – Это... это не моя вина.  
Курт на мгновение опустил взгляд, словно размышляя над чем-то. Его черты, казалось, смягчились, и когда он снова поднял лицо, в глазах появилось что-то новое.  
– Я знаю это, – ответил он, удивив Блейна своим неожиданно тихим и неуверенным голосом, будто бы взвешивал каждое слово. – Но, Блейн, я... я обдумал то, что случилось.  
Он прервался, не зная, что эта пауза только увеличила бы волну паники, которая, Блейн отчётливо ощущал, росла у него внутри. Андерсон крепче сжал руку Курта, ожидая продолжения и нервно покусывая губу. Хаммел избежал взгляда его широко раскрытых влажных глаз, когда снова заговорил, уставившись в пространство над его головой, будто бы глядя на него. Но это было не так, и Блейн знал об этом, и у него появилось отвратительное... жуткое ощущение.  
– Я поклялся себе, что никогда больше не позволю никому причинить мне такую боль. Этот шрам, Блейн... он там потому, что я был глупым. Потому что я доверился другому ребёнку и позволил, чтобы он вывел меня в сад днём, только чтобы произвести на него впечатление и доказать самому себе, что я могу быть таким, как другие. И в этот раз всё повторилось. Я... я не имею в виду, что это ты сделал мне больно, потому что это не так... я знаю, ты бы никогда, никогда не сделал бы мне ничего плохого. Но если бы я был сильнее, если бы сумел устоять, может ты... ты не полюбил бы меня... а я – тебя. И это... это бы никогда не случилось.  
Блейн часто заморгал, пытаясь усвоить всю эту информацию. Это походило на то, будто у него в мозгах было какое-то сломанное колёсико, которое никак не хотело проворачиваться, запинаясь каждый раз, когда он уже почти добирался до скрытого значения слов Курта... до того, что Курт хотел донести до него.  
– Курт, я не... не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, – сказал он слабым, почти робким голосом, потому что так и было; он не понимал или, возможно, не желал понимать. Курт глубоко вдохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза, прежде чем открыть их и продолжить.  
– Думаю, мы не должны больше видеться некоторое время.  
Блейн почувствовал, что кровь застыла у него в жилах, хотя, судя по всему, продолжала каким-то образом течь, потому что позволила ему убрать руку, которая сжимала ладонь Курта, и неловко подвинуться на кровати, будто ему вдруг стало неудобно, и он никак не мог найти лучшее положение. Жгучие слёзы начали покалывать глаза, и, хотя последние слова фразы придавали ей некоторым образом менее окончательное значение, его разум словно бы стёр их, оглушая его и разрушая его мир.  
 _Мы не должны больше видеться. Мы не должны больше видеться. Мы не должны больше видеться._  
Подсознание предательски вырвало эти слова и решило по собственной воле бесконечно повторять их, оглушая, как если бы кто-то ударил его по голове.  
– Ты... ты меня бросаешь? – произнёс он голосом, резким от усилия не плакать, поднимаясь с кровати, с отчаянием в раненом взгляде. Курт протянул к нему руку и уже раскрыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но тут же закрыл его и опустил глаза.  
Он не знал, что сказать. Этой ночью Хаммел не спал, не в состоянии сомкнуть глаз из-за беспощадной борьбы, которую вёл его мозг, без устали напоминавший, насколько ему было больно, а также с его сердцем, которое пыталось сказать, что это того стоило... всегда бы стоило, потому что у него был Блейн, и он стоил того, чтобы снести всю боль этого мира.  
Но едва он вспоминал тот момент, когда был напуган, ему не удавалось не связывать его с другим... много лет назад, спрашивая себя, шла ли речь о той же ошибке, пусть и в различных ситуациях: ошибке впустить кого-то в свою жизнь. Если бы Блейн остался просто его репетитором, как и должно было быть, никакой гомосексуальный ревнивый и самодовольный подросток не заявился бы к нему в дом и не подверг опасности его жизнь.  
Проблема состояла в том, что, даже сумей он вернуться назад, Курт совершенно точно знал, что не смог бы не влюбиться. Он не знал, кого винить: Блейна – за то, что позвонил и принял предложение, своего отца – за то, что нанял его, или самого себя, что проигнорировал предупреждения собственного подсознания и шрама на спине. И Хаммел не знал, как ответить на вопрос Блейна, такой прямой и простой, потому что не хотел его бросать.  
И если бы речь шла лишь о том, чтобы избежать боли и страха, возможно, Курт не взял бы даже на рассмотрение подобный вариант. Но тут было кое-что гораздо более важное, потому что дело было в Блейне.  
Блейне, который, на грани срыва из-за его затянувшегося молчания, схватился за голову и крикнул:  
– Я думал, ты меня любишь!  
Сердце Курта раскололось на миллион осколков. Он не мог лгать об этом, и Блейн не мог уйти, действительно думая, что это не так.  
– Это правда, я люблю тебя, люблю. И именно поэтому так поступаю! – простонал он, закусив губу от того, что у него вырвалась эта последняя фраза, в которой вовсе не было необходимости. Блейн сдержался, чтобы не закричать снова, и задумчиво на него посмотрел, зацепившись именно за это утверждение.  
– То есть? – спросил он шёпотом.  
– Блейн, – проговорил Курт умоляющим голосом, молчаливо прося оставить всё как есть и выйти из комнаты, позволяя ему разрыдаться в одиночестве, как ему бы сейчас больше всего хотелось. Но от Блейна этого, естественно, нельзя было ожидать. Он должен был понять. Это проклятое колёсико продолжало заедать, доводя его за один шаг до того, что он должен был знать, потом снова и снова возвращаясь назад и медленно сводя его с ума.  
– Есть что-то ещё, так? – спросил он, опять приближаясь к постели, но оставаясь стоять, пристально глядя на Курта. Тот закрыл глаза и вздохнул, готовясь сказать то, что больше привычных кошмаров и боли старой раны мучило его всю ночь.  
– Блейн, я... я тебя видел. Я видел, в каком ты был ужасе, и это разбило мне сердце, потому что это стало бы твоей жизнью, понимаешь? Вечно беспокоиться, что кто-нибудь впечатает меня в стену или по неосторожности откроет окно, о том, чтобы увлажнять кожу на шраме раз в неделю, чтобы стёкла были достаточно затемнёнными, не пропуская солнечный свет даже посреди лета. Я знаю... я видел, как это делали мои мать и отец всю мою жизнь. И я знаю, ты сказал, что для тебя это не важно, что тебе достаточно быть со мной рядом... но ты это говоришь _сейчас..._ Потому что это важно, Блейн. Это твоя жизнь. И я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты никогда бы ничего мне не сказал, что остался бы рядом, даже страдая, и я не могу тебе этого позволить. Потому что я тебя люблю. Потому что хочу, чтобы у тебя была свадьба солнечным воскресным утром на экзотическом пляже или в весеннем парке... чтобы ты спокойно мог играть с детьми на открытом воздухе и устраивать пикник под раскидистым деревом. И осознание, что я не смогу дать тебе всего этого... меня убивает, Блейн, потому что ты заслуживаешь всего... ты заслуживаешь каждого восхода и заката в этом мире, а я...  
Курт оборвал свой длинный монолог, сдерживая рыдания и отводя взгляд от Блейна, который смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать, задыхаясь со слезами на щеках. Курт снова заговорил, не глядя на него больше, потому что физически был не в состоянии перенести вид отчаяния в его глазах.  
– Я могу сделать хотя бы это. Могу отпустить тебя. И именно это я делаю.  
Блейн открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не раздалось ни звука. Он застыл, глядя на Курта, намеренно отвернувшегося в другую сторону, по меньшей мере, минуту, которая показалась нескончаемой.  
Слишком много информации, слишком много... всего вместе, потому что, даже если Курт и говорил, что хочет, чтобы он был счастлив, он не думал, что за этим стояло всё это. И на одно коротенькое мгновение, когда Хаммел перечислял все те вещи, которых не смог бы ему дать, Блейн действительно ощутил боль, осознавая это, потому что он был всего лишь человеком и желал этих вещей, нормальных, простых, повседневных, отрывков – гипотетические и размытые – некоего будущего, которое ещё не определилось, но которое все мы, когда никто не может видеть, рисуем себе, пусть даже, стараясь не строить слишком много иллюзий.  
Но ему не удавалось представить всё это ни с кем, кроме Курта. Именно в этом состояла проблема. Он мог бы сказать это, но не стал, потому что Курт был настолько убеждён, так уверен в своих словах, что Блейн невольно спросил себя с каплей подозрения и злости, было ли для него всё это так уж тяжело, как он демонстрировал. Не впервые Курт пытался "сделать то, что лучше для него", и Блейн устал, устал слышать об этом, видеть, что тот ведёт себя так, будто Блейн не в состоянии решать за себя, будто это его прерогатива.  
И в этот раз он сам принял решение. Он развернулся, не глядя на Курта, поднял с пола сумку и ушёл.  
– Я всегда буду тебя любить, – прошептал Курт, когда услышал его шаги по ту сторону захлопнувшейся двери, прежде чем расплакаться, закрывая лицо руками.  
Его солнце ушло. Курт опять был в темноте, где, в сущности, был всегда, где родился. Он вернул его миру, тому месту, которому он принадлежал... И однажды кто-то другой насладится его светом, и Блейн поймет, что это было к лучшему.  
Он всё сделал правильно. Почему же тогда было так больно?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Всё ещё болит?  
Курт поднял взгляд от тарелки с почти нетронутой едой, внезапно вырванный из своих мыслей словами отца. Мыслей о глазах, сладких как мёд, смотрящих с нежностью на кого-то другого, даря ему улыбку и получая такую же в ответ.  
– Немного, – признал он, беря вилку и изображая минимум аппетита, чтобы не заставлять Бёрта волноваться ещё больше. Гробовая тишина установилась между ними на долгие минуты, прерываемая время от времени лишь потрескиванием дров в камине.  
– У Блейна грипп или что-то в этом роде? – выдавил, наконец, Хаммел-старший, и Курт удивлённо на него уставился, поскольку вовсе не ожидал, настолько отличного от предыдущего вопроса.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Потому что уже три дня, как он не показывается, и это странно, – ответил отец, пристально глядя на сына, чтобы уловить его реакцию. За эти три дня Курт говорил мало, а ел ещё меньше, и это его крайне беспокоило.  
– Он... не придёт. Он больше не придёт.  
Бёрт немедленно опустил на стол нож и вилку, не сводя глаз с сына.  
– Почему?  
Курт отвёл взгляд, ощутив себя вдруг как на допросе. Конечно, он знал, что вопросы рано или поздно возникли бы, но это не означало, будто он рад был на них отвечать. Ему отчаянно не хотелось объяснять кому-то другому причины своего решения, только чтобы услышать ещё раз одно и то же: что он ошибался, потому что Блейн его любил, и он любил Блейна, и это... это было единственное, что имело значение. И Хаммелу невыносимо было это слышать, потому что это было именно тем, чего он желал всем сердцем: чтобы их любовь действительно была тем единственно важным. Но это было не так. Будущее Блейна было важным.  
Тогда как его было предопределено с того дня, когда Курт открыл глаза. Он был бы эгоистом, жертвуя будущим человека, которого любил больше всех на свете, чтобы пытаться исправить то, что всё равно останется прежним.  
Курт никогда больше не смог бы быть совершенным без Блейна, не чувствуя его губ на своих... но, в сущности, так и было всегда – до того, как он его узнал. Теперь Хаммел мог хранить свои воспоминания, зная, что хоть раз в жизни он был таким... он мог сделать так, чтобы этого ему хватило. Ведь мог?..  
– Нам обязательно говорить об этом? – произнёс он тоскливо, приводя отца в ещё большее волнение. Бёрт, как ни странно, не стал настаивать сразу, как того ожидал Курт. Он просто молча наблюдал за ним, словно оценивая различные гипотезы, изучая его... и Курт понял, наконец, от кого унаследовал эту способность. Его мать не могла смотреть на людей вот так – настойчивым, проникающим внутрь взглядом, который жёг кожу. Она была такой чувствительной и с таким уважением относилась к другим, что была способна терпеливо ждать целыми днями, дабы Курт сам ей сказал, что было не так, даже глазом не моргнув.  
– Это из-за того, что произошло, не так ли? – спросил его отец, закончив, судя по всему, свой анализ. – Ты снова испугался... я понимаю. Но Курт, он...  
– Он меня _любит._ Я знаю, _знаю._ Думаешь, мне просто его отпустить? Сделать то, что _правильно_? Но кто-то же должен!.. – Курт нервно вцепился в свои волосы.  
– Что ты подразумеваешь под "то, что правильно"? – поинтересовался Бёрт.  
– То, что правильно для него, папа, – ответил Курт ослабевшим голосом, как-то сразу успокоившись. Он столько раз повторял это сам себе в своих мыслях, что начинал и в самом деле верить. – Чтобы он мог жить счастливо.  
Бёрт покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь, как если бы собирался ласково пожурить маленького ребёнка, который только что допустил ошибку в решении простенькой задачки.  
– Курт, ты и я прекрасно это знаем, – сказал он, накрывая руку сына своей. – Без тех, кого любишь, никогда не получится жить счастливо.  
– Но, может, он... он полюбит кого-то другого, когда-нибудь... – ответил Курт, и было так больно от одной только мысли об этом... но ведь, по сути, именно ради этого он отпустил его, чтобы Блейн однажды мог прожить с другим человеком моменты, которые никогда бы не смог разделить с ним он. Другой... кто-то, пока без лица и имени, абстрактная сущность неопределённой формы, которая когда-то, рано или поздно стала бы вдруг реальной и ощутимой. – Знаешь, мы молоды, и...  
– Я и твоя мать... мы познакомились в вашем возрасте, Курт, – сказал Бёрт тем особенным тоном, между упрёком и нежностью, который никто другой не смог бы передать. – И поверь мне, она тоже не раз говорила, что я был свободен и мог уйти, если хотел, что я бы мог... найти кого-то лучше... Но если бы я так поступил, то сожалел бы об этом всю жизнь. И у меня бы не было тебя... Если Блейн тебя любит так, как я думаю, вряд ли он сможет найти кого-то другого. Это правда, вы молоды, и времена изменились, но Курт... то, как он улыбается, когда говорит о тебе, это... от этого можно ослепнуть. Подумай над этим хорошенько, прошу тебя. Прежде чем ты совершишь самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.  
Курт сморгнул, замечая, что его зрение слегка помутнело после того как отец упомянул улыбку Блейна. Он никогда не думал о своих родителях в таком смысле, сосредотачиваясь на том, какими они были по отношению к нему, но никогда – между собой. Он никогда не рассматривал их как пример, который следовало бы учитывать в его ситуации. И это, на самом деле, было ужасно глупо, потому что его мать была такой же, как он, в то время как отец – нет... всё как у них. И Бёрт был счастлив с Элизабет. Он до сих пор любил её, в глубине души Курт знал это. Но Элизабет... умерла.  
– Есть... есть и ещё кое-что, – сказал он неожиданно охрипшим голосом. Их взгляды встретились на мгновение.  
– Знаю.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Они потратили больше чернил и красок за эту неделю, чем за всё прошедшее время. Блейн начал писать в дневнике даже во время уроков, чего не делал никогда из-за страха, что кто-нибудь это заметит. И во время обеденного перерыва, устраиваясь за уединённым столиком, подальше от всех. Потом он стал писать и по ночам. Он перестал пользоваться гелем для волос и стал реже бриться. И пропустил еженедельное собрание Соловьёв.  
Потому что одна мысль, словно далёкое, но настойчивое эхо продолжала мучить его: ощущение, что он слишком легко сдался. Что позволил Курту спасти его, в то время, как это спасение было, на самом деле, приговором. Едва он вышел за дверь, уже в коридоре, пока он направлялся к выходу из его дома, эта мысль укоренилась в его голове и больше не оставляла ни ночью, ни днём.  
Может, он должен был всего лишь получше постараться, чтобы успокоить любимого. Может, ему следовало быть настойчивее и заставить его понять, что мог прекрасно обойтись без всех тех вещей, о которых говорил Курт. Потому что он мог, правильно?  
Единственным позитивным аспектом этой недели было то, что у Блейна появилось много времени, чтобы подумать. Невозможность видеть Курта каждый день опустошала его, но, в то же время, это прояснило его мысли, не затуманенные больше взглядом голубых глаз, бледной кожей и покрасневшими от тайных поцелуев губами. Ведь пока Блейн продолжал проводить всё своё время с Куртом, для него не представлялось возможным даже помыслить о том, чтобы обходиться без него.  
Курт стал для него как наркотик, пропитавший Андерсона так неправильно и естественно одновременно, потому что Блейн зависел от него... от его запаха, от его глаз, даже от его улыбки, которой он никогда не видел, но мог живо представить... Курт затуманивал его разум, не позволяя думать.  
Конечно, и теперь это было непросто, потому что всё, о чём парень мог думать, был _он_. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем больше Блейн осознавал, что не смог бы этого выдержать. Потому что Курт хотел подарить ему жизнь, которая без него не имела бы смысла.  
Однажды Блейн взглянул на солнце, прикрывая глаза рукой, и задался вопросом: а было ли для него так уж важно видеть над собой голубое небо в день свадьбы или празднуя день рождения сына; и было ли необходимо любоваться рассветами и закатами вместе с кем-то особенным, держа его за руку.  
И, в конце концов, он понял, что нет... не было.  
 _Потому что в глазах Курта Блейн мог разглядеть рассветы, закаты и северное сияние. Он мог видеть, как восходящее солнце окрашивало спокойные воды его взгляда тысячью оттенков, чтобы после тихо закатиться. И если всё это он мог пережить вместе с Куртом, настоящее солнце было ни к чему._  
Блейн снова посмотрел на глупое светило, замечая, что оно совсем не грело.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Курт ел всё меньше, предпочитая уединяться в своей комнате, делая вид, что собирается поесть там и опустошая тарелки в мусорное ведро.  
Он избегал фортепьяно, зная, что неизбежно заиграл бы песню, которую написал для Блейна. Но он не мог удержаться от порыва писать.  
Он занимался этим ежедневно, почти беспрерывно, лихорадочно пытаясь резкими ударами своей кисти изгнать из головы слова отца... и ощущение, что он допустил ошибку.  
На некоторых картинах цвета ложились, бессмысленно перекрывая друг друга, в точности передавая то, что происходило у него в голове: хаос. На других же всё было до странности ясно, потому что в очередной раз он использовал оттенки, наиболее приближавшиеся к оттенку глаз Блейна. Эти полотна немедля оказывались повёрнутыми к стене в углу, потому что этот цвет и без того довольно тревожил его по ночам.  
Курту перестал сниться Эндрю. Теперь его сны были полны лишь Блейном. То он видел его сидящим на скатерти для пикника, то сжимающим в руке бейсбольную перчатку в ожидании, чтобы маленький кудрявый мальчик бросил ему мяч, или ещё – под белым навесом, окружённом цветами, протягивающим руку мужчине с размытыми чертами, который не был им.  
И каждый раз Курт просыпался в слезах, ведь, несмотря на то, что он сделал всё именно ради этого, ради того, чтобы сны могли воплотиться для Блейна, эта каждодневная пытка его убивала. Возможно, таково было его наказание – способ напомнить, что если бы он сумел устоять в самом начале, Блейн мог бы иметь всё это, а он оказался бы в той же ситуации, но без этого мучительного сознания, что он любил его... продолжал любить, не зная, куда теперь это чувство девать.  
Он не знал, что делать, как избавиться от этой любви, которую не мог просто выбросить в мусор, как он делал с едой; он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь стереть её, как следы карандаша на своих набросках, рассыпанных по полу или хотя бы разбавить, как акварель.  
Полотна и сны, полотна и сны следовали одни за другими беспрерывно, путаясь в его голове до такой степени, что иногда Курт спрашивал себя, написал ли он Блейна на солнечном пляже... приснился ли ему безумный взрыв красок...  
Курт задавался вопросом, смог бы он так и провести остаток жизни, замкнувшись в воспоминаниях о том, что могло бы быть, продолжая спрашивать себя, правильное ли решение он принял. Но эти сны... они были так прекрасны, и образ Блейна, освещённого солнцем, заставлял его сердце сжиматься... И он даже не пытался представить, как горячие лучи могли бы плясать на его коже, потому что перестал это делать уже слишком давно.  
Курт знал, что никогда не забыл бы его и никогда не смог бы разлюбить. И неизбежно он задумывался – а Блейн смог бы? Возможно, он был сильнее, а также живя в мире, который был больше и ярче, чем мир Курта, он имел бы больше шансов отвлечься и, в конце концов, сумел бы забыть его. Вся жизнь Курта проходила в четырёх стенах, и было неизбежно, что хоть на минуту его мысли возвращались бы к Блейну каждый день.  
Но так ли это было? Как он мог быть уверен? А если бы через много лет он узнал, что Блейн так и не нашёл своё счастье, и возненавидел его смертельно? И если все его жертвы были ни к чему?  
Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, что Курт продолжал выплёскивать на полотна, временами отступая назад с растрёпанными волосами и раскрасневшимся лицом, пристально вглядываясь в краски в поисках ответа, которого не находил.  
Он так сильно и быстро похудел, что Бёрт, наконец, решил взять ситуацию в свои руки и поступить так, как никогда не мог себе даже вообразить: вмешаться в его личную жизнь. Зная, что Курт погружён с головой в живопись, отец пробрался в его комнату, взял с тумбочки его сотовый и сделал то, что следовало сделать.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

И был сон, который отличался от всех остальных. Курт стоял с кистью в руке перед холстом, обнажённый по пояс, как делал часто, чтобы не испачкать футболку, и потому ещё, что по какой-то причине так он чувствовал себя... правильно. Это было странно, на самом деле, потому что словно выставляло напоказ его слабости, но, возможно, в том-то и было дело. Чтобы отразить их в искусстве, он должен был прежде вытащить их на поверхность, ощущая себя при этом в мире с собой.  
Внезапно дверь отворилась, скрипнув, и затем послышались шаги, резко затихшие. Курт опустил кисть и обернулся, вздрагивая, потому что перед ним стоял Блейн.  
Он сильно удивился, потому что обычно Андерсон ему снился в лучах солнца, в контексте, который Курт никогда не смог бы разделить с ним, так что было совершенно непонятно, что он делал здесь?  
Молчание между ними длилось, казалось, вечность. Блейн смотрел на него своими сияющими глазами с приоткрытым ртом, словно слова застряли у него в горле.  
– Привет, – произнёс он едва различимо, и словно бы плотный туман развеялся в единый миг, потому что Курт внезапно осознал, что это было реальностью.  
Блейн на самом деле был здесь, в его доме, всего в нескольких шагах от него. И это немедленно вызвало в нём панику, потому что пребывание в мире воображения делало всё более простым, более выносимым. Он мог видеть Блейна в своих снах, зная, что не сумел бы к нему прикоснуться. Реальность была иной.  
В реальности Курт мог бы подбежать к нему и зацеловать всего... с ног до головы.  
– Привет, – ответил он хрипло. Блейн переступил с ноги на ногу, нервно сжимая руки перед собой. Он опустил взгляд всего на мгновение, потом снова поднял, и Курт увидел в нём некоторое смущение, вопрос, будто висящий в воздухе, что в результате смутило и его.  
– Почему... – попытался он сказать, но в горле было невыносимо сухо, и ему пришлось прочистить голос. – Почему ты здесь?  
При этих словах Блейн слегка вскинул голову.  
– Ты... ты написал мне, чтобы я пришёл. Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить.  
– Что? Я не...  
Ох. _Ох_. Было только два человека в этом доме, которые могли воспользоваться его телефоном, и уж конечно это был не мажордом. Курт пообещал себе, что проведёт небольшую беседу со своим отцом попозже, всё ещё осваиваясь с фактом, что Блейн был здесь. Он думал, что никогда больше его не увидит, и был уверен, что хорошо его запомнил, особенно после всех тех снов... но сейчас Курт смотрел на него, как в первый раз, и у него перехватывало дыхание, а произнести хоть слово казалось и вовсе невозможным.  
– Это написал не ты? – проговорил Блейн с таким разочарованием в глазах, что, казалось, был готов расплакаться с минуты на минуту. Курт практически услышал, как сердце треснуло у него в груди.  
– Нет, – прошептал он, отводя взгляд и стараясь не видеть, как Блейн сморгнул, загоняя слёзы назад.  
– Понятно, – только и сказал он, разворачиваясь, чтобы направиться к двери. Трещина в сердце Курта стала шире...  
 _Остановись. Я ошибся, не уходи, не оставляй меня, Блейн..._  
– Не уходи.  
Курт понял, что сказал это вслух, и задержал дыхание. Блейн застыл на секунду, прежде чем медленно повернуться к нему. Их взгляды встретились, и ещё раз опустилась тишина между ними, потом Блейн неуверенно сделал шаг ему навстречу, словно поспешность могла разрушить всё.  
– Курт...  
– Блейн, – Курт буквально разрыдался, выронив кисть и молнией кинулся к нему. Он упал ему на грудь, руки того инстинктивно обняли его за талию, в то время как руки Курта обхватили Блейна за шею... и всё было так тепло, так уютно... совершенно.  
Он ощутил, как Блейн сильнее прижал его, возможно, слишком сильно, потому что шрам ещё болел, но Курт чувствовал, что боль была недостаточной причиной, чтобы отстраниться. Ничто и никогда не стало бы достаточной причиной...  
Он действительно верил во все те вещи, которые говорил Блейну, насчёт того, что его любимый заслуживает быть счастливым, но в тот момент, в его объятиях он забыл обо всём этом, не имея даже сил, чтобы чувствовать вину. Может, потом... когда-нибудь.  
Просто для него было невозможно сожалеть о том, что он сейчас сделал... не тогда, когда Курт мог чувствовать дыхание Блейна в своих волосах, его слёзы на своей коже и его ладони на спине... и сладкую боль, напоминавшую, что он был здесь, что был настоящим.  
– Я пытался, клянусь, я правда старался, но я... – он всхлипнул на его плече, прижимаясь ещё крепче. – Я не могу без тебя... мне не хватает воздуха.  
Блейн поднял голову и убрал руки с его спины, чтобы обхватить его лицо обеими ладонями и поцеловать отчаянно, с какой-то новой страстью, какой не было между ними раньше, но которая казалась правильной в этот момент. Как если бы он не знал, что сказать, или попросту у него не нашлось для этого сил, и он предпочитал демонстрировать свои чувства через жесты, прикосновения рук и лихорадочные поцелуи.  
Курт вцепился в его кудри, словно Блейн мог ускользнуть от него с минуты на минуту. Вместе они отступили, спотыкаясь, пока Курт не наткнулся на стол рядом с незаконченным полотном, сталкивая на пол краски, кисти... но никто из них этого даже не заметил, потому что они продолжали целоваться, целоваться, целоваться... и Блейн всё сильнее прижимался к нему.  
Курт отстранился, хватая воздух ртом, и Блейн воспользовался моментом, чтобы скользнуть рукой от его лица к талии, с силой сжимая кожу и начиная исследовать шею Курта, легонько покусывая и тут же зализывая красные следы, оставленные им на пути.  
– Блейн, – выдохнул Курт, откидывая голову, одной рукой всё ещё цепляясь за его волосы, а другой держась за край стола, оглушённый этим необъяснимым ураганом эмоций, а их сбившееся дыхание наполняло воздух, и Блейн продолжал целовать и кусать, зализывать укусы, как если бы это было тем, чего он всегда желал, медленно спускаясь вниз по шее до того изгиба, в который влюбился, увидев впервые, прикусывая его, прежде чем поцеловать.  
– Это совершенство, – прошептал он, и Курт понял, что это было первое слово, которое тот произнёс с момента, когда они обнялись, снова обретая друг друга. – Ты совершенство... совершенство, – повторил он шёпотом, прежде чем поднять лицо и захватить его губы новым пылким поцелуем, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
Они отстранились на мгновение и взглянули в глаза – прозрачные океаны и сверкающий мёд, объединённые тёмной тенью желания – в точности понимая, о чём оба думали в этот момент.  
– Я хочу заняться любовью с тобой, Курт.  
Курт замер на секунду, полностью растворившись во взгляде Блейна. Он чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, его пальцы, собственнически сжимающие его бедро, глаза, пристально всматривающиеся в него, способные заглянуть глубоко, куда никто и никогда не добирался, и никогда не отступающие. Его шею ещё покалывало от всех тех ласк, которыми Блейн его только что одарил, и он задался вопросом, каково было бы заняться с ним любовью, если такие простые вещи уже казались невероятно интимными, будто бы Блейн пытался запечатлеть себя на его теле, оставляя след.  
Блейн увидел его колебания и слегка приблизился, прикасаясь кончиком носа к его и оставляя почти неощутимый поцелуй на его губах, лёгкий, как пух, который, Курт знал, он запомнил бы навсегда.  
– Это ничего, если ты не хочешь... – прошептал он в его губы, ослабляя хватку. Кто-нибудь другой мог бы увидеть досаду или фальшь в этой фразе, но Курт знал, что их там не было.  
– Я хочу, – ответил он немедленно твёрдым и уверенным голосом. – Просто... мы только что снова нашли друг друга после расставания, и я не... не хочу, чтобы это сопровождалось таким воспоминанием. Сейчас я хочу только, чтобы ты целовал меня, Блейн. Я так скучал по этому.  
Блейн снова взял его лицо в ладони и улыбнулся, прежде чем снова поцеловать. Они остались там, одному Богу известно, сколько времени, обмениваясь поцелуями, такими нежными, что каждый казался лучше предыдущего, шепча слова любви и прекрасно сознавая, что могли казаться смешными, но не придавая этому ни малейшего значения.  
И каждый поцелуй наполнял комнату жаром тысячи солнц.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Скажи мне, что смогу каждый вечер смотреть в твои глаза, прежде чем они закроются, и видеть, как ты открываешь их с восходом солнца; скажи, что продолжишь блуждать в моих мыслях, в моём обезумевшем сердце и в моих снах._  
Ejay Ivan Lac.

 

– Опять фотографии? Да они же получатся все одинаковые! – возмутился Курт, заметив, что Блейн снял его очередной раз, сидя на табуретке в нескольких шагах от полотна, на котором уже можно было различить зелёный и освещённый солнцем парк. Андерсон, крутящийся туда-сюда на вращающемся стуле, с фотоаппаратом в руке и бесконечным энтузиазмом в глазах показался ему маленьким мальчиком... тем самым мальчиком из его сна, который подарил ему легчайший поцелуй под летним солнцем. Курт улыбнулся про себя, хотя на самом деле у него это не получилось...  
– Все одинаковые не получатся, если это ты, – Блейн слегка улыбнулся, немедленно снова наводя на него объектив, чтобы запечатлеть Курта, который обернулся к нему с неприкрытой нежностью в глазах, моментально исчезнувшей, когда парень оказался предательски ослеплён вспышкой.   
– Довольно! Фотоаппарат мой, и я буду решать, что и когда снимать! – заявил он обиженно, откладывая кисть и размашистым шагом настигая Блейна, чтобы отнять свою собственность. Блейн надулся, глядя на него, как малыш, у которого отняли любимого плюшевого мишку.  
– Сделаем наоборот. Ты пиши, а я буду фотографировать! – предложил Курт, надеясь вызвать улыбку этой новой оригинальной идеей. И он не прогадал. Лицо Блейна засияло, и его губы растянулись практически от уха до уха. И Курт возблагодарил небеса за лёгкость, с которой ему удавалось провоцировать это невероятное зрелище.  
Блейн встал, освобождая ему место, и подошёл к полотну. Казалось, только там он внезапно осознал, чем должен был заняться, и заколебался, подняв руку, чтобы пригладить волосы на затылке, смущённо закусив губу.  
– А если я её испорчу? – сказал он, оборачиваясь к Курту и слегка краснея.  
– Сделаю другую. Но эту всё равно сохраню, потому что это будет твоя работа, – просто ответил Курт, держа фотоаппарат наготове. Блейн робко кивнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на кисти, прежде чем взять одну, чуть меньше той, которой пользовался Курт – наивно полагая, что так меньше напакостит – и макнуть её в палитру с разнообразными оттенками зелёного.  
Курт наблюдал за ним, фиксируя каждое неловкое движение, влюбляясь в каждое выражение, взмах ресниц, румянец щёк и намёк на неуверенность, пока Блейн робко касался полотна, не внося на самом деле серьёзных изменений, а лишь подчёркивая то, что Курт уже наметил.  
– У тебя хорошо получается! – подбодрил он Андерсона, хотя в действительности Блейн мог нарисовать трактор посреди его воображаемого парка... ему было бы наплевать.  
– Правда? – ответил Блейн с намёком на сарказм в голосе и внезапным блеском в глазах... тем самым, который сопровождал новорожденную идею. Курт моментально распознал это выражение через объектив и опустил аппарат, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
– Эмм... Да, а что? – спросил он неуверенно. Блейн лукаво ухмыльнулся и в одну секунду оказался перед ним. Потом быстро наклонился вперёд и, прежде чем Курт смог что-то понять, оставил щедрый зелёный мазок на его носу. Шагнув назад, он расхохотался, прикрывая рот рукой, в то время как Курт раскрыл в изумлении свой, изображая шок.  
– Какого дьявола?..  
– У меня всё ещё хорошо получается? – ответил Блейн, приблизившись снова, чтобы покрасить ему щёку.  
– А теперь? – сказал он, прикасаясь кистью к другой.  
– А теперь? – поинтересовался Андерсон, нарисовав на его лбу яркую линию. Курт, ещё вне себя от потрясения, встряхнул головой и как-то нехорошо на него посмотрел, а потом с преувеличенным спокойствием поднялся, положил фотоаппарат на табурет и... бросился к столу, чтобы запустить пальцы в краски с первой подвернувшейся палитры.  
Скоро это превратилось в самую настоящую войну: Курт и Блейн боролись, стараясь измазать как можно больше другого. Блейн последовал примеру Курта и забросил кисть в пользу ладоней. Их одежду нельзя было уже узнать... особенно пиджак Блейна, который сейчас мало чем напоминал обычно безупречную униформу Далтона.  
Волосы, носы, щёки, шея – любой открытый участок кожи был аккуратно покрыт краской, делая их похожими на ходячие радуги, а воздух заполнял их смех. В эти минуты вся остальная жизнь Курта словно бы исчезла, вытесненная хохотом Блейна, когда ему удавалось пощекотать его за ухом, и... его собственным, который раздавался, пожалуй, даже чаще, будто неосознанно он пытался наверстать то, в чём годами себе отказывал.  
Улыбаться было так просто. Так естественно, как и должно было быть, Курт делал это... не задумываясь. В этом крылась проблема: когда он думал сделать это, у него никогда не получалось, как если бы это было ему непозволительно, словно было неправильным открыто демонстрировать своё счастье. Потому что тот факт, что до сих пор он не сумел улыбнуться, не означал, что Блейн не делал его счастливым. Просто Курт не думал, что заслуживает этого. А сейчас у него не было даже времени задуматься, не было времени даже заметить...  
А вот Блейн заметил. Да и как бы он мог пропустить нечто подобное? Это было похоже на то, как если бы мир... его мир в тот момент внезапно застыл. Как если бы голос свыше сказал ему: _«Стой, замри и смотри. Смотри, что тебе удалось сделать»._  
И Блейну ничего не оставалось, как остановиться и любоваться. Потому что это был его приз. Это было тем, чего он желал больше всего на свете, и это только что воплотилось в жизнь прямо у него на глазах... вот так, без предупреждения, без каких-либо признаков, которые могли бы подсказать ему, что это должно было вот-вот случиться. И это делало всё ещё более удивительным и особенным.  
Андерсон подумал про себя, что если бы он только знал, что достаточно было разукрасить лицо Курта сотней цветов, чтобы тот улыбнулся, то мог бы сделать это давным-давно, и он отругал себя за недогадливость. Впрочем, было правильно именно так, когда он ничего не задумывал, когда всё произошло само собой.  
И это было... совершенно. Блейн ещё раз отругал себя, потому что его запас прилагательных, казалось, трагическим образом сужался до одного слова, когда речь заходила о Курте, тем не менее, ему не удалось найти ничего более подходящего, как он не старался.  
Удивительно. Чудесно. Прекрасно.  
Губы, растянувшиеся в улыбке, маленькие ямочки в уголках рта, раскрасневшиеся – насколько возможно было разглядеть под пятнами краски – щёки Курта... Как бы Блейн не обожал цвет его кожи, он вдруг осознал, что предпочитал её такой, как в тот момент, с разноцветными отпечатками его пальцев повсюду, как если бы он её пометил, как если бы Курт был его. И он был...  
Курт, как раз собиравшийся добавить фиолетовый оттенок к цветам на щеках Блейна, замер, обеспокоенный его внезапной неподвижностью. Они стояли друг против друга, в нескольких шагах. Курт увидел, как глаза Блейна заблестели.  
– Я так и знал, что у тебя чудесная улыбка, – прошептал Блейн, и маленькая слезинка почти незаметно скользнула по всем слоям краски, покрывавшей его щёки. Курт вздрогнул, только теперь осознавая, что улыбается, но тут же расслабился, чувствуя себя невероятно легко, словно тяжкий груз свалился, наконец, с его плеч. Подняв руку, он прикоснулся к губам, как если бы хотел убедиться, что это произошло на самом деле, и попробовал снова. У него получилось!  
Прежде чем Блейн успел сделать шаг к нему, Курт оказался рядом, прижал его к себе, твёрдо глядя прямо в глаза.   
– Сейчас, – выдохнул он ему в губы, удерживаясь, чтобы не поцеловать Блейна, инстинктивно потянувшегося к нему. – Блейн... _сейчас._  
Блейн обвил его шею руками и соединил, наконец, их губы, счастливо вздохнув, когда Курт притянул его ближе, схватившись за ремень. Они целовались медленно, не торопясь, как если бы в их распоряжении было сколько угодно времени, не нуждаясь в словах, чтобы сказать друг другу, чего желали в этот момент.  
Избавившись от одежды, они оказались на полу, прикасаясь один к другому повсюду, кроме как в том месте, где было наиболее очевидно, учитывая обстоятельства, оставляя следы рук и пальцев, скользящих по груди, плечам, проводя аккуратные линии вдоль рёбер и контуров мышц; Блейн в особенности остановился на выступающих тазовых косточках Курта, обводя их маленькими кругами большим пальцем, измазанным синим, тогда как Курт тщательно закрасил отчётливые углубления, ведущие к паху Блейна, создавая большую "V". А после и спину, пробегаясь пальцами вверх и вниз по позвоночнику, пока Блейн целовал его губы, удовольствовавшись нежными прикосновениями к бёдрам Курта, не имея возможности трогать его спину из-за шрама.  
Всё происходило медленно и постепенно... нечто вроде таинства, о котором оба молчаливо условились и благодаря которому они учились узнавать друг друга совершенно по-новому, и все было поразительно для обоих, потому что это нельзя было назвать сексом, ни занятием любовью, это даже не были прикосновения в обычном понимании этого слова.  
Они... исследовали, поклонялись друг другу, блуждая руками, оставлявшими за собой осязаемый след везде, так, чтобы эти отметины напоминали о каждом легчайшем прикосновении, каждом поцелуе, мешаниной цветов, уже неузнаваемых, наложенных один на другой и создающих оттенок, который Курт никогда не сумел бы воспроизвести, в точности как оттенок глаз Блейна.  
Потому что это не было простой смесью красок. Там были рассыпаны прикосновения страха... того лёгкого, почти милого волнения от мысли, что им предстоит совершить что-то важное, действительно важное – то, что запомнилось бы им навсегда, а значит, они не могли себе позволить испортить это.  
И были там оттенки жгучего желания, у которых была форма ладоней на боках и на бёдрах.  
И потом были более яркие цвета, выделявшиеся среди других, цвета любви, оставленные руками на щеках, когда они прижимались друг к другу для поцелуя; следы поцелуев на шее и груди, создававшие просветы в слое краски там и здесь. Разноцветные пятна в волосах, оставленные ласкавшими их пальцами.  
Курт перестал быть Куртом, а Блейн не был больше Блейном, слившись в одно... новое тело без имени, существо, сделанное из одних только взглядов, поцелуев, рук и окрашенное в цвета сердца.  
Заниматься любовью было просто, как если бы они это уже делали. Сомнения и страх между ними были давно похоронены, и всё время они смотрели друг на друга, не испытывая стыда или смущения, постоянно целуясь и позволяя рукам запечатлевать и эти воспоминания...  
И когда в конце они лежали на полу, измазанные и задыхающиеся, то снова начали медленно ласкать друг друга, добавляя новый оттенок к их картине: оттенок счастья.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Когда Курт улыбнулся и сразу после сказал, что хочет заняться с ним любовью, Блейн осознал с абсолютной уверенностью, что никогда бы больше его не оставил. Он не говорил об этом вслух в дни после их примирения, но в нём продолжал жить страх, что весь тот ужас мог повториться, и лишь в тот момент этот страх умер.   
И придя к этому, Блейн совершил ошибку. Потому что он был человеком, а люди, помимо прочих недостатков, имеют одну склонность: постоянно гонятся за той единственной вещью в мире, которую нельзя купить за деньги, единственной, которая никого не ждёт, не слышит ничьи мольбы, которую нельзя ни одолжить, ни подарить, просто потому, что ею нельзя управлять. Время.  
Блейн начал думать о будущем. О себе и Курте, вместе через десять, двадцать, тридцать лет... лежащих на поляне, смотрящих на звёзды, выдумывающих новые созвездия; фотографирующих друг друга; занимающихся любовью, пачкая друг друга красками. Он начал думать о них в терминах знаменательных дат, дней рождения, юбилеев. Воображая себя постарше и, может, чуть повыше, ожидающим Курта на другом конце дорожки, усыпанной белыми лепестками и освещённой лунным светом, чтобы потом взять его за руку и стать его мужем.  
Блейн захотел провести с ним всё своё время, но в этом не было его вины... это было нормально. Но это подтолкнуло его сделать то, чего он никогда раньше не делал: он сел за стол в своей комнате, включил компьютер и стал искать информацию о заболевании Курта. Чтобы понять, как управляться с этим в будущем и знать о проблеме в подробностях, не спрашивая обо всём его, поскольку Блейн был совершенно уверен, что провёл бы с ним остаток своей жизни и желал разделить все трудности, как настоящий товарищ, любовник, друг.  
Он никогда не слышал названия болезни, но она была весьма редкая, и её было нетрудно найти задав в Гугле описание. И он нашёл...  
И его сердце остановилось.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Прошли недели, прежде чем Блейн нашёл в себе смелость сказать Курту о том, что он прочёл в Интернете. Был декабрь, и снег начал падать в Лайме, пусть даже слабенький, покрывая сад Хаммелов тонким белым слоем, придававшим поместью какой-то райский вне временной вид, ещё больше, чем в другое время года.  
Лёгкие снежинки таяли на поверхности озера, ещё слишком тёплого, чтобы замёрзнуть, но накапливались в голых ветвях деревьев, и их тёмные стволы резко выделялись на белоснежном поле. Это было чудесное зрелище.  
На Курте было тёплое коричневое пальто и шерстяная шапочка с вышитыми белыми оленями и двумя помпонами, которые подпрыгивали на уровне его груди, когда он шёл, об руку с Блейном по тропинке, что вела к озеру. Преимуществом зимнего времени было то, что солнце садилось намного раньше, так что они могли выйти, даже если было всего шесть вечера.  
Курт улыбался без видимой причины – это часто случалось в последнее время – и если раньше это заставляло сердце Блейна подпрыгивать и пускаться в пляс, то сейчас оно медленно опускалось, в то время как чёрные буквы на белом фоне с экрана его компьютера вспыхивали внезапно в его мозгу. Блейн с трудом сглотнул и продолжил шагать рядом с Куртом, сжимая сильнее его руку, хоть обе были в перчатках.  
– Как красиво, – сказал Курт, глядя вокруг с радостным, почти детским энтузиазмом. Благодаря темноте вокруг них, снег, казалось, светился, как и его кожа. Покрасневшие щёки и нос выделялись сильнее, как и розовые губы и светло каштановые густые ресницы. Блейну показалось, что он может лишиться чувств, глядя на него.  
– Милый? – позвал Курт, удивлённый его молчанием, отвлекаясь от пейзажа, чтобы взглянуть на него... То, что он увидел, заставило парня вздрогнуть: Блейн смотрел на него тем же отчаявшимся взглядом, который был у него, когда Курт его оставил, как если бы ему только что разбили сердце, а он стоял и слушал звон, с которым осколки падали на землю.  
– Блейн? Что такое? – спросил Курт, беря и другую его руку и глядя прямо в глаза, надеясь понять причину этого отчаяния и прогнать эту боль.  
Блейн сморгнул и на секунду поднял взгляд к небу, загоняя слёзы назад, потом прочистил горло.  
– Я сделал запрос в Интернете... – сказал он, стараясь говорить спокойно, но Курт приподнял брови, всё ещё не понимая. – ...о твоём заболевании.  
Курт застыл и часто заморгал, надеясь, что неправильно его понял, но взгляд Блейна был более чем красноречив: он всё узнал. И теперь, возможно, ненавидел его за то, что он не был полностью откровенен, потому что, знай Блейн обо всём раньше, он не вернулся бы к нему, игнорируя сообщение, отправленное его отцом, и предпочёл бы жить своей жизнью...  
Потому что Курт повёл себя, как эгоист раз в жизни. Он умолчал об этом по той простой причине, что неосознанно хотел, чтобы одна дверь осталась открытой. И насколько бы он ни считал Блейна отличным от других... ото всех других, жалость стала бы неизбежным следствием, если бы его возлюбленный узнал... а он не вынес бы этого – не от него. Но теперь всё пропало. Курт посмотрел ему в глаза, ожидая с минуты на минуту слёз, ругательств, криков или просто печальное "прощай".  
Но ничего из этого не произошло. Блейн не отрывал от него взгляда, ожидая его реакции, в отчаянной надежде услышать из его уст _"Это всё глупости, Блейн, в Интернете ошибаются. Только сумасшедший может поверить в некоторые вещи."_  
Прошла, как минимум, минута в молчании, и Курт понял, что должен заговорить первым.  
– Мне жаль, – прошептал он, борясь с медленно подступающими слезами, краем сознания замечая, что они провели больше времени плача, чем улыбаясь, особенно он. Следовало, в сущности, ожидать, что этот момент наступил бы однажды. Рано или поздно, он должен был сказать ему. – Мне жаль, Блейн.  
В единое мгновение руки Блейна выскользнули из его пальцев, и он очутился на земле, свернувшись в снегу, содрогаясь от безудержных рыданий. Курт кинулся к нему и крепко обнял за шею. Блейн оторвал лицо от его плеча и посмотрел на него, давясь слезами в попытке заговорить.  
– Прошу тебя, умоляю... – всхлипнул он, хватаясь за ворот его пальто и с силой сжимая ладони. – Скажи, что они ошибаются... что это неправда, Курт...  
– Это правда, – ответил Курт невероятно спокойным голосом, признавая то, о чём всегда знал. Это было почти простой данностью для него, тем, с чем он привык жить. Он, но не Блейн. И это его подкосило: он невольно подумал, что такие рыдания Блейна могут его легко убить.  
– Блейн, – сказал он, замечая, что практически всхлипом произнес его имя, пока Блейн плакал ему в плечо. – Чшш... не плачь, не плачь, не плачь...  
Он продолжал твердить эти слова, но ничего не помогало. Более того, казалось, что становилось ещё хуже, потому что Блейна начало заметно трясти, и он стал задыхаться, как при настоящем приступе паники. Курт отстранился и крепко взял его лицо в ладони, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
– Блейн, взгляни на меня, – произнёс он уверенно, слегка хриплым голосом. – Это ничего. Я всегда это знал, с тех пор, когда... когда умерла моя мама.  
Блейн вскинул голову, быстро усваивая информацию.  
– Я не... не догадывался... – признал он, потянув носом.  
– Я знаю, – мягко ответил Курт. – У тебя не было причин задумываться об этом... я сказал тебе только, что она умерла, но не почему.  
Лицо Блейна в его руках снова обрело выражение чистого отчаяния. Курт не мог больше этого выносить и приблизился, целуя его губы нежно и медленно, глотая его рыдания и слёзы и сжимая крепче в руках, удерживая его в настоящем, в этом моменте, когда они вместе и любят друг друга.  
Когда он отстранился, настоящий шквал слов, о котором Курт и не подозревал, сорвался с его губ, наполняя холодный зимний воздух.  
– Мне жаль, мне так жаль, Блейн! Я ведь даже и не мечтал об этом, мне было всё равно, но если бы я мог... Господи, если бы я только мог, я бы состарился рядом с тобой и любил бы тебя даже с седыми волосами, с морщинами и ревматизмом. Я любил бы тебя, даже если бы ты носил эти жуткие кардиганы ручной вязки, и хотел бы проводить скучнейшие вечера, сидя в кресле-качалке перед камином. Я любил бы тебя всегда, Блейн, ты должен верить... Мне жаль, я... я должен был сказать тебе, но я знал, что ты ушёл бы, и в глубине души я не хотел этого... я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся! И я был эгоистом, хотя и старался сделать всё, чтобы не быть им, а сейчас...  
– Я не уйду никогда, – прошептал Блейн с обезоруживающей простотой, прекратив рыдания, чтобы выслушать его. Курт опустил взгляд, тихо плача, и слёзы падали, прожигая маленькие кружочки в снегу.  
– Сколько?.. – едва слышно произнёс Блейн. Курт поднял лицо и посмотрел ему в глаза, стараясь найти в себе силы, чтобы сформулировать ответ. Никогда это не казалось ему настолько реальным, как в тот момент. Никогда не было так больно произнести вслух, до какого возраста ему суждено было дожить.  
– До тридцати лет, – выдохнул он.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Солнце каждый день новое._

Eraclito.

 

"Субъекты, страдающие Ксеродермой пигментной*, имеют длительность жизни, не превышающую сорока лет, поскольку клетки позже этого возраста утрачивают способность к обновлению. Однако пребывание на солнце приводит к сокращению этого срока по причине урона, который оно наносит клеткам. Это сокращение зависит от серьёзности контакта с солнечным светом (количество одежды на субъекте в этот момент, время года, интенсивность солнца), длительности такового контакта и возраста субъекта и, в любом случае, должна быть установлена и держаться под контролем медика-специалиста. Обычно инциденты, произошедшие в раннем возрасте, имеют более серьёзные последствия, учитывая тонкость кожного покрова."

Блейн сидел, уставившись на эти строчки в конце огромной веб-страницы одного из сайтов по дерматологии, после того, как перечитал их раз двадцать за последние полчаса. И каждый чёртов раз всё в точности совпадало: у Курта был пугающий своими размерами шрам на спине, являющийся следствием несчастного случая, произошедшего в детстве. И внезапно у Андерсона возникло желание убить ребёнка, хотя, нет, теперь уже парня, с которым он даже не был знаком, но который одним солнечным днём, не сознавая этого, отнял десять лет жизни у его любимого, словно они ничего не значили. И, возможно, так и не узнал об этом.  
Он попытался перечитать, но, дойдя до слов "сорока лет" должен был остановиться, потому что не мог больше разглядеть букв, слившихся в одну чёрную неопределённую массу перед его глазами, затуманенными от слёз, которые лились, не переставая, в течение всего путешествия от дома Хаммелов до Далтона.  
Курту должно было исполниться восемнадцать в феврале. И оставалось двенадцать. Двенадцать – такая большая цифра, когда говорят об отношениях, и такая маленькая, если речь идёт о человеческой жизни. Отнимешь два, и можно будет сосчитать их по пальцам рук. Отнимешь ещё пять – на пальцах одной руки.  
Это было всего лишь число, глупое число, но оно только что разбило его мечты и разрушило его мир. Они с Куртом никогда не смогли бы состариться вместе. Могло бы показаться поспешным для парня его возраста фантазировать о подобных вещах, но он уже представил себе это, и теперь было поздно что-то менять... этот образ уже был там, в его мыслях; они двое, вместе, на террасе, ночные шорохи вокруг них, фонари освещают сад, а звёзды сверкают, пока они предаются воспоминаниям об их жизни, о том, что они когда-то делали, перебирая их одно за другим, смеясь над теми глупостями, которые вытворяли подростками.  
 _Один, два, три, четыре..._  
Блейн приказал себе прекратить этот отсчёт, не думать о числах, но его мозг, казалось, не желал останавливаться, демонстрируя ему, как легко было сосчитать от одного до двенадцати и от двенадцати до одного снова и снова, пока парень бессильно не закрыл уши ладонями, сжимая кудри пальцами и съёживаясь на стуле, подтянув колени к подбородку.  
 _Дыши, дыши, не думай, не считай... я должен просто дышать..._  
Внезапно, кто-то постучался в дверь. Блейн затаил дыхание, пытаясь не разрыдаться, и прижал руку к груди, чтобы успокоить дыхание. С закрытыми глазами он приложил ко рту ладонь, стараясь не нарушать тишину, в надежде, что, кто бы там ни был по ту сторону двери, подумал, будто его нет, и ушёл.  
– Блейн, из-под двери виден свет... открой!  
Андерсон вздрогнул, округлив глаза, и резко развернулся к двери.  
– Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой, пожалуйста, – произнёс голос за дверью почти жалобным тоном. Блейн вздохнул и быстрым движением вытер мокрые от слёз щёки и покрасневшие глаза, после чего встал, подошёл к двери и открыл её. Перед ним стоял Себастиан.  
Смайт открыл рот от изумления, видя, в каком он состоянии. И дело было не в помятой пижаме вместо привычной формы, надетой на нём – Блейн казался буквально раздавленным. Волосы торчали во все стороны, потому что он постоянно теребил их руками, красные и опухшие от слёз глаза и почти мертвенная бледность кожи дополняли картину.  
Парень намеренно проигнорировал потрясённый взгляд Соловья, оставляя дверь лишь наполовину открытой, готовый захлопнуть её в любую минуту. У него не было времени на Себастиана. На самом деле, у него ни на что не было времени, потому что ему оставалось всего лишь двенадцать лет.  
Внезапно одна мысль поразила его, словно молния: сколько же времени он растратил понапрасну. Все те недели, что провёл в терзаниях, стараясь избавиться от чувства, которого не мог понять... и делал Блейн это именно вот с этим мерзким типом, который стоял сейчас перед ним. А секунды, минуты и часы проходили, и это были секунды, минуты и часы, которые ему было уже не вернуть. Он их просто выбросил на ветер... Он их потерял навсегда.  
И вид Себастиана, напоминавшего ему об этом одним своим присутствием, вызывал у Блейна тошноту.  
– Мне некогда разговаривать, – сказал он, не глядя на Смайта, и, в сущности, это было правдой. Он попытался закрыть дверь, ничего больше не говоря, но Себастиан ловко остановил его и приблизился.  
– Блейн, – произнёс он с упрёком, тихим и вкрадчивым тоном, оказавшимся полной новостью для Блейна. – Впусти меня. Я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
– Да ну? И с каких это пор? – вспылил Андерсон, поднимая на него взгляд способный, казалось, превратить того в пепел... злость, до сих пор не имевшая возможности выйти наружу, наконец, нашла себе подходящий объект. – Ты и тогда беспокоился обо мне, когда чуть не убил моего парня?  
– Я ведь уже говорил тебе – я не знал! И к тому же, именно об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой, впусти меня...  
– Это уже не важно, – пробормотал Блейн, больше сам себе, чем другому Соловью. – Ничего уже не важно.  
– Блейн, что... – начал Себастиан, поражённый его словами, смысл которых был ему неясен. – Что произошло? Курт что-то тебе сделал?  
– Ох, как ты хитёр! Думаешь воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы обеспечить себе добротный перепих, да? Бедненький, несчастный Блейн... ты позаботишься о нём, не так ли? – взорвался Андерсон. За последний час он практически постоянно переходил от состояния яростной злости до глубокого отчаяния, и этот бесконечный цикл эмоций выматывал его, оставляя без сил, но он не знал, как остановиться. И Себастиан оказался идеальной жертвой, на которой можно было отыграться... в кои-то веки, мог принести пользу.  
Вот только взгляд парня его удивил: он казался искренне оскорблённым и раненным. Себастиан распахнул глаза и отступил на шаг, поражённо приоткрыв рот.   
– Блейн, – проговорил он, нервно проводя рукой по волосам. – Господи, я, конечно, жуткая сволочь... и мне это нравится, но я в состоянии понять, когда это не тот случай, когда речь идёт о чём-то серьёзном. Я пытался только... чёрт, если один раз я попробовал быть...  
– Проходи, – прервал его Блейн, прежде чем смог бы передумать. Себастиан взглянул на него вопросительно, словно ища подтверждения, но Блейн только отступил на шаг, впуская его.  
Когда Себастиан вошёл, Блейн закрыл дверь и повернулся к нему, опираясь на неё спиной, потому что иначе, вполне вероятно, попросту не удержался бы на ногах. Его мысли, казалось, плавали в облаке, делая его движения медлительными, вялыми, и он лишь надеялся, что Себастиан по-быстрому промямлил бы свои извинения, чтобы Блейн, в свою очередь, смог притвориться, будто принимает их, выставить Соловья из своей комнаты и вернуться к компьютеру или прилечь и разглядывать потолок, или, может, сделать новую запись в дневнике... хотя, это вряд ли.  
Написав, он сделал бы это реальным, как бы глупо и инфантильно это ни казалось. Однажды написав, он мог бы перечитывать эти слова бесконечно, вместо того, чтобы щёлкнуть по крестику в углу экрана и сделать вид, будто никогда и не видел их. Блейн закрыл глаза и вздохнул, упираясь ладонями в дерево за спиной и стараясь придать голосу нормальный тон.  
– Пожалуйста, будь краток, – прошептал он, но, когда поднял взгляд на Себастиана, обнаружил, что тот стоял к нему спиной, уставившись прямо на экран его компьютера, так и оставшегося открытым на письменном столе в паре шагов от двери. Блейн мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как Смайт медленно подошёл к нему, положил руки на спинку стула и наклонился к экрану, чтобы быстро прочесть то, что там было написано.  
– Себастиан, не... – произнёс Блейн сдавленным голосом, но раньше чем, он сумел продолжить, другой парень обернулся и посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Блейн... – прошептал он с неуверенным видом того, кто не знает, что сделать или сказать из-за отсутствия привычки беспокоиться о чувствах окружающих. Блейн решил, что это просто жалость, сострадание, может, просто шок и лёгкая печаль, вполне естественные, когда узнаёшь о чём-то ужасном, что должно случиться с кем-то другим... не с тобой.  
Но в тот момент всё это было ему неважно, потому что теперь Себастиан _знал_ и, как бы Блейн его не ненавидел, как бы он его не презирал, Бог знает, сколько раз желая ему смерти, Андерсон сейчас осознал, что Смайт был единственным вне дома Хаммелов, с кем он мог поговорить. Единственным, перед кем он мог позволить себе плакать. Он ни в коем случае не хотел бы такого, его гордость и чувство собственного достоинства советовали сдержаться... но этого оказалось недостаточно. Без малейшего предупреждения, Блейн разрыдался, сползая на пол и обхватывая колени руками.  
Он слышал, как Себастиан неуверенно подошёл и замер перед ним, не зная, как вести себя дальше. Но потом присел рядом и положил ему ладонь на плечо так осторожно, словно о Блейна можно было обжечься.  
Смайт просто молча слушал его непрерывный плач, это было жутко утомительно, грудь начала болеть от сотрясавших её рыданий, руки и ноги затекли из-за неудобного положения, но, когда мало-помалу Блейн начал успокаиваться, то осознал, что так было лучше... вытащить наружу сразу всё, чем делать это постепенно. Потому что тогда он потерял бы другое время, которое мог посвятить Курту, а он не мог себе такого позволить. Не теперь.  
Подняв взгляд, он с удивлением обнаружил, что Себастиан всё ещё сидел рядом с ним. Он даже не заметил, что рука парня ещё касалась его плеча, выводя маленькие круги в попытке утешить. Блейн попробовал что-нибудь сказать, но его горло пересохло от долгого плача... или, может, он просто не знал, что сказать.  
Себастиан, с видом почти невозмутимым, только с долей беспокойства, как если бы намеренно себя сдерживал, вдруг просунул одну руку ему под колени, а другую под спину, поднимая Андерсона.  
Блейн хотел было запротестовать, однако, если быть откровенным, у него не было на это никаких сил. Так что он прикрыл глаза и позволил Себастиану уложить его в постель, снять с него обувь и накрыть одеялом. Потом он услышал шаги, короткую паузу и звук открывающейся и после закрывающейся двери.  
Он так устал, что заснул мгновенно.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

В этом году Блейн не поехал домой на Рождество. Без зазрения совести и без сожалений он соврал родителям, сказав, что слишком отстал по некоторым предметам и что должен был заняться организацией рождественского спектакля Соловьёв – закрытого студенческого спектакля, разумеется – и собрал вещи, чтобы переехать на этот период в дом Хаммелов.  
Это было странное Рождество. Отличное от всех других. Не то, чтобы печальное, хотя его недавнее открытие, казалось подвешенным в воздухе, словно лёгкий туман, а просто... задумчивое. И, в некотором смысле, самое яркое из всех прошедших, обычно полных улыбок, весёлых песен, когда все забывают о своих заботах , притворяясь, что они не существуют и, что самое важное, это выбор ёлочных украшений или приготовление индейки для праздничного ужина.  
Дух того Рождества был куда более значительным, потому что Блейну следовало научиться справляться с ситуацией, если он хотел остаться рядом с Куртом... а он хотел, это даже не обсуждалось. И это Рождество научило его ценить то, что у него было, даже если у этого был определённый срок действия.  
Потому что в тот момент... в тот самый момент Блейн держал в руках то, что было прекраснее всего на свете. Курт был его. И он не мог себе позволить потратить ещё хотя бы одну секунду на сожаления о том, чего не смог бы иметь, потому что тогда ему осталось бы на секунду меньше, чтобы наслаждаться тем, что имел.  
И это было трудно. Было трудно не говорить об этом, делать вид, будто этого нет, потому что обоим было достаточно взглянуть друг другу в глаза, чтобы понять, о чём они думали. И были взлёты и падения... но с годами всё стало лучше. Начиная с того Рождества.  
Украшение всего дома было изнуряющим и отняло почти целый день. Помимо Флинта и поваров была и другая прислуга – Блейн никогда их не видел, вероятно, потому что они жили в отдельном крыле – но Курт настоял на том, чтобы этим занимались только они двое. Сам он не прикасался к рождественским украшениям с тех пор, как умерла его мать, поскольку всегда делал это вместе с ней, а теперь хотел восстановить традицию с Блейном, который, естественно, был рад этому несказанно.  
Ёлку установили в главном зале, повсюду укрепили зелёные и красные гирлянды. Снаружи, на террасе и на ветвях деревьев, развесили разноцветные лампочки, казавшиеся маленькими светящимися ягодками. И, разумеется, веточки омелы повсюду, определённо больше, чем положено, просто чтобы иметь оправдание для поцелуев на каждом шагу, проходя под этими яркими букетиками. Над камином появились огромные цветастые носки, и всё вокруг превратилось в триумф цвета и сияния, возможно, несколько преувеличенный, но, взглянув друг на друга с гордостью и энтузиазмом, оба поняли, что именно так оно и должно было быть. Это было их первое Рождество вместе, и его стоило отметить как следует.  
В канун они ужинали вместе с Бёртом в той самой гостиной, где Блейн несколько месяцев назад – которые казались парню, на самом деле, годами – познакомился с этим богатым господином. Они делились рассказами о своих семьях, шутили над жадностью старых тётушек; Блейн рассказал, как однажды его кузина чуть не подожгла кухню, а Курт о том, как его мама споткнулась и упала прямо на ёлку, снеся всё – игрушки, гирлянды и лампочки – и обеспечивая сыну и мужу повод для смеха на неделю вперёд. Беседа была настолько спонтанной и естественной, что несмотря ни на что, несмотря на пронизывающую боль, которая, вероятно, никогда бы уже не оставила его сердце, Блейн почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он почувствовал себя дома.  
Курт и Блейн всё время держались за руки под столом, и на их губах рождались нежные улыбки, когда, поворачиваясь друг к другу, они понимали, что сделали это одновременно. И каждая улыбка, каждое прикосновение, взгляд или жест, каким-то загадочным образом, казался более особенным и драгоценным, потому что, в отличие от многих других пар, они уже теперь знали, сколько им осталось наслаждаться ими.  
Многие другие, вероятно, разошлись бы, закрываясь в собственной боли. Многие на месте Блейна отступились бы. Возможно, было бы проще потерять сейчас то, что, в конце концов, он всё равно не смог бы удержать. Но Блейн не сделал этого, он не сдался. Он любил Курта каждую секунду и любил каждую секунду с ним, чтобы в конце своей жизни сказать: _"Оно того стоило"._  
Чтобы иметь право сказать, что он боролся, что любил всем сердцем и ни в чём не раскаялся. Чтобы иметь право сказать, что он был чьим-то солнцем и сиял для него, никогда не прячась за горизонт, что он улыбался, плакал, кричал, _дышал_ для человека, которого любил.  
И в конце ужина Курт удивил его, неожиданно отняв свою руку. Блейн поднял взгляд и встретил его, полный любви и нежности... море, такое огромное и неизведанное им, но у него были двенадцать лет, чтобы узнать всё о нём. Он лишь надеялся, что их будет достаточно.  
– Я хочу спеть, – заявил Курт, одарив его улыбкой, оборачиваясь потом к своему отцу, который смотрел на сына внезапно намокшими глазами. Блейн удивился, не понимая, отчего эта фраза так на него подействовала.  
– Это было традицией, чтобы я пел на Рождество перед моими родителями, но я не... не делал этого уже много лет, – объяснил Курт, сразу сообразив, о чём тот подумал. Блейн слабо кивнул и снова взглянул на Бёрта, который старался незаметно стереть слезу.  
– А теперь... ты будешь делать это каждый год? – спросил Блейн, наблюдая, как парень обошёл вокруг стола, направляясь к фортепиано, стоявшему рядом с камином, в котором потрескивали дрова, и огонь ярко полыхал, создавая затейливую игру света и тени.  
– Да, – ответил Курт, обернувшись и пристально на него глядя. Блейн понял, что он хотел сказать, хоть и не произнёс этого вслух. Он хотел сказать, что каждый год должен был стать незабываемым, начиная с этого момента. Спячка закончилась, настало время, чтобы жить.  
Курт устроился за инструментом, лицом к ним. Блейн пожалел, что оставил фотоаппарат в комнате, потому что ему хотелось бы запечатлеть этот момент. Курт был прекрасен, простой красный свитер каким–то образом идеально сочетался с его бледной кожей, волосы, зачёсанные назад, свечи на крышке фортепьяно вместе с огнём камина придавали его голубым глазам блеск, словно они были праздничными украшениями, самыми яркими во всём зале. Но он быстро прогнал эту мысль, потому что снимок не смог бы передать то, что он чувствовал в этот момент, просто глядя на него.  
Курт улыбнулся отцу, взгляд которого был совершенно потерян, обращённый к давно прошедшим годам, о которых Блейн не мог знать, но потом он повернулся к нему и уже не отрывал больше от него глаз.  
Когда он запел, Блейн ощутил, как слёзы подступили к его глазам, но не печаль была тому причиной. Точнее, не только. Это было странное чувство, смесь страдания, меланхолии и счастья... всё вместе, сплошное противоречие, которое, тем не менее, в тот момент имело смысл.

\---------------------------------------------  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibTYf0PZZtI  
\---------------------------------------------

 

_Should auld aquaintance be forgot, / Забыть ли старую любовь  
And never brought to mind? / И не грустить о ней?  
Should auld aquaintance be forgot, / Забыть ли старую любовь  
And auld lang syne. / И дружбу прежних дней? _

Голос Курта разлился в воздухе, и Блейн спросил себя, как мог он жить без этого до сих пор. Но, в то же время, возблагодарил небеса за то, что ему было позволено услышать его хоть раз в жизни, как если бы это была комета, проносящаяся в небе раз в десять тысяч лет, и он был там... случайный прохожий под ночным небом, поднявший глаза, чтобы увидеть яркую звезду, наполнившую его душу светом.

_For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, / За дружбу старую —  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet, / До дна!  
For auld lang syne. / За счастье прежних дней!  
And surely you will buy your cup and surely I'll buy mine, / С тобой мы выпьем, старина,  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne. / За счастье прежних дней!_

Его голос, казалось, обвивался вокруг слов, вокруг нот, кружа их и танцуя вместе с ними в воздухе, и Блейн, сам того не замечая, плакал, не вытирая слёз, потому что это могло бы отвлечь его. Глаза Курта были закрыты сейчас, огонь камина освещал его лицо, которое, несмотря на красные отблески пламени, было бледным. Он казался ангелом.

_We two have run about the slopes / С тобой топтали мы вдвоем  
And picked the daisies fine, / Траву родных полей,  
But we've wandered many weary foot, / Но не один крутой подъем  
Since auld lang syne. / Мы взяли с юных дней.  
For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, / За дружбу старую —  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet, / До дна!_

Курт умолк, продолжая играть, и, когда во время этой инструментальной паузы он открыл глаза, Блейн заметил, что они подозрительно блестели и были ещё светлее, чем обычно. Последнюю строфу он спел в тишине, не играя, неотрывно глядя ему прямо в глаза.

_We two have paddled in the stream / Переплывали мы не раз  
From morning sun til night, / С тобой через ручей.  
But the seas between us broad have roared, / Но море разделило нас,  
From auld ang syne. / Товарищ юных дней...  
For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, / За дружбу старую —  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet, / До дна!_ **

Курт моргнул, и маленькая слезинка скользнула по его щеке, пока он продолжал смотреть на него, слабо улыбаясь и положив ладонь на сердце.  
Блейн поднёс руку к губам и молча послал ему воздушный поцелуй, не в силах остановить слёзы.  
Их первое Рождество... Им оставалось ещё одиннадцать.

__________________

 

* http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B0

** **Auld Lang Syne** – шотландская песня на стихи Роберта Бёрнса, написанная в 1788 году. Известна во многих странах, особенно англоязычных, и чаще всего поётся при встрече Нового года, сразу после полуночи. Перевод С.Я. Маршака


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Любовь оживляет, как тепло солнца после дождя._

William Shakespeare.

 

 

" ...пять, четыре, три, два, один..."  
Толпа, собравшаяся на праздничный концерт на Таймс Сквер, оглушительно приветствовала салют, многоцветными узорами украсивший ночное небо Нью-Йорка, и транслировавшийся по всем Соединённым Штатам.  
Курт и Блейн, стоящие перед телевизором, обнялись и слились в страстном поцелуе, рискуя пролить шампанское, которым заранее наполнили бокалы в ожидании обратного отсчёта. Парни совершенно не беспокоились о Бёрте буквально в паре шагов от них, тактично делавшем вид, будто поглощён обменом поздравлениями с его преданным мажордомом. Когда они, наконец, отлепились друг от друга со звучным чмоканьем, их щёки горели, а губы растянулись в счастливых улыбках.  
– С Новым годом! – сказал Блейн, поднимая бокал.  
– С Новым годом, любимый! – ответил Курт, повторяя его движение, чтобы чокнуться и выпить шампанское.  
– Ребята, пойдём на улицу, посмотрим салют, который устраивают Фостеры! – предложил Бёрт, поворачиваясь к ним. Курт и Блейн кивнули, быстро натянули пальто и схватились за руки, следуя за ним по коридору, а после на террасу, выходящую на сад со стороны подъездной дорожки.  
Холодный декабрьский – точнее, уже январский – воздух ударил им в лицо, когда они оказались на улице и устроились рядом с ограждением, касаясь локтями. Не говоря ни слова, Блейн обнял за талию Курта, который положил голову ему на плечо, закрывая глаза и потираясь легонько щекой, словно довольный кот.  
Блейн улыбнулся, притягивая его поближе, и ласково поцеловал в темечко. Всё было так просто. Стоять, обнявшись, и молча наслаждаться теплом друг друга – только они вдвоём. Он готов был провести так всю жизнь.  
Тишина была прервана грохотом салюта, который вспыхнул разноцветными огнями вдали, наполняя небо красным, жёлтым, зелёным и синим, создавая всё более изысканные картины. Блейн восторженно любовался ими некоторое время, пока не заметил, что Курт поднял голову. Повернувшись, Андерсон встретился с его глазами, в которых отражались праздничные огни.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Курт, придавая словам такую значительность, будто это было его первым признанием. Блейн отчётливо ощутил знаменитое щекочущее прикосновение крыльев порхающих бабочек в животе и улыбнулся.  
– И я тебя люблю, – ответил он, медленно, почти лениво, поглаживая его по спине вверх и вниз. Курт приблизился и едва коснулся его губ, и это лёгкое, почти неощутимое прикосновение вскружило Блейну голову, а когда мир вокруг него встал на место, поцелуй сделался настоящим: ярким и полным многим, возможно, слишком многим – пролитыми слезами, не сказанными словами, годами, которые им не суждено было разделить – сосредоточенным в одном этом мгновении, в двух дыханиях, ставших единым.  
Если бы только Блейн мог проводить все свои дни, лишь целуя Курта, всё было бы гораздо проще. Было бы так легко не думать ни о чём, пока Курт медленно обвивал руками его шею, чтобы тихонько поглаживать волосы, пока его губы становились всё более смелыми, его грудь поднималась и опускалась в ритме сбившегося дыхания, а сердце учащённо билось рядом, и всё остальное исчезало: и солнце, и тьма, и боль, и их самый страшный враг... время.  
– Пойдём... пойдём к тебе? – сказал Блейн, когда они отстранились друг от друга, задыхаясь. Курт кивнул, улыбнувшись, и взял его за руку.  
Когда они вошли и закрыли за собой дверь на ключ, Блейн отступил, пристально глядя на Курта, словно изучая его.  
– Что такое? – спросил тот, чувствуя себя несколько неловко. Блейн быстро глянул Курту в лицо, будто он отвлёк его от какого-то важного действа, требующего всего его внимания.  
– Не двигайся, – проговорил он еле слышно, мёд его глаз, казалось, загустел, обволакивая Курта, который не смог сделать ничего другого, как молча кивнуть под таким взглядом. Блейн подошёл к нему медленно, почти осторожно, как если бы ему предстояло прикоснуться к редкостному дикому животному. Потом, ни на мгновение не отводя взгляда от его глаз, поднял руку и начал ласкать его лицо – начиная со скулы, переходя на щёку и вниз до подбородка, – столь тщательно и аккуратно, что Курту показалось, будто сердце вот-вот взорвется у него в груди. Это было похоже на невесомое касание пушинки, и гладкие и мягкие пальцы Блейна вызывали лёгкое приятное покалывание.  
Когда Блейн нежно провёл пальцами вдоль его носа, а потом по губам, Курт вздохнул и невольно прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в этом едва ощутимом прикосновении. Той же рукой Блейн переместился на другую часть его лица, пробегаясь пальцами по линии ушной раковины, к виску и на лоб, убирая упавшие непослушные прядки.  
– Что ты делаешь? – тихо спросил Курт, не открывая глаз.  
– Шшш, – остановил его Блейн, касаясь указательным пальцем его приоткрытых губ. – Не... не говори ничего, – добавил он надломившимся голосом. Курт заметил это и взглянул на него.  
– Эй, – прошептал он обеспокоенно, беря его лицо в ладони и вытирая пальцем выступившую слезу. – Эй, не плачь... Не надо плакать. Что происходит?  
Блейн сморгнул пару раз, загоняя назад другие слёзы и снова стал лениво гладить его щёку, пока Курт ждал ответа, всё ещё держа его лицо в своих руках.  
– Мне нужно прикасаться к тебе, – сказал он после недолгой паузы, с отсутствующим видом скользя рукой вниз по шее Курта. – Нужно... чувствовать тебя под моими пальцами. Мне нужно знать, что ты здесь... сейчас.  
Курт слегка вскинул голову, но не настолько, чтобы помешать Блейну продолжить касаться его так легко и, в то же время, невероятно интимно и глубоко. Словно он старался запомнить его, постепенно создавая воспоминание, которое мог бы хранить для того дня, когда у него не останется ничего другого, кроме этого – его памяти. Курт не нашёлся, что сказать. Это было слишком велико для слов, слишком важно и значительно. И он не сказал ничего, и просто опустил руки с лица Блейна, а тот улыбнулся ему блестящими, но уже без следов слёз глазами и вернулся к аккуратному плетению своего воспоминания.  
Он приблизился ещё больше к Курту – теперь они стояли, почти соприкасаясь носами и не отрывая друг от друга глаз, потом провёл по его рукам, чтобы поднять их над головой. Когда Курт сделал это, Блейн осторожно потянул за край свитера, снял его, разлохмачивая немного волосы парня, и уронил на пол.  
Курт должен был бы чувствовать себя слишком открытым и незащищённым, вот так, полуголый, тогда как Блейн был ещё полностью одет. Но это было не так, он ощущал себя так же, как стоя перед новым полотном. Ему нечего было скрывать от Блейна, нечего ему доказывать и нечего стыдиться. Особенно, когда он смотрел на него так – со смесью тайного волнения, изумления и неприкрытого восхищения в глазах.  
Курт позволил его рукам погладить свою шею, прежде чем скользнуть на плечи, медленно продвигаясь к груди, исследуя гладкую кожу раскрытыми ладонями, словно желая слиться с ней, согревая. Когда Блейн большим пальцем задел его сосок, пока вторая рука аккуратно следовала рисунку рёбер и пресса, Курт вздрогнул и слегка приоткрыл губы, не поднимая сжатых в кулак рук, не зная, за что ухватиться.  
Блейн заметил его напряжение и дрогнувшие ресницы над немедленно потемневшими глазами и, продолжая ласкать его, сократил мучительное расстояние между ними и поцеловал парня нежно и собственнически одновременно.  
Курт облегчённо выдохнул ему в губы и позволил себе, наконец, поднять руки и зарыться пальцами в его тёмные кудри, притягивая ещё сильнее, и тишину вокруг них нарушали лишь негромкие звуки их встречающихся и вновь расстающихся губ, их всё более неровного дыхания да отдалённых выстрелов салюта, всё ещё окрашивающего небо, чтобы отпраздновать наступление нового года и осветить яркими цветами толпы людей, которые могли строить планы и фантазировать об осуществлении их мечтаний.  
Но Курт не завидовал им в тот момент. Пусть забирают себе все на свете праздничные огни – он целует солнце!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Тебе всё ещё грустно?  
Блейн отвёл взгляд от потолка, лёжа в постели Курта, и слегка повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Потом он улыбнулся, протянув руку, поглаживая его щёку, пока Курт выводил ленивые круги по его груди, но ничего не ответил.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты грустил, – сказал тогда Курт, поднимая голову с подушки и опираясь на локоть. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу Блейна, по его покрасневшим губам и растрёпанным волосам, прежде чем остановиться на его глазах, в которых он увидел бесконечную печаль.  
– Ты бы смог? – выдохнул Блейн. Его пугающе серьёзный тон застал Курта врасплох.  
– Что?  
– Знать, что потеряешь меня и быть не в силах как-то этому помешать. Смотреть на меня каждый день, считая оставшиеся.  
Курт застыл, почти не дыша. Блейн, заметив это, схватил его руку, словно пытаясь удержать рядом, не позволить ему закрыться в себе.  
– Я никуда от тебя не уйду, Курт, – уверил он парня, прекрасно понимая, о чём тот мог подумать. – Никогда.  
– Ты бы мог... – ответил Курт тихо, как если бы эти слова таили в себе опасность и, произнесённые чуть громче, были бы в силах сделать это действительно возможным. Но в его тоне не было упрёка. – Я бы понял.  
– Я не сделаю этого... Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – произнёс Блейн до странности спокойным голосом, учитывая аргумент, как если бы в этот момент они рассуждали не о себе, а о двух бесстрашных героях какой-то книги и о том, что они сделали бы на их месте: сумели бы они вести себя как те великие храбрецы или предпочли бы отступить, оказаться на втором плане и оставить сложные решения и жертвы кому-то другому.  
Курт задумался. Он всегда знал, что его ожидало, это стало для него чем-то обыденным и, откровенно говоря, до знакомства с Блейном и примирения с отцом, это его даже не сильно расстраивало. Не то, чтобы он хотел умереть, а просто не видел стоящего мотива для жизни. Но Блейн изменил всё.  
И каково же должно было быть ему, абсолютно беспомощному и сознающему, что он может быть с ним лишь до определённого момента. Курт и сам иногда задавался вопросом, как ему удавалось, где он брал смелость, чтобы не сбежать, и силу, чтобы проводить с ним каждый день, зная, что мог бы иметь куда более простую жизнь, тогда как Курт такого выбора не имел. Но он знал ответ: потому что Блейн его любил. И он прекрасно понимал, что это значит. Он знал с абсолютной уверенностью, что на его месте он бы не сбежал, что не оставил бы его и насладился тем временем, которое у них было. И поэтому он ответил, не колеблясь:  
– Да. Я бы сделал это для тебя.  
Блейн слегка улыбнулся, удовлетворённый, что Курт пришёл к тому же выводу, а его рука начала выводить маленькие круги большим пальцем на его боку. Он сконцентрировался на этом движении на несколько секунд, но потом снова посмотрел Курту в лицо и задал новый вопрос:  
– А потом?  
Курт закусил губу, опуская взгляд, однако тут же поднял его, глядя Блейну в глаза, потому что это было слишком важно, чтобы позволить ему понять, что он, в глубине души, понятия не имел, как бы поступил на его месте. Этот вопрос ставил их по разные стороны баррикады: для Курта не существовало "потом". Ему бы не пришлось справляться с одиночеством, чувствовать себя потерянным и брошенным. Блейн же остался бы ни с чем: лишь незаконченные полотна, фотографии, да страницы дневника, пожелтевшие от времени, того самого времени, что ускользало от них даже сейчас, здесь, в его постели... в их постели. Они не замечали этого, потому что его тиканье было неуловимым, заглушённым их вздохами и шёпотом, их руками, лихорадочно цепляющимися друг за друга, их сплетёнными телами... но стрелка часов на стене продолжала двигаться, даже когда они терялись друг в друге. Она не остановилась и никогда не остановится, и Курт решил, что и Блейн не должен был. Он бы этого не перенёс.  
– Я продолжил бы жить... потому что это то, чего бы ты хотел, – сказал он, пристально глядя на него, стараясь придать значительность своим словам. – И это то, чего я хочу, Блейн.  
Блейн вздрогнул и быстро отвёл взгляд, поражённый внезапной сменой тона и не ощущая больше себя под защитой гипотетических фраз и предположений. Реальность, казалось, свалилась на него с этой простой фразой, схватила за плечи и встряхнула, крича в лицо, что речь шла не о героях романа, а о его жизни, о том, что он бы сделал... что ему предстояло сделать. И Блейн не знал.  
Он точно знал, что хотел использовать всё время, что у них было, но "потом" оставалось неизвестностью, которую он пытался игнорировать всеми возможными способами. Курт представлял дело как-то слишком просто или, может, только хотел успокоить его за неимением настоящего решения.  
– Обещай мне это.  
Вырванный из собственных мыслей, он перевёл взгляд на Курта, натыкаясь на его глаза, решительные, как никогда, и серьёзное выражение с примесью надежды и тревоги. Он открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но промолчал, поражённый глубоким значением просьбы Курта. Как он мог сказать "нет" этим глазам? И как он мог обещать то, в чём абсолютно не был уверен?  
– Я... Курт...  
– Обещай мне это, – повторил Курт более настойчиво.  
Он так на него смотрел, что было почти больно. Полутьма комнаты делала его ещё бледнее, а взгляд – ярче, как если бы Блейн смотрел на дрожащее отражение луны на тёмной поверхности спокойного, но всё равно грозного моря, готового поглотить его.  
– Но, Курт, – ответил он слабым голосом, казавшимся почти жалобой маленького ребёнка... мольбой, чтобы он перестал смотреть так, перестал просить о невозможном. – Я не могу жить без тебя.  
И то, как он это сказал, так просто и естественно, как если бы это была самая обыкновенная фраза, объединённое с его потерянным и умоляющим взглядом, сорвало что-то у Курта внутри. Как если бы кто-то только что ударил его в грудь ножом, и острое лезвие застряло прямо в сердце, поворачиваясь снова и снова, чтобы мучить его ещё больше, чтобы заставить кричать от боли, спрашивая: _"Курт, посмотри на него... что ты наделал?.."_  
Не отдавая себе отчёта, он буквально взорвался, высвобождая все слёзы, накопившиеся, когда он силой воли загонял их назад, чтобы только не причинять Блейну других страданий в эти дни, закрывая лицо обеими руками и утыкаясь в подушку рядом с плечом Блейна, чтобы приглушить рыдания.  
– Курт, – услышал он надломленный голос, прежде чем почувствовал, как на его плечо легла рука и медленно его перевернула, отрывая от подушки. – Не надо так, прошу тебя, не...  
– Мне так жаль, – всхлипнул Курт, не в силах контролировать себя, одна рука всё ещё была прижата ко рту, другой он вцепился в простыни, чтобы хоть за что-то держаться, и слова вырывались из него торопливо, почти наскакивая одно на другое, а сердце болезненно сжималось в груди. – Мне жаль, мне так жаль, прости...  
Он не знал, что ещё сказать, он мог только вымаливать у Блейна прощения за то, что сломал ему жизнь, но этого было недостаточно, Курт знал.  
– За что? – спросил Блейн, садясь и притягивая его за собой, чтобы обхватить его лицо руками и заставить смотреть себе в глаза. Курт сморгнул, его всхлипывания мало-помалу стали рваными вздохами под взглядом Блейна, постепенно его успокаивающим.  
– За то, что сделал с тобой это... – ответил он, опуская глаза и срываясь снова на плач, но Блейн поднял его лицо, держа теперь сильнее, почти причиняя боль, чтобы не позволить этого. Он прижал Курта к себе и крепко поцеловал, скользнув рукой на его затылок, и Курт подавил жалобное всхлипывание и позволил ему целовать себя, прежде чем ответил на поцелуй, тая в его руках, словно огромная снежинка в лучах солнца.  
Блейна почти лихорадило, его руки блуждали повсюду: в волосах Курта, по его груди, вдоль бёдер, словно так он пытался объяснить, что был рядом, и это было тем, чего он хотел, и что, несмотря ни на что, это было правильно.  
Блейн мог бы возненавидеть Курта за то, что тот вовлёк его в подобную ситуацию, позволив полюбить себя и приговаривая таким образом. Он же только любил его ещё сильнее. Он лишь продолжал утешать его, когда ему это было нужно, старался быть рядом, когда он плакал, чтобы прогнать боль и чувство вины своими руками и своими губами, прямо как в этот момент, когда и Курт целовал его с тем же отчаянием, просто потому, что не мог по-другому, потому что Блейн был везде, его руки были такие тёплые, его губы – такие нежные, а постель под их телами ещё пахла ими, сексом, любовью и домом.  
Когда Блейн отстранился, задыхаясь, он взял снова его лицо в руки и прошептал ему в губы:  
– Ты – самое прекрасное, что когда-либо со мной случалось, Курт. Не жалей об этом. Я никогда не пожалею.  
Курт посмотрел на него с намёком на улыбку, приблизился, касаясь кончиком носа его и оставляя на губах быстрый поцелуй. Они улеглись вместе в коконе из смятых простыней, и Курт повернулся так, чтобы грудь Блейна полностью прикасалась к его спине.  
С тех пор, как Блейн переехал к ним на каникулы, они спали вместе каждую ночь, и Курт сделал открытие: тепло его тела на шраме не вызывало неприятных ощущений; более того, казалось, что оно окутывает и защищает, как мягкое покрывало.  
И ещё он выяснил, что ему очень нравилось иметь кого-то в своей постели и слышать его спокойное дыхание в ночной тишине, чувствовать его присутствие и запах утром... Чувствовать Блейна позади себя, обнимающего его, словно защищая от всего мира, щекочущего его шею носом и оставляющего лёгкие поцелуи на его коже, пока он засыпал.  
Блейн чуть притянул его к себе, тепло дыша в ухо.  
– Спокойной ночи, – прошептал он, поцеловав ему мочку.  
– Спокойной ночи, – эхом ответил Курт, закрывая глаза с улыбкой. Последовала пауза, и он подумал, будто Блейн заснул, но потом тот заговорил.  
– Курт?  
– Да?  
– ... обещаю.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Я буду любить тебя, как поле любит весну и буду жить в тебе словно цветок в лучах солнца._

Kahlil Gibran.

 

 

Время... странная штука. Оно проходит всегда одинаково, размеренно и равномерно, пока люди, задыхаясь в спешке, пытаются догнать его или отвоевать, или сделать так, чтобы оно шло медленнее, хотя им это никогда не удаётся.  
Но самое странное – это то, что нам кажется, будто оно движется с разной скоростью, в зависимости от того, какие чувства мы испытываем, как если бы наш разум, жертва неведомой иллюзии, хотел заставить нас поверить, что оно может идти быстрее или медленнее, тогда как это совершенно не так. И мы это прекрасно знаем, но всё равно верим.  
И вот так Блейн поверил, что с начала этого года время замедлило свой бег... или просто позволил себе так думать, потому что это упрощало всё. Но вот ещё одна странность времени: даты.  
Эта последовательность цифр: день, месяц и год – которые неожиданно хлопают нас по плечу, словно говоря _Эй, глянь-ка, сколько времени прошло, а ты и не заметил!_  
И когда дата восемнадцатого дня рождения Курта начала неумолимо приближаться, это стало словно медленным пробуждением для Блейна, когда проясняющийся разум говорит: «Да, время прошло». В нормальных обстоятельствах такое открытие не содержало бы в себе ничего особенного, но это был не их случай.  
После рождественских каникул он, естественно, снова переехал в Далтон, и они с Куртом вернулись к их привычной рутине: проводили вместе часы за учёбой, теперь частенько прерываемой приятными паузами, во время которых фотографировали, целовались, рисовали, занимались любовью. И Блейн обожал то, что у них было, то, как каждый день, помимо усваивания бесполезной информации из учебников, они узнавали что-то новое один о другом, будь то новая улыбка, новый способ подпереть щёку ладонью или взгляд, полный нового оттенка любви.  
Дни следовали один за другим, все одинаковые, с некоторой точки зрения и, тем не менее, отличные друг от друга, и каждый стоил того, чтобы его запомнить... именно это и делал Блейн: запоминал, чтобы сохранить в памяти навсегда. Но эта неумолимо приближающаяся дата внезапно заставила Блейна понять, что он может сделать больше. Что он может иметь больше. Время его обгоняло, и ему следовало быть быстрее своего врага, даже если бы это означало перескакивать через некоторые этапы, которыми другие люди насладились бы не спеша, но эта роскошь была не для Блейна.  
За неделю до дня рождения Курта Андерсон поднялся посреди собрания Соловьёв и попросил минутку внимания своих товарищей, подняв руку. Все замолкли, предоставляя ему слово.  
– У меня есть к вам просьба, – заявил он, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что его слушают. Прежде чем продолжить, он на секунду остановился на Себастиане, прислонившемся к стене напротив со скрещенными на груди руками в своей обычной небрежной позе.  
– Через неделю – день рождения очень важного для меня человека, и мне нужна ваша помощь. Я бы хотел... – он сделал паузу, прочищая горло, – ...чтобы мы выступили за территорией кампуса.  
Возмущённый шум голосов, поднявшийся в комнате, был абсолютно предсказуем: Соловьи не выступали вне помещения вообще и за границами Далтона, в частности, уже много лет. Блейну удалось разобрать лишь пару фраз, прежде чем член совета с молоточком в руке призвал всех к порядку.  
– Я знаю, что это необычная просьба, – продолжил он, нервно жестикулируя. – Но я бы вас не попросил, если бы это не было для меня так важно. Я прошу вас как друзей, не как Соловьёв.  
Другие парни окончательно затихли, впечатлённые убеждённым тоном Блейна и его взглядом, полным надежды. В конце концов, хоть он и не мог поделиться с ними ситуацией, в которую попал, эти ребята были для него как вторая семья. Он сумел заронить в них сомнение, их взгляды становились всё увереннее, когда Соловей с молоточком, Уэс, вновь заговорил:  
– Тогда приступим к голосованию! Кто «за», поднимите руки!  
Он сам поднял свою, улыбнувшись Блейну, и мало-помалу большая часть парней последовала его примеру. В конце концов, даже те, кто изначально возмущённо отказывался, неохотно подняли руки; последним был Себастиан, но он, казалось, лишь ждал, на чьей стороне будет большинство, чтобы решиться. Уже несколько месяцев назад он продемонстрировал Блейну неожиданное понимание, узнав о положении Курта, и Андерсон не ожидал от него большего. Было достаточно и того, что Смайт хранил его секрет.  
– Спасибо вам... огромное спасибо! – сказал Андерсон, широко улыбаясь и делая маленький поклон, обращённый ко всем присутствующим, после чего снова сел на своё место.  
– Ну, Блейн, что ты задумал? – спросил Уэс.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– С днём рождения, звёздочка! – воскликнул Блейн, входя в комнату Курта, чуть ли не подпрыгивая. Он увидел парня рядом с окном и сразу подскочил к нему, крепко обнимая и целуя в губы. Курт поцеловал его в ответ и слегка отстранился, улыбаясь.  
– Спасибо, – ответил он почти робко. Блейн вытащил руки из-за его спины, чтобы отдать небольшой свёрток, вытянутый и довольно узкий, перехваченный золотистой ленточкой.  
– Это тебе! – заявил он, будто и так было непонятно. Курт приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я думал, после фотоаппарата подарков больше не будет! И потом, я же тебе говорил, что день рождения для меня не так уж важен, – сказал он с упрёком, но Блейн тут же надул губы и сделал нарочито грустное выражение лица, моментально заставляя его смягчиться. Вздохнув и закатив глаза, Курт принял пакет из его рук и открыл.  
Это были новые кисти, самой разной длины и формы, которые можно было использовать как для крупных мазков, так и для тонких, едва заметных деталей. Курт внимательно их осмотрел, держа в одной руке, а другой касаясь кончиков, контролируя со знанием дела.  
– Подходят, правда? – спросил Блейн обеспокоенно. В живописи он был не силён, так что для их покупки парень заручился помощью хозяина магазина, выбирая кисти так, чтобы они отвечали самым разнообразным нуждам. Курт поднял взгляд от подарка и улыбнулся ему широко и открыто, одной из тех улыбок, что Блейн втайне складывал в некую воображаемую шкатулку, которую мог открыть, когда в этом была необходимость. Когда в этом _появилась бы_ необходимость.  
– Ну конечно они подходят! Мои все уже стёрлись! Спасибо, ты самый лучший! – радостно воскликнул Курт, бросаясь ему в объятия. Блейн довольно улыбнулся ему в волосы, втихаря предвкушая реакцию Курта, когда тот получит _настоящий_ подарок.  
– Но это несправедливо, я ни разу тебе ничего не подарил. Я чувствую себя жутким эгоистом, – пробормотал Курт слегка отстраняясь, но не убирая рук, скрещенных на его затылке. Блейн легко коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев.  
– Вообще-то, ты это сделал, – прошептал он с неожиданной нежностью, нарушая на мгновение беззаботность момента. Курт взглянул на него удивлённо.  
– Когда?  
– Постоянно, – ответил Блейн, потихоньку перемещая руку к его губам и обводя их контур указательным пальцем. – Каждый раз, когда улыбаешься.  
Курт невольно улыбнулся, приблизившись, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать Блейна.  
– Я так тебя люблю, – прошептал он.  
– Ну, тогда даже не представляю, как же ты меня будешь любить _после_... – сказал Блейн, внезапно хитро ухмыльнувшись и легонько ущипнув Курта за нос.  
– После... чего? – полюбопытствовал Курт, принимая маленькую невинную игру.  
– Узнаешь, – ответил Блейн, неохотно отпуская его, чтобы взять за руку и повести к столу для занятий. Курт упёрся, ожидая, чтобы он обернулся, и недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он Блейна.  
– Приступаю к занятиям! Ведь день рождения не так уж важен, не стоит тратить зря вечер, правильно?  
Курт открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом просто закатил глаза и немного раздражённо уселся за стол.  
Когда через десять минут Блейн извинился и вышел в туалет, это, естественно, не показалось ему подозрительным. Но, когда прошли другие десять минут, а, может, и больше, Курт начал беспокоиться и решил пойти проверить, всё ли там в порядке. Туалет находился впереди по коридору, так что он встал, подошёл к двери и открыл её.  
Едва сделав шаг, Курт заметил, что наступил на лист бумаги, сложенный пополам. Заинтригованный, он наклонился, подобрал его и развернул.  
 _Иди вперёд!_  
Курт изогнул бровь, видя, что его попросту провели, как младенца, и, не медля больше ни минуты, двинулся по коридору до двери, которая вела в задний сад. Несомненно, Блейн хотел, чтобы он спустился со склона холма – того самого, который в этот момент скрывал от его глаз то, что Андерсон для него устроил, чем бы это ни было. Курт невольно задался вопросом, был ли его парень способен превзойти самого себя и организовать нечто ещё более впечатляющее, чем тот сюрприз с фотографиями... Но, в сущности, это не имело значения, потому что... это же был его Блейн, и, что бы он ни сделал, всё было бы прекрасно.  
Уже опустились сумерки, но солнце зашло совсем недавно, так что ещё можно было разглядеть все предметы вокруг; он пошёл вниз по тропинке, слыша вдали неразборчивый многоголосый говор, который явно приближался. Внезапно голоса затихли, словно скрип гальки под ступнями, выдав его присутствие, вспугнул их. Ещё больше заинтересованный, Курт продолжил свой путь, пока не преодолел вершину холма, которая до сих пор не позволяла ему видеть озеро. Вот только и теперь озера не было видно, потому что на его берегу, в нескольких шагах от кромки воды, плечом к плечу, словно оловянные солдатики, стояли парни, одетые в такую же, как и у Блейна, униформу.  
Курт застыл на месте, ошарашенный видом посторонних людей в его саду, и начал пристально разглядывать их одного за другим, пытаясь найти в их взглядах объяснение всему этому, пока не наткнулся на Себастиана. Курт вскинул голову и гневно на него уставился, готовый шагнуть вперёд, когда парни, словно бы желая помешать ему в этом и успокоить его по поводу их намерений, начали петь.  
Это, пожалуй, даже не было пение, как таковое, а, скорее, прекрасный и гармонично звучащий хор, который вёл мелодию песни, делая ненужным инструментальное сопровождение. Как один, держа руки за спиной, они казались крайне сосредоточенными на том, что делали, но Курт так и не мог всё ещё понять, почему они там оказались, спрашивая себя, сказал ли им Блейн о его ситуации... об _их_ ситуации, хотя в глубине души и знал, что тот никогда не сделал бы такого без его на то разрешения.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку, он неосознанно шагнул назад, как вдруг в воздухе зазвучал самый прекрасный голос, какой он когда-либо слышал.

_You light the skies up above me/ Ты освещаешь небеса надо мной,_  
A star so bright, you blind me/ Звёздочка ясная, ты ослепляешь меня,  
Don't close your eyes/ Не закрывай глаза,  
Don't fade away, don't fade away, ooh/ Не исчезай, не ускользай 

Внезапно Соловьи расступились, открывая его взгляду Блейна, который не был больше одет в униформу, переодевшись, очевидно, на скорую руку в чёрный смокинг. Курт неприлично таращился на него, широко раскрыв рот от изумления и даже не замечая этого, спрашивая себя, как, чёрт возьми, он мог до сих пор не догадаться попросить Блейна спеть ему...  
Андерсон широко улыбнулся, и Соловьи присоединились к нему в припеве.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star/ Эй, мы с тобой можем добраться до звезды,_  
If you stay with me girl/ Если ты останешься со мной, детка,  
We can rule the world/ Мы сможем править миром  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky/ Ты и я, мы сможем осветить небеса,  
If you stay by my side/ Если ты будешь рядом  
We can rule the world/ Мы сможем править миром 

Блейн направился к нему, пока не остановился в двух шагах, взяв руки Курта в свои. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза и пел, обещая, что всегда будет рядом.

_If walls break down, I will comfort you/ Если стены рухнут, я утешу тебя_  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you/ Если ангелы будут плакать, я буду рядом с тобой.  
You've saved my soul/ Ты спас мою душу.  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now, ooh/ Не покидай же меня теперь, не покидай меня теперь.  
Yeah you and me we can ride on a star/ Да, ты и я, мы можем добраться до звезды. 

_If you stay with me girl/ Если ты останешься со мной, детка,_  
We can rule the world/ Мы сможем править миром  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky/ Ты и я, мы сможем осветить небеса,  
If you stay by my side/ Если ты будешь рядом  
We can rule the world/ Мы сможем править миром 

Блейн поднял глаза к небу, а потом перевёл их на Курта, прикладывая обе его руки к своему сердцу.

_All the stars are coming out tonight/ Все звёзды взошли этой ночью,_  
They're lighting up the sky tonight/ Они сияют в небе этой ночью  
For you, for you/ Для тебя, для тебя  
All the stars are coming out tonight/ Все звёзды взошли этой ночью,  
They're lighting up the sky tonight/ Они сияют в небе этой ночью  
For you, for you/ Для тебя, для тебя 

Музыка, или, точнее, идеальное сочетание голосов, заменявшее её, создавая фон глубокому и наполненному теплом голосу Блейна, постепенно смолкла, растворяясь в холодном воздухе вокруг них. Как по команде, Соловьи выстроились в одну ровную линию и медленно начали покидать сад, явно проинструктированные, каким образом обойти дом, не заходя в него, чтобы оставить их одних.  
Курт хотел бы поблагодарить их, улыбнуться им искренне... он же умел теперь это делать, но он был просто не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от Блейна и от его глаз, которые, казалось, сверкали ярче, чем когда-либо. Не отпуская его рук, он смотрел с каким-то неясным волнением в глазах, в ожидании, когда парни удалятся. Курт мог почти видеть на его губах что-то тайное и важное.  
– Блейн, это...  
– Чшшш, – ласково остановил его Блейн, и Курт ощутил что-то вроде лёгкой дрожи в его взгляде и голосе. – Подожди.  
Курт увидел, как его парень глубоко вдохнул и выпустил воздух, расслабляясь, но ещё крепче сжимая его руки. И потом он взглянул как-то по-новому, как никогда раньше. В такие моменты Курт влюблялся в него снова, с самого начала... когда Блейн делал или говорил что-то, что позволяло ему узнать нечто новое о нём и понять: это новое он любит точно так же, как и всё остальное. Когда его глаза сияли новым светом, когда его улыбка делалась шире обычного, когда он прикасался к нему с неповторимой смесью любви, желания и отчаяния.  
Как если бы Блейн был огранённым кристаллом: невзирая на то, что у него было определённое число граней, выражений, качеств, недостатков, привычек... каким-то образом, свету удавалось представлять их всегда различными, создавая чудесную игру красок и оттенков на их поверхности. И у Курта была впереди вся жизнь, пусть и короткая, чтобы изучить это чудо.  
– Курт, – прошептал Блейн таким тоном, в котором Курт отчётливо угадывал целый ураган эмоций, причины которого, однако, не мог понять. Он понял это в следующую секунду, когда Блейн отстранился, удерживая только одну его руку, и опустился перед ним на одно колено. Сердце Курта пропустило удар, и он распахнул внезапно заблестевшие глаза.  
– Я знаю, мы очень молоды и не так давно вместе, – начал Блейн, глядя на него снизу вверх и поглаживая его ладонь, пытаясь успокоить, скорее, себя, нежели Курта этим жестом. – Но я не могу больше ждать, Курт. Знаю, это может показаться глупым, но эта дата заставила меня понять, что время проходит, и я _не могу больше ждать_. Я хочу дать тебе всё... всего себя, хочу засыпать, прижимая тебя к своей груди и просыпаться рядом с тобой, чтобы приносить тебе завтрак в постель, хочу... хочу, чтобы ты был моим, действительно моим и навсегда. Я сказал тебе это уже в песне, ты... ты освещаешь моё небо. И вместе мы сумеем всё преодолеть, мы сможем _забыть_ обо всём, только позволь мне...  
Осознание, теперь уже достаточно ясное, волнами накатывало на Курта вместе со словами Блейна, не оставляя ни малейшей возможности сдержать тихие слёзы. Блейн улыбнулся ему взволнованно и запустил руку во внутренний карман пиджака. Курт задержал дыхание, удивляясь про себя, что до сих пор не упал в обморок, особенно когда Блейн вытащил руку с зажатой в ней маленькой синей коробочкой.  
– Выходи за меня, Курт.  
Услышать от него эти слова, это было, как... как умереть и возродиться в течение одной секунды. Как если бы всё вокруг стало внезапно новым, другим, лучшим... как если бы он открыл глаза впервые, видя перед собой незнакомый мир – пугающий и великолепный, одновременно. Миллионы возможностей, моментов, принадлежащих тому будущему, на которое он никогда не надеялся, заполнили его сознание, заставляя пошатнуться.  
 _Выходи за меня. Выходи за меня. Выходи за меня._  
Даже от того, как он это сказал, придавая множество значений каждому слову, у Курта перехватило дыхание. Блейн продолжал смотреть на него с надеждой в глазах, держа перед собой открытую коробочку, в которой поблёскивало простое и изысканное колечко с одним маленьким бриллиантом. Но Курту не удавалось сосредоточиться ни на чём, его мысли были словно затуманены; едва уловимые звуки ночи вокруг них, ветер на его коже и в волосах... Курт не мог ощущать ничего из этого, потому что его там как бы уже и не было.  
Он находился в другом мире, потерявшись мыслями в образах их двоих, вместе у алтаря... Блейн, одетый прямо как сейчас, ожидает его в конце усыпанной белыми лепестками дорожки посреди зелёной поляны, освещённый бледными лучами луны, только подчёркивающими его идеальные черты, несмотря на глупую улыбку, с которой он протягивает руку ему, а его глаза сияют как-то по-другому... снова.  
Все эти образы, заполнявшие его ночные кошмары, потому что вместе с Блейном в них был некто без лица и без имени, но не он, и в этих снах всё было залито солнечным светом. Но теперь эти кошмары потеряли всякое значение, потому что сейчас Курт мог представлять себя там, где никогда раньше не позволял, будто только вот сейчас всё, наконец, обрело вдруг смысл.  
Блейн будет страдать, когда его не станет, это так, и никто не мог бы этого изменить. Но Курт сознавал, что провёл уже слишком много времени, пытаясь отдалить его от себя, сделать то, что было бы правильным для него, не принимая в расчёт то, чего _хотел_ Блейн, а то, чего хотел Блейн – это _Курт_... это, чтобы Курт _вышел за него._ Может, ему удалось бы сделать так, чтобы тех лет, которые у них были, оказалось достаточно, чтобы сделать его счастливым на всю жизнь. Он надеялся на это, потому что у него не оставалось выбора.  
Именно так и должно было всё сложиться. Всегда, с самого начала.  
– Да, – выдохнул он и быстро закивал, когда понял, что его ответ было практически невозможно расслышать. – Да, да, да...  
Блейн прервал его, вскакивая и бросаясь ему на шею, соединяя их губы в поцелуе, нежном и страстном – всё вместе. Курт вцепился в его пиджак, чтобы не упасть от такого напора, пока Блейн начал оставлять торопливые поцелуи повсюду: рядом с уголком рта, на подбородке, на щеках, на мочке уха.  
Потом он отстранился и выпустил его из объятий, чтобы достать кольцо из коробки. Курт нервно сглотнул, подняв руку между ними и позволяя надеть его себе на палец. Внезапно всё стало торжественней и реальней... стало неписанным договором, скреплённым этим жестом, таким простым и наполненным тайным значением.  
Блейн надел ему кольцо и потом взял за руку, чтобы поцеловать ее, легонько проведя носом по костяшкам и поворачивая, оставляя много маленьких поцелуев на ладони. Он приложил её снова к сердцу, сильно сжимая и поглаживая кольцо пальцами.  
– Ты не можешь себе представить, как сильно я люблю тебя, – сказал он, приближаясь опять так, что их лица почти соприкасались. Курт улыбнулся.  
– Поверь мне, Блейн... я очень хорошо себе это представляю.


	15. Chapter 15

_Жизнь без любви, как сад без солнца с увядшими цветами._  
Оскар Уайльд.

 

 

Самым прекрасным, что делало особенной любовь Курта и Блейна, было то, как они любили друг друга, не задумываясь о последствиях. Возможно, это было по той причине, что они провели слишком много времени, занимаясь именно этим, в первые недели их знакомства, но мне нравится думать, что это было для них чем–то естественным, как восход солнца утром и его закат вечером, как далёкие звёзды, что сияют в ночном небе. Мне нравится думать, что они любили друг друга слишком сильно, чтобы интересоваться остальным миром.  
Проблема, однако, была в том, что мир интересовался ими.

 

– Что это значит – ты выходишь замуж?! – прогремел голос отца Блейна, разрывая неловкую тишину, неизбежно последовавшую за его внезапным заявлением во время семейного ужина. На выходные Андерсон часто возвращался домой и в этот приезд решил воспользоваться случаем, чтобы официально объявить о своём решении.  
– Я знаю, это может показаться вам абсурдным, – ответил он невероятно спокойным тоном. Парень был готов к подобной реакции; это было абсолютно нормально, учитывая его возраст и, главное, тот факт, что он никогда не упоминал о Курте в кругу семьи из-за обещания блюсти секрет, которое он всегда уважал, и которое Курт позволил ему нарушить, чтобы исчерпывающим образом объяснить родителям Андерсона их ситуацию. – Я знаю… я никогда не говорил вам о своём парне, но… я не мог. Из-за его состояния.  
Его родители молча переглянулись, тут же снова обернувшись к нему в ожидании продолжения.  
– Его зовут Курт, – сказал Блейн, внезапно ощутив волнение. Он никогда никому не рассказывал о том, что с ним происходило, и сейчас впервые осознал, насколько могло оказаться сложным заставить кого-то другого понять то, что он чувствовал. Его приводила в ужас мысль, что, возможно, они никогда этого не поймут. Этот шаг казался поспешным, безумным… Парень громко сглотнул, прежде чем вновь заговорить.  
– Я давал ему частные уроки с начала учебного года, потому что он… не может выходить из дома.  
Блейн сделал глубокий вдох и провёл рукой по волосам, забывая о слое геля и излишне пристально глядя на приборы на столе, чтобы случайно не встретить устремлённые на него взгляды.  
– Он… он не может находиться под солнцем. Это очень редкое заболевание и… и…  
Он внезапно почувствовал прикосновение тёплой ладони к своей руке и, подняв взгляд, увидел шоколадные глаза своей сестры, унаследованные ею от её отца, в то время как его, более светлые, напоминали глаза их матери, что передала ему также немного восточные черты лица. Рейчел сжала его руку и ободряюще улыбнулась, молчаливо заставляя собраться с духом, чтобы продолжить. Блейн ответил на это прикосновение и вновь взглянул на родителей.  
– Он не проживёт больше тридцати лет.  
Осознание обрушилось на него словно впервые, и вдруг он понял, насколько несравнимо большим утешением были бы объятия сестры, успокаивающие его рыдания, нежели чужие и ненадёжные руки Себастиана. Парень прочистил горло.  
– Ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать, и я не могу больше ждать, осталось так мало времени. Я знаю, для вас всё это не имеет смысла, но, прошу вас, постарайтесь понять.  
Родители были буквально ошарашены этой информацией, так неожиданно свалившейся на них. Но Блейну стало не до них, когда Рейчел поднялась со своего места, не говоря ни слова, и обняла его, едва не перевернув вместе со стулом.  
– Ты должен был поделиться со мной, – прошептала она ему на ухо, пока Блейн сжимал её в объятиях, позволяя нескольким слезинкам упасть из глаз. – Я бы тебя поддержала, ты ведь знаешь…  
– Мне жаль, – всхлипнул Блейн, уткнувшись лицом в каштановые волосы сестры. – Курт не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, и я… я обещал, Рейчел. Я так его люблю… так сильно…  
Девушка отстранилась и вытерла ему слёзы большими пальцами, а потом погладила брата по щеке и снова села. Всё это время их родители наблюдали за сценой в тяжком и почти тревожном молчании, осваиваясь с ситуацией. Блейн потянул носом и постарался привести себя в порядок, ожидая услышать от них что-нибудь.  
– Блейн, – произнесла его мать дрогнувшим голосом. – Ты сознаёшь, что за решение принимаешь?  
– Да, – ответил он твёрдо, выпрямив спину. – Я знаю, будет тяжело, и знаю – это не то, чего бы вы желали для меня. Но у меня нет выбора, мама. Это то, чего я хочу, и я действительно счастлив. Прошу вас принять это.  
Роуз Андерсон повернулась к мужу, который упорно смотрел на свои сжатые под столом кулаки, и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем снова взглянуть на сына.  
– Но ты не будешь счастливым после… – произнесла она уверенно, и, хотя тон её был ласковым, слова, будто нож, впились в сердце Блейна. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
– Я обещал ему, что буду, – ответил он дрожащим голосом. Рейчел тут же протянула руку, чтобы вновь сжать его ладонь. Несколько секунд за столом царило полное молчание.  
– Нет, – заявил внезапно его отец, заставляя всех обернуться к нему.  
– Что?.. – спросил Блейн слабым голосом. Он видел, как отец вздохнул, стараясь говорить относительно спокойно. Его слова звучали отчётливо и холодно, хоть и скрывали любовь, которую мужчина испытывал, но не умел показать.  
– Я всегда старался принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть, Блейн. И ты знаешь, что мне это было непросто из-за воспитания, которое я получил. И всё же я это сделал, – сказал он, пристально глядя Блейну в глаза. – Потому что ты мой сын, и я не могу тебя изменить… и это правильно. Но _это_ … Блейн, это слишком большая ответственность, а ты её недооцениваешь. Женятся из любви, а не потому, что осталось слишком мало времени, и ты думаешь, что должен это сделать, но… насколько хорошо ты знаешь этого парня на самом деле? Сколько вы вместе, несколько месяцев? Я очень ему сочувствую, правда, но не позволю тебе испортить твою жизнь только потому, что ты испытываешь к нему жалость и считаешь своим долгом сделать его счастливым, пока можешь.  
Блейн вскочил, как ужаленный, рискуя перевернуть стул, и отпуская руку Рейчел, которая распахнула глаза, глядя на него.  
– Я не испытываю к нему жалости! – вскрикнул он, в отчаянии взмахивая руками. – Что ты знаешь об этом? Что ты знаешь о том, через что мы прошли… сколько раз он пытался расстаться со мной, потому что хотел, чтобы я был счастлив… сколько мы плакали о том, чего у нас никогда не будет? Что ты знаешь о том, как сильно я его _люблю_?  
– Не смей повышать на меня голос, Блейн! – закричал отец в ответ, вставая со своего места. Рейчел и мать переглянулись, не зная, что предпринять, пока мужчины продолжали перепалку. – Ты являешься сюда, и ни с того, ни с сего заявляешь, что встречаешься с каким-то парнем уже несколько месяцев, без нашего ведома, и что ты хочешь на нём жениться! И чего ради? Чтобы остаться потом одному и страдать остаток жизни? Это действительно того стоит, Блейн?  
– Да! Да, это того стоит! Курт этого стоит! И если ты не в состоянии понять… не важно, я всё равно это сделаю! – ответил Блейн, развернувшись, чтобы покинуть комнату. Рейчел схватила его за руку и умоляюще посмотрела, молчаливо прося остаться. Блейн взглянул на неё неуверенно, но решил послушаться и остался стоять рядом со своим стулом, сжав пальцами переносицу в попытке успокоиться.  
– Блейн, твой отец лишь хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив, – тихо проговорила его мать, успевшая усадить на место мужа, который сидел теперь, уронив голову на руки.  
\- Тогда не препятствуйте мне, только это сделает меня счастливым, – ответил Блейн. Его отец вздохнул, поднимая голову, глядя на него решительно, хотя в его глазах был заметен намёк на боль и раздражение.  
– Ты унаследовал глаза твоей матери, но в остальном, увы, ты такой же, как я. Упрямый. Я знаю, что не смогу заставить тебя передумать.  
Блейн немного смягчился, хоть и не разжал ладоней, пока Рейчел держала его запястье, в любой момент готовая удержать брата.  
– Но задумайся хотя бы о своём будущем, Блейн. О твоей мечте отправиться в Нью-Йорк, поступить в НЙАДИ… Если этот парень действительно тебя любит, он не захочет, чтобы ты отказывался от всего этого ради него.  
– Но на это уйдут годы, папа. Я… я не могу, – ответил он, чувствуя вновь подступившие слёзы от мысли, сколько времени ему пришлось бы потратить… напрасно. Напрасно?  
– Мне жаль. Но хотя бы это ты нам должен, Блейн; другие на нашем месте отреагировали бы гораздо хуже, ты это знаешь. Поступи в колледж, и, если по возвращении захочешь ещё выйти за Курта, что ж, познакомишь нас с ним и выйдешь за него, а я буду рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя. Но не сейчас.  
Блейн молча кивнул, ища слова для возражений, но не находя их, потому что всё уже было сказано. Вся его любовь, время, что ускользало от них, всё было на виду, и, тем не менее, этого было недостаточно.  
– Я поговорю об этом с Куртом, – единственное, что он сумел ответить.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Курт внимательно выслушал, что сказали родители Блейна, и, когда рассказ закончился, задумался на некоторое время с опущенным взглядом, сидя рядом с Андерсоном на кровати, опершись спиной на подушки.  
– Твой отец прав, – произнёс он, наконец, поднимая глаза. Блейн, казалось, был удивлён его ответу.  
– Но, Курт, пройдут годы, – ответил он, беря руку парня, когда увидел его погрустневший взгляд.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Курт, сжимая его ладонь. – Но это правильно, ты должен поехать в Нью-Йорк и сделать, то, что планировал, Блейн. И потом, сам подумай: если мы поженимся сейчас, потом всё равно придётся разлучиться, если ты туда отправишься, и будет ещё больней. Разве не лучше подождать, чтобы потом уже больше не расставаться?  
Блейн задумался ненадолго, потом поднял на него взгляд.  
– Ты бы мог поехать со мной, – прошептал он. Курт выдохнул.  
– Блейн, здесь мой отец, – сказал он неуверенно дрогнувшим голосом. – Я не могу его оставить, когда у меня так мало времени, он…  
– Прости, – поспешно сказал Блейн, крепче сжимая его руку, чтобы дать понять, что он всё понимает. – Ты прав, прости.  
Слишком часто он забывал, что не был единственным человеком в жизни Курта. Его отец потерял жену по той же причине, и как никто имел право быть рядом с Куртом, пока это было возможно. Бёрт тоже бежал наперегонки со временем, и Блейн не мог отнять эти годы у отца Курта, это было бы украденным временем, и Блейн никогда бы себе этого не простил.  
Бёрт очень хорошо воспринял новость об их помолвке, он был счастлив за сына и, казалось, любил Блейна как родного, но ему с трудом удавалось скрыть печаль в глазах при мысли о расставании с ними. Они бы не уехали далеко, так как Курт мог путешествовать только ночью, но всё же, это было бы большой переменой. На самом деле, они это ещё не обсуждали, и было неясно, как бы они поступили, учитывая, что и сама дата церемонии была пока под вопросом.  
– Ступай в колледж, Блейн. Стань тем, кем тебе было суждено, – сказал Курт с лёгкой улыбкой, наполненной печалью и смирением. Блейн поднял руку, чтобы убрать ему упавшую прядку со лба, а потом погладил его лицо, оставляя ладонь на щеке.  
– А ты… что ты будешь делать?  
– Колледж никогда не был в моих планах. Окончив школу, думаю, я бы мог сделать из моей страсти настоящую работу и, может, продавать онлайн мои картины, было бы здорово. До встречи с тобой у меня не было ничего другого, Блейн, не было чего-то, что я бы действительно желал, ничего, что стоило бы ждать. Теперь это не так. Я останусь здесь ждать тебя.  
Блейн улыбнулся и приблизился для поцелуя, а потом слегка отстранился.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я вернусь, правда? Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были сомнения. Я хочу выйти за тебя, – прошептал он в паре сантиметров от его лица. Курт кивнул и легонько наклонил голову, нежась в тепле его ладони, всё ещё лежащей на щеке парня.  
– Знаю, – сказал он просто, скользнув вниз, чтобы лечь, положив голову Блейну на грудь. Тот протянул руку, обнимая его за плечи и рассеянно перебирая его волосы. Курт одной рукой обхватил его за талию и закрыл глаза, слушая биение сердца и размеренное дыхание и поддаваясь их успокаивающему действию.  
Они дали друг другу обещание, не задумываясь, что бы это за собой повлекло, не успев оценить сложности и расставить приоритеты, но даже сейчас, когда всё это обрушилось на них, пытаясь разлучить, каким-то загадочным образом, между ними всё равно всё было в порядке. Блейн с удовольствием выбросил бы эти три года колледжа в окошко, но он знал также, что не мог сделать этого, что, только реализовав себя, смог бы дать начало их настоящей жизни вместе, как взрослый мужчина, а не как безответственный подросток, бросивший всё ради любви.  
Он бы бросил всё ради любви, это правда. Но это не означало, что он должен был делать это, побуждаемый спешкой. Она никуда не делась, он ощущал убегающие секунды, словно постукивающие по его коже; вздрагивал и от понимания, что вот и вечер пролетел, когда ему казалось – лишь пара часов; он продолжал жить, стараясь сделать каждый момент достойным воспоминания, и, возможно, всё это никогда не изменилось бы.  
Но было и нечто вроде молчаливого осознания, установившегося между ними, глубокого убеждения, что в сущности даже в разлуке и без документов, связывающих их, они принадлежали друг другу.  
И никогда бы не перестали.

Когда закончились занятия в школе, лето, казалось, промелькнуло в одну секунду. Из-за слишком коротких ночей они были вынуждены проводить внутри дома большую часть времени, но всегда находили способ не скучать. Они просмотрели бесконечное количество фильмов, обнявшись на диване перед огромным телевизором и поедая мороженое; играли в самые бестолковые детские игры: прятки, поиски сокровища, а однажды даже взялись бегать в догонялки по всему дому, пугая бедного Флинта, который пытался покрикивать на них примерно каждые десять минут, слыша звук перевёрнутого стула или разбивающейся вазы, задетой в спешке, с которой они старались улизнуть друг от друга, прыская хохотом, когда противник оказывался пойман, и оба падали на пол в изнеможении, не в силах унять смех.  
Вместе они сочиняли песни, писали истории, живо обсуждая судьбу их героя, чтобы решить, позволить ему выйти победителем или нет. Они рисовали – Курт потихоньку научил Блейна писать красками, сделав из него неплохого художника… хотя это и не стало его любимым времяпрепровождением; уж точно не настолько, как фотографировать Курта. Ему даже пришлось купить невероятных размеров альбом, который постепенно заполнялся. К счастью, в нём оставались ещё пустые страницы, готовые вместить однажды их будущее.  
В последнюю ночь, перед отъездом Блейна в Нью-Йорк, парни устроили пикник на берегу озера, а потом занимались любовью под звёздами. Лёгкий ветерок подходящего к концу лета колыхал траву вокруг них и волновал поверхность озера, напоминая Блейну другой, осенний ветер, шевеливший волосы Курта почти год назад, когда он узнал его и когда признался ему в любви.  
Это могло показаться прощанием, но это было не так. Горькое понимание, что им придётся расстаться надолго, было вытеснено на время той естественностью, с которой они умели теряться друг в друге, не думая ни о чём.  
Это не было «прощай», это было «до свидания».  
– Нам повезло, что твой отец рано ложится спать, – прошептал Блейн, прижимаясь грудью к спине Курта, обнимая его за талию, когда они стояли в неглубокой свежей воде озера. Курт прикрыл глаза, а Блейн лениво водил кончиком носа по основанию его шеи.  
– Точно, – ответил Курт, выводя пальцами круги по воде, в то время как Блейн начал целовать его за ушком, время от времени смелея и слегка прикусывая кожу.  
– _Блейн_ , – выдохнул он, задрожав от удовольствия.  
– Что? – спросил тот с невинным видом, перемещая одну руку, чтобы держать его за бок, другой же лаская грудь, медленно спускаясь вдоль живота, чтобы снова подняться в последнюю секунду влажными пальцами, коснувшимися прозрачной воды, отражающей звёзды.  
Курт неожиданно обернулся, схватил его рукой за шею и поцеловал, выдыхая ему в губы, когда Блейн развернул его целиком к себе, прижимаясь всем телом.  
– Ты прекрасен, – прошептал Блейн, глядя на него потемневшими глазами и лаская со смесью нежности и желания. Курт смущённо улыбнулся, потому что, хоть Блейн и говорил ему это тысячу раз, он не мог привыкнуть к этим словам и не мог поверить, что тот говорил о нём.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, обнимая парня за шею, вызывая у обоих приглушённый вздох, который растворился в тишине, как круги на воде, что мало-помалу исчезали, не оставляя следа.  
– И я люблю тебя. И выйду за тебя однажды, – сказал Блейн, потому что не хотел уезжать, не повторив ещё раз, что ничего не заставит его передумать, даже расстояние. Курт улыбнулся и поцеловал его. То, что было дальше, потерялось в поцелуях, стонах, ласках и вздохах, а неподвижные звёзды в небе смотрели на них, сожалея, что не умеют любить.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Каждый вечер смотрю на заходящее солнце, пытаясь поймать остатки тепла после его долгого путешествия, чтобы послать его от моего сердца к твоему._

Из фильма «Пёрл Харбор»

 

 

Как ни странно, это оказалось проще, чем они себе представляли. Пользуясь Скайпом, им удавалось «видеться» почти каждый день, когда Блейн не был занят в университете, и он сумел найти возможность возвращаться домой как минимум раз в месяц – на выходные, на праздники и, главное, на дни рождения Курта, чтобы отмечать их вместе.  
Расстояние было тяжёлым испытанием, но они справились с ним блестяще, рассказывая друг другу каждый вечер о том, как каждый провёл свой день; Курт показывал Блейну свои картины, прежде чем выставить их на продажу онлайн – выяснилось, что он мог стать довольно известным художником, возможно, отчасти благодаря ауре таинственности – а Блейн возбуждённо описывал новые театральные и музыкальные проекты, над которыми работал и, естественно, красоту Нью-Йорка.   
Но, невзирая на все те чудесные вещи, которые довелось увидеть Блейну, и всё то новое, что могло предложить юноше Большое Яблоко, желание вернуться к Курту никогда его не покидало. Даже если бы это повлекло за собой переезд в его дом, чтобы жить с его отцом, Андерсону было всё равно. Конечно, ему хотелось нормальной супружеской жизни для них, но он не мог просить Курта покинуть отца, потому что тот был единственным родным человеком, оставшимся у Бёрта.  
Однажды вечером, однако, Курт сам поднял этот вопрос, выдвинув предложение, которого Блейн ни за что не мог ожидать.  
– Блейн, я тут подумал… тебе ведь очень нравится озеро у нас в саду, правда? – спросил он с некоторой небрежностью, разговаривая через Скайп; компьютер стоял рядом с кроватью, а парень лежал сверху на животе, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки.  
– Да, конечно, – ответил Блейн, сидя за письменным столом в съёмной квартире, которую родители нашли для него. – А что?  
Он заметил, как Курт заколебался на какое-то мгновение, отведя взгляд, но потом всё же заговорил.  
– Ты был бы не против жить там?  
– В каком смысле? – озадаченно спросил Блейн, приподняв бровь.  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, что мне не хочется оставлять моего отца одного, – сказал Курт, ожидая кивка Блейна, чтобы продолжить. – Но вынуждать тебя жить здесь, ну… я знаю, что это не совсем то, чего бы ты хотел. Так вот, я подумал, что можно было бы сойтись на этом компромиссном решении. На самом деле, это предложил мой отец: он говорит, что мог бы построить что-то вроде шале у озера и обнести оградой эту часть сада, тогда мы… мы стали бы как бы его новыми соседями. Ты… тебе это нравится?  
Блейн сморгнул, повторяя про себя всё, что только что услышал. Он живо представил небольшой дом из камня и дерева с портиком на берегу озера, в водах которого они занимались любовью перед его отъездом, может, скамейку под ивами и белую ограду с почтовым ящиком.  
– Курт, это… это идеально, – произнёс Блейн взволнованно, широко улыбаясь.  
– Правда? – спросил Курт с надеждой в голосе, и Блейн подумал, что в этот момент его парень казался совершеннейшим ребёнком – со склонённой набок головой, болтающий виднеющимися позади ногами, с невинной улыбкой, освещавшей маленький квадрат, в котором он мог его видеть сейчас. Ему безумно захотелось поцеловать Курта.  
– Да, правда, – ответил Андерсон. – Поверить не могу… мы говорим о _нашем_ доме! Разве это не безумие?  
– Точно, – тихо ответил Курт, и внезапно в его взгляде появился намёк на сомнение.  
– Что такое? – немедленно спросил Блейн, инстинктивно приближаясь к экрану, словно это могло позволить ему коснуться лица Курта. Он так скучал по ощущению его кожи под пальцами.  
Курт передвинулся, чтобы сесть по-турецки на постели, рассеянно перебирая край футболки.  
– Ты ещё уверен, что хочешь этого? – произнёс он шёпотом, почти неслышным через микрофон. Блейн изумлённо вскинул голову.  
– Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Я подумал, что, может… после того, как ты пожил в Нью-Йорке и, ну, не знаю… познакомился с новыми людьми, ты… ты мог передумать, – сказал Курт, не отрывая глаз от рук, всё так же нервно теребящих ткань. Блейн всем сердцем пожалел, что не может приподнять ему голову, коснувшись пальцами подбородка, и заставить посмотреть себе в глаза. Не имея такой возможности, он постарался вложить как можно больше убеждённости в свои слова.  
– Курт, когда я уезжал, я сказал тебе, что вернусь, что ты не должен в этом сомневаться. Почему ты мне не веришь?  
Курт поднял, наконец, взгляд и закусил губу.  
– Потому что там всё совершенно по-другому, так прекрасно, можно встретить столько людей и…  
– _Курт._  
Хаммел прервал свой монолог и замер, пристально глядя на него, будто загипнотизированный его безапелляционным тоном. Блейн закрыл глаза и выдохнул, проведя рукой по волосам.  
– Подними руку, – сказал он ему, что Курт тут же выполнил, глядя с любопытством.  
– Видишь это? Кольцо у тебя на пальце? Оно означает обещание. Ничто и, главное, никто не заставит меня его нарушить. Что ещё мне сделать, чтобы ты понял, что я люблю тебя, Курт? Скажи мне, скажи, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, и я сделаю это. Скажи мне выброситься из самолёта без парашюта, и я прыгну. Скажи мне войти в горящий дом, и я войду. Скажи мне, Боже, скажи мне встать перед тобой, чтобы принять за тебя пулю… я сделаю это.  
Курт, не отрываясь, смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом, часто моргая и пытаясь найти слова для ответа. Он внезапно осознал, насколько его внутренняя хрупкость и неуверенность могли быть раздражающими, при том, что их эмоции и ответные реакции оказывались преувеличенными из-за расстояния, из-за невозможности прикоснуться, обнять, поцеловать. В таких случаях непонимания, когда они были близки к ссоре, расстояние чувствовалось больше всего, подвергая нервы парней тяжёлым испытаниям. Но всегда наступал момент, когда оба понимали, что это всё было мелко и не стоило того, и всё заканчивалось так же быстро, как началось.  
– Ты… Ты ничего не должен делать, Блейн, – сказал он тихо, прочистив горло. – Ты же знаешь, я хочу тебе только добра, и чтобы ты всегда был честен со мной. Ты прав, прости. Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, правда?  
Блейн нервно усмехнулся, но потом прикрыл глаза и кивнул.  
– И… я бы тоже принял пулю за тебя.  
Оба расхохотались.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Проверь свою электронную почту ;)_  
Блейн уставился на смс Курта на экране мобильника, пожал плечами и направился к письменному столу, чтобы включить компьютер и сделать то, о чём просил Хаммел. Действительно, он обнаружил там письмо, в котором, однако, не было ничего написано, зато прилагался мультимедийный файл. Всё более заинтригованный, парень щёлкнул по нему мышкой, и по выделенной ссылке открылось окошко. Это было видео.  
На первом плане был Курт, стоявший у двери в свою комнату с телекамерой в вытянутой руке, обращённой к нему.  
– Окей, начали? – спросил он сам себя, вызывая инстинктивную улыбку Блейна, который опёрся локтем на стол, продолжая глядеть с интересом. – Да, вроде бы включилась…  
Блейн рассмеялся, наблюдая, как Курт развернулся и пошёл по направлению к коридору.  
– Не беспокойся, видео не о том, как я брожу по дому, – сказал Хаммел с довольной ухмылкой, и Блейн мечтательно вздохнул, осознавая, что и это бы его вполне устроило.  
– Я думал, что покажу тебе его лично, но… не удержался, – добавил Курт, и внезапная смена освещения вокруг него дала понять Блейну, что парень только что вышел за дверь, моментально окружённый ночной тьмой. Курт продолжал идти, держа объектив повёрнутым к себе, дабы Блейн не смог увидеть сюрприз раньше времени. Порыв ветра внезапно разметал его волосы, и Курт раздражённо поморщился, будто и вправду собирался ругнуться, прежде чем поправил выбившиеся прядки. Блейн засмеялся, качая головой.  
– Окей, мы пришли, – заявил, наконец, Курт, взволнованно вздохнул и, бросив последний взгляд в объектив, улыбнулся, поворачивая телекамеру.  
Теперь он снимал озеро, только на месте широкой поляны, которая раньше была на его берегу, стоял небольшой дом. Ещё незаконченный, лишь стены и внутренняя структура крыши, но уже можно было понять, что его строили со вкусом, и он идеально вписался бы в окружающую природу.  
Казалось, будто он стоял там всегда, ожидая их, и глаза Блейна невольно наполнились слезами от осознания, что вот там они будут жить вместе, там они сделают каждый их день особенным, достойным того, чтобы помнить его всегда, там они станут супругами.  
В этом доме он будет видеть каждое утро, как Курт просыпается с растрёпанными волосами и следами от подушки на щеке, там они будут ужинать на террасе, любуясь звёздами, чтобы потом купаться в озере и валяться в траве на берегу.  
Когда он впервые увидел это место, оно было ничем. Всего лишь частью огромного сада богатого и загадочного семейства в поместье, далёком от всего и всех. Теперь оно являло собой его будущее.  
– Он ещё не закончен, но я сам слежу за строительством, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться! – горделиво заявил Курт перед тем, как снова повернул камеру к себе. Блейн не мог бы поклясться в этом, но ему показалось, что и у него в глазах стояли слёзы от волнения.  
– Он прекрасен, правда? – сказал Курт, глядя на дом. Блейн прошептал «да», слегка кивнув.  
– Наконец-то и мне удалось сделать сюрприз для тебя! Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, – продолжил Курт с улыбкой на губах. Потом он как-то сразу посерьёзнел и посмотрел на него так пристально, что Блейн не смог не ответить тем же, будто Курт был рядом с ним в это самое мгновение.  
– Не могу дождаться, когда снова увижу тебя, Блейн. Я так тебя люблю, – сказал он, прежде чем выключить телекамеру. Блейн сморгнул, глядя на экран несколько дольше, чем было нужно, потом закрыл почтовый ящик, взял со стола телефон и написал смс.  
 _Он прекрасен, а ты совершенство. Люблю тебя._  
Прикрыв глаза, Блейн мог отчётливо представить улыбку Курта, читающего это сообщение.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Блейн защитился раньше срока, подгоняемый желанием поскорее закончить колледж и как можно раньше вернуться в Лайму, чтобы выйти, наконец, за Курта. Кто угодно многое бы отдал, лишь бы не возвращаться в этот маленький, Богом забытый городишко, особенно после опыта жизни в таком большом и прекрасном городе, как Нью-Йорк, с его разношёрстным населением и почти полным отсутствием сексуальной дискриминации.  
Но Нью-Йорк был всего лишь городом. Широкие улицы, площади и огни, освещающие его всю ночь, поражающие воображение небоскрёбы, казалось, исчезающие за облаками, целый мир возможностей, ожидавший его с раскрытыми объятьями, возможностей, которые Блейн попросту не замечал, шагая по шумным улицам, потому что всё, что он видел, был Курт.  
Андерсон не представлял ещё, как сумеет реализовать свои артистические способности, теперь подтверждённые дипломом, с тем, что Курт не может уезжать из Лаймы – если только не на короткие периоды времени – но он отложил эти заботы в сторону, потому что его ждал самый удивительный парень на свете, чтобы стать его мужем, и самый уютный дом готов был принять молодожёнов. И у них впереди было ещё девять лет.  
Блейн перестал их считать. Он и сам не мог бы сказать, как ему удалось это, но каким-то образом жизнь, полная забот и предстоящий брак, постоянно занимавший его мысли, смогли заставить парня забыть о цифрах, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не защитился. В этот момент он не мог не остановиться и задуматься, отдавая себе отчёт в том, сколько времени прошло, времени, которое было уже не вернуть. Но ещё перед отъездом он поклялся себе, что не станет жить, неотрывно следя за стрелками часов, потому что, как не прискорбно, эту войну ему было не выиграть.  
В тот день в конце лета, в день, когда Блейн должен был вернуться к Курту, чтобы начать их совместную жизнь, родители Андерсона встретили его в аэропорту Колумбуса. Блейн тепло обнял обоих, сложил чемоданы в багажник и уселся в машину, рассеянно разглядывая пейзаж за окошком, пока отец нёсся по автостраде.  
– Так что… – начал мужчина после продолжительного молчания, не казавшегося слишком странным лишь благодаря негромкой музыке, заполнявшей салон. – Знаю, я спрашивал тебя об этом уже много раз в течение последних трёх лет, но, поскольку теперь ты уже закончил колледж, я чувствую своим долгом спросить ещё раз. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Блейн?  
Блейн отвёл глаза от окошка, слегка выпрямился и посмотрел на отца через отражение в зеркальце заднего вида спокойно и уверенно.  
– Да, – просто ответил он, стараясь игнорировать то, как его отец заметно напрягся.  
– Ты ни с кем не познакомился в Нью-Йорке? – спросил тот почти с надеждой в голосе. – Я имею в виду, с кем-то… ну, норм…  
– Не смей произносить это слово, – процедил Блейн сквозь зубы, передвинувшись к центру, чтобы схватиться за спинку сидения водителя и быть ближе к отцу. Мать посмотрела на него с беспокойством, но, прежде чем она успела вмешаться, чтобы успокоить мужчин, Грег невозмутимо проговорил:  
– Это был неудачный выбор слов, но ты знаешь, о чём я, Блейн. Я подразумевал кого-то, кто не оставит тебя одного совсем молодым…  
Блейн внезапно ощутил жжение в глазах, не в состоянии провести черту между болью и гневом, которые вызвали в нём слова отца, произнесённые тоном приговора, как если бы не было в мире оттенков, кроме чёрного и белого, как если бы решение было легким, а он просто сделал неправильный выбор, и теперь его отчитывали, словно неразумного ребёнка.  
– Как же это низко, – прошептал Блейн, с силой выдохнув и подняв глаза, чтобы загнать назад подступившие слёзы. Его отец заметил перемену в тоне голоса сына и сбавил скорость, чтобы посмотреть на его отражение в зеркале.   
– Это не низость, Блейн, – вмешалась мать, поворачиваясь к нему и приподнимая его лицо за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть в глаза цвета мёда. – Может быть, иногда твой отец не умеет выразить это, но он тебя любит. Мы тебя любим. Мы обсуждали это и будем рядом с тобой, как и обещали; единственное, чего мы хотим, это быть уверенными, что ты не делаешь это из чувства долга, потому что вы с Куртом всё ещё вместе. Я уверена, что он остался бы с тобой, даже если бы ты передумал. В этом шаге нет необходимости.  
– Я хочу выйти за него, мама, – ответил Блейн с обезоруживающей простотой, выдержав её взгляд. – Я никогда и ничего не желал больше, чем это. Хочу принадлежать ему во всех возможных смыслах. Хочу быть его мужем.  
Мать заглянула ему в глаза и нежно улыбнулась, перемещая ладонь, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Потом она отстранилась и вернулась в прежнее положение, глядя на мужа, в ожидании, что он скажет.  
– Ты так сильно его любишь, Блейн? Ты любишь его настолько, что не можешь отпустить? – спросил Грег неожиданно спокойным, почти задумчивым тоном, словно ненароком озвучив собственные размышления.  
– Да, – ответил Блейн, не колеблясь ни секунды. Отец выдохнул, как ему показалось, с облегчением.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Пообедав дома с родителями в тревожной тишине, Блейн объявил, что поедет к Курту и заночует там.  
Когда Андерсон добрался, наконец, до дома Хаммелов, то не позаботился даже захлопнуть дверь машины, а рванул к входной двери, оставленной незапертой для него Флинтом и бегом достиг комнаты Курта. Дверь была уже открыта, так что Блейн смог пройти, не останавливаясь… по крайней мере, пока не увидел его.  
На самом деле, прошло немного времени с тех пор, как они встречались в последний раз, но смотреть на него теперь было… совсем по-другому. Потому что Блейн не должен был больше уезжать, потому что он приехал, чтобы остаться; и была некая прелесть в этой мысли, в осознании того, что это значило, которая делала Курта в его глазах ещё ярче, яснее, чем прежде. Как звезда.  
В свою очередь и Курт, что до того момента мерил комнату шагами в ожидании его приезда, остановился и стал смотреть на него, не отрываясь, потому что… солнце только что вернулось в его жизнь и, в отличие от настоящего, которое ему не суждено было никогда увидеть, Блейн светил бы днём и ночью… и только ему одному. И делал бы это, покуда подобное было возможно.  
Он не мог сдержать радостной улыбки и бросился к нему, крепко обнимая. Блейн прошептал ему на ушко:  
– Я вернулся, любимый.  
Курт слегка отстранился, не опуская скрещенных на шее Блейна рук, и опять улыбнулся, словно был не в состоянии не делать этого. Иногда ему приходилось задумываться, как забавно было, что до встречи с Андерсоном он просто не мог улыбаться, тогда как сейчас это выходило инстинктивно, естественно, как и должно быть, каждый раз, как Курт его видел или просто думал о нём.  
Блейн вернул свет в его жизнь. Он не сдался, когда кто угодно на его месте поступил бы именно так; он не опустил руки перед замкнутым характером Курта и его упрямством, перед отсутствием улыбок и ледяными взглядами, перед его отчаянными попытками отдалить его и, наконец, перед последним страшным открытием.  
Блейн никогда не смотрел на него, как на любопытный экземпляр человеческого существа, как на хрупкую оболочку слишком светлой и слишком тонкой кожи, как на сломанную игрушку, которой Курт всегда себя считал. Курт не был сломанным, он просто позабыл, как функционировать.  
Он забыл об этом, потому что было проще не функционировать вовсе. Валяться неподвижно в пропылённом шкафу, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло взять его в руки и доломать окончательно. Никто бы даже и не подумал поверить в него.  
Никто, кроме Блейна.  
– Спасибо, – счастливо вздохнул он, улыбаясь ещё шире, когда увидел озадаченно приподнявшиеся брови Блейна.  
– За что? – не замедлил прозвучать вопрос. Курт помолчал пару секунд, приводя в порядок мысли, нахлынувшие на него при их встрече.  
– За то, что никогда не сдавался, Блейн. За то, что остался, когда кто угодно ушёл бы. Я… я сделаю тебя счастливым, клянусь… клянусь. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты даже на мгновение не мог усомниться в моей любви к тебе.  
Блейн улыбнулся и потянулся вперёд, касаясь его губ и прижимая Курта ещё ближе. Лёгкий смех и улыбки перемешались с поцелуями, и, когда они отстранились, пристально глядя в глаза друг другу, Блейн потёрся кончиком носа о его и спросил ласково:  
– Ну что, готов стать моим мужем?


	17. Chapter 17

_… Вспоминаю твою улыбку:_   
_солнце побледнело, уподобившись луне,_   
_а луна, застыдившись, скрылась…_

Неизвестный автор.

 

 

Следующим вечером Курт, наконец-то, познакомился с родителями Блейна, пригласив их к себе домой – разумеется, вместе с Рейчел, о которой Андерсон говорил ему довольно редко, несмотря на глубокую привязанность, что питал к сестре. Она тоже посещала НЙАДИ, но, в отличие от брата, собиралась в ближайшее время вернуться в Большое Яблоко, чтобы закончить обучение, одновременно стараясь сделать себе имя, исполняя маленькие второстепенные роли в Бродвейских мюзиклах. До сих пор ей не удалось добиться ничего большего, но девушка была настроена весьма решительно, что и стало ясно примерно через двадцать минут после начала ужина.  
– … и тогда я ему сказала: «Да ты хоть знаешь, с кем говоришь? Я выиграла свой первый конкурс по вокалу, когда мне было девять месяцев, чёрт возьми!»  
– Девять месяцев? – спросил Курт весело. Рука Блейна томно ласкала его колено под столом, пока они молча внимали длинному монологу Рейчел о начинающем режиссёре, который хотел использовать её исключительно на подпевках в своем спектакле.  
– Уже тогда у меня был отличный слух, – ответила она, кивнув головой, прежде чем обратиться к своим родителям. – Мои родители давали мне слушать Барбару Стрейзанд, когда я была ещё в животе, правда, мама?  
Роуз и Грег обменялись умильными взглядами, а потом женщина ответила ласково:  
– Именно, дорогая.  
– А что же мне-то вы никого не давали послушать? – фыркнул Блейн с притворной обидой в голосе, но тут пальцы Курта медленно скользнули вниз, сплетаясь с его, и черты Андерсона мгновенно смягчились, преображаясь в робкую улыбку, обращённую к жениху.  
– Думаю, для тебя ставили записи Элтона Джона, – ответила Рейчел, прежде чем их родители успели как-то отреагировать, и все разразились смехом, включая Берта, который не привык принимать гостей и поначалу вёл себя немного холодно и отстранённо. Курт время от времени поглядывал на него, дабы убедиться, что отец в порядке. Казалось, он предпочитал со стороны следить за беседой, а не активно участвовать в ней. Но, в сущности, не он находился в центре внимания Андерсонов.  
– У Вас прекрасный дом, мистер Хаммел! – сказала Роуз, тем самым вовлекая его в разговор, словно поняв, что кто-то должен же был это сделать. Он вздрогнул, но дружелюбно улыбнулся ей, казалось, немного расслабившись и отвечая:  
– Спасибо. Но, прошу Вас, зовите меня Берт. В конце концов, скоро мы станем родственниками.  
Хоть изначально всем был ясен повод ужина, эти слова, произнесённые вслух, сделали всё в одно мгновение более реальным. Отец Блейна напрягся, словно струна, а Курт и Блейн инстинктивно сжали крепче руки друг друга, ощущая перемену климата в комнате, медленно погрузившейся в тревожное молчание.  
Берт огляделся, недоумевая, что дурного он сказал, и собирался уже добавить что-то, когда Рейчел взяла ситуацию в свои руки.  
– Кстати! Курт, Блейн, где вы собираетесь устроить свадьбу?  
Намеренно игнорируя ошарашено приоткрытый рот своего отца и нежный, но печальный взгляд матери, Блейн ответил:  
– Нью-Йорк всего в часе лёту от Колумбуса, так что мы хотели вылететь сразу после заката, чтобы суметь вернуться до рассвета.  
Рейчел ему улыбнулась, пристально глядя в глаза; она была единственной в семье, кто никогда не демонстрировал ни малейшего неприятия по поводу его решения, а после знакомства – хоть и краткого – с Куртом, казалось, поддерживала брата ещё больше. Ей было очевидно, как сильно эти двое любили друг друга, и, будучи поклонницей мюзиклов и романтических комедий со счастливым концом, она была убеждена, что это являлось единственным, имеющим значение.  
Рейчел знала своего брата, и впервые в жизни видела такой взгляд в его глазах: чистое любование, почти изумлённое, всякий раз, как он смотрел на Курта. Как если бы Блейн присутствовал при свершении чуда, когда тот всего лишь произносил слово. И то же происходило с Куртом. Девушка знала, что и их родители заметили это.  
– Замечательно, не так ли? – произнесла она с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, оборачиваясь к ним с надеждой в глазах.  
– Миссис Андерсон… мистер Андерсон, – вмешался внезапно Курт, выводя их из затруднительного положения. Блейн обеспокоенно прошептал его имя, сжав ладонь, но парень продолжил. – Я прекрасно знаю, о чём вы думаете. И, поверьте, я понимаю вас. Вы думаете, что это плохо для Блейна… я сам думал об этом много… слишком много раз. Я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив, и чтобы позволить ему быть счастливым лишь заставил страдать ещё больше, не говоря уже о собственных страданиях. Мы…  
Он прервался, глядя на Блейна с улыбкой, и поднял их переплетённые руки на стол, поглаживая его ладонь большим пальцем. Этот деликатный ласковый жест привлёк внимание всех в этот момент молчания. Потом Курт снова обратился к Грегу и Роуз.  
– Мы не можем друг без друга. Мы пытались, и это слишком больно, вы даже не представляете… И я знаю, что однажды, – он приостановился ещё раз, нервно вдохнув. – Я знаю, что однажды не смогу больше быть с ним рядом. Но времени, что у нас есть, будет достаточно, я… я сделаю всё, чтобы его оказалось достаточно. Я понимаю, что не этого бы вам хотелось… никто бы этого не хотел, но могу обещать вам, что буду любить Блейна каждый день моей жизни, всегда, потому что я… я просто не могу перестать любить его. Разве не это самое главное, в конечном счёте?  
– Курт… – прошептал Блейн, изумлённо глядя на жениха, пока тот приходил в себя после своего заявления. Когда Курт обернулся к нему, встречая взгляд Блейна, все остальные люди в комнате словно бы исчезли.   
– Всегда, – повторил Хаммел, поймав пальцами слезинку, собиравшуюся упасть с ресниц Блейна, и приблизившись, чтобы оставить мимолётный поцелуй на его губах.  
Когда оба повернулись, вспомнив, что вокруг были другие люди, глядящие на них, они заметили Рейчел, сидящую, приложив руку к сердцу и Берта, гордо улыбающегося им. Родители Блейна застыли на своих местах с приоткрытыми ртами, будто пытались что-то сказать. Роуз Андерсон была явно тронута, в то время, как её муж старался держать себя в руках, но и в его глазах появилось нечто новое. Нечто тёплое и нежное, обращённое к своему сыну и к парню, в чьих руках было его сердце.  
– Хочу спросить вас официально, хоть это Блейн сделал мне предложение, – сказал Курт, пользуясь всеобщим молчанием, чтобы завершить свою речь. – Могу ли я иметь честь получить в мужья вашего сына?  
Родители Блейна переглянулись. Роуз улыбнулась мужу и едва заметно кивнула, ободряюще глядя на него. Грег выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, потом открыл их и заговорил:  
– Да, Курт. Мы даём тебе наше благословение.  
– Благодарю вас, – улыбнулся Курт.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Поскольку Блейн не понаслышке был знаком с Нью-Йорком, он сам занялся приготовлениями к свадьбе, далеко не обо всём информируя Курта. Через несколько недель всё было готово, и Курт, Блейн, Берт, Флинт, супруги Андерсон и Рейчел встретились в аэропорту, как только солнце опустилось за горизонт, готовые сесть на восьмичасовой самолёт.  
В суете Курт не сразу осознал, что это был первый раз, когда он покинул свой дом. На самом деле, он мог бы выходить хоть каждый вечер, если бы только захотел, но до Блейна у него не было никого, с кем парень мог бы это делать. Однако, даже после встречи с ним, он не желал показываться в городе, чтобы не вызывать естественного любопытства людей, которые неизбежно начали бы задаваться вопросом, откуда он такой вдруг взялся. Его дом всегда предлагал ему всё, в чём он нуждался: музыку, искусство, даже природу и покой под ночным небом, полным звёзд. А с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Блейн, не было уже ничего, что стоило бы искать в том мире, слишком большом и пугающем, полном людей, которые никогда бы не поняли, каково это: быть Куртом Хаммелом.  
Но ради столь важного события он рад был сделать исключение. Впервые ему не было страшно покидать свой маленький мир, потому что по возвращении он разделил бы его с другим человеком.  
Полёт прошёл быстро и спокойно. Курт и Блейн всю дорогу сидели в обнимку, глядя через окошко на тёмное ночное небо, которое в этот раз было не только над ними, но и вокруг. Светлые облака время от времени закрывали вид, а внизу виднелись далёкие огни городов, над которыми они пролетали.  
– Увидеть рассвет отсюда… это, должно быть, прекрасно, – задумчиво произнёс Курт, положив голову на плечо Блейна, который обнимал его за плечи и лениво перебирал пальцами волосы своего жениха. Блейн сел прямее, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
– Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, что ты не можешь его увидеть, – ответил он, целуя его волосы, прежде чем прислониться к ним щекой. Курт помолчал немного, а потом сказал:  
– Опиши мне его.  
– Как?  
– Опиши мне рассвет, – повторил Курт и потёрся лбом о его шею, словно желая впитать немного тепла. Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул, ожидая снова услышать голос Блейна, пока тот размышлял, как удовлетворить такую непростую просьбу.  
– Небо светлеет и наполняется тысячами оттенков, – начал он шёпотом, будто доверяя ему великую тайну. Потом он рассеянно глянул в окошко, воображая, что видит его в этот самый момент. – Мало-помалу солнце появляется из-за линии горизонта и поднимается вверх, а звёзды становятся всё бледнее, пока не исчезают вовсе. Это… сложно описать. Небо окрашивается в красный, жёлтый, розовый и оранжевый, в основном… Но всегда по-разному. И в этом вся прелесть.  
Курт помолчал, будто стараясь представить, то, о чём говорил Андерсон, и скоро Блейну показалось, что он почувствовал улыбку кожей шеи – там, где её касались губы Курта.  
– Думаю, я понял, какой он, – прошептал Курт, а потом нежно поцеловал его под подбородком и приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть любимому в глаза. Блейн с любопытством взглянул на него, сознавая, что Курт собирается добавить что-то ещё, что-то важное, судя по тому, как пристально он на него смотрел. Это было в точности как когда-то давно, в некотором смысле; словно он пытался разгадать нечто, что от него ускользало, с той разницей, что Блейн перестал при этом ощущать себя уязвимым и беззащитным. Теперь он просто позволял Курту делать всё, что ему было нужно: изучать, анализировать его, полностью открываясь перед его пытливым взглядом.  
И вот, новая улыбка расцвела на любимом лице, как если бы после быстрого осмотра Курт пришёл к выводу, которого ожидал с самого начала, довольный результатом.

– Рассвет… как твои глаза, – сказал он, и у Блейна слегка закружилась голова под его практически боготворящим взглядом.  
– Мои глаза? – переспросил он, распахнув их чуть шире и таким образом позволяя разглядеть лучше.  
– Да, – ответил Курт, прислонившись головой к спинке сидения и продолжая смотреть на него с мечтательным видом. – Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я пытался передать их цвет, но мне это ни разу не удалось. Даже зная, какие тона использовать, перемешивая их в самых разнообразных комбинациях… это невозможно… необъяснимо. Как рассвет.  
Блейн не знал, что ещё сделать, если не сократить расстояние между ними и поцеловать его, прикасаясь к щеке ладонью и лаская его губы языком в томном, почти ленивом поцелуе. Пока Курт приглушённо не вздохнул и не углубил его, схватившись за ворот свитера, притянув Андерсона к себе и отрываясь от его губ, чтобы начать целовать его шею. Когда он стал посасывать одно весьма чувствительное местечко, Блейну пришлось призвать всю свою силу воли, чтобы положить ему руки на плечи и заставить оторваться; дыхание обоих сбилось, а зрачки заметно расширились.  
– Курт, мои родители сидят прямо позади нас, – тихо сказал он, ощупывая свою шею и надеясь, что Курт не оставил слишком заметный след. Курт слегка покраснел, приобретая один из многих оттенков рассвета, и постарался заглушить смех, поднеся ладонь ко рту.  
– Упс, – произнёс он, получив от Блейна лёгкий толчок плечом и взгляд, полный притворного осуждения. Когда дыхание обоих выровнялось, он сел, как прежде, положив голову Блейну на плечо, и вздохнул.  
– Представляешь, через несколько часов мы будем женаты? – сказал он неожиданно серьёзным тоном.  
– Точно, – ответил Блейн, вновь глядя за окошко, где огни Нью-Йорка становились всё ближе. – Нервничаешь? Ты же не собираешься сбежать в последнюю минуту, как в том фильме с Джулией Робертс, правда?  
Курт усмехнулся и приподнял голову, чтобы поцеловать его в щёчку.  
– На самом деле, я совершенно спокоен. Тебе это не кажется тревожным знаком? Обычно люди в такой ситуации нервничают, кидаются вещами, у них ладони потеют, и всё такое.  
– Я тоже спокоен. Может, мы просто ещё не осознали всё в полной мере… – задумчиво ответил Блейн, сморщив губы и подняв взгляд. Курт не сдержал улыбки при виде этого уморительного зрелища.  
– Или, может, нет ничего, о чём следует волноваться. Потому что это – правильно, – сказал он тоном окончательного приговора. Блейн повернулся к нему и уверенно кивнул.  
– Да. Думаю, да.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

– Как это – переодеться в аэропорту?  
Блейн изо всех сил постарался сдержаться, чтобы не захохотать от вида оскорблённого и почти брезгливого выражения Курта, стоящего у дверей общественного туалета со своим маленьким чемоданом на колёсиках и руками, упёртыми в бока.  
– Разве нет в Мэрии какой-нибудь подходящей комнаты? Каморки? Чулана?  
– А кто говорил, что мы отправимся в мэрию? – ответил Андерсон небрежно, ехидно ухмыляясь, и, обогнув суженого, гордо прошествовал в туалет со своим багажом. Курт повернулся к своему отцу в надежде, что тот его просветит, но, то ли он и сам ничего не знал, то ли знал, да не хотел говорить. Берт пожал плечами и последовал за Блейном, так что Курту не осталось ничего другого, как, закатив глаза, сделать то же самое.

По счастью он не был женщиной: натягивать пышное платье невесты внутри тесной кабинки было бы более чем проблематично. Курт надел свой безупречно сидящий на нём смокинг и направился к зеркалу, взяв с собой лак для волос, которые уложил вверх быстрыми привычными жестами. В этот момент из ближайшей кабинки показался Блейн в почти таком же чёрном смокинге, только его ткань была слегка блестящей и каким-то образом подчёркивала тёмный цвет его волос.  
Курт не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы полюбоваться им в зеркальном отражении, и буквально застыл, поражённый, насколько Андерсону шёл чёрный, особенно с небольшой щетиной, которую Хаммел специально попросил оставить. Это было одной из многих маленьких деталей, которые отмечали, сколько прошло времени, как его черты стали более мужественными, тем не менее, сохраняя мальчишескую наивность в любопытно распахнутых ореховых глазах.  
И Курта эти три года изменили, сделав выше на несколько сантиметров и придав чертам большую отточенность, но, благодаря отсутствию щетины и его стройной фигуре, Хаммел казался моложе, чем был на самом деле.  
– Ты прекрасен, – сказал он, глядя на Блейна, улыбающегося ему через зеркало. Тот подошёл, обнял его сзади и поцеловал в щёку.  
– Ты тоже, – сказал Андерсон ему на ушко, а потом посмотрел на их отражение.   
Выйдя из туалета, они подождали, пока Бёрт и женщины переоделись, между тем как отец Блейна и Флинт выехали сразу одетые подобающим образом. Рейчел и Роуз, естественно, провозились дольше, чем они, но поскольку церемония планировалась весьма скромная, их платья были не слишком длинными или пышными, а причёски достаточно простыми.  
Выйдя из здания аэропорта, они подозвали два такси, но Блейн поспешил вперёд, успев сообщить пункт назначения обоим водителям прежде, чем Курт смог его услышать.

Когда они въехали, наконец, в город, Курта настолько распирало от любопытства, где же состоится церемония, что он почти не обращал внимания на улицы Нью-Йорка, пролетавшие за окошком.   
– Это ненормально, что я не знаю, где будет моя свадьба! – вдруг не выдержал он, скрестив руки на груди и сердито глядя на Андерсона. Блейн, сидящий рядом с Бертом, пожал плечами, как бы говоря «Это не моя проблема!», и легонько ущипнул его за щёчку, получая в ответ ещё более грозный взгляд.  
– Приехали! – сказал водитель такси, останавливая машину перед парком, раскинувшимся, казалось, на километры. Даже если Курт и не был никогда в Нью-Йорке, он не мог не узнать это место по бесчисленным романтическим комедиям, в которых его видел.  
– Центральный парк? – недоверчиво спросил он, выходя из машины и останавливаясь на тротуаре с ошарашенным выражением. Высокие кованые ворота открылись, и охранник в смокинге у входа посмотрел за ним, приподняв бровь.  
– Только часть Центрального парка, – поправил его Блейн, появляясь рядом с Хаммелом и обнимая его за талию. – Поскольку твой отец практически подарил нам дом, мои тоже не захотели ударить в грязь лицом и арендовали это место через весьма престижное агентство.  
Курт повернулся к нему с широко распахнутыми глазами и полуоткрытым ртом, принявшим форму буквы «О» от изумления.  
– О, боже мой, Блейн, поверить не могу! – произнёс он, наконец, пока тот медленно вёл его внутрь через ворота, кивая охраннику, который одобрительно поднял вверх большой палец. Вся зона на эту ночь была зарезервирована исключительно для приглашённых на свадьбу, и услуги агентства включали персонал, который должен был пропускать только гостей.  
Вместе с Бертом, Флинтом и семейством Андерсонов, Курт и Блейн прошли по широкой, посыпанной мелкой галькой аллее, слабо освещённой небольшими фонариками, пока не дошли до ровного, покрытого травой пространства, где и было всё организовано. Ничего особенного, на самом деле: всего лишь несколько белых стульев, выстроенных в два ряда так, чтобы оставить место посередине, да что-то вроде белой арки обвитой вьюнком, позади невысокой кафедры, где представитель власти должен был провести краткую церемонию.  
Слабое освещение парка подчёркивало белизну стульев и арки, заставляя их словно сиять в темноте, как и кожу Курта. Звёзд было почти не видно из-за чересчур ярких огней большого города, но луна стояла в небе. Та же луна, что освещала парня, когда Блейн впервые его увидел, невольно спрашивая себя, не была ли та красота лишь иллюзией, чтобы открыть позже, что нет, не была.  
Некоторые из приглашённых уже заняли свои места. Курт не узнал никого, пока они не подошли поближе. Там было трое парней: один невероятно высокий и полный, с чёрной гладкой шевелюрой и видом добряка; второй – шатен с волнистыми волосами и зелёными глазами, а ещё один… последний был Себастиан.  
– Это я его пригласил, – поспешил уточнить Блейн, заметив ледяной взгляд, которым Курт одарил бывшего Соловья. Хаммел обернулся, неверяще глядя на него, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, Себастиан поднялся со стула и прошептал что-то шатену, беря его за руку, чтобы вместе подойти к ним. Курт изогнул бровь, видя их соединённые руки.  
– Я узнал о свадьбе от других Соловьёв, которые должны ещё подъехать, и позвонил Блейну, чтобы поздравить. Не думаю, что он собирался приглашать меня поначалу, – он быстро взглянул на Блейна, тут же снова переводя глаза на Курта. – Я сказал ему, что мне бы хотелось поздравить и тебя тоже. Знаю, что ты меня недолюбливаешь, но… я хотел сказать, что счастлив за вас… за вас обоих, Курт. Правда.  
Курт на мгновение задумался над возможностью выставить его немедленно и без особых церемоний, но это лишь привело бы к скандалу и испортило атмосферу праздника, и ради чего? То, что произошло когда-то между ними, казалось, было целую жизнь назад, и глаза Себастиана смотрели сейчас иначе, искренне. Курт невольно посмотрел на парня рядом с ним, спрашивая себя, не он ли был причиной этой перемены.  
– Ох, это Гарри, мой парень, – сказал Себастиан, угадав его мысль, и Гарри, робко улыбнувшись, протянул Курту свободную руку.  
– Очень приятно, Курт. Надеюсь, это ничего, что Себ привёл меня с собой; он хотел, чтобы мы познакомились, – произнёс парень деликатным, почти музыкальным голосом, и Курт невольно подумал, что Себастиана, так или иначе, продолжают привлекать парни более хрупкие и неуверенные, чем он – по крайней мере, таково было первое впечатление.  
– И мне приятно. И… нет, никаких проблем, – ответил он, пожимая его руку. Потом, повернувшись к Смайту, Хаммел натянул самую дружелюбную улыбку, какую только смог. – Благодарю за поздравления, Себастиан.  
– Курт! Курт, это мой парень, Финн! – раздался внезапно голос приближавшейся Рейчел, тащившей за собой незнакомого высокого парня, которому приходилось даже немного сгибаться, чтобы держать её за руку. Себастиан и Гарри воспользовались этим, чтобы тихонько вернуться на свои места, но Курт успел уловить нежный взгляд, которым они обменялись, прежде чем вступить в новый разговор.  
– Весьма приятно, Курт, – представился он, с улыбкой пожимая руку Финна.  
– Финн, – ответил парень, улыбаясь смущённо, словно недоумевая, что он здесь делает.  
– Я как раз говорила Финну, что это я посоветовала Блейну вон ту арку. Красиво, правда? – сказала Рейчел, подхватывая Финна под руку и прислоняясь к его плечу с широкой улыбкой.  
– Потрясающе, – ответил Курт. В этот момент он ощутил отсутствие Блейна рядом и растерянно обернулся. Его жених оказался в нескольких шагах, рядом с кафедрой, за которой появился представитель мэрии, прихода которого Курт даже не заметил. Блейн протянул ему руку, и Курт подошёл к нему, пока все остальные – Соловьи тем временем успели подтянуться – расселись по местам. Кроме Финна, который был свидетелем Блейна, и Рейчел, свидетельницы Курта.  
– Ты готов? – спросил Блейн шёпотом, переплетая их пальцы и подводя его к кафедре, пока вокруг мало-помалу воцарялась тишина.  
– Да, – ответил Курт, затаивая дыхание.  
 _Боже, Блейн сиял, как солнце._


	18. Chapter 18

_Если не можешь быть дорогой – будь тропинкой._   
_Если не можешь светить, как солнце – сияй, как звезда._   
_Будь всегда наилучшим из того, чем можешь быть._

Мартин Лютер Кинг.

 

 

Тот Блейн, которого Курт всегда воображал себе в подобной ситуации, теперь показался ему выцветшим снимком, бледной имитацией в сравнении с тем, кого он видел в этот момент прямо перед собой, готовым подарить ему свою жизнь. Андерсон был так красив, что от этого становилось физически больно – жестокая и вместе с тем сладкая боль пронзила сердце Курта от осознания: этот прекрасный парень – нет, мужчина – принадлежал ему, и среди всех людей в мире он полюбил именно его.  
– Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы ознаменовать союз Курта Хаммела и Блейна Андерсона, – начал представитель мэрии, стоявший перед ними, внезапно возвращая Курта к действительности и заставляя на мгновение отвести взгляд от Блейна.  
– Если кто-то знает причины, по которым этот брак не может состояться, говорите сейчас или молчите вечно.  
Никто из присутствующих, разумеется, не нарушил тишину, и мужчина прочистил горло, чтобы продолжить. Курт знал, что сама церемония должна была быть недолгой: они оба сошлись на том, что не было необходимости устраивать Бог весть какие торжества, поскольку у них было мало времени в распоряжении, чтобы вернуться в Лайму до рассвета.  
Но, несмотря на это, ему подумалось, что всё не могло бы быть идеальнее, так просто и естественно – как и их любовь, которая не нуждалась в громких словах. Взглянув на Блейна, он прочёл в его глазах, насколько всё было правильно, и ощущение собственной завершённости, овладевшее им, потрясло Курта изнутри вместе с осознанием, что в этот момент должно было произойти.  
– Вы подготовили клятвы? – спросил мужчина , глядя сначала на одного, потом на другого. Курт отрицательно покачал головой, но тут же замер, видя, как Блейн сделал с точностью да наоборот, и, внезапно ощущая прилив стыда, широко распахнул глаза, задаваясь вопросом, ожидал ли жених ответного жеста. Однако Блейн так лукаво ему улыбался, что Курт понял: тот прекрасно знал о полной неподготовленности Хаммела, да и не хотел этого.  
Блейн распрямил плечи, превращая ухмылку в ласковую улыбку, и спокойно выдержал его взгляд, после чего прочистил горло и заговорил:  
– Сегодня начинается моя жизнь, – начал он невероятно уверенным голосом. – Прежде это был всего лишь я – парень, который слишком много болтает. Сегодня я становлюсь мужчиной… мужем. С этого дня я должен буду держать ответ перед еще одним человеком, кроме себя самого. С этого дня я принимаю на себя ответственность за тебя, за наше будущее и все возможности, что даёт наш брак. Теперь мы будем вместе, что бы ни случилось, и я буду готов… ко всему. Ко встрече с жизнью, с любовью, с долгом. Сегодня, Курт Хаммел, начинается наша совместная жизнь, и, откровенно говоря, я уже не могу дождаться часа…  
В эту минуту – возможно, впервые в своей жизни – Курт почувствовал себя таким, как все. Его недуг казался далёким воспоминанием, чем-то вроде кошмара, от которого оба проснулись, и тот факт, что Блейн в своих словах даже не намекнул на него, делало это ощущение ещё живее и ярче. Ему не нужно было больше сводить счеты с тем, что у них было слишком мало времени, чтобы делать всё не спеша, как другие. Не нужно было сталкиваться с постоянной спешкой Блейна в отчаянной гонке против времени.  
Может быть, в нормальных обстоятельствах они бы подождали гораздо дольше, прежде чем сделать этот шаг. Но именно особенность их ситуации заставила их так скоро понять, что было самым важным, демонстрируя, что жизнь… любая жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы осторожничать, чтобы не быть безумцами, чтобы не делать то, чего они желали, чтобы упустить возможность всегда быть рядом с любимым человеком.  
Да, им придётся дорого заплатить за этот урок, но Курт не мог даже думать об этом, когда Блейн _так_ смотрел на него. Эти глаза и улыбка были всем, что имело значение, и этого было достаточно для уверенности, что он был там, где должен, и что всё, наконец, вставало на своё место.  
Загнав назад слёзы, он беззвучно сказал Блейну одними губами: «Я люблю тебя», прежде чем услышал:  
– Блейн Андерсон, берешь ли ты Курта Хаммела в свои законные супруги?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_– Думаешь, ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня? – спросил Курт, лёжа на животе и опустив голову на руку, согнутую в локте.  
– За что? – растерянно произнёс Блейн, лежащий рядом с ним на спине с обнажённой грудью, равномерно поднимавшейся и опускавшейся, поскольку дыхание успело прийти в норму.  
– За то, что оставлю тебя одного. Сможешь ты простить это, когда меня не станет?  
Блейн развернулся всем телом и лёг на бок, глядя на него.  
– Тут нечего прощать, – сказал он тихо, и Курт поднял лицо, пристально глядя почти прозрачными, как стекло, глазами. Они становились такими, когда он пытался понять нечто, что от него ускользало, как маленький напуганный ребёнок, невинно задающий вопрос и трепещущий в ожидании ответа.  
– А если потом ты меня возненавидишь?  
– Я бы никогда не смог возненавидеть тебя, Курт, – сказал Блейн, почти тронутый наивностью выражения его лица. Курт, казалось, расслабился, ложась щекой на сгиб руки и с отсутствующим видом глядя перед собой. Комната наполнилась тишиной, но всего лишь на мгновение, пока её не нарушил тревожный, почти дрожащий шёпот.  
– А если ты меня забудешь?  
– Это невозможно, – сказал Блейн, улыбаясь и придвигаясь поближе к Курту, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. Курт прикрыл глаза от этого прикосновения, но когда открыл их вновь, его взгляд всё ещё был испуганным и неуверенным.  
– Не забывай меня, – прошептал он дрогнувшим голосом, в котором звучала отчаянная мольба. – Даже когда ты пойдёшь вперёд, и у тебя появится семья, и ты будешь счастлив… не забывай меня, Блейн. Пусть в твоём сердце останется место… уголок, даже самый маленький и незначительный… сохрани его для меня.  
Блейн затаил дыхание, застигнутый врасплох этим внезапным потоком слов, но без колебаний взял Курта за плечи и молча перетащил его на себя, крепко прижимая.  
– Обещаю.  
Когда Курт улыбнулся, Блейн влюбился в него. Снова._

– Да, беру, – ответил Блейн без малейшей заминки, улыбаясь, несмотря на подступившие к глазам слёзы. Но это были слёзы радости, и он даже не попытался сдержать их, как ему приходилось не раз делать это в других случаях. Взглянув на Курта, Андерсон заметил, что и тот, наконец, сдался: блестящая слезинка сбежала по его щеке. Его глаза были ясными, словно из хрусталя, и Блейн невольно вспомнил, как они выглядели в первые дни их знакомства: тёмные и таинственные, с тысячью секретов, что мало-помалу он открывал, как сокровища, спрятанные на дне океана.  
Драгоценные камни и кристаллы, что Курт молчаливо вручал ему один за другим, пока не дошёл до самых прекрасных и сверкающих – его любви и улыбки. И эти сокровища принадлежали Блейну, потому что лишь ему удалось найти ключ, чтобы отпереть замок его сердца. Он и сам удивлялся, как сумел это сделать, потому что нет рецепта или инструкции, объясняющей, как любить и быть любимым.  
Чиновник, совершавший церемонию, сделал паузу, словно желая соблюсти торжественность взгляда, которым обменялись двое: молчаливый обмен образами, моментами и словами, которые были известны им одним. Все те случаи, когда они не были искренними один с другим, и другие, когда это стало непременным условием; чернила на страницах дневника и краски на полотнах, все ноты и слова, растворившиеся в воздухе и унесённые ветром – всё было там, и всего было так много.  
Это походило на то, как если бы они впервые остановились посреди долгого путешествия, чтобы оглянуться назад, только в этот момент, отдавая себе отчёт в том, сколько они прошли, какие препятствия преодолели, видя все отступления от главной дороги и все остановки. А потом снова обратили взгляды вперёд – к тому, что ещё не было им известно, к будущему.  
К горизонту, из-за которого не взойдёт солнце, но лишь потому, что у Курта уже было своё, и оно никогда бы не закатилось.  
– Курт Хаммел, берешь ли ты Блейна Андерсона в свои законные супруги?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_– А это будет кухня, – сказал Курт, входя в одну из комнат их ещё строящегося дома, в которой был всего лишь длинный и пустой стол, после оборачиваясь в ожидании, чтобы и Блейн переступил порог. Тот, однако, колебался, нахмурившись и поджав губы, словно сосредоточенно размышляя о чём-то.  
– Блейн?  
– Ммм, какой аромат, Курт! Что ты приготовил? Умираю от голода! – заявил Блейн, подходя к столу и морща нос, будто пытался понять, что кипит на плите. Курт закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди, прислоняясь к стене, как если бы наблюдал за любопытным спектаклем.  
– Не скажешь? Хочешь сделать сюрприз твоему обворожительному муженьку? – лукаво улыбнулся Блейн.  
– А кто сказал, что ты обворожительный? – ответил Курт, сдерживая смех, когда Блейн слегка вскинул голову и обиженно приоткрыл рот.  
– Так вот, что ты обо мне думаешь?! – воскликнул он, приложив руку к груди. Курт огорчённо покачал головой и приблизился к нему, обойдя стол, чтобы обнять его сзади, удобно устраиваясь подбородком на плече.  
– Конечно, – сказал Хаммел, кивая с довольной ухмылкой. – Никакой ты не обворожительный.  
Блейн развернулся в его объятии, прислоняясь спиной к столу. Его взгляд был любопытным, вопросительным и в некоторой степени инфантильным, как если бы он жаждал понять, говорил ли Курт серьёзно, или это было лишь шуткой.  
– «Обворожительный» не отражает идею. Ты – совершенство.  
Когда Блейн улыбнулся, Курт влюбился в него. Снова._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Да, беру, – сказал Курт, глядя Блейну в глаза и улыбаясь ему в надежде, что тот знал… понимал, как сильно он любит его в этот момент. Иногда он спрашивал себя, был ли способ выразить это чувство словами или жестами, потому что оно казалось слишком большим. Чем-то нематериальным, но, в то же время, совершенно определённым, некой высшей силой, оживлявшей даже его ночи, когда ему снился Блейн, счастливо улыбавшийся под звёздами, где он мог быть с ним рядом.  
Курт надеялся, что Блейн поймёт, как он ему благодарен, чем он был ему обязан и что готов был сделать для него. Он надеялся, что этой клятвы, какой бы обычной и простой она ни была, оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы дать понять: каждая частичка его существа, каждая мысль, каждое мгновение были для него.  
На одну секунду – всего на одну – Курт пожалел, что этих мгновений было так мало. Пожалел, что у него не было целой жизни, чтобы подарить ему, пожалел обо всех тех годах, что им не суждено было прожить вместе.  
Но это была одна лишь секунда, и она ускользнула прочь, когда Блейн вновь улыбнулся. Потому что эта улыбка говорила, что он всё понимал, что всё было хорошо, и ему не стоило больше мучить себя. И Курт не стал.   
Неожиданно он заметил, как между ними появилась Рейчел, протягивающая кольца. Девушка ласково улыбнулась, и Курт нашёл ещё один мотив для благодарности, потому что, кажется, он нашёл подругу. Потом она вернулась на своё место, а Курт и Блейн остались там, глядя в глаза друг другу.  
Они обменялись кольцами, словно в трансе.  
– Властью, возложенной на меня штатом Нью-Йорк, объявляю вас мужем и мужем. Можете поце…  
Прежде чем мужчина смог закончить, Блейн притянул Курта к себе за талию, соединяя их губы под громкие аплодисменты и свист – наверняка, кто-то из экс-Соловьёв, рассеянно подумал Курт.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Блейн в нескольких сантиметрах от лица мужа, и Курт оставил лёгкий поцелуй на его губах, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы взглянуть на гостей. Кто-то улыбался, кто-то плакал – мать Блейна сжимала в ладони белый платок – потом он заметил Себастиана, пристально смотрящего на него с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Курт ответил тем же и кивнул ему. После чего визуальный контакт был прерван Гэрри, который прошептал что-то Смайту на ухо, а потом поцеловал его в щёку.  
В этот момент началась часть праздника, о которой Курт ничего не знал: торжественный приём. Хаммел думал, что они бы сразу вернулись в аэропорт, но вместо этого, словно из ниоткуда, возникли сотрудники катеринга, толкающие впереди себя длинные тележки с аперитивами и напитками всех типов и устанавливая их в нескольких метрах от арки.  
Не выпуская его руки, Блейн представил Курту своих школьных товарищей, хоть Курт не запомнил и половины имён. Финн и Рейчел болтали неподалёку от родителей Блейна; Рейчел время от времени почти воровато озиралась и тихонько отчитывала за что-то Финна.  
– Что задумали эти двое? – спросил Курт Блейна, кивнув в их направлении. Невинный взгляд Блейна не смог бы обмануть никого.  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал Андерсон плечами, и Курт удержался от комментариев, предпочтя сделать вид, что поверил, поскольку всё равно не добился бы правдивого ответа.  
Вскоре, впрочем, он представился сам собой. Рейчел привлекла внимание Блейна, взмахнув рукой, затем подмигнула и исчезла на секунду за рядами стульев, выскакивая оттуда с маленьким розовым стерео и двумя микрофонами в руке.  
Когда Рейчел поставила стерео на землю и вручила один из микрофонов Финну, гости тоже заметили их приготовления, и отвлеклись на время от угощений, любопытствуя.  
– Могу я пригласить тебя на этот танец? – сказал Блейн, забирая из руки Курта закуску и направляясь вместе с ним к свободному пространству перед ними.  
– Ты… невероятный, – шепнул Курт, качая головой, и сжал его руку, вставая напротив. На секунду он поймал взгляд своего отца, глядящего на них с широкой улыбкой.  
Рейчел быстро расправила складки на юбке, нагнулась, чтобы включить стерео, и музыка зазвучала.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises*  
Наполняясь красками и обещаниями, сердце ускоряет ход  
How to be brave, how can I love  
Как же смелости набраться, как влюбиться,  
when I'm afraid to fall?  
если страшно мне пропасть иль оступиться? _

 

Курт сосредоточился на значении слов, обнимая Блейна за шею и касаясь его виска своим; глаза закрылись почти инстинктивно, когда они начали медленно кружиться вместе.

_But watching you stand alone  
Но вдруг я увидел тебя, стоящего в одиночку,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
И в конце своих сомнений я поставил точку,  
One step closer  
Приближаясь ровно на один шаг._

Финн присоединился к Рейчел во время припева, создавая своим более глубоким тоном прекрасный фон высокому голосу девушки.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Чтобы быть с тобой, я готов каждый день умирать,  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
Лишь бы ты не боялся и забыл, как страдать,  
I have loved you for a thousand years   
Ведь я любил тебя все тысячи лет этой вечности._

“I’ll love you for a thousand more” – спел неожиданно Блейн, касаясь губами его уха. Курт посмотрел ему в глаза и поцеловал, не прерывая танец.  
 _Time stands still, beauty I know he is  
Время замедляет ход – любовь моя, я знаю, это правда,  
I will be brave, I will not let anything take away  
Я буду смелей, и не позволю забрать тебя обратно  
What's standing in front of me  
И к тому, что стоит сейчас передо мной –  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
Каждый вздох и каждый час сближал меня с тобой,  
One step closer  
Делая ровно один шаг вперед. _

– Ты счастлив? – спросил Блейн, сжимая его чуть крепче и касаясь кончика его носа своим. Курт не смог удержать улыбки от этого жеста.  
– Да, – сказал он, рассеянно перебирая волосы на затылке Блейна. Андерсон закрыл глаза и прислонился своим лбом к его, и Курт мог ощущать его ровное дыхание на своих губах, пока Финн и Рейчел продолжали петь.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Чтобы быть с тобой, я готов каждый день умирать,  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
Лишь бы ты не боялся и забыл, как страдать,  
I have loved you for a thousand years   
Ведь я любил тебя все тысячи лет этой вечности.  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
И любить еще столько – подарок в моей судьбе.   
And all along I believed I would find you  
Я верю, что найду тебя на этой дороге в бесконечности,  
Time has brought your heart to me  
Ведь время однажды приведет твое сердце ко мне._

_I have loved you for a thousand years  
Ведь я любил тебя все тысячи лет этой вечности.  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
И любить еще столько – подарок в моей судьбе. _

Музыка затихла, и им пришлось остановиться в торжественной тишине. Все глаза были обращены на них, но им казалось, будто они совершенно одни.

– Останемся… так, – произнёс Блейн, открывая глаза, чтобы взглянуть на мужа, словно бы, вовсе не намереваясь отпускать.  
– Так?.. Посреди Центрального парка? – почти весело спросил Курт, пока выражение Блейна не сделалось серьёзнее, а хватка ещё крепче, как если бы он внезапно чего-то испугался.  
– Эй… нет, нет, – упрекнул его Курт ласково, когда Блейн отвернулся, чтобы не показывать, что плачет.   
Курт взял его лицо в ладони, заставляя взглянуть на себя.  
– Что такое? – спросил он шёпотом. Пальцы Блейна сжались сильнее, но прежде, чем он успел заметить это и обеспокоиться ещё больше, Блейн ответил:  
– Никогда не хочу говорить тебе прощай.  
Курт удручённо опустил взгляд. Он ненавидел, как печаль могла врываться в их жизни вот так, без предупреждения. Кто знает, какая мысль заставила Блейна вспомнить об этом, но это и не было важно, потому что Андерсон был сейчас там, в его руках, и ему было грустно. И он не улыбался.  
Блейн тоже ненавидел себя в тот момент за то, что не смог быть достаточно сильным, как прежде. Он даже не представлял, как эта мысль пришла ему в голову, чтобы потом слететь с губ, но Блейн чувствовал себя таким слабым и ранимым, что просто не мог не прижать Курта ещё ближе, вдыхая его запах и убеждая себя вернуться в настоящее, улыбнуться своему мужу… своему мужу, который был достоин целого мира, и он не мог испортить их день, не так… Ведь он поклялся, что не испортил бы ни один из их дней – нельзя было сдаваться.   
Вот только Курт был так близко, он был таким тёплым в его руках, таким красивым, что Блейн невольно представил, как он исчезает, улетучивается, словно дым, оставляя его одного. Как ему с этим справиться?  
Будто бы читая его мысли, следя за его рассуждением, Курт внезапно поднял лицо, посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал, что делать.  
– Тебе и не придётся, – проговорил он с улыбкой, сжимая его лицо в руках. – Тебе довольно будет взглянуть в ночное небо, и ты меня увидишь.  
У Блейна вырвалось нечто среднее между смехом и рыданием, и даже он сам не знал, чем это было на самом деле, но Андерсон почувствовал облегчение. И улыбнулся.  
В конце концов, сегодня начиналась его жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод песни осуществлён специалистом по английскому в нашем тандеме, моей дражайшей [masturblaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine). Спасибо, зайка!


	19. Эпилог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Истинная любовь не оставляет следов,_   
_Если ты и я – одно целое,_   
_Она теряется в наших объятиях,_   
_Как звёзды в свете солнца._

Леонард Коэн.

 

 

Блейн просыпался медленно, ворочаясь на простынях, пока его взгляд не упал на будильник, показывавший, что уже одиннадцать. Было воскресенье – следовательно, он мог себе позволить не проводить весь день, закрывшись в студии и работая над заказанным саундтреком; но было кое-что важное, что он хотел показать Курту уже очень… очень давно, и Блейн решил, что сегодня – подходящий день.  
Он потянулся и повернул лицо, ласково улыбаясь, глядя на спутанные каштановые волосы на белой подушке. Курт спал на животе, как всегда, и его спина равномерно приподнималась и опускалась.  
– Курт, – прошептал Блейн, протянув руку, чтобы слегка потрясти его за плечо. – Курт, просыпайся.  
– Ммм? – промычал Курт, освобождаясь от хватки и ещё глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку. Блейн сдержал смех и снова потряс его.  
– Просыпайся, я хочу показать тебе что-то важное.  
На Курта, казалось, произвёл впечатление его торжественный тон, и он медленно повернулся всем телом, часто моргая, чтобы прогнать сон. Он поднял руку, протёр глаза и посмотрел на Блейна, инстинктивно улыбаясь.  
– Ладно, – произнёс он заспанным голосом, и Блейн наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в лоб, после чего встал и отправился в ванную умыться и одеться.  
– Теперь можешь идти ты, я приготовлю завтрак, – сказал он, выходя через несколько минут, и Курт, сидевший на кровати, опершись спиной на подушки, кивнул в его сторону и соскочил с постели.  
Когда он присоединился к Блейну в маленькой, но уютной кухне деревенского вида, соответствовавшего стилю всего дома, тот уже накрыл на стол и приготовил для Курта тёплое молоко и капуччино для себя. Тут же были розетки с вареньем, тосты и блинчики.  
– Обожаю блинчики, – почти возбуждённо проговорил Курт, садясь за стол и, схватив вилку, насадил на неё сразу три, перекладывая с блюда в центре стола на свою тарелку. Блейн следил за ним краем глаза, убирая на место кофеварку, и после уселся за завтрак.  
– Ну, что, тебе любопытно? – спросил он, когда они уже почти закончили, вставая, чтобы прибрать.  
– Ужасно, – ответил Курт, вытирая рот салфеткой. Он широко улыбнулся Блейну, на что тот ответил тем же, на секунду задерживая взгляд на его глазах. Когда всё было убрано, они взялись за руки и направились к выходу.  
Стоял жаркий летний день, и солнце сияло в голубом небе без единого облачка, а птички вовсю распевали в кронах деревьев. Гладь озера сверкала и казалась неподвижной из-за слишком слабого ветерка.  
Блейн вывел Курта за дверь, и вместе они спустились по деревянным ступенькам, которые с террасы вели прямо на зелёную лужайку в нескольких шагах от воды. Курт прикрыл лицо рукой в ожидании, чтобы глаза привыкли к яркому свету, продолжая шагать рядом с Блейном, молчаливо ведущим его вокруг дома. Оказавшись позади, они двинулись по прямой к отдалённой группе деревьев рядом с белым заборчиком, ограничивающим их территорию.  
Несколько деревьев образовывали полукруг, что-то вроде специально устроенной полянки, создававшей уютную интимную атмосферу. Когда они, наконец, оказались совсем близко, то остановились в молчании на несколько секунд. Курт почувствовал, как рука Блейна стиснула его ладонь крепче, и когда повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, заметил, как тот, сжав губы, смотрел на вполне определённую точку перед собой. Он проследил за его взглядом и задумался, пытаясь понять. Наконец, ему пришлось попросить объяснения того, что он видел.   
– Пап, почему на этом камне написано моё имя?   
Блейн слегка улыбнулся, взглянув на него, и присел на колени, чтобы оказаться на уровне его глаз. Сжав обе ручки мальчика в своих, он посмотрел на него так пристально, как никогда раньше.  
– Потому что это имя другого твоего папы, – сказал он, и Курт с любопытством склонил голову набок, наморщив носик.  
– У меня есть другой папа? – спросил он слегка более высоким голосом, чем обычно, от неверия перед таким известием. Ему казалось, что у ребёнка не может быть двух отцов: он знал детей, у которых был только один, как у него, но никого с двумя.  
– Да, – сказал Блейн, улыбаясь его наивному изумлению. – Я ждал, пока ты вырастешь достаточно большим, чтобы сказать тебе об этом, иначе ты бы не понял.  
– Ох… а где он? – спросил тогда Курт, оглядываясь по сторонам, как если бы загадочный мужчина мог с минуты на минуту появиться из-за дерева. Выражение лица Блейна сделалось немного печальным, но уже через секунду он взял себя в руки и погладил щёку мальчика.  
– Он… совершенно особенный. Его можно видеть только ночью, – произнёс он. Курт задумался на мгновение.  
– Как Чёрный Человек? – спросил он взволнованно. Блейн улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– Нет, не как Чёрный Человек. Как звезда.  
Курт потрясённо вскинул голову, повторяя про себя то, что только что услышал.  
– Ты хочешь сказать… что он сияет, как они? – проговорил он с надеждой и недоверием в светлых глазах. Они были очень похожи по цвету на глаза Курта, но даже не приближались по выразительности. Возможно, им просто не хватало опыта, пережитых эмоций и историй, которые они могли бы рассказать. Но однажды они заставят кого-то влюбиться в них. Блейн был уверен.  
– Да, точно, – кивнул он, снова беря сына за руки. Блейн поднял лицо к небу и закрыл глаза, позволяя солнцу прогреть кожу. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Курта, тот, казалось, замер в ожидании чего-то ещё, глядя на отца не отрываясь. Блейн сморгнул и бросил ещё один взгляд на поляну, прежде чем снова обратить глаза к сыну.  
– Сегодня ночью я познакомлю тебя с ним. Он звезда, Курт.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Той ночью мой отец и правда познакомил меня с Куртом. Когда стемнело, он снова вывел меня в сад, но в этот раз перед домом, и сказал прилечь рядом с ним у подножья холма, недалеко от берега озера, поднять глаза и посмотреть в небо.  
Меня поразило несметное число светил, что рассыпались над нами, которые были ещё ярче, благодаря почти полной темноте в саду и тому, что наш дом стоял довольно уединённо. И я спросил себя, как мне узнать его среди стольких других. Все они были прекрасны, но казались одинаковыми – множество светящихся точек на чёрном листе неба, и на мгновение я ощутил себя потерянным.  
Но потом один необычный блеск привлёк моё внимание, и я прекратил блуждать взглядом, сосредоточившись на одной-единственной звезде. Отец заметил смену моего выражения и на секунду поднял лицо вверх, прежде чем улыбнуться и снова посмотреть на меня.  
– Ты увидел его? – спросил он шёпотом, и я молча кивнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда.  
– Он такой красивый, – произнёс я зачарованно с широкой улыбкой. В моей детской наивности я чувствовал себя счастливым оттого, что был единственным в мире ребёнком, чей отец сияет в небе, и, хотя я не мог прикоснуться к нему или даже увидеть вблизи, в тот момент, как ни странно, это не причиняло мне боли.  
– Да… так и есть, – прошептал мой отец дрогнувшим от волнения голосом.  
Понадобилась пара лет, чтобы я осознал: отсутствие Курта, помимо того, что он сиял в небе по ночам, означало также, что когда-то он, безусловно, был человеком, и что его не стало ещё до моего рождения. В ту ночь я был слишком маленьким, чтобы понять значение камня с высеченным на нём именем и двумя датами. Я узнал это из фильма, который мы с отцом смотрели вместе по телевизору; в одной из сцен главная героиня приносила цветы к могиле на кладбище, а потом падала на колени и плакала.  
Мой отец застыл, сидя на диване рядом со мной и торопливо схватил пульт, чтобы переключить канал, но прежде, чем он успел это сделать, я спросил:  
– Значит, папа умер?  
Он заколебался на мгновение, закрыв глаза и резко выдохнув, но потом повернулся ко мне и пристально посмотрел в глаза.  
– Да, – сказал он, беря меня за руку.  
– Значит, ты сказал мне неправду… он не звезда! – вскрикнул я, пытаясь отстраниться, но он не позволил, крепко удерживая меня.  
– Нет! Это правда. Разве ты не помнишь? Ты же сам его видел, – сказал он, как нечто совершенно очевидное. И до сих пор у меня сжимается сердце, когда я думаю, что он сказал это не только, чтобы убедить меня и сделать всё проще, а потому, что сам действительно в это верил, и я убеждён, продолжает верить и по сей день. Я точно знаю, что по ночам, когда его партнёр Ричард крепко спит в их постели, он выскальзывает из дома и поднимает глаза к небу, как делал всегда в те годы, что мы жили в маленьком доме, который мой дедушка Бёрт построил для них с Куртом.  
Сейчас там живу только я, потому что он никогда не смог бы разделить это жилище с кем-то другим. Само собой, я хорошо знаю Ричарда: он прекрасный человек, милый и добрый, и очень сильно его любит. Думаю, что и отец тоже любит его.  
Но иногда я спрашиваю себя: так ли это на самом деле, или он только думает, что любит, или знает, что нет, но, в то же время, понимает, что ничего большего никогда не сумеет дать другому мужчине. Впрочем, я знаю, что отец счастлив, я читаю это в его глазах, когда приезжаю проведать его в Нью-Йорке. Я знаю, что ему удалось выполнить своё обещание, несмотря ни на что.  
Но я бы солгал, сказав, что он действительно _пошёл вперёд_ , потому что папа всё ещё любит Курта. Я вижу это, когда он говорит о нём, даже если сам думает, будто это не заметно; я вижу, как его глаза загораются, и, в то же время, каким-то странным образом, словно бы внезапно, затуманиваются, теряясь в том времени, о котором я смог узнать лишь благодаря их дневнику, который отец дал мне прочитать, когда я вырос достаточно, чтобы суметь понять.  
Отец научил меня рисовать и играть на фортепьяно, как Курт; он показал мне оставшиеся холсты, которые не смел продать, и несчётное количество партитур, которые Курт оставил разбросанными на своём столе, которые ни мой отец, ни дед никогда даже не пытались приводить в порядок. Здесь всё осталось так же, как когда-то, даже после всех этих прошедших лет. Его убежище, его маленький храм сохранён нетронутым. Иногда я прихожу сюда, закрываю дверь и представляю себе Курта за мольбертом с кистью в руке и моего отца, что смотрит на него с порога, где сейчас стою я.  
Отец всегда говорит, что я напоминаю ему Курта. Он усыновил меня через несколько месяцев после его смерти, выбрав среди множества младенцев, оставленных в больнице их матерями, слишком молодыми и неопытными, чтобы позаботиться о них. Он сделал это, чтобы почувствовать себя менее одиноким, заполнить пустоту в своём сердце и найти другое человеческое существо, которому мог бы дарить всю ту любовь, переполнявшую его, чтобы она не пропадала зря, ведь Курт не хотел бы, чтобы такое случилось.  
Отец рассказывал, что остановился напротив стекла, за которым были все мы, брошенные малыши, упёрся в него руками и долго просто смотрел на меня. Он говорит, что мои глаза сверкнули, и, кто знает – может, это был лишь оптический обман, эффект искусственного освещения в комнате, где я находился, невозможно сказать. Но даже по прошествии всего этого времени папа продолжает говорить, что я ему напоминаю _его_ , хоть внешне и не очень похож на Курта.  
Мне бы очень хотелось узнать его. Иногда я сажусь на кровати, открываю ящик тумбочки и достаю их дневник, чтобы перечитать несколько страниц… Закрываю глаза и пробегаю по ним пальцами, воображая Курта, который пишет эти слова. Ещё видны побледневшие следы слёз на страницах, написанных в тот короткий период, когда они пытались расстаться.  
Думаю, именно поэтому мой отец подарил дневник мне… потому что надеялся: с его помощью мне удастся заполнить пустоту, которую оставил после себя Курт. Или, может, он сделал это, чтобы не позволить себе перечитывать его до бесконечности. Я знаю, он оставил себе альбом с фотографиями, куда в течение лет они с Куртом добавили снимки с их свадьбы и множество других; в конце концов, его теперешний спутник знает, что он был замужем, и вовсе не странно, что он хотел иметь при себе эти воспоминания, но читать слова, настолько полные любви… это причинило бы ему боль. А мой отец не хочет заставлять его страдать.  
Должен сказать, мои любимые страницы – те, что написаны после свадьбы, когда мало-помалу они создали некую спокойную и мирную рутину, продолжая любить друг друга, как в первый день, когда были ещё подростками. Даже годы спустя Курт писал, что улыбка Блейна светлее солнца, а Блейн писал, что глаза Курта глубоки, как океан. Хотя они давно жили вместе, но, тем не менее, продолжали делать записи по очереди, создавая коротенькие письма, которые не надо было никуда отправлять.  
Знаю, что вы думаете сейчас. Вы спрашиваете себя, что написано на последней странице. Вы задаётесь вопросом, какие слова оставил там Курт, зная, что оставалось недолго, и что ответил Блейн… как они попрощались. Но прелесть в том, что они не сделали этого… они никогда так и не сказали друг другу «прощай».  
Последняя страница написана моим отцом утром тридцатилетия Курта. В следующие несколько месяцев ни один из них ничего больше не написал.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_Смотрю, как ты спишь… как обычно, ты никуда не торопишься. Я мог бы нанять целый оркестр, чтобы разбудить тебя барабанной дробью, но ты лишь повернёшься на другой бок да заворчишь во сне. Кстати, ты только что пихнул меня ногой. Я начинаю думать, что ты действительно читаешь мои мысли… даже когда спишь.  
Ты всё так же красив, как и тогда, знаешь? Как той ночью на берегу озера, и той, другой, когда я поцеловал тебя впервые, и ещё когда мы поженились. Ты – совершенство.  
И если бы ты сейчас проснулся, толкнул бы меня локтем в бок и велел прекратить повторять это, а я пожал бы плечами, говоря, что не могу, потому что так и есть.  
Кто знает, снюсь ли я тебе сейчас. Надеюсь, что да, потому что ты улыбаешься с закрытыми глазами. Может, позже ты расскажешь мне свой сон, и выяснится, что он не имел ко мне никакого отношения. Так что… если ты читаешь эту страницу до того, как я спрошу тебя об этом, можешь солгать и сказать, что это я был в твоём сне… ладно? И даже если я пойму, что ты врёшь, сделаю вид, будто поверил.  
Ох, чуть не забыл… с днём рождения, любимый!_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ещё сегодня я задаюсь вопросом, что снилось Курту тем утром, но я никогда не спрошу об этом моего отца и никогда не узнаю. Просто мне нравится думать, что сон Курта был о нём.  
Да, мне хотелось бы иметь возможность узнать его на самом деле. Но, когда я читаю этот дневник или смотрю в ночное небо, мне кажется, что некоторым образом это так, как если бы я был с ним знаком.  
Он, сам того не зная, научил меня очень многому. Научил ценить то, что имею, особенно время, но, главное, он научил меня, что любовь способна победить всё. Ведь не может быть иначе, если мой отец, по крайней мере, раз в месяц садится в самолёт, чтобы вернуться сюда, проведать его и каждый раз… _каждый раз_ говорит ему, что любит и что не забывает, как и обещал давным-давно, когда Курт попросил оставить для него уголок в своем сердце.  
Откровенно говоря, думаю, что _всё_ его сердце принадлежит Курту. Не знаю, можно ли любить двух людей одновременно; вероятно, попросту существуют разные виды любви. Может быть, та, что он чувствует к Курту, отлична то той, что испытывает к Ричарду, и одна не мешает существованию другой.  
Но, думаю, самое важное, это то, что мой отец сумел использовать каждое мгновение с Куртом, делая его незабываемым, как и хотел, иначе он не смог бы жить, как сейчас – без раскаяния и сожалений. Потому что пока он мог, он делал именно то, чего желал: _он делал Курта счастливым_. Мне кажется, именно эта мысль позволяет ему спокойно спать ночью – уверенность в том, что он сделал всё, что было в его власти.  
Как ни странно, иногда я им завидую. Может, это эгоистично с моей стороны, но, честно говоря, я не могу не задаваться вопросом, скольким людям в мире… в _истории_ , довелось испытать _такую любовь_? Возможно, существует определённое, ограниченное число возможностей, брошенных на Землю кем-то, словно песчинки, в ожидании, что кто-то их подберёт. И я спрашиваю себя, сколько людей проходит мимо, не замечая и грубо топча их.  
Сколько людей не отвечает на взгляд или не делает первого шага, думая, что представится ещё случай, будет другая возможность, появится кто-то другой… не зная, что именно тот взгляд, тот телефонный звонок, та встреча могли бы изменить их жизнь, в точности так же, как то объявление, оставленное дедушкой Бёртом в Далтоне, изменило жизнь Блейна.  
Но одновременно самое ужасное и прекрасное как раз в этом – в том, что люди не могут ничего знать заранее. Редко люди узнают истинную любовь, когда она перед их глазами, иногда попросту не замечают, смотрят насквозь, будто это стекло. А если бы они были в состоянии разглядеть её сразу, что ж… возможно пропал бы весь интерес искать.  
Если бы мой отец мгновенно понял, что ему суждено было встретить Курта, безусловно, он не потратил бы так много времени на сомнения и терзания и не стал бы искать ответы там, где их не было. Но он всегда говорит мне, что если бы можно было вернуться назад, он повторил бы всё сначала, как и в первый раз, потому что то, что он мне рассказал… то, что я рассказал вам – это _их история_ , и он ни за что не хотел бы менять её. Делая эту историю более простой и лёгкой, возможно, удалось бы сделать её менее печальной, да… но она не была бы тогда _их_. Это были бы не Курт и Блейн, и не их любовь.  
И, в сущности, в этом и есть вся прелесть историй. Нравятся они нам или нет, кто их слушает, кто их читает, не в их власти их изменить; они могут лишь ожидать финала, чтобы узнать, удастся ли герою спасти красавицу, победит ли любовь в конце или очередной злодей возобладает.  
И в этом случае, в частности, думаю, сложно понять. Может быть, каждому следует решить для себя, победили ли Курт и Блейн, удалось ли смерти разделить их на самом деле.  
Но, поскольку я рассказал вам эту историю, позвольте сказать, что я об этом думаю. Думаю, что существует множество способов умереть, и худший из всех – умереть в одиночестве, остаться забытым. Но Курт никогда не будет забыт: ни моим отцом, ни его отцом, ни мной.  
Так что я считаю, что, в конечном счёте, он победил. _Они_ победили. Ведь любя, они наполнили свои жизни, любя, они научились улыбаться и жить. Я сказал в самом начале, что любовь никогда не бывает банальной. У неё столько форм, столько ликов… она всегда разная, как рассвет, что Блейн описал Курту, прежде чем стать его мужем, и как цвет, который Курту так и не удалось передать на полотне.  
Мне нравится думать, что это было единственным сожалением в конце его жизни. То, что он не сумел воссоздать янтарь глаз Блейна. Но, возможно, это и к лучшему; возможно, если бы он смог это сделать, то этот цвет сразу потерял бы для него свою ценность. Потому что столь прекрасный оттенок нельзя было запечатлеть на холсте, так же, как невозможно изваять, сыграть, нарисовать или сфотографировать любовь. Это можно сделать с её формами и проявлениями, но в следующее мгновение она изменяется, ускользает. Единственное место, где она может храниться неприкосновенной – это память.  
И именно поэтому я рассказал эту историю, потому что так останется хотя бы память, и вы будете знать, что где-то, когда-то двое влюбились друг в друга, и продолжали делать это всю жизнь, не переставая.  
Где-то, когда-то была тьма, но внезапно это изменилось.  
Потому что там и тогда Блейн засиял для Курта, словно летнее солнце.


	20. Первая брачная ночь Курта и Блейна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 1 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Прости меня, – произнёс Блейн, под убаюкивающее жужжание мотора самолёта, лениво положив голову на плечо Курта.  
– За что? – озадаченно спросил Курт и, поглаживая колено мужа рукой, потерся щекой о его кудряшки.  
– За то, что я сказал… после танца, – ответил Блейн слабым и совершенно убитым голосом, словно стыдясь, и Курт не смог удержаться, слегка отодвинувшись и посмотрев ему в лицо.  
– Блейн…  
– Нет, я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что я не должен извиняться, что это не важно, но это не так. Я не должен был говорить этого. Мне так жаль, – проговорил Блейн на одном дыхании, не позволяя другому вставить ни слова. Курт долго смотрел на него, ища в его глазах знак, чтобы найти причину такого твёрдого убеждения – разгадать, что он на самом деле имел в виду.  
Было нечто сдерживаемое в выражении его лица, как если бы он специально тормозил себя, пряча свои истинные эмоции так, чтобы другому не удалось их разглядеть. Так уж был устроен Блейн: всегда старался говорить и действовать правильно, демонстрировать себя зрелым и сдержанным, быть идеальным человеком, которого в Далтоне – а возможно, и в колледже – окружающий мир хотел в нём видеть.  
И Курт осознал, что это был Блейн в режиме «муж». Блейн, внезапно ставший взрослым и ответственным, который не хотел, чтобы ситуация давила на его половинку, Блейн, готовый ради этого _не говорить, что думает_ , но не этого желал Курт; он не хотел, чтобы ради облегчения его страданий муж скрывал от него свои. Потому что Хаммел не был всем остальным миром, и идеал ему был ни к чему, он не хотел его. У Курта был Блейн.  
– Блейн, послушай, – сказал он тогда, находя его руку между ними и сжимая в своей. – Я понял… понял, что ты хочешь сделать. Но не надо, прошу тебя.  
Блейн взглянул на него, как если бы внезапно ощутил себя потерянным, словно кто-то выдернул землю у него из–под ног, и в тот момент, когда он пытался быть старше, чем был, Курту он показался таким ребёнком, что у него сжалось сердце.  
– Я только хочу быть рядом с тобой, – жалобно сказал Блейн, взмахнув ресницами над своими огромными, как у испуганного олененка, глазами.  
– Ты это и делаешь, _всегда_ делал, Блейн. Но ты не должен делать это… так. Ты никогда, _никогда_ не должен скрывать от меня свои мысли, потому что думаешь, будто это ради моего блага, о чём бы ни шла речь.  
– Но я… всё было идеально и так радостно, а я всё испортил, Курт…  
– Ты _ничего_ не испортил, – сказал парень, сжимая его ладонь почти до боли и глядя прямо в глаза. – Свадьба была идеальной, потому что она была _настоящей_. Я бы ни за что не хотел притворства в ней. И не хочу, чтобы _мы_ притворялись. Хочу страдать вместе с тобой, мне это _необходимо_. Не оберегай меня, прошу, не делай этого.  
Мгновение Блейн глядел на него, будто не понимая, но вскоре черты его лица смягчились, и он очень медленно улыбнулся, неуловимо кивая. Потом Блейн вернулся в прежнее положение, прислоняясь к плечу Курта, и вздохнул.  
– Правда, свадьба была идеальной? – спросил он тихо. Курт улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь рядом с его тёплым телом, телом своего _мужа_ , и, Боже, если это не было идеальным, что тогда могло им быть?  
– Да, Блейн, – нежно ответил он.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Поскольку Блейн занимался организацией церемонии, оставляя Курта в неведении относительно почти всех деталей, Хаммелу было позволено позаботиться о части… _после_. Об их первой брачной ночи. И Блейн, настолько занятой и полностью ушедший с головой в подготовку, совершенно не обратил внимания на то, что Курт стал значительно чаще наведываться в их ещё не завершённый и абсолютно пустой дом, каркас жизни, которую им предстояло выстроить, и которая началась бы этой ночью.  
Но Курт ходил туда не затем, чтобы выбрать краску для стен или решить, какую мебель заказать. Дом по-прежнему был пуст и гол, как и за день до свадьбы, именно поэтому Блейн очень удивился, когда Курт подвёл его к нему в темноте глубокой ночи. Андерсон был уверен, что они проведут её в комнате Курта на вилле его отца, такая мысль была чем-то само собой разумеющимся… до этого момента.  
Курт проигнорировал его вопросительный взгляд, аккуратно взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы и тихонько сжимая в молчаливом обещании. И Блейн последовал за ним в тишине, ничего не спрашивая, переступая через порог, где ещё даже не было двери. Впереди открылся коридор, белый и пустой, как и все остальные помещения; но там не было темно, как он ожидал.  
Курт заполнил его свечами, прикреплёнными к стенам, одна рядом с другой, в два ряда, словно световая дорожка на взлётной полосе; их трепещущие огоньки манили вперёд, шаг за шагом к неизвестному, а Курт держал его за руку и в торжественном молчании направлял к цели.  
Потому что именно это Блейн готов был делать всю жизнь. Если бы Курт подвёл его к обрыву и сказал: _Прыгай, Блейн, доверься мне_ , он бы улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и сделал это. И если бы Курт произнес: _Даже если ты погибнешь, прыгни, сделай это для меня_ , Блейн и тогда бы не отступил.  
Когда они пришли, у Блейна перехватило дыхание. Свечи всё так же обрамляли стены в комнате, которая, несомненно, стала бы их спальней. Потому что единственным предметом мебели, который там присутствовал, было именно это: огромная двуспальная кровать, покрытая шёлковыми простынями рядом со стеной, полная, совершенно _полная_ лепестками роз.  
Блейн повернулся к Курту, но, что бы он ни собирался сказать, любое _спасибо_ , и _я тебя люблю_ , и _хочу тебя_ … все слова замерли на устах перед его взглядом, ещё раз изучающим и открывающим его заново, словно Курт протягивал руку, чтобы раскрыть его и взять его сердце… и в такие моменты Блейн мог лишь замереть неподвижно в ожидании.  
Курт приблизился к нему и поднял руку, чтобы поправить чёрную прядку, убирая её за ухо и трепетно задерживаясь на коже, к которой прикоснулся пальцами.  
– Я позабочусь о тебе, – прошептал он в тишине, прежде чем притянуть мужа к себе за шею в жадный и нежнейший поцелуй, что длился минуты или часы, в котором страхи и слабости растворялись в воздухе вокруг них, пока он становился всё горячее, а их движения всё более смелыми и нетерпеливыми.  
И даже не зная как, не переставая целоваться, они оказались на постели: Курт лежал, устроившись между ног Блейна, изучая, раздевая и целуя его, потому что той ночью Блейн был наиболее хрупким и ранимым из двоих; он был тем, кто нуждался в том, чтобы быть любимым, ощущая объятия сильных рук, лёжа на спине, откинув голову на подушки, принимая ласки там, где ему нравилось больше всего, и Курту уже не терпелось удовлетворить своего героя.  
Потому что Блейн… Блейн был героем. Но верить в то, что герои идеальны, что они созданы для того, чтобы всегда поступать правильно – самая большая ошибка на свете. Сложно быть чьим-то героем. Тяжкий, болезненный и часто неблагодарный труд.  
И в тот момент Блейн словно бы вернулся после битвы: он сражался и победил, но его силы истощились, его восковая маска мало-помалу растаяла, начиная с той фразы, произнесённой во время танца на зелёной поляне в сотнях километров отсюда.  
 _Никогда не хочу говорить тебе прощай._  
И как все солдаты, как все герои, он нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что всё в порядке, что он мог перестать… перестать стараться быть идеальным, перестать бороться, сбросить свою маску и позволить кому-то другому позаботиться о нём, омыть его раны и шрамы, разбросанные по всему телу и огнём пометившие его сердце.  
И в тот момент Курт знал, что должен будет делать это множество раз в будущем, ведь, сколько бы он ни говорил Блейну, что ему не нужно было притворяться сильным, когда он им не был, что ему следовало разделять с ним свою боль, он достаточно хорошо знал своего мужа, чтобы понимать: на следующее утро маска, скорее всего, снова вернётся на его лицо, а сверкающие доспехи – на его тело, чтобы вновь исчезнуть по прошествии дней, месяцев или лет после слишком тяжёлой битвы.  
И Курт окажется рядом, готовый подхватить его в нужный момент и заполнить трещины, как он делал сейчас, любя Блейна всем своим существом, даря ему ритм, и поцелуи, и ласки, в которых тот нуждался.  
– Курт, Курт, _Курт_ … – прошептал Блейн внезапно приглушённым голосом, сжимая в руках простыни, чтобы удержаться от инстинктивного желания вцепиться ему в спину. Когда Курт поднял голову от его шеи, прерывая очередной поцелуй, то взглянул в его глаза, видя там, наконец, всю хрупкость и беспомощность, что тот прятал внутри. И всего этого было столько… _столько_ , что единственное, чего Курт мог желать – это принять на себя, впитать каким-то образом, заставить это исчезнуть из сердца и глаз любимого.  
– Что такое? Скажи, скажи мне, Блейн, в чём ты нуждаешься? – шёпотом спросил он, глядя ему прямо в глаза и замедляя свои движения. Блейн выдержал его взгляд, но сжал губы, внутренне борясь в очередной раз, чтобы не открыться слишком, чтобы не показать свою слабость в тот самый момент, когда всё между ними было так интимно и открыто, и нечего было скрывать.  
– Курт, нет… я не могу, я…  
– Я рядом, Блейн. Я здесь, ты можешь сказать мне, не сдерживайся, скажи…  
– Я боюсь.  
Курт замер на мгновение, его мускулы задрожали от усилия не делать то, чего тело так страстно желало, приковывая взгляд к глазам Блейна.  
– Чего? – спросил он, почти касаясь губами его губ, чувствуя на них его порывистое дыхание.  
– Потерять тебя. Мне страшно, _так_ страшно, Курт, – произнёс Блейн, слегка приподнимаясь, чтобы отчаянно поцеловать его, прикусывая губы, ища его язык своим, скользя руками вдоль его бёдер, прижимая к себе в бессловесной мольбе дать ему то, чего он желал, помочь забыть и не испытывать больше этот _страх_. И Курт это сделал.  
– Не бойся, Блейн, – сказал он ему на ушко, почти выдыхая слова, в то время как всё вокруг него становилось торопливым, лихорадочным и размытым, заставляя мысли путаться. – Ты никогда меня не потеряешь, я всегда буду с тобой, не бойся, не бойся…  
Он произносил это столько раз, что слова слились в своего рода заклинание, колыбельную, чтобы нежно укачать Блейна и, одновременно, успокоить его и себя самого. И под конец, это сработало.  
После того, как они закончили заниматься любовью, Блейн почти моментально провалился в сон. Курт наблюдал, как его черты постепенно расслаблялись и смягчались, как его дыхание замедлялось всё больше, пока Блейн бессознательно придвинулся ближе к теплу его тела, пытаясь притянуть к себе. Когда Курт пристроился спиной к его груди, соединив их руки на своём животе, Блейн удовлетворённо вздохнул, щекоча ему шею сзади.  
– Лучше теперь? – спросил Курт, надеясь, что тот ещё не уснул.  
– Да, – прошептал Блейн, потёршись носом о его волосы.  
И потом, в течение нескольких минут, Курт кожей ощущал, как он полностью расслабился рядом с ним и облегчённо вздохнул. Он закрыл глаза, поудобнее устроил голову на подушке и дождался, когда сон затянет его в свои глубины, убаюкиваемый ровным дыханием своего героя.


	21. Первая годовщина свадьбы Курта и Блейна.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 2 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Не знаю… я не… я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, – нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, сказал Курт Блейну, который в этот момент почти силком вытаскивал его из машины, припаркованной напротив элегантного и уединённого ресторана на окраине Вестервилля.  
– Курт, мы уже опаздываем, – ответил Блейн со вздохом, стараясь подавить раздражение перед очередным приступом нерешительности Курта. Прошёл год – ровно год со дня их свадьбы, и Блейн хотел отпраздновать годовщину в классическом стиле: столик на двоих со свечами, их личный официант, подливающий воду ещё до того, как бокалы опустеют, и терпеливо ожидающий, пока они спорят, как малолетки, о том, кто будет платить, и Блейн непременно победит, как и планировал.   
Они вполне могли устроить застолье в саду, сделать так, чтобы ресторан прислал кого-нибудь туда, но… был вечер, нечего было бояться, и всего на одну ночь Блейн захотел почувствовать себя, как все, и сводить своего мужа поужинать. Курт, судя по всему, не разделял его желания. И это было парадоксально, он ведь уже выходил из своего маленького мира без проблем и не где-нибудь, а посреди Нью-Йорка, и, тем не менее, сейчас, казалось, был в ужасе.  
В конце концов, Хаммел вышел из машины, маниакально поправляя чёрный жилет, надетый на рубашку и избегая взгляда Блейна, сконцентрировав всё внимание на носках собственных ботинок.  
– Курт, – окликнул его Блейн с ласковым упрёком в голосе. Курт поднял глаза, взмахнув своими светлыми ресницами, а потом бросил испуганный взгляд в сторону ресторана, из которого слышались звуки переставляемой посуды, встающих и садящихся людей и их разговоров о жизни вне его дома, о жизни в мире, про который Курт так мало знал. В тот день _он_ чувствовал себя слабым и беззащитным. _Ему_ было страшно.  
– Блейн, я…  
– Я знаю, – перебил его Блейн, неожиданно подойдя вплотную, прикасаясь ладонью к его щеке и поглаживая скулу большим пальцем размеренными движениями, зная, что это действует на мужа успокаивающе, заставляя его веки опускаться медленнее, точно так же Блейн делал это в их постели, наблюдая, как он мало-помалу проваливался в сон, его взгляд становился всё более затуманенным, а черты расслабленными.  
Курт был словно музыкальный инструмент, и Блейн в точности знал, какие струны тронуть кончиками пальцев, чтобы вызвать звуки и их оттенки, которые хотел: от самых высоких и мелодичных нот чистого удовольствия до почти неуловимых, как смена выражения, лёгкий смех, неосознанная улыбка.  
– Я знаю, Курт, – повторил он, в то время как муж инстинктивно прикрыл глаза, и его плечи, расслабившись, опустились вниз от ласковых прикосновений. – Тебе страшно.  
Курт кивнул, но ничего не сказал, удивлённо вдохнув от нежданного лёгкого давления губ Блейна на его, в то время, как свободной рукой Андерсон обхватил его за затылок, прижимая к себе.  
– Не надо… я здесь, – услышал он тёплый шёпот, как только они отстранились, и смущённо потёрся кончиком носа о щёку мужа, получая в ответ коротенькую симфонию смеха, быстро растворившегося в жарком и душном воздухе последнего месяца лета.  
– Просто я… здесь всё иначе, – ответил Курт, проведя руками по его спине и останавливаясь лёгкими поглаживаниями на изгибе талии.  
– О чём ты?  
– В Нью-Йорке… знаю, это может показаться абсурдным, но именно потому, что это такой огромный город, я чувствовал себя там в безопасности, я чувствовал себя таким, как все, так как никто не знал обо мне и никто не стал бы меня судить. Но здесь… не знаю, я боюсь, что люди могут, просто глядя на меня _понять_ … понять, что во мне не так и…  
– В тебе нет ничего неправильного, – сказал ему Блейн почти автоматически, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, как если бы это было одной из вселенских истин: солнце восходит утром и заходит вечером, ночью сияют звёзды и _нет ничего неправильного в тебе, и никогда не было_.  
– Блейн, – нежно упрекнул Курт мужа, понимающе улыбнувшись. – Ты говоришь так потому, что любишь меня, но они… они это увидят.  
Блейн мотнул головой и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
– А ты притворись, что их не существует. Есть только ты и я, Курт. Только ты и я.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Здравый смысл говорит нам, что люди могут подарить другим людям лишь нечто определённое. В частности, можно подарить то, что ты купил или сделал своими руками. И напротив, нельзя преподнести в подарок ни небо, ни море, ни солнце, потому что… как можно вручить нечто столь великое одному единственному человеку?  
И всё же, хоть любовь нельзя ни купить, ни смастерить, Блейн сумел подарить её Курту. Он делал ему этот подарок каждое утро, вставая с постели, завёрнутым в невесомый поцелуй, пока Курт ещё спал, или упакованным в улыбку, пока готовил завтрак, ожидая его появления со смешно торчащими во все стороны волосами после сна, или обвязанным в пристальные взгляды, что устремлял на него, когда сам Курт этого не видел.  
Но в тот вечер Блейн подарил Курту кое-что ещё: что-то, выходящее за всякие рамки логики и здравого смысла. Кто угодно сказал бы, что абсолютно невозможно подарить кому-то нечто подобное, то, что невозможно ни хранить, ни упаковать, то, что просто… существует. Но Блейн не любил логику и здравый смысл; если бы они ему нравились, вероятно, он бы сейчас не находился там, где был в этот момент.  
Возможно, он бы жил в Нью-Йорке, имел перспективную работу; обитал бы в шикарной квартире с маленькой породистой собачонкой и милым понимающим партнёром, с которым можно было бы фантазировать о будущем вместе. Может быть, кто знает… только Блейн не желал той жизни, ему даже не было любопытно узнать её: та жизнь была не его.  
– Раз ты настоял, чтобы заплатить за ужин, мне следует найти способ отблагодарить тебя за любезность, – прошептал Курт мужу на ушко слегка охрипшим голосом, после чего прикусил его мочку, скользнув рукой вокруг его талии. Блейн усмехнулся и прижался к нему ближе, пока они обходили большой дом Хаммелов, чтобы вернуться в их домик в задней части поместья.  
– Я уверен… ты что-нибудь придумаешь, – ответил он лукаво, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его шею, легонько посасывая нежную кожу и с удовольствием подмечая дрожь, пробежавшую по спине Курта.  
Они медленно брели, смешно покачиваясь, словно пьяные, Курт постанывал, потому что Блейн в течение всего пути продолжал тихонько кусать его и тут же зализывать оставленные следы, сумев отвлечь его достаточно, чтобы муж добрался до самого озера, так ничего и не заподозрив.  
– Мммм… – промурлыкал Курт, впиваясь ногтями Блйну в бок с закинутой головой и прикрытыми глазами. Когда он открыл их…   
– Блейн, – произнёс он дрогнувшим голосом, поднося свободную руку ко рту и внезапно останавливаясь, в шоке.   
Прямо перед ними разворачивался спектакль света и красок, прекрасней которого он в жизни не видел. Красный, оранжевый, розовый – вспыхивали и медленно гасли, постепенно исчезая, чтобы тут же начать всё сначала… _Рассветы._  
Блейн выбрал их с десяток, спроецировал, каждый на белый экран, и потом расположил полукругом, чтобы создать иллюзию, будто солнце всходило в каждом уголке, в какую бы сторону они не поглядели.  
– Блейн, – повторил Курт. Его голос ещё был приглушён ладонью, а в уголках глаз скопились горячие слёзы. Всё вокруг него было… свет, краски, солнце, и это выглядело именно так, как ему описывал Блейн год назад в самолёте – рассвет казался иным каждый раз, как мёд его глаз, и Курту никогда в жизни так сильно не хотелось плакать, ведь это было так красиво… и он просто не знал, что ещё делать.   
– Чшшш, – прошептал Блейн ему, укладывая его головой себе на плечо. – Смотри.  
Курт прислонился к нему и замер, глядя на снова и снова восходящее перед его глазами солнце, отбрасывающее на его бледную кожу блики всех оттенков рассвета, рассвета, которого он никогда не видел, который никогда даже не смел поискать в интернете из страха, что полюбит его так сильно, что потом трудно будет обходиться без него. Но сейчас всё было иначе.  
– Ты… ты подарил мне рассвет, – проговорил, наконец, Курт, и его глаза сияли в темноте, а розоватый луч солнца отражался в его зрачках и игриво сверкал на чёрных кудрях Блейна. Курт ощутил, как он улыбнулся ему в волосы и прижался ближе.  
– Тебе нравится? – спросил в ответ Блейн так, как если бы только что подарил ему кольцо, галстук или ещё какую-то вещь, ценность которой вполне можно было определить, так, будто Курт и в самом деле мог ответить что-то отличное от: _«Боже, что же я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя?»_  
– Он прекрасен, – сказал Курт и, сам того не сознавая, расплакался. Короткие, прерывистые, почти неуверенные всхлипывания вырвались из его груди, прежде чем он заметил; но это была не грусть, и не счастье, это было нечто большее. Блейн был чем-то большим: больше, чем просто милым и нежным, больше, чем просто красивым. Что бы он ни делал или говорил, казалось, что он с другой планеты, как если бы с того самого момента, как открыл глаза на этот мир, он решил сделать его лучше одним своим дыханием.  
– Эй, – прошептал он, отодвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на Курта. – Не плачь.  
– Это всё… это слишком… слишком, Блейн, – всхлипнул Курт, утыкаясь на мгновение в изгиб его шеи и вздохнув, когда Блейн прижал его крепче и начал поглаживать его волосы, а рассветы вокруг них продолжали свой танец, паря над десятками различных горизонтов.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты его увидел, – начал Блейн через какое-то время задумчивым тоном. – Хотя бы один раз в жизни… я хотел, чтобы ты смог его увидеть. Знаю, они не настоящие, и это не то же самое…  
– Это совершенно. Совершенно, Блейн, – ответил Курт, подняв голову с его плеча, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза. Они были оттенка розового мёда, а уже в следующее мгновение темнее, огненно красного янтаря, а после – цвета спелых персиков… перенимая краски каждого луча восходящего солнца. – Люблю тебя. Я так сильно тебя люблю, Блейн… люблю.  
Блейн улыбнулся и взял его за подбородок двумя пальцами, находя его губы нежнейшим поцелуем. Они целовались медленно, пока слёзы Курта не остановились, оставляя лишь лёгкую улыбку на его лице.  
– С годовщиной, – сказал он, приближаясь снова, чтобы ещё раз коснуться губ своего мужа. Потом он вновь устроился головой на его плече, и они надолго остались там, в тишине, перед полукругом экранов и проекторов.  
Блейн подарил ему рассвет.


	22. Важное событие вскрывает старые раны Курта.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 3 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –… цветы туда, и потом… нет! Не на тот стол!..  
– Курт, ты так всех с ума сведёшь ещё до начала церемонии.  
Курт резко развернулся и увидел перед собой Блейна, стоящего скрестив руки на груди с весёлой улыбкой, полной понимания. Хаммел закатил глаза и убрал подмышку свою папку с подчёркнуто профессиональным видом.  
– Ну, что ты хочешь, у меня развилась настоящая мания контроля, как и у всякого уважающего себя организатора свадеб, – произнёс он с сарказмом. Блейн рассмеялся.  
– Да, я заметил! – ответил он, и, приблизившись, поцеловал мужа в щёчку. Андерсон огляделся вокруг, сочувственно наблюдая за несчастными «подчинёнными» Курта, суетливо носящимися по всей территории поместья Хаммелов.  
– Ну, мне кажется, что всё идёт как надо, – продолжил он, переступив с ноги на ногу. – Рейчел будет довольна.  
– Я надеюсь… – ответил Курт неожиданно серьёзным тоном. – Это меньшее, что я мог сделать после того, как она решила справлять свадьбу здесь, да к тому же ночью, только чтобы я мог присутствовать.  
Блейн повернулся к нему, глядя несколько обеспокоенно и молча протянул свою руку, мягко сжимая его.  
– Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, – сказал он, поглаживая ладонь супруга большим пальцем. Курт слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Клятва на мизинчиках? – подначил Блейн, получая в награду искренний смех.  
– Конечно… клятва на мизинчиках! – фыркнул Курт, закатив глаза. Они немного помолчали, пока звук падения не привлёк их внимания.  
– Эй, осторожнее с этой вазой! – прокричал Курт двум парням, которые с жутко виноватым видом вскинули руки и округлили глаза, будто всерьёз боялись, что им грозят телесные наказания. Блейн едва успел прикрыть рукой рот, громко расхохотавшись.

 

В день свадьбы Финна и Рейчел в доме Курта и Блейна был организован торжественный обед: пришли Берт, семейство Андерсонов и Финн с Кэрол, своей матерью, женщиной простой, иногда немного неуклюжей, но очень милой и искренней – именно такой, какой и должна быть идеальная мать.  
– Это моя мама, Кэрол, – представил её Финн Курту, и тот пожал женщине руку, улыбнувшись. Когда она ответила тем же, на одно мгновение он вспомнил свою.  
– Я Курт, очень приятно. А это мой отец, Берт, – дружелюбно ответил он, слегка отступая, чтобы двое могли поприветствовать друг друга. Берт с трудом сглотнул и кивнул головой, будто внезапно забеспокоившись о том, как выглядит или как бы чего не ляпнуть. И Кэрол, в свою очередь, казалась чуть более неловкой, чем можно было судить по её виду.  
Курт искоса взглянул на Финна, потом на Блейна, что стоял рядом с ним. Его муж приподнял плечи, понимающе улыбаясь.  
Обед прошёл на ура, сопровождаемый улыбками, смехом и шутками. Родители Блейна смотрели на Финна и Рейчел почти с обожанием, после чего повернулись друг к другу, улыбаясь и, очевидно, вспоминая себя в их возрасте – молодых, безумно влюблённых и готовых стать мужем и женой. Готовых начать новую жизнь.  
Курт внимательно наблюдал за ними, испытывая эгоистичное чувство неприязни от осознания, насколько всё было ужасающе иным по сравнению с тем, что происходило, когда они с Блейном решили вступить в брак: смущённо отводимые взгляды, неуверенность, душераздирающие обещания, произнесённые шёпотом со слезами на глазах. Это был всего лишь момент слабости, но в этот момент он позавидовал Финну и Рейчел… так сильно, что был вынужден подняться из-за стола и извиниться, ссылаясь на необходимость отойти в ванную.  
Вместо этого, он отправился в свой зал хобби – уменьшенный вариант того, что остался в доме его отца – закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл в центр комнаты, где остановился, опустив веки и концентрируясь на дыхании, ожидая, когда бессмысленная злость прекратит съедать его изнутри.  
Кто–то постучал в дверь, и он поднял глаза, быстро соображая, какое оправдание придумать своему присутствию здесь.  
– Курт, могу я войти? – послышалось снаружи, но это был не Блейн, не Берт и не Рейчел. Это был отец Блейна.

– Д-да, – сказал Курт, разворачиваясь к двери и внезапно ощущая неловкость. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, практически никогда не случалось, чтобы они с Грегом оставались наедине: время от времени, они вместе с супругой приходили проведать его и Блейна, но мужчина всегда был сконцентрирован на сыне, на том, как его дела, всё ли с ним в порядке, не нужно ли ему поговорить о чём–нибудь. И это было правильно.  
Было правильно, что он беспокоился о том, уверен ли ещё Блейн в своём решении, в то время, как по поводу Рейчел у него, конечно же, не возникло бы подобных мыслей. Будут другие заботы: мелкие семейные ссоры, проблемы с работой у Финна, медовый месяц и количество ожидаемых внуков. Злость снова поднялась в нём, рискуя взорваться, но он постарался держать себя в руках.  
Грег неуверенно вошёл, тут же закрывая за спиной дверь, и это был один из самых странных моментов в жизни Курта. Не то, чтобы он чувствовал себя смущённым, а просто… как бы в подвешенном состоянии. Атмосфера была наполнена слишком многим, но в то же время словно бы готова принять нечто иное, в воздухе витало ожидание со стороны обоих, но также и затаённые обиды, слова, сказанные и сдерживаемые всё это время, потому что… они ничего бы не изменили. Ничего бы не изменила твёрдая уверенность Курта в том, что Грег ещё втайне надеется: Блейн передумает. Говорить об этом не имело смысла, как и не имело смысла обсуждать это с Блейном, причиняя ему боль.  
– Всё хорошо? Вам там что-то нужно? – спросил Курт, нарушая тишину. Даже для него самого эти слова прозвучали слишком формально и слегка недовольно, но было поздно забирать их назад. Грег смутился, проведя рукой по седеющим волосам.  
– Нет, я хотел только… спросить, всё ли в порядке… – ответил он, возвращая себе уверенность по мере того, как говорил. Курт приподнял бровь, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, насколько, должно быть, он выглядит раздражённым в этот момент и безрезультатно пытаясь найти в себе силы что–то с этим сделать.  
– Блейн в порядке, – ответил он, изображая самую убедительную улыбку, на которую был способен. – _Пока_ , в порядке.  
Грег сглотнул, засунув руки в карманы, и, невзирая на возраст, этот жест выглядел так по-детски, что неизбежно напомнил Курту повадки Блейна.  
– Я имел в виду тебя, – сказал мужчина, прокашлявшись. – _Ты_ … в порядке?  
Курт инстинктивно вскинул голову, застигнутый врасплох. Он впервые находился один на один с отцом Блейна, и уже сам этот факт заставлял его ощущать неловкость; а теперь, к тому же, тот обращался к нему так… интересуясь именно его состоянием.  
– В… в каком смысле? – спросил он, обнимая себя руками и на секунду отводя взгляд.  
– Ты мне показался немного… странным за столом, – ответил Грег. – Как будто что-то выводило тебя из себя.  
Курт переживал внутреннюю борьбу, решая, как поступить: сказать правду или солгать. Было неправильно портить такой важный день бессмысленными семейными склоками. Да, бессмысленными. Ведь они всё равно ничего не изменят, Грег забудет об этом, как только отдаст свою прелестную дочь в свадебном платье в руки её прекрасного здорового мужа, который будет любить её в течение ещё как минимум сорока лет. Так что он солгал… или, по крайней мере, попытался.  
– Нет, всё хорошо; должно быть, Вам показалось, – произнес он, складывая губы в ещё одну фальшивую улыбку. Грег помолчал некоторое время, наблюдая за ним, и Курт задался вопросом, когда именно он утратил способность замораживать людей одним взглядом, заставляя их чувствовать себя неуместными и просто _убегать_ подальше от него. Потом он вспомнил, что перестал делать это, потому что Блейн научил его, как _впускать_ людей. Как любить и быть любимым. Однако сейчас, на одно короткое мгновение ему захотелось вернуть тот свой ледяной отпугивающий взгляд.  
– Я сожалею, – начал отец Блейна, и эти два простых слова поразили Курта больше, чем что-либо сказанное между ними до сих пор.  
– О чём? – спросил он, действительно не зная, какого ответа ожидать. Может, он сожалел лишь о том, что ошибся, или что отправился искать его из–за проблемы, которая была лишь в его воображении.  
– О том, что не… что не был таким… – произнёс Грег тихим задумчивым голосом, но его слова, тем не менее, звучали уверенно. – Когда это касалось вас.  
Курт вдохнул и инстинктивно сжал челюсти, ещё крепче обхватывая себя руками, но не ответил, ожидая, что ещё скажет отец Блейна.  
– Только это _трудно_ , Курт, – продолжил мужчина, глядя на него почти умоляюще, словно ему было жизненно необходимо быть понятым. – Знаю, сказанное мной может показаться смешным, когда для тебя и Блейна это _больше_ чем трудно, но…  
– Это не трудно, – прервал его Курт, не задумываясь. – Это _несправедливо_ , но не… не трудно. Быть вместе, это… это просто, естественно. Я не жду, что Вы поймёте. Правда, всё в порядке.  
Он отвернулся от свёкра, делая вид, что должен убрать бумаги, разбросанные в беспорядке по столу, в надежде, что тот воспользуется возможностью, откроет дверь и вернется в обеденный зал. Но этого не произошло. Он физически ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд мужчины. Когда же Грег заговорил, его шёпот прогремел, как гром в тишине.  
– Я бы лишь хотел никогда не видеть его страданий, – сказал Грег, заставляя сердце Курта сжаться. Он смял в кулаках листы бумаги, что лежали перед ним на столе, слегка нагнувшись над его поверхностью и зажмурившись.  
– Как и я, – ответил он и резко развернулся, глядя на Грега влажными глазами. Грег посмотрел на него в ответ, поражённый и расстроенный реакцией, которую спровоцировали его слова, но прежде, чем он успел что–то добавить, Курт продолжил:  
– И я хочу, чтобы Вы знали одну вещь: если он когда-нибудь скажет, что всё это слишком для него, или если он… если он найдёт кого–то другого, человека, который сможет любить его и сделать счастливым, я его отпущу. Он бы убил меня, если бы только услышал подобные речи, так что, надеюсь, Вы ему не скажете, но… но это так. Я отпущу его, клянусь Вам, я это сделаю. Я готов сделать всё, что угодно, для него. Я обещал Вам, что буду любить Блейна всегда, и сдержу это, так и будет. Знаю, Вы предпочли бы видеть другого человека на моём месте. Знаю, что этого недостаточно. Но это всё, что у меня есть… я отдал Блейну всё, всё, и я повторил бы это тысячу раз. Он… он моё солнце… всегда им был.  
Грег сморгнул и молча приоткрыл рот перед этим откровением. И снова тишина повисла между ними, будто густой туман в ожидании, что кто-то из двоих рассеет его жестом, дыханием, словом.  
– Я не хотел бы видеть никого другого на твоём месте, – сказал, наконец, Грег, качая головой. Его черты казались более расслабленными, словно у него с сердца упала тяжесть. Курт внезапно задался вопросом, как давно он желал поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, сколько времени провёл, размышляя, что сказать. – Думаю, никто и никогда не сможет любить его так, как ты. Мне лишь хотелось бы… больше времени для вас обоих. Возможно, до сих пор, я невольно винил тебя, хотя, тут некого винить.  
И Курт не мог осуждать его. Он сам так долго винил самого себя. За то, что не смог устоять, что не отдалил Блейна, когда было ещё возможно, даже за любовь, которую испытывал к нему, думая, что не имеет на неё права. Вероятно, для стороннего человека было ещё сложнее понять; возможно, требовалось лишь больше времени и слов, добавленных к клятве, которую он дал прежде, чем выйти за Блейна.  
У Курта не было достаточно времени, но были слова. У него были тысячи способов, чтобы выразить, на что бы он пошёл ради Блейна, что бы сделал и от чего бы отказался, если бы только тот попросил его об этом.  
– Думаю, нам лучше вернуться, иначе там начнут беспокоиться, – произнёс он с лёгкой улыбкой, которая была, наконец, искренней, почти расслабленной, и в ответ получил такую же.  
– Да, думаю, да, – ответил Грег, отступая, чтобы пропустить вперёд Курта, но при этом взгляд мужчины упал на стену, и в его глазах что-то зажглось, будто вот только сейчас он осознал, где находится.  
– Это… это твои работы? – спросил он, глядя на серию картин, стоящих вдоль стены; все они были выполнены в одном доминирующем цвете. На самом деле, он был каждый раз новым; всегда с каким–то иным оттенком, но никогда… никогда не тот самый.  
– Да, – ответил Курт, держа руку на дверной ручке и повернувшись, чтобы проследить за траекторией его взгляда.  
– Вижу, тебе очень нравится этот цвет, – как бы между прочим заметил отец Блейна, и улыбка была слышна в его голосе. – Он мне что–то отдалённо напоминает.  
– Но он не тот… – сурово ответил Курт, будто осуждая себя. Грег обернулся к нему с вопросительным выражением.  
– Я пытаюсь воспроизвести этот цвет, но его глаза… они всегда разные, – пояснил Курт, пожимая плечами, чтобы облегчить серьёзность тона. Когда Грег молча посмотрел на него, он решил, что пора идти и отвернулся, чтобы открыть дверь, но прежде чем успел сделать шаг за порог, услышал:  
– Курт?  
– Да? – спросил он, оглядываясь через плечо, тихим голосом, чтобы не привлекать внимание гостей.  
– Ты – лучшее, что могло с ним случиться в жизни.  
Курт улыбнулся, надеясь, что его взгляд мог заменить слова благодарности, и молча вернулся в другую комнату.


	23. Курт и Блейн рассказывают историю, глядя на падающий снег.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 4 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новое Рождество было у дверей, и ещё раз снег медленно покрыл поместье, превращая его в бескрайнее белое море, казалось, сияющее собственным светом под ногами, едва опускалась тьма. Как у Блейна, так и у Курта этот период вызывал одновременно печальные и счастливые воспоминания: студёная зимняя ночь, колени, погрузившиеся в сугроб, закапанный горючими слезами, и их дыхание, смешавшееся в отчаянном поцелуе; их первое Рождество, радостные праздничные хлопоты, понимающие улыбки, первый шаг на пути, принятом таким, какой он есть, без иллюзий, без секретов между ними, всё напоказ со стороны обоих, даже ценой риска оказаться сломленными слишком юными и неопытными руками, торопящимися узнать, каково это – любить.  
Всё вновь стало белым, обледеневшим и неподвижным, как тогда. Но было и что-то новое в этом году. Две фигуры шагали вместе, держась за руку, беззаботно прогуливаясь среди голых деревьев сада и прижимаясь друг к другу при каждом порыве холодного ветра.  
Блейн открыл дверь и вышел на террасу, невольно обхватывая себя руками, чтобы защититься от вечернего холода. Он огляделся, замечая вдалеке две фигуры и улыбаясь про себя, прежде чем увидел Курта, сидящего на их качалке, завернувшись в кокон из одеяла с отсутствующим взглядом, потерянным неизвестно где. В руках он держал чашку горячего шоколада, и, присмотревшись получше, Блейн разглядел, что на нём не было обуви, а только эти толстые носки с резиновой подошвой, чтобы не скользить, которые Курт продолжал носить зимой, невзирая на собственное утверждение, что они оскорбляют его эстетическое чувство.  
Усмехнувшись, Блейн подошёл к нему и сел на качалку. Курт вздрогнул от неожиданности, но, как только понял, обернувшись, что это он, его черты смягчились. Он улыбнулся чуть потрескавшимися губами, его щёки раскраснелись от холода, а под нижней губой темнело едва заметное пятнышко шоколада. Блейн любил то, как на Курта действовала зима: необъяснимым образом, он казался ещё красивее, чем обычно, словно бы становясь частью окружающей природы с её холодными и бледными красками, ледяная лесная нимфа, способная, тем не менее, согреть его сердце.  
– Эй, – сказал Блейн, прижавшись к мужу и положив голову ему на плечо.  
– Эй, – эхом откликнулся Курт, грея руки об ещё дымящуюся чашку и свернувшись почти в клубок под одеялом.  
\- Замёрз? Хочешь, принесу ещё одно покрывало? – спросил Блейн, не видя, как Курт закатил глаза от очередного проявления его сверхзаботы.  
– Нет, я в порядке, – ответил Курт, снова глядя в сад. Две фигуры остановились, вероятно, чтобы полюбоваться лёгкими хлопьями снега, начавшими падать вокруг них. С этого расстояния они казались счастливыми: Курт увидел, как один из них указал на снежинку, а другой рассмеялся, тут же приблизившись, чтобы заключить первого в объятья.  
– Им хорошо вместе, – заметил Блейн, проследив за его взглядом. Курт слабо улыбнулся и поднёс чашку к губам, делая глоток.  
– Да, – проговорил он тихо, отстранённым тоном. – Они так счастливы.  
С минуту помолчав, Блейн протянул руки и взялся за его ноги, укладывая их на свои. Курт довольно завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее на сидении, покачивающемся под их тяжестью медленно и плавно, как падающий снаружи снег.  
– Разве ты не рад за него? – спросил Блейн, лениво поглаживая его ступни и щиколотки.  
– Конечно, рад! – воскликнул Курт, поражённый вопросом. – С тех пор, как не стало мамы, я всегда переживал, что он может остаться один.  
– Тогда, что не так? – испытующе глядя на него, спросил Блейн. – Ты боишься, что Кэрол заставит его забыть её?  
– Нет, нет… это… не то, – помотал головой Курт, снова поднося к губам чашку.   
– Что же тогда? – не успокаивался Блейн, погладив одной рукой его щёку. Курт инстинктивно потянулся к этому прикосновению, наслаждаясь теплом ладони напротив замёрзшей кожи его лица. Вокруг стояла такая тишина, что даже говоря полушёпотом, ему казалось, будто он кричит, как если бы каждое слово приобретало большую силу и важность перед неподвижностью мира вокруг них.  
– Я смотрю на них… и думаю. О нас, – сказал он и, найдя руку Блейна, поцеловал ладонь, пока тот продолжал поглаживать его щёку. Блейн коротко улыбнулся.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Что они, или Финн и Рейчел, даже твои родители иногда… я смотрю на них и вижу нас с тобой в другой жизни. Где мы встречаемся после многих лет, проведённых врозь, как Кэрол и мой отец; или влюбляемся ещё в школе, опровергая дурные предсказания, как Финн и Рейчел. Вижу вещи, которые мы могли бы сделать, если бы всё было иначе.  
Блейн смотрел на него с выражением между завороженным и задумчивым: ему не стало грустно от этого признания, но, в сущности, и Курт не казался печальным. Это была, скорее, меланхолия, парадоксальная ностальгия по тому, чего они не знали и, следовательно, не должны были испытывать тоски. Словно они только что свернули на перекрёстке дорог, и теперь задавались вопросом, что бы случилось, если бы они выбрали другой путь, даже сознавая, что не сумеют узнать этого наверняка.  
– В случае с Финном и Рейчел, я Финн. Популярный квотербэк, жертвующий репутацией ради любви. Обожаю клише, – шутливо заявил Блейн, получая локтем в бок от притворно оскорблённого Курта.  
– А мне, значит, остаётся Рейчел… свитера с животными и юбки в клеточку, болтушка, стоящая внизу социальной лестницы? – поинтересовался он, выгнув бровь.  
– Ух ты, а ведь она считает себя твоей лучшей подругой! – заметил Блейн осуждающе. – Наверное, ей не следовало рассказывать тебе так детально о своём трагическом прошлом в лицее.  
– Наверное… – отозвался эхом Курт, опустив взгляд на чашку, становящуюся постепенно холодной в его руках. Воцарившееся молчание обозначило конец шутливого момента, который растворился, затуманенный мыслями, заполонившими головы обоих. На самом деле, это было очень шумное молчание.  
– И что бы мы делали в этой другой жизни? – спросил Блейн с искренним любопытством, как если бы Курт должен был рассказать ему сюжет некой истории. В каком-то смысле, так и было. Курт наклонился, ставя чашку на столик рядом с ними, а потом уселся, прислонившись к груди Блейна, и подождал, когда тот его обнимет. Почувствовав, как рука мужа заботливо поправила на нём одеяло, он тихонько улыбнулся сам себе.  
– Я ходил бы в школу, естественно, – начал он. – Может, в МакКинли, как Рейчел, а значит, обязательно выступал бы против тебя на каких-нибудь соревнованиях.  
– И вот так бы мы познакомились? Не слишком интригующее начало! – сказал Блейн, рассеянно лаская его плечо.  
– Ну, Рейчел мне рассказывала, как однажды она направила к вам шпиона…  
– Что?! – вскрикнул Блейн, слегка отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть на него с оскорблённым выражением.  
– Упс, кажется, это был секрет. Ну, неважно… сделаем так, будто она послала меня. И шагая по коридорам, весь такой смущённый и потерянный в поисках репетиционного зала…  
– … ты бы остановил меня и сказал: «Простите, могу я задать вопрос? Я тут новенький…», а я притворился бы, что поверил, – закончил Блейн за него, подавив усмешку. Курт пихнул его плечом, вновь устраиваясь в его объятиях.  
– А потом ты взял бы меня за руку, вот так, не задумываясь… – продолжил он, глядя вдаль.  
– Даже совсем не зная тебя? – спросил Блейн с лёгкой улыбкой. Боже, он знал, что именно так и сделал бы. Он знал, что если бы, когда они познакомились, Курт был бы другим, если бы всё было другим, он протянул бы руку к его сердцу при первой же возможности, в самое первое мгновение.  
– Да, – сказал Курт, кивком подчёркивая ответ. – В другой жизни ты с самого начала был бы бесстрашным. И откровенным. И до отвращения игривым.  
– Или, может, ты настроил бы себе слишком много иллюзий, – с готовностью предположил Блейн, прекрасно сознавая, что это – враньё, ведь говорить о вещах, которым никогда не случиться, беспечно выдвигая предположения, не создавая себе проблем по этому поводу, было легко и забавно.  
– А потом? – спросил затем Блейн.  
– Потом… не знаю, мы стали бы друзьями. Ходили бы вместе выпить кофе, и, в конце концов, один из двоих признался бы в своих чувствах другому. Очень мило и… просто. Знаешь, одно из тех неуверенных робких признаний… но, в то же время, правильных. А сразу за этим последовал бы наш первый поцелуй, и он был бы идеальным. И после окончания школы мы бы вместе отправились в Нью-Йорк в колледж, а потом, во время ужина при свечах, я встал бы на одно колено и попросил бы тебя стать моим мужем…  
– А я ответил бы «да» и поцеловал бы тебя у всех на глазах, а потом уволок бы тебя силком в нашу квартирку, чтобы поскорее избавить ото всей одежды, – перебил его Блейн, сам заканчивая фразу, придавая ей убедительности нежными поглаживаниями по груди Курта и шепча последнюю часть прямо ему в ушко, заставляя дрожать вовсе не от холода.  
– Ты только что испортил мою романтическую историю, – недовольно проворчал Курт, не в состоянии бороться с соблазном слегка повернуться и поцеловать Блейна в шею, задерживаясь на чувствительном местечке за ушком. Рука Блейна медленно скользнула ему на затылок, прижимая его лицо к себе в молчаливой, но настойчивой просьбе, и Курт довольно улыбнулся против его кожи, прежде чем втянуть её между зубами.  
Он начал спускаться ниже и отодвинул ворот куртки, прикусывая ключицу. Блейн откинул голову на спинку качалки, продолжая придерживать его за волосы. Когда Курт приподнялся, чтобы усесться на него верхом, Блейн обхватил его лицо обеими руками и вовлёк в нежный и одновременно горячий поцелуй, их сплетающиеся языки наслаждались теплом, которого недоставало телам из-за холодного зимнего воздуха, а губы мало-помалу становились всё более припухшими и красными.  
Они разъединились со смачным звуком, глядя друг на друга и дыша чуть чаще, чем обычно. Блейн улыбнулся, обвил Курта руками, приглашая уткнуться лицом в изгиб его шеи, и крепко прижал к себе, пока тот вдыхал его аромат.  
– Это красивая история, – сказал он, равномерно поглаживая его по спине поверх одеяла, с которым муж так и не расстался. Курт кивнул, улыбаясь ему в шею, хотя отголосок печали сумел прокрасться в его сердце. Потому что, да… это и правда была красивая история.  
– Но она не наша, – заключил Блейн тоном, в котором не слышалось сожаления, что было бы вполне естественно. Но его слова были лишь простым утверждением, отражавшим то, как обстояли дела.  
– Но ты бы её хотел? Такую историю? – спросил Курт, не поднимая головы.  
– Мне довольно знать, что я любил бы тебя каждый день моей жизни с того момента, как мы встретились, – ответил он, крепче сжимая объятье. – А ты? Ты хотел бы?  
– Может быть… – задумчиво произнёс Курт, легонько целуя его под подбородком. – Но и наша мне нравится.  
– Наша совершенна, – ответил Блейн.


	24. Самая страшная ссора Курта и Блейна.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 5 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Эй, что читаешь, милый? – спросил Блейн. Он только что закончил мыть посуду после их ужина и, заглянув в гостиную, увидел Курта, сидящего за столом в окружении разнообразных листов и бумажек, вероятно, недавно вынутых из почтового конверта, уголок которого выглядывал из-под них. Курт слегка согнулся и постукивал ручкой по столу, углубившись в чтение.   
Услышав его голос, Курт поднял на него глаза, глядя со смесью обеспокоенности и неуверенности, будто не мог решиться, что сказать.  
– Это документы, которые мне прислал мой дерматолог, это не… ничего важного, – произнёс он, в конце концов, немедленно отводя взгляд.  
Блейн наклонил голову вбок и подозрительно посмотрел, направляясь к нему, в то время как Курт отчаянно пытался прибрать бумаги, чтобы не позволить ему вникнуть в их содержание. Но Блейн оказался быстрей, успев подойти к столу как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить заголовок одного из документов, в котором говорилось что-то о новом экспериментальном медицинском методе.  
На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание. На мгновение предательский огонёк надежды зажёгся у него в груди, но тут же погас, когда Блейн поднял глаза и снова встретился со взглядом Курта.  
– Это не то, о чём ты думаешь, – сказал его муж тихим и невероятно печальным голосом, будто снова прося прощения за то, что он не такой, каким должен быть. – Это не лечение.  
– Тогда что это? – спросил Блейн, расслабляя ладони, которые неосознанно сжал в кулаки, чтобы облегчить боль от чего-то, что давно уже не должно было причинять её. Не должно было, но причиняло.  
Как если бы и у него, а не только у Курта был огромный шрам. Ожог на коже, ставший его неотъемлемой частью, с которым он жил каждый день с такой непринуждённостью, что большую часть времени даже не помнил о его существовании. Но было достаточно неловкого прикосновения, чтобы боль вернулась, как в день, когда он получил эту рану: давным-давно, зимним вечером, свернувшись рыдающим комочком в снегу.  
Его обжёг тот снег. И та ночь, та холодная ночь отметила его. Увидеть этот документ было всё равно, что со всей силы надавить на шрам, заставляя его кровоточить, и чувствовать стекающую по обнажённой коже кровь.   
Курт заколебался, прикусив губу и отведя взгляд, концентрируя внимание на неопределённой точке противоположной стены. Он вздохнул, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, и потом заговорил:  
– Это список новых экспериментальных методов, чтобы… чтобы отсрочить смерть, Блейн. На несколько месяцев.  
Блейн просто смотрел на него. Долго. Так долго, что и самому ему показалось невероятным, чтобы двое людей могли оставаться неподвижными, словно статуи всё это время. И, тем не менее, это было так, никто из них не смел пошевелиться, и был черёд Блейна говорить, но у него пересохло в горле и потемнело перед глазами… он даже дышал с трудом. Несколько месяцев… господи, это было ничто.  
Но для него это был целый мир, это было всё, он бы душу отдал даже за одну лишнюю минуту, проведённую, глядя в эти глаза, прозрачные, словно родниковая вода – глаза, которые знали его лучше кого бы то ни было на этом свете и любили его таким, какой он есть… И сейчас они смотрели на него, полные печали и сожаления, и тогда Блейн понял. Понял, что этих месяцев у него не будет.  
– Ты не станешь этого делать, верно? – спросил он, и его голос прозвучал чудовищно отстранённо.  
Курт сжал зубы, и потом ответил лишь:  
– Нет.  
И после бесконечной паузы, которая будто нож разрезала ему сердце пополам, Блейн спросил его… почему, стараясь собрать в кулак всю свою силу воли, чтобы не схватить первый попавшийся предмет, и не швырнуть его в стену, чтобы не кричать, не умолять, не опускаться до упрёков и _«После всего, что я сделал ради тебя»_ и _«Как ты можешь так поступать со мной»_ и _«Мне плевать на то, что ты думаешь, сделай это, господи… просто сделай это!»_  
– Речь идёт, самое большее, о шести месяцах, и эти процедуры влекут серьёзные неврологические и физиологические последствия. Я читал о том, что происходит: тебя буквально опустошают, доводят до растительного состояния… бессмысленное существо без чувств, без воспоминаний. Я не могу сделать это с собой… с моим телом, моим разумом, моим сердцем, Блейн. Потому что оно принадлежит тебе, и я не могу сломать его… не так. Мне жаль. Мне правда жаль, ты же знаешь, – таков был ответ Курта.  
Блейн знал, что он прав. Знал, что было несправедливо просить его сделать нечто, что разрушило бы то, чем он был, его тело, его дух. Его рациональная часть знала, что в те шесть месяцев рядом с ним был бы не Курт, а его бледная копия, пустая оболочка.  
Но, когда речь шла о Курте, Блейн не слышал голоса рассудка. Блейн слушал своё сердце, в этом была его сила, но и бесконечная слабость. Его сердце говорило ему, что он мог бы справиться, он позаботился бы о Курте, сделал бы так, чтобы ему было хорошо. Каждое утро и каждый вечер он говорил бы ему _«Я люблю тебя, я твой муж, помнишь меня?»_ , и даже если бы никогда не смог получить ни слова в ответ, ему было бы неважно, Блейн и этим удовольствовался бы, ведь он привык довольствоваться, он всегда это делал и научился этому искусству.  
Шесть месяцев… это были 180 дней или 4320 часов, или 259 200 минут. И Блейн хотел их, у него было право хотеть их. Разве нет?  
– Нет… мы должны обсудить это, Курт. Ты не можешь решать за обоих, – сказал он просто, заставляя замолчать слова, которые уже готовы были сорваться с языка, сознавая, насколько эгоистичны они были, насколько не учитывали, что было лучше для Курта, чего он желал… А ведь Блейн всегда заботился об этом и не хотел прекращать сейчас, это было бы несправедливо.  
Курт провёл рукой по волосам, а затем по лицу, словно отгоняя тревожное волнение которое неизбежно вызывал этот разговор.  
– Блейн, решать мне… это касается меня…  
– Я твой муж! Ты не можешь так поступать, не можешь просто ставить меня перед фактом! – воскликнул Блейн в отчаянии. Курт распахнул глаза и встал со стула, словно принимая вызов.  
– Это моё тело, Блейн! Ты не можешь просить меня о подобном! – он тоже повысил голос и широко взмахнул руками.  
– Но я бы смог! Я бы справился, Курт! Боже, шесть месяцев… и ты отказываешься от них, даже не спросив моего мнения!  
Блейн уже кричал. Он сознавал это, но просто не мог иначе. Теперь это стало делом принципа: даже приняв собственное решение, Курт должен был спросить, что он думал, потому что именно так поступал человек любящий и полный доверия. Так поступали люди, решившие уважать и всегда принимать в расчет друг друга и вместе преодолевать все препятствия и трудности в жизни.  
Если бы Блейн случайно не заглянул в гостиную, Курт, вероятно, порвал бы те бумаги и выбросил, а он никогда бы не узнал об этом. И одна эта мысль приводила его в бешенство.  
Курт тоже был вне себя, но он испытывал, казалось, скорее, раздражение и усталость, словно этот разговор, которого он хотел бы избежать, разъедал его изнутри.  
– Потому что нечего было спрашивать, я не хочу эти месяцы… не так! Ты знал, как всё будет, с самого начала, Блейн, ты знал! – в свою очередь прокричал Курт жестокие слова.  
– Но у меня не было выбора, Курт! Это же… иначе. Ты… ты делаешь выбор за меня, снова, как и всегда!  
– Тогда почему же ты остался? – спросил Курт колким, почти ядовитым тоном, потому что ничего не изменилось… Блейн пытался зацепиться за пустоту, за ничто, будто оно было чем-то. А ведь он всегда говорил, что для него всё это было неважно… что время не имело значения. Значит, он лгал, и от этого было слишком больно, чтобы сдержаться. – Что ты ещё делаешь здесь, если это так тяжело для тебя, Блейн? Потому что, если ты думаешь, что я откажусь от своего разума, лишь бы тебе было легче, может, тебе стоит просто уйти!  
Курт и Блейн застыли и неподвижно смотрели друг на друга, задыхаясь от всех этих криков. Это была их худшая ссора. Никогда раньше им не случалось так нападать друг на друга. Всё это поразило обоих, потому что было чем-то новым и чудовищно отличалось от того, что всегда было между ними, и это казалось отвратительным рядом с их любовью. Упрёки в прошлых ошибках, припоминания обещаний, эгоизм, облечённый в слова, выплёскиваемые так, будто это не имеет значения, будто каждая фраза не обжигает кожу, углубляя шрамы обоих.  
Блейн сделал шаг назад и попытался заговорить, раненный тем, что только что сказал Курт. Он отступил ещё, пока не наткнулся на полку, где всегда оставлял ключи от своей машины.  
– Б-блейн, не… не уходи, постой…  
Но, прежде чем Курт успел закончить, Блейн схватил ключи, открыл дверь и захлопнул её за собой, бегом направляясь к машине с единственным желанием не думать, не чувствовать, не страдать так, как в этот момент.

 

Те часы, что Блейна не было дома, Курт проплакал. Никогда в жизни он столько не плакал, разве что после смерти матери. Он знал, что такой момент рано или поздно наступит. Момент, когда Блейн попросит его о чём-то, потому что он был должен ему это. И так оно и было. Курт должен был Блейну столько всего, особенно – столько времени… что даже оставаясь абсолютно убеждённым в своём выборе, он не мог не чувствовать себя чудовищем. Можно было добавить эти шесть месяцев к длинному списку того, что он отнял у него, от чего Блейну пришлось отказаться. Курт думал, будто сумел возместить все эти вещи своей любовью, как и собирался в день их свадьбы.  
Но нет, оказалось, все они были прямо там, под самой поверхностью, готовые взорваться от легчайшего прикосновения. Всё рухнуло, и, возможно, Блейн больше не вернётся; хуже того, вернётся, чтобы собрать одежду и оставит его одного в доме, полном воспоминаний. Тех воспоминаний, которых он не хотел терять ни на одно-единственное мгновение, за которые будет цепляться до самой последней секунды своего существования. Но Блейну не нравились воспоминания, Блейн хотел то, к чему можно было прикоснуться, что можно было чувствовать и целовать, он хотел _его_. И Курт не мог ни ненавидеть, ни осуждать его за это.  
Внезапно входная дверь открылась. Курт поднял голову со сложенных на столе рук, быстро протирая покрасневшие от плача глаза, но моментально замер, едва сумел как следует разглядеть фигуру Блейна.  
Его муж качнулся, вслепую протягивая руку, чтобы удержаться за что-то, и в этой неловкой попытке уронил лампу с тумбочки в прихожей. Он нервно засмеялся, запустив руку в совершенно растрёпанные кудряшки и продолжая пошатываться.  
– Блейн, что с тобой? – спросил Курт, поднявшись со стула и начиная приближаться к нему осторожно, почти испуганно. Блейн _никогда_ не пил, по крайней мере, сколько он его знал… не в его присутствии. Он никогда не терял контроль до такой степени, никогда не искал утешения в чём-то ещё, кроме _него_ , и Курту стало так плохо от мысли, что он сам невольно довёл его до такого, что ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
Этого никто не рассказывает о великой любви… Что, насколько ярка и радостна жизнь, когда испытываешь её, настолько чудовищно страшно её потерять… ты будто умираешь внутри. Что другая сторона медали – боль, достаточно сильная, чтобы утащить тебя в пропасть, без малейшей возможности уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь. А что в этой пропасти – алкоголь, слёзы, одиночество или лживые улыбки – не имеет значения.  
Блейн страдал из-за Курта.   
– Я сделал, как ты мне сказал, Курт! – подчёркнуто громко воскликнул Блейн, с трудом выговаривая слова. – Я… я отправился развлечься, и теперь я счастлив… разве ты не хотел, чтобы я был _счастлив_ , а? Я обещал тебе это, а Блейн Андерсон всегда держит обещания!  
– Хорошо, милый, давай, я отведу тебя в постель, – как можно спокойнее произнёс Курт, подойдя ещё ближе в попытке взять Блейна под руку и уложить его спать, чтобы они могли поговорить обо всём с утра, на свежую голову. Но Блейн, казалось, был настроен на разговоры сейчас.  
– Знаешь, в баре полно симпатичных людей, – заявил он, весело озираясь вокруг, будто сделал интересное открытие. – И много… много симпатичных парней. Один тип угостил меня выпивкой, его звали Джек, или Джон… или Джейсон…  
– Блейн, это ничего, сейчас…  
– А потом он сказал: «Хочешь, прогуляемся завтра утром, Блейн?», и тогда я подумал… ведь ты никогда не предлагал мне этого, Курт… почему ты ни разу не попросил меня об этом? – спросил Блейн, глядя на него с таким невинным выражением, будто и впрямь не знал, что Курт не мог попросить его погулять при свете солнца. И, вероятно, в этот момент Блейн действительно не знал этого.  
– Я… Блейн… – пролепетал Курт, борясь со слезами и стыдом, потому что этот Джек, или Джон, или Джейсон, или как его там звали, был _нормальным_ человеком, с которым можно было жить долго и пойти на эту чёртову утреннюю прогулку, и Курту хотелось только закричать: _«Я знаю, Блейн, знаю, что он лучше меня, и мне так жаль, прости меня, господи… мне так жаль!»_  
– И пообедать… мы никогда никуда не выходим пообедать! И потом… всегда я один хожу за покупками, а если куплю что-то не то, ты сердишься на меня, по-твоему это справедливо? Мне кажется… нет… – настойчиво произнёс Блейн и энергично замотал головой, будто подчеркивая свою мысль.  
Курт медленно осел на пол, закрывая уши руками, чтобы не слышать, не слышать, не _слышать_ … пока Блейн продолжал с детской наивностью перечислять все те вещи, которых он не мог ему дать. И когда их стало так много… когда?  
Сам того не замечая, Курт начал всхлипывать, отчасти заглушая ровный голос Блейна, который словно бы отдалился, оставаясь, тем не менее, неотвязным и болезненным, как ядовитые стрелы, разящие в самое сердце.  
– Блейн, перестань, _перестань_ , – жалобно простонал он, раскачиваясь назад и вперёд, будто ребёнок, беспомощно скорчившийся посреди леса, потерянный и одинокий во тьме, окружённый пугающими ночными звуками.  
– … домик моих родителей у моря, мы никогда там не были, а там такой большой… большооой сад, знаешь? И я всегда устраивался есть под деревом, это была типа… ива, или ель, нет… – Блейн истерично засмеялся, казалось, совершенно выпав из реальности. – Я не помню… не помню!  
Курт вскочил и убежал прочь, скрываясь в спальне и с грохотом захлопывая за собой дверь. Он обессилено прислонился к ней и медленно сполз вниз, снова сворачиваясь на полу, обхватив колени руками и уронив на них голову, и продолжая плакать и плакать, и плакать.  
Он даже не заметил, как уснул.

 

_Бум бум бум._  
– Курт? Курт, открой дверь!  
Курт резко проснулся, только в этот момент осознавая, что так и остался на полу. Он чувствовал боль во всём теле, голова раскалывалась, глаза были красными и опухшими, а в горле пересохло от долгих рыданий. Его затуманенное после беспокойного сна сознание рассеянно отметило, что кто-то настойчиво колотится в дверь.  
– Курт! Курт, открой! Прости, мне жаль… я скотина… я такой идиот, но… прошу тебя, прошу, впусти меня!  
Курт прикусил губу и закрыл глаза, снова пряча голову в коленях. Каждое слово Блейна заставляло его виски пульсировать, у него в жизни так не болела голова, и это даже не было с похмелья.  
– Я не хочу говорить, Блейн, – слабо произнёс он. – Я не хочу спорить.  
– Не нужно спорить, ты был прав! Я разозлился только потому, что почувствовал себя исключённым… но ты был прав, это твоё тело, Курт! Я идиот, прошу, прости меня…  
– Ты переспал с ним? – холодно спросил Курт, внезапно вспомнив о незнакомце, которого упоминал Блейн, и ощутив укол ревности к нему, на что прошедшей ночью попросту не было времени из-за всех других ужасных вещей, которые говорил Блейн.  
– Ч-что? – услышал он шёпот Блейна после короткой паузы.  
– Ты переспал с ним? – повторил Курт более ядовитым и суровым тоном, чем хотел бы. Но он слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.   
– Нет! Ничего не произошло, клянусь! – немедленно ответил Блейн, повысив голос. На некоторое время воцарилось молчание. Потом Курт вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы, прежде чем заговорить.  
– Насчёт всего, что ты говорил… мне жаль, Блейн, – произнёс он задумчиво. Он и сам не знал, зачем сказал это, просто чувствовал такую необходимость. Блейн молчал довольно долго, а потом нерешительно спросил:  
– … что именно я говорил? – и Курт внезапно осознал, что тот ничего не помнил.  
– Что… что он пригласил тебя прогуляться утром, а я никогда не просил тебя об этом, и выйти пообедать, и за покупками, и…  
– Ох… вот чёрт…  
– И я знаю, знаю, что тебе не хватает всего этого… и я не знаю, что _делать_ , Блейн, я не могу подписать те бумаги, чтобы всё исправить, _не могу…_  
– Нет! Нет, нет, нет… ты не должен, Курт, ты не должен ничего делать! Я не думал всё это на самом деле, я был пьян… я не говорил всерьёз! – взмолился Блейн по ту сторону двери, несильно ударяя по ней рукой.   
– Говорят, что у пьяного на языке, то у трезвого на уме, – отстранённо произнёс Курт, прислоняясь головой к двери и устало прикрывая веки во внезапно опустившейся вокруг них тишине.  
Через некоторое время ему показалось, что из-за двери послышался какой-то жалобный звук, почти что тихий плач.  
– Блейн, что…  
– Не оставляй меня, – прозвучали слова Блейна, прерываемые негромкими всхлипываниями. – Не оставляй меня, я без тебя не могу… не оставляй меня…  
Курт осознал, что поднялся на ноги и распахнул дверь лишь после того, как это сделал. Он осознал, что притянул к себе Блейна за футболку и поцеловал лишь после того, как сделал это… страстно, отчаянно, плача и задыхаясь, пока Блейн прижимал его к себе, будто хотел раздавить, и раздвигал его губы своим языком.  
И он осознал, что происходило, лишь после того, как Блейн слегка нагнулся, обхватил его под коленями и приподнял, продолжая целовать, так, чтобы он мог обвить его ногами.  
В следующие часы они прекратили, наконец, говорить.


	25. Курт читает последнюю страницу дневника, написанную Блейном.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 6 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курт медленно просыпался, потягиваясь, как большой кот, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны, как делал всегда, когда замечал, что Блейн уже встал, оставив всю постель в его распоряжении. Он практически принял позу морской звезды, с удовольствием проводя ладонью по поверхности матраса, ещё хранящей тепло тела Блейна, как внезапно его пальцы на что-то наткнулись. Ощупав это что-то вслепую, он сделал вывод: эта прямоугольная штука была их дневником. И Блейн только что сделал в нём запись, иначе он всё ещё лежал бы во втором ящике тумбочки.  
Моментально проснувшись от жгучего любопытства, он развернулся, взял в руки тетрадь и уселся, опираясь на спинку кровати. Коротко вздохнув, Курт открыл дневник, пролистал до последней заполненной страницы и прочитал:

_Смотрю, как ты спишь… как обычно, ты никуда не торопишься. Я мог бы нанять целый оркестр, чтобы разбудить тебя барабанной дробью, но ты лишь повернёшься на другой бок да заворчишь во сне. Кстати, ты только что пихнул меня ногой. Я начинаю думать, что ты действительно читаешь мои мысли… даже когда спишь.  
Ты всё так же красив, как и тогда, знаешь? Как той ночью на берегу озера, и той, другой, когда я поцеловал тебя впервые, и ещё когда мы поженились. Ты – совершенство.  
И если бы ты сейчас проснулся, то толкнул бы меня локтем в бок и велел прекратить повторять это, а я пожал бы плечами, говоря, что не могу, потому что так и есть.  
Кто знает, снюсь ли я тебе сейчас. Надеюсь, что да, потому что ты улыбаешься с закрытыми глазами. Может, позже ты расскажешь мне свой сон, и выяснится, что он не имел ко мне никакого отношения. Так что… если ты читаешь эту страницу до того, как я спрошу тебя об этом, можешь солгать и сказать, что это я был в твоём сне… ладно? И даже если я пойму, что ты врёшь, сделаю вид, будто поверил.  
Ох, чуть не забыл… с днём рождения, любимый!_

Курт поднял от страницы влажный взгляд… его сердце готово было выскочить из груди – он только что снова влюбился в Блейна… он узнавал все симптомы – и в этот самый момент увидел его перед собой. Его муж вышел из ванной комнаты с кудряшками темнее обычного из-за воды, которую тот не удосужился даже промокнуть, – _Ты так простудишься, Блейн_ , каждый раз говорил ему Курт – и с полотенцем вокруг бёдер. Его тело стало более мускулистым с тех пор, как они познакомились, кожа немного темнее, и он слегка вытянулся, но это всё ещё был его Блейн: мужчина с цветом глаз, имени которому не придумано, и нескончаемым светом в сердце, и Курт влюбился в него ещё раз. В последний? Возможно, нет.  
Потому что Курт был уверен, что это могло произойти снова, даже в последнюю секунду его жизни. Ему хотелось, чтобы последней его мыслью стало осознание этой любви… ещё раз.  
– Чем занимаешься? – ласково поинтересовался Блейн, задавая явно риторический вопрос. Курту пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать, прежде, чем ответить.  
– Я прочёл то, что ты написал, – сказал он, робко улыбаясь. – Спасибо.  
Блейн улыбнулся ему в ответ, ничего не говоря, и направился к шкафу, чтобы что-нибудь надеть, но не успел он это сделать, как Курт снова заговорил:  
– Ты тоже, Блейн… Ты так же красив, как тогда.  
Блейн резко развернулся, поражённый его задумчивым тоном. Словно это было тайным признанием, которое он боялся произнести. Курт зачарованно посмотрел на него ещё пару секунд, после переводя взгляд на дневник, что всё ещё держал в руках. Он немного печально вздохнул, закрыл его и положил на тумбочку.  
– Ты ничего не напишешь, верно? – шёпотом спросил его Блейн. Курт поднял на него взгляд и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Почему? – спросил тогда Блейн, садясь на кровать рядом с ногами Курта. Он начал рассеянно поглаживать его щиколотки поверх простыни, чувствуя, как муж расслабляется пол его ладонью.  
– Потому что я хочу, чтобы он был закончен именно так. Я хочу, чтобы именно так ты меня помнил… Улыбающимся с закрытыми глазами, потому что мне снишься ты… ведь мне снился ты, Блейн, это всегда только ты…  
Блейн быстро подполз к нему и притянул к себе в нежном и собственническом поцелуе, обхватив его лицо обеими руками и улавливая вздох и тут же участившееся дыхание Курта своими губами. Отстранившись, он присел на колени между его раздвинутых ног и застыл, просто глядя на него: на его растрёпанные волосы, слегка раскрасневшиеся щёки, припухшие губы и лёгкий намёк на мешки под глазами, что Курт так ненавидел, но что в глазах Блейна не могло сделать его менее совершенным.  
Курт вновь задумался и облизнул губы, как делал всегда, когда размышлял над тем, что сказать. И после мгновения молчания…  
– Ты дашь его прочитать кому-нибудь? – спросил он, и вопрос застал Блейна врасплох.  
– А что? Думаешь, я должен?.. – спросил он непонимающе. С тех пор, как давным-давно Себастиан тайком сделал это, сама идея вызывала в нём отвращение. Этот было бы равнозначно предательству. И… он просто никогда даже не помышлял о подобной возможности.  
– Не знаю… может быть… – сказал Курт, но Блейн понял, что было нечто за этими неуверенно произнесёнными словами, нечто важное, о чём он думал, поэтому он продолжил:  
– И кому… кому я мог бы дать прочесть наш дневник?  
Курт поднял взгляд от своих рук, в которых сжимал простыни и посмотрел на него своими светлыми глазами… такими светлыми, что Блейну показалось, будто он погрузился в воду и смотрит оттуда на её поверхность и на небесную голубизну над ней. Это было невероятное зрелище, и каждый раз, когда веки Курта опускались, он дождаться не мог того момента, когда бы они снова открылись, лишь бы погрузиться в эти чистые воды… ещё раз.  
– Твоему сыну, например, – проговорил Курт после показавшейся нескончаемой паузы, и тогда Блейн понял, о чём тот думал. Он думал о… будущем. О будущем Блейна без него. И Блейн почувствовал, как его сердце болезненно сжалось, видя мужа таким печальным, хотя, по сути, дело было даже не в этом… он не казался печальным. Он казался, скорее… потерянным, как если бы его мысли были бесконечно далеки в этот момент, блуждающие неизвестно где, и он выглядел таким недостижимым. Это было невыносимо для Блейна, а потому он сделал, что мог: протянул руку и взял его в свою, легонько сжимая.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня будет сын? – спросил он шёпотом, испытывая почти физическую боль, потому что он хотел бы его вместе с Куртом, а сейчас они говорили о дне, когда его с ним не будет и когда, возможно, ему придётся растить ребёнка рядом с кем-то другим. И всё это казалось таким неправильным, почти оскорбительным.  
– Просто знаю и всё, – ответил Курт с понимающей улыбкой, сжимая его руку. Он продолжал смотреть ему в глаза, и Блейну показалось, что он задыхается, когда Курт заговорил снова, нарушая молчание. – Ты будешь замечательным отцом, Блейн.  
Блейн обессилено согнулся, прислоняясь лбом к их соединённым рукам, будто ища утешения. Он позволил нескольким слезинкам вырваться на волю, потом повернул руку Курта к себе ладонью и оставил на ней лёгкий поцелуй.  
– И ты… ты бы тоже им был… – прошептал Блейн едва слышно, и его сердце жгло, как и глаза, от того, что он только что признал нечто, в чём был абсолютно уверен, но никогда не осмеливался произнести вслух. Жгло огнём всех _ты бы был, мы могли бы_ и _я бы хотел_ , потому что было поздно, теперь было слишком поздно.  
Когда он услышал слабый прерывистый вздох, сорвавшийся с губ Курта, то мгновенно вскочил и почти вслепую нашёл его лицо, торопливо целуя, лишь бы не видеть его слёз, и вскоре, сами не зная как, они оказались одним сплетением рук и ног, целуя и лаская друг друга, где только могли достать. Блейн начал говорить между поцелуями, даже не замечая того.  
– Я буду рассказывать ему о тебе, – сказал он, заглушив новое всхлипывание Курта своими губами, прежде чем продолжить. – Я дам ему твоё имя и расскажу о тебе… о нас. Я научу его музыке и живописи и скажу, что довольно посмотреть в ночное небо, чтобы увидеть тебя.  
– Правда… ты сделаешь это? – спросил Курт в сантиметре от его лица, собственнически обхватив мужа за талию, со слегка сбившимся дыханием и поблёскивающими на ресницах слезами. Блейн кивнул и потом ответил:  
\- Я скажу ему, что ты – звезда.

 

– Не торопитесь, мистер Андерсон, – сказала медсестра, мягко сжимая его плечо в понимающем и подбадривающем жесте.   
– Хаммел-Андерсон, – поправил её Блейн, бессознательно коснувшись кольца на пальце, пока переводил взгляд на стеклянную витрину, отделявшую его от комнаты перед ним. Она улыбнулась, одним кивком попросив прощения, и ничего больше не говоря, удалилась.  
Блейн остался стоять там, соединив перед собой руки и глядя внутрь. Он смотрел на четверых малышей, каждый из которых был брошен матерью сразу после рождения, чтобы выбрать, которого из них увезти к себе домой, кто из них станет _его сыном_.  
 _Кому из них он даст его имя._  
Его сердце забилось чуть быстрей и дыхание замерло; Блейн с силой обхватил себя руками, стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы продолжать дышать, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, прежде чем небесного цвета глаза, и _Позволь мне быть твоим солнцем_ , и _Я буду любить тебя вечно, Блейн_ , и _Не забывай меня_ затуманили его взгляд и утащили за собой в пропасть, намертво вцепившись своими острыми когтями.  
Он прислонился к стеклу, упершись в него одной раскрытой ладонью, в то время как вторая всё ещё была прижата к груди, к его сердцу, будто бы удерживая его, принуждая оставаться на месте, вместо того, чтобы вырваться и улететь из его тела, навстречу тому, кому оно на самом деле принадлежало.  
Было слишком рано, Блейн знал. Слишком рано, чтобы принимать на себя такую ответственность, чтобы совершать столь важный шаг, продиктованный трауром и страданием, чтобы сдержать обещание, которое он дал, но которое вовсе не обязан был выполнять немедленно. Но он чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, настолько потерянным и настолько переполненным любовью, что просто не знал, что с ней делать, потому что Блейн был так устроен. Он не утратил желания любить. Не утратил желания жить. Только вот не знал, как…  
 _Ты будешь замечательным отцом, Блейн._  
Вот и вторая ладонь на стекле, а потом и лоб, и дыхание сбившееся и затруднённое, и участившееся… Блейн снова забыл, как дышать, и сердце бьётся слишком быстро – _Откуда ты узнал? Откуда ты узнал, что я сумею?_ – и безжалостная мелодия из одних и тех же слов: _Я скучаю по тебе_ , и _Я не знаю как дальше жить_ , и _Я люблю тебя ещё сильнее_ , и _Я скучаю по тебе я скучаю по тебе я скучаю…_  
Блейн открыл глаза и опять стал смотреть перед собой, ища что-то от Курта в одном из этих младенцев. Он всегда искал что-нибудь от Курта, даже просто глядя вокруг. Чтобы помнить, что он был.  
И в этот момент он увидел: сияние. Искру в глазах одного из них, вероятно, это была просто игра света, обычное отражение от лампы на потолке. Но, едва он его увидел, то обернулся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза остальных детей, и внезапно они уже не казались все одинаковыми. Тот малыш был другим. Теперь вдруг Блейн видел, что и кожа его была бледнее, и глаза светлее, и, возможно, однажды его волосы станут каштановыми и гладкими, а улыбка способна будет озарить самую тёмную ночь.  
Однажды он встретит человека, который изменит всю его жизнь, и он будет пытаться перенести на полотно цвет его глаз до бесконечности, и займётся с ним любовью, не думая о последствиях на полу, испачканном красками.  
– Он, – произнёс Блейн хриплым голосом, слишком тихо, чтобы его могли услышать, продолжая смотреть на младенца за стеклом. Потом он повторил громче: – Он… я хочу его.   
Когда медсестра взяла ребёнка из кроватки и передала ему, Блейн осторожно прижал его к груди и стал внимательно разглядывать. Щёчки малыша были покрыты румянцем, как у Курта, когда тот краснел. Взлохмаченные волосы на головке были пока неопределённого цвета, а живые и выразительные глаза смотрели вокруг с любопытством.  
Блейн поднял свободную руку и аккуратно провёл указательным пальцем по пухленькой щёчке, наблюдая за движением его маленьких век, которые медлительно опустились и тут же поднялись вновь, как и у Курта, когда он касался его скулы таким же образом. Он ласково улыбнулся, и только тогда одна непослушная слезинка сбежала из плена его глаз, падая на щёчку ребёнка. Блейн заметил это и смахнул её, прижимая мальчика крепче к себе.  
– Как Вы собираетесь назвать его? – услышал он голос медсестры, что стояла до этого неподалёку в молчании, позволяя ему насладиться моментом. Блейн слабо улыбнулся, глядя на своего сына… на _их_ сына. Потому что для него это всё равно был плод их любви: Курт был единственным человеком, с которым ему хотелось бы иметь ребёнка, и так и будет.

_Ты будешь замечательным отцом, Блейн.  
Ты бы тоже им был._

Да, он бы им был. Блейн был настолько уверен, что от этого было больно. Он закрыл глаза, и на одно мгновение всё стало так, как должно было быть: Курт стоял позади него, обнимая за талию и положив подбородок ему на плечо, чтобы взглянуть на малыша, что лежал у него на руках и улыбнуться ему. Он сказал бы _Он такой красивый, Блейн_ , а тот ответил бы _Прямо как ты_ , и тогда Курт усмехнулся бы тихонько и обозвал его глупым.  
– Курт, – сказал Блейн, играясь с ручкой сынишки, который успел поймать его палец. – Его зовут Курт.


	26. Как Блейн встретил Ричарда.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 7 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Пап… почему ты плачешь?  
Блейн поднял голову, убрал локти со стола, торопливо вытирая глаза, из-за чего они сделались ещё краснее и попытался незаметно спрятать от сына раскрытые перед ним дневник и альбом фотографий.  
– Всё в порядке, Курт, возвращайся в постель, – сказал он, пока мальчик направлялся к нему, мягко ступая маленькими ножками, одетыми в носочки с резиновой подошвой, по деревянному полу. Курт благополучно игнорировал то, что только что сказал отец – упрямец, такой же, каким был _он_ – и, подойдя ближе, скрестил руки на краю стола и положил на них подбородок, окидывая любопытным взглядом стол. Он молча протянул руку и взял одну из фотографий, что лежали сверху, потому что Блейн вынул их из альбома, чтобы рассмотреть лучше, будто не знал каждую наизусть.  
– Это папа? – спросил сын, глядя на фотографию. Это была одна из многих, которые он сделал, наблюдая за тем, как Курт занимался живописью; конкретно на этой его волосы торчали буквально во все стороны, а на носу красовалось синее пятнышко – _он почесал его, забыв, что руки были испачканы в краске_ , подумал Блейн – и искоса поглядывал в сторону объектива с лёгкой улыбкой от осознания, что Блейн сфотографировал его в этот самый момент.  
– Да, – ответил Блейн охрипшим голосом, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица сына, которое слегка изменилось, становясь немедленно более заинтересованным. Он сморщил носик, приблизив снимок к лицу, чтобы лучше разглядеть каждую деталь, каждую чёрточку.  
Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как Блейн объяснил ему, что его второй папа умер, а не был просто звездой в небе. И Курт был ещё таким маленьким, таким чертовски маленьким, что Блейн не мог не испытывать гордости, видя, насколько он был зрелым и способным понять некоторые вещи, даже не спрашивая.  
 _Курт так гордился бы тобой._  
– Можно я посмотрю другие? – спросил мальчик, и Блейн вскинул голову, застигнутый просьбой врасплох, но потом молча собрал несколько фотографий и протянул ему. Там была одна с их свадьбы: Курт обнимал его за талию и сиял самой широкой улыбкой, какую он когда-либо у него видел, позади них виднелась белая арка и деревья Центрального Парка вокруг, и два кольца, с трудом различимые на фото, способные, тем не менее, каждый раз привлечь взгляд Блейна.  
На другой был запечатлён их ночной пикник: они сидели на скатерти в красно-белую клетку и корзинки с едой стояли вокруг них. Курт поднёс ко рту кусок хлеба, намазанный вареньем – _клубничным, его любимым_ – а незадолго до того как Бёрт сделал этот снимок, он отчаянно отмахивался от надоедливого комара, никак не желавшего оставлять его в покое, и Блейн тихонько посмеивался, держа в руке бутерброд с арахисовым маслом.  
– Он кажется симпатичным, – заметил сын Блейна, наклонив головку с сосредоточенным выражением.  
– Почему ты так решил? – спросил Блейн, подперев подбородок ладонью и пытливо глядя на него сверху вниз.  
– У него красивая улыбка, – ответил ребёнок тоном того, кто вынужден объяснять очевидные вещи, переводя взгляд с одного снимка на другой и кивая сам себе, когда заключил, что это было именно так, как он сказал. Блейн внимательно смотрел на него, пока сердце, медленно сжимавшееся в груди, не взорвалось.  
– Папа? – окликнул его Курт обеспокоенно, откладывая фото в сторону и цепляясь за его футболку, когда увидел, как отец снова уронил голову на руки, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. – Прости, я не хотел… я не хочу, чтобы ты плакал, прости… не плачь…  
Но Блейн продолжал тихонько всхлипывать ещё, по крайней мере, минут пять, пока сынишка гладил его по спине своей маленькой ручкой, неловкими и неуверенными движениями, и, в то же время, так по-взрослому – воспоминание вспышкой пронеслось в голове Блейна: другая неуверенная рука, другие безудержные рыдания в его комнате в Далтоне.  
– А если я найду другого папу? Тебе станет лучше? – спросил Курт, и в одно мгновение Блейн перестал плакать и поднял голову.  
 _Нет._  
Он всем телом повернулся к сыну, глядя на него с суровым выражением, чувствуя себя оскорблённым, как если бы тот его только что предал. Курт слегка распахнул глаза и отступил, теребя край пижамки и опуская глаза в пол.  
– Есть… есть одна девочка в моём классе, и… её папа ушёл на войну и… не вернулся, – сказал он, слегка заикаясь. – И она говорила, что её мама всё время плакала… но потом она нашла другого папу, и теперь улыбается, тогда я подумал, что…  
– Не у всех всё складывается одинаково, Курт, – перебил его Блейн, стискивая зубы. Сын прикусил губу, потянув носом, и Блейн вдохнул и провёл рукой по глазам, стараясь успокоиться. Несколько мгновений стояла тишина.  
– Прости, – прошептал Курт, и когда Блейн опять взглянул на него, увидел на его щеке влажную полоску от скатившейся слезы.  
– Нет, нет… не плачь, – сказал он, поспешно вставая со стула. Он нагнулся к сыну и поднял его на руки, гладя по волосам с лёгким нажимом, чтобы малыш уложил голову ему на плечо. – Чшшш… ты не сделал ничего плохого, всё в порядке.  
– Теперь ты будешь думать, будто я не люблю папу… - всхлипнул Курт, обнимая его за шею. Блейну понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы снова не разразиться слезами – _веди себя, как взрослый, Блейн, будь отцом, ради всего святого!_ – и он крепко прижал к себе ребёнка, слегка покачивая.  
– Нет, нет… я знаю, что ты его любишь, – ответил он шёпотом ему на ушко. – _Он знает, что ты его любишь._  
– А откуда он может это знать? – спросил Курт внезапно тихим и беззащитным голосом, напомнившим Блейну, какой груз он возложил на эти маленькие плечи.  
– Разве я не говорил тебе? Звёзды всегда всё знают, – ответил он, и одна непослушная слезинка всё же скатилась по его щеке. – Днём их не видно только потому, что светит солнце, но они всё равно есть, они никогда не исчезают.  
Курт помолчал немного, и его всхлипывания постепенно затихли, превращаясь в почти ровное дыхание. Блейн поглаживал его по спине и потёрся влажной щекой о волосы, прежде чем поцеловать в темечко.  
– О чём задумался? – спросил он сына, абсолютно уверенный, что тот не прекратил размышлять о его словах. Он был из тех детей, которые думают даже во сне.  
– Если… если он всё всегда знает… – не обманул его ожиданий Курт, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – …тогда он знает, что ты грустишь?  
Блейн вздохнул и закрыл глаза, прислоняясь своим лбом к его. Он ничего не ответил.

 

– Ну, как дела? – поинтересовался Блейн, обходя кухонный стол, чтобы открыть шкафчик, где хранил сладости. Он вытащил упаковку печенья, открыл её и рассеянно сунул в рот одно.  
– Мы с Чарли делаем примеры на вычитание, – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Курт, качая под столом ногами, не достающими до пола, и Блейн не смог сдержать улыбки, облокачиваясь на стол, чтобы насладиться сценой. Чарли был одноклассником Курта, которого он пригласил позаниматься вместе у них дома; это был робкий молчаливый мальчик, отводивший взгляд всякий раз, как Блейн обращался к нему.  
Он остался там, наблюдая за друзьями и подмечая отличия между ними. Чарли продолжал подглядывать, что пишет Курт, в то время как Курт полностью погрузился в собственный мир: язычок зажат между губ в уголке рта – определённый признак сосредоточенности; нахмуренные бровки, голова наклонена набок, ручка крепко зажата пальчиками в усилии аккуратно писать цифры, не вылезая за клеточки.  
– Чарли, во сколько за тобой придут родители? Скоро стемнеет, и нам с Куртом нужно… кое-что сделать, – сказал Блейн, метнувшись взглядом к окну, за которым небо постепенно окрашивалось в красный, готовясь к закату.  
 _Мы должны пойти в сад, прилечь на траву и найти самую яркую звезду на небосклоне, чтобы сказать ему, что я всё ещё люблю его._  
– Че… через несколько минут, – ответил мальчик, закусив от смущения губу, – Только мама занята, за мной придёт дядя.  
– Хорошо, всё в порядке, – рассеянно произнёс Блейн, целиком погрузившись в созерцание кусочка неба, который можно было разглядеть. Когда Курт ещё был… окна оставались затемнёнными, пока не опускалась темнота, и ему было всё ещё странно, что можно смотреть наружу.  
В этот самый момент в дверь позвонили.  
– Ну, это, наверное, он, – сказал Блейн, тряхнув головой, чтобы вернуться к действительности. Он выпрямился и снова обошёл стол, взлохматив волосы сына, когда проходил мимо. Открыв дверь, он увидел перед собой высокого красивого мужчину с широкими плечами и очень короткими каштановыми волосами. У него были глаза удивительного зелёного, почти изумрудного, цвета. И Блейн почувствовал себя чудовищно виноватым из-за того, что заметил это.  
– Здравствуйте, я Ричард, дядя Чарли, – мужчина улыбнулся, протягивая ему руку.  
– Блейн Хаммел-Андерсон, очень приятно, – ответил Блейн, пожимая её. – Прошу, проходите, Чарли почти готов.  
Отступив, он позволил мужчине переступить порог и зайти в дом. В _их_ дом. И это было странно, потому что кроме Бёрта, Финна и их родных, никто и никогда здесь не был, никто _посторонний_. Курт почти всегда ходил в гости к своим друзьям, а не наоборот; а в тех редких случаях, когда родители его гостя приходили за сыном, они оставались ждать у дверей.  
И, возможно то, что он невольно молчаливо оценил красоту его глаз, заставляло ощущать такую неправильность происходящего. То, как он любовался шириной его плеч, тем, как свитер подчёркивал линии его груди, его безупречным вкусом в одежде… всё это заставляло Блейна чувствовать себя предателем. Он с трудом сглотнул.  
– Эй, чемпион! – воскликнул Ричард, обойдя стол и, легонько ущипнув племянника за щёчку, наклонился, чтобы взглянуть, что тот написал. Чарли улыбнулся, но одновременно согнулся над тетрадью, закрывая её и поспешно убирая всё в рюкзак, висевший на спинке его стула.  
 _Перестань смотреть на меня._  
– Надеюсь, он не доставил проблем Вам и Вашей жене, – произнёс мужчина, естественно, не подозревающий о том, как обстояли дела в этом доме, и Блейну захотелось буквально провалиться сквозь пол немедленно, не сходя с места. Все мамы старались не касаться аргумента, в общих чертах зная его; судя по всему, родители Чарли не подумали проинформировать Ричарда.  
– Я… у меня нет жены, – ответил Блейн, прочистив горло, прежде чем продолжить. – Курт. Его имя Курт.  
– Ох, прошу прощения, – извинился немедленно Ричард, смущённо почесав в затылке. – Ужасный ляп. В любом случае… никаких проблем. Знаете… та же команда.  
 _Чёрт, не смотри на него. Не смотри на него не смотри._  
– Тогда, надеюсь, познакомиться и с ним, – продолжил Ричард, видя, что Блейн застыл, не собираясь отвечать. Блейн опустил взгляд.  
– Хочешь пойти с нами? Мы тебя с ним познакомим! – воскликнул Курт, спрыгнув со стула, пока Чарли осторожно сполз со своего, и поспешил за ним. Курт подбежал к дяде Чарли и ожидающе уставился на него, улыбаясь, снизу вверх.  
– Курт… – с лёгким упрёком окликнул его Блейн. Глаза начало пощипывать, а в голове билось: _Нет нет нет нет прошу тебя нет_  
– И куда я должен пойти, чтобы познакомиться с ним? – спросил Ричард, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы оказаться на уровне глаз Курта. Он ласково улыбнулся мальчику, и Блейн не смог не отметить, насколько мужчина казался добрым, честным, искренним, осознавая, как ему самому не хватало моментов, когда бы кто-нибудь улыбался вот так ему, и… _Нет нет нет нет не делай ему этого, Блейн, не поступай с ним так, пусть он просто уйдёт…_  
– Вместе с нами, в сад, смотреть в небо! – ответил Курт, оборачиваясь к отцу, в поисках подтверждения. Но Блейн не успел отрицательно мотнуть головой, как сынишка продолжил: – Знаешь, он – самая яркая звезда!  
Ричард вдохнул и слегка вскинул голову, поднимая глаза на Блейна. Их взгляды встретились.  
– Я… думаю, мне нужно идти, – сказал Ричард, прочистив горло. Он встал, разгладил брюки и вернулся к столу, чтобы взять рюкзак Чарли со стула. Блейн наблюдал за ним, обхватив себя руками и всё отчётливее ощущая знакомое жжение в глазах. Он чувствовал себя так, словно только что был раскрыт его самый огромный секрет, будто его обнажили у всех на виду, и мысль о постороннем человеке, который мог бы вместе с ними лежать на траве, глядя в ночное небо, вызывала тошноту.  
 _Не забывай меня. Даже когда ты пойдёшь вперёд, и у тебя появится семья, и ты будешь счастлив… не забывай меня, Блейн. Пусть в твоём сердце останется место… уголок, даже самый маленький и незначительный… сохрани его для меня._  
Курт хотел, чтобы он был счастлив. Хотел, чтобы он не останавливался и шёл вперёд, чтобы жил, снова сумел полюбить и чтобы имел семью. Только вот Блейн не знал, как это сделать; прошло шесть лет, а он даже не знал, _хочет_ ли этого сам.   
– Папа, папа, давай познакомим его с ним! – настойчиво попросил Курт, подбегая к нему и дёргая за ткань брюк. Блейн взглянул на него стиснув челюсти и кулаки по бокам, не в состоянии найти какой-нибудь мягкий способ сказать ему «нет», потому что единственное, чего ему хотелось, это _кричать_ … кричать во всю мощь своих лёгких, чтобы он _перестал_ … прекратил свои неосознанные попытки подтолкнуть его к счастью, которого он не хотел.  
– Сейчас мне действительно нужно идти, Курт, – сказал Ричард, беря Чарли за руку и бросая на Блейна полный понимания взгляд, словно извиняясь без слов. – У меня много дел, может, в другой раз, ладно?  
– Ладно, – ответил Курт с надеждой в голосе. – В другой раз.  
Блейн сглотнул и отвернулся, наконец, открывая перед ними дверь.   
– Курт, иди, возьми пальто, нам тоже пора, – сказал он сыну и подождал, чтобы тот вышел из комнаты, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Ричарда, уже стоявшего за порогом.   
– Мне жаль, – произнёс мужчина, прикусив губу и медленно взмахнув ресницами над своими проклятыми изумрудными глазами.  
– Ты не виноват, – пожал плечами Блейн. – Просто он очень настойчивый ребёнок.   
– Должно быть, непросто… растить его одному, – задумчиво произнёс Ричард, глядя туда, где недавно стоял Курт.  
– Иногда бывают трудные моменты, – ответил Блейн. Солнце уже совсем зашло, и он опаздывал. Когда он посмотрел на Ричарда с намерением окончательно с ним попрощаться, то увидел нечто новое в его глазах, будто он сосредоточенно размышлял над тем, что сказать. Блейн затаил дыхание.   
– Знаешь, если тебе захочется поговорить, я… я был бы рад… – проговорил мужчина, понизив голос. – … выслушать тебя.  
Блейн пристально посмотрел на него, пытаясь освободиться от невидимого узла, внезапно затянувшегося на шее и собирая все свои силы, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо там, в этот самый момент, перед _вторым_ самым красивым мужчиной, какого он когда-либо видел. Перед добрым и понимающим человеком, который наверняка обнял бы его, не задумываясь, если бы он не сдержался. Который сказал бы, что всё в порядке и что ему нечего стыдиться, и который отвёл бы его в дом, усадил на диван и предложил бы приготовить горячего чая.  
Потому что он казался как раз одним из таких людей. Искренним. Настоящим. И Блейну так чертовски необходимо было что-то настоящее. Что-то, к чему можно было прикоснуться, что не было всего лишь картиной, или пожелтевшей страницей дневника, или фотографией. Кто-то, кто бы мог ему ответить, погладить по волосам, когда он плакал во сне, кто-то, кто не находится на расстоянии световых лет, сияя в своём недостижимом совершенстве.  
Блейну был нужен Курт. Но Курта не было, а Ричард – да. Ричард был прямо там, и если бы он только нашёл в себе смелость, то мог бы сказать «да» и, кто знает, кто знает, что тогда случится. Блейн стоял на распутье, не зная, что делать.

_Я продолжил бы жить... потому что это то, чего бы ты хотел. И это то, чего я хочу, Блейн.  
Обещай мне._

– Я тоже, – произнёс он на одном дыхании, прежде чем успел бы раскаяться. И тут же ему стало легче, и чувство вины сделалось менее ярким, как краски, разведённые водой на бумаге.  
Благодаря этим словам, сам ещё того не зная, Блейн сдержал своё обещание.


	27. Курт II находит давно забытый подарок.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments of LET ME BE YOUR SUN. Dawns, Sunsets and Northern Lights. 8 глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курт тихо вошёл в комнату Курта, другого Курта – Курта, что жил здесь когда-то, того, которого его отец полюбил много лет назад, и всё ещё продолжал любить. Был один из тех серых и печальных дней, когда ему было необходимо это: закрыться в святилище не своих воспоминаний, надеясь, что, может быть, на этот раз что-то изменится… что, прикоснувшись в очередной раз к клавишам фортепьяно или вглядевшись в незавершённое полотно, он закроет глаза и, вновь открыв их, сможет сказать, что, наконец, действительно знает всю историю.  
Ему казалось, что он слишком мало знает об этой истории. Даже перечитав её вдоль и поперёк сотни раз, он продолжал испытывать неприятное ощущение, будто его ладонь пытается ухватиться за воздух, за пустоту. Иногда он начинал чувствовать собственную неуместность, потому что эти трещины в стенах и пятна краски на полу в этом доме знали больше него. Они слышали смех, смотрели, как невинные поцелуи делались всё смелее, как улыбки зарождались в темноте; они были молчаливыми свидетелями того, как две души учились любить, как они плакали и радовались, и как их сердца бились в унисон во сне.  
Стараясь прогнать это ощущение несоответствия, Курт медленно, почти с благоговением пересёк спальню; здесь всё было как когда-то, буквально всё… создавалось впечатление, будто время остановилось. Бёрт заботился о том, чтобы в комнате было чисто, но все вещи оставались на своих местах. Иначе дело обстояло с комнатой для хобби: его сын никогда никому не позволял прибирать в ней, и Бёрт решил, что оставит это положение неизменным.  
Курт обошёл круглый стол – стол, за которым они занимались, где они учились узнавать друг друга – и бросил взгляд на широкий подоконник, тот, где, попади он сюда до своего рождения, вполне вероятно, застал бы своего отца, которого никогда не знал, сидящим, прижав колени к груди и неподвижно глядящего на затемнённое стекло.  
Наконец, он добрался до второй двери и открыл её, остановившись на миг на пороге. Всё тот же хаос из разбросанных повсюду эскизов, испачканных в краске кисточек, готовых и незавершённых полотен, партитур и бесформенных комочков неиспользованной глины. Всё тот же завал предметов, казалось, осуждающе глядящих на него. Закрыв за собой дверь, Курт прошёл внутрь, осторожно касаясь поверхности фортепьяно и стараясь, как всегда, не наступать на листы бумаги, которые никто так и не посмел подобрать.  
Если бы Курт и Блейн не почистили за собой, отпечатки их рук, испачканных в краске, до сих пор были бы видны на этом полу.  
Он внимательно глядел под ноги, чтобы следить, куда наступает, и резко остановился, увидев надпись, которой никогда раньше не замечал. Она выглядывала из-под других бумаг, скрывавших её наполовину. Курт нагнулся и поднял с пола листок, изо всех сил игнорируя чувство вины.  
Когда он, наконец, прочёл, что там было написано, у него перехватило дыхание.  
 _Если ты появишься на свет, это для тебя. Курту от Курта._  
Это была песня. И Курт… Курт написал её для него. Блейн никогда ему не рассказывал, что говорил мужу о своём желании назвать сына его именем. Вероятно, это случилось в период времени уже после того, как была заполнена последняя страница дневника в его последний день рождения, и Блейн никогда не говорил об этих днях, как будто их и не было. Это были вещи, о которых знал только он, и, скорее всего, никогда бы их не разделил ни с кем, даже с ним.  
И внезапно чувство его неуместности исчезло. Потому что в течение всего этого времени здесь хранился подарок для него, нечто, что суждено было найти именно _ему_ , и эта мысль делала его присутствие _правильным_. Казалось странным, что песня не была в руках Блейна, чтобы вручить её ему при первой возможности, но, когда Курт получше пригляделся, то понял причину: она была незаконченной.  
Обрывающиеся, перечёркнутые и по нескольку раз переписанные фразы, финальные ноты, растворяющиеся в… не финале… в «прощай», не произнесённом вслух. У него не хватило времени, чтобы закончить её, или, может, он пожалел, что написал это, вдруг подумал Курт, закусив губу, но тогда он бы просто порвал и выбросил листок.  
Не давая себе времени, чтобы передумать, он развернулся и шагнул к фортепьяно. Усевшись перед ним, он поднял крышку, расправил бумагу с побледневшими от времени строчками на пюпитре и размял пальцы, пробегая привычным взглядом по нотам и словам в поисках смысла и гармонии.  
Все говорили, что у него голос его отца. Блейна. Даже не будучи связан с ним узами крови, он походил на него в повадках и пении, возможно, потому, что именно он научил Курта всему.  
Однако, когда он начал петь, его глубокий голос зазвучал приглушённо и почти неестественно, искажённый волнением, в то время, как сердце, будто губка, впитывало слова и, ощущение, что, наконец-то, он _на своём месте_ , обволакивало его нежной лаской. Эти слова были для него. Только для него. И это было прекрасно.*

\--------------------------------------------  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHrq_xncP7E  
\---------------------------------------------

_I wasn’t there the moment you first learned to breathe / Твой первый вдох я пропустил,  
But I’m on my way, on my way / Но теперь я в пути, теперь я в пути,  
I wasn’t there the moment you got off your knees / И когда с коленей ты встать решил –   
But I’m on my way, on my way / Но теперь я в пути, теперь я в пути. _

_Lay down / Просто отдохни  
And come alive in all you've found / И все, что можешь, в жизнь воплоти  
All you're meant to be / Любые мечты и веления света –  
And for now we'll wait until the morning light / А сейчас мы просто дождемся рассвета. _   
_And close our eyes to see / Лишь закрой глаза свои,  
Just close your eyes to see / Просто закрой глаза и смотри_

 

Его руки временами сбивались – он не знал песню достаточно хорошо, чтобы исполнить её без заминки, впрочем, даже не поэтому… не только поэтому: это было слишком… слишком важно, слишком _всё_ , чтобы бесстрастно попадать в ноты, как если бы ему было всё равно. Внезапно на глаза набежали слёзы, и слова превратились в рыдания, сопровождаемые музыкой.

 

_A tear must have formed in my eye / Возможно, я пролил слезы свои,  
When you had your first kiss / Когда поцелуй разделили вы вдвоем,  
But I'm on my way, on my way / Но теперь я в пути, теперь я в пути.  
So leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss / И место оставь для меня в сердце своем,  
Cause I'm on my way, on my way / Потому что теперь я в пути, теперь я в пути_

_Lay down / Просто отдохни  
And come alive in all you've found / И все, что можешь, в жизнь воплоти  
All you're meant to be / Любые мечты и веления света –  
And for now we'll wait until the morning light / А сейчас мы просто дождемся рассвета. _   
_And close our eyes to see / Лишь закрой глаза свои,  
Just close your eyes to see / Просто закрой глаза и смотри_

 

Это было, как если бы всё это время Курт смотрел на него, действительно смотрел, в ожидании, что он найдёт эту песню – о которой никто, даже Блейн, не знал – и поймёт, что, если бы он только мог быть рядом, он бы хотел его в своей жизни, он любил бы его так же сильно, как любил Блейна. И, несмотря на все вещи вокруг него, и дневник на его тумбочке, и истории, которые рассказывал его отец, именно это сделало Курта реальным и близким, больше, чем что-либо другое. Будто вдруг у него в руках оказалось неоспоримое доказательство, что он был на самом деле, ведь он написал эту песню для него ещё до того, как он появился на свет.

_And when you feel no saving grace / Если безнадежность почувствуешь ты,  
Well I'm on my way, on my way / Знай – я в пути, теперь я в пути.  
And when you're bound to second place / И если не достигнешь своей высоты,  
Well I'm on my way, on my way / Знай – я в пути, теперь я в пути._

_So don't believe it's all in vain / Не думай, что тщетны твои все мечты,  
Cause I'm on my way, on my way / (Потому что в пути, теперь я в пути).  
The light at the end is worth the pain / Ведь итогом останешься доволен ты –  
Cause I'm on my way, on my way / И я в пути, теперь я в пути. _

Курт перестал играть и петь – или плакать, или всхлипывать, неважно – и закрыл глаза, приложив руку к сердцу и глубоко вздыхая с облегчением. Это было удивительное ощущение, сознание того, что ты был настолько важен для кого-то вот так, вслепую, зная, что ничего не ожидая взамен. Потому что именно так любил его отец: всё или ничего, без полутонов, без _если_ и _может быть_ , и _кто знает_.  
И теперь он тоже был частью этой истории, а не сторонним рассказчиком, не зрителем, сидящем в тёмном зале и молча наблюдающим за сценой. Ведь, неважно, сколько – час, день или неделю, но он был в мыслях Курта, на кончиках его вдохновенных пальцев, пока тот писал на помятом, испачканном чернилами листке.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он, не открывая глаз, с лёгкой улыбкой.

_– Курт?  
Курт поднял взгляд от горы исписанной бумаги, которую неосознанно создал вокруг себя, сидя на полу скрестив ноги в зале для хобби в своём старом доме. Он вынул карандаш из-за уха и начал почти наощупь торопливо собирать листы, складывая в стопку.  
Блейн прислонился к косяку двери, с весёлым выражением наблюдая за его суетливыми попытками спрятать незаконченную песню, потому что он знал, что это так, ведь так было всегда: пока он не добивался совершенства, никто не имел права видеть его творения.  
– Извини, я… я писал, – сказал Курт, слегка зажал губу между зубами и вздрогнул, заметив, что этим увеличил небольшую трещинку. Уже примерно с неделю его губы были постоянно потрескавшимися, а кожа стала более сухой, и в уголках глаз залегли морщинки, которые не разглаживались, сколько бы он не намазывал их различными кремами, лишь бы Блейн не заметил и мог продолжать говорить, что он всё так же красив, как когда-то.  
– Я понял, – ответил Блейн, усмехнувшись. – Ты ведь мне не покажешь, да?  
– Когда она будет закончена, ты знаешь, – произнёс Курт, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. – Когда она будет закончена, ты первым её услышишь.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Блейн, подавая ему ладонь и ожидая, что он даст ему свою. Когда это произошло, он неожиданно резко притянул его к себе так, что их тела плотно прижались друг к другу, и молча поднял руку, обводя указательным пальцем его глаза, потом вниз до линии челюсти, пока не коснулся сухих губ Курта.  
– Блейн, нет…  
Но Блейн заставил его замолчать нежнейшим долгим поцелуем, увлажняя его губы. Курт полностью расслабился в его руках, и когда они отстранились, их лица остались на расстоянии поцелуя.  
– Мне удалось, Курт? – проговорил Блейн едва слышным шёпотом.  
– Что? – спросил Курт, столь же тихо.  
– Быть твоим солнцем. У меня получилось?  
Курт прислонился на мгновение своим лбом к его и глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, чтобы ответить, хотя ответ был чертовски прост.  
– Да, – прошептал он, даря ему быстрый поцелуй, прежде чем продолжить. – Да, Блейн. _

 

**КОНЕЦ.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор перевода песни – моя драгоценная бета, а иногда и альфа, [masturblaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine)


End file.
